Saga Honor: Guardias de Honor (4 Libro)
by Maiteshd
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Sin que lo sepan Clarke Griffin o la agente del Servicio Secreto, Lexa Woods, las dos amantes se encuentran en el centro de una conspiración que sacudirá al mundo cuando una red de violencia y muerte se abate sobre ellas y sobre la nación.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **"Guardias de Honor"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

16 de agosto del 2001

La recepcionista de la pequeña pensione de la Rue Seguier apartó la vista del periódico cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dos desconocidas. Pasaba de la medianoche, una hora poco habitual para la llegada de huéspedes, pero estaba acostumbrada a cosas poco habituales en St-Germain, el arrondissement de París famoso por sus artistas, filósofos, pioneros de la moda y, en tiempos más recientes, por los turistas. Las costumbres e inclinaciones de estos últimos eran inabarcables, y había aprendido a ocultar sus escasas reacciones de sorpresa o desánimo ante los hábitos de los huéspedes. No obstante, aquella noche sintió una repentina curiosidad. Dos mujeres con trajes de fiesta caminaron hacia ella sobre la gruesa alfombra. Distaban mucho de ser mujeres corrientes, incluso para los criterios de la Orilla Izquierda. Una era una rubia de belleza espectacular con un vestido de noche negro azulado que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y un chal de lentejuelas a juego, muy haute couture. Llevaba los espesos cabellos dorados recogidos en la nuca, y el maquillaje, sutil y aplicado con mano experta, se limitaba a realzar la belleza natural de los grandes y profundos ojos azules y los elevados pómulos. Tenía labios generosos y exuberantes, hechos para besar o para reír a carcajadas. En aquel momento se estaba riendo, mientras con los dedos de la mano derecha sujetaba en ademán posesivo el brazo de su acompañante. La otra mujer también era fascinante, pero de un estilo completamente distinto. Un poco más alta que su compañera rubia, llevaba una chaqueta ceñida y pantalones de esmoquin negros. Su oscuridad contrastaba con la claridad de la otra, no sólo en los colores, sino también en la innegable aura de intensidad que proyectaba. Sus cabellos marrones se rizaban sobre la nuca, mientras por delante una onda ingobernable que desafiaba cualquier tipo de arreglo acariciaba su frente. Sus ojos eran verdes y penetrantes, incluso desde el otro extremo de la habitación. La rubia se movía con la agilidad y gracia de una bailarina, pero aquella mujer, más enérgica y esbelta, avanzaba con la agilidad muscular de un depredador de la jungla. Cada una de ellas emitía un aire de vitalidad y fuerza animal, y juntas formaban una pareja asombrosamente atractiva. «Y no cabe duda de que son pareja. Se mueven al mismo ritmo, sus cuerpos apenas se rozan, pero se funden... Oh sí, están juntas.»

-Bonsoir. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Queremos una habitación -dijo la agente del Servicio Secreto estadounidense Lexa Woods en perfecto francés. Miró a su acompañante y sonrió-. Algo privado y con vistas.

-Creo que tengo lo que buscan -respondió la recepcionista con un asomo de sonrisa. Se volvió y cogió una llave de los casilleros de madera que tenía detrás. El servicio de aquel hotelito, cuya decoración había conocido tiempos mejores, era personal y no había ordenadores. Reinaba cierto aire de intimidad en el pequeño vestíbulo, atestado de mobiliario de madera tallada y de lámparas de araña apagadas-. Desde su balcón se ve Notre Dame. Si llaman a recepción por la mañana, les subirán el desayuno.

Lexa miró a su amante con una ceja levantada mientras cogía su cartera.

-¿Te parece bien?

Clarke Griffin se movió y rozó con la cadera el muslo de Lexa mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Aunque pasaban juntas casi todas las horas del día, apenas podían tocarse. Así que en aquel momento disfrutaban hasta del más mínimo contacto.

-Perfecto.

Nunca habían pasado la noche juntas y a solas, al menos no realmente a solas, sin que hubiese vigilancia ante la puerta o alguien de servicio controlando su localización. Hacía más de medio año que eran amantes y se habían despertado la una en brazos de la otra menos de media docena de veces. Aquella noche, en la minúscula pensione de la ciudad del amor, por primera vez podían ser simplemente amantes.

-Aquí tienen. -La recepcionista entregó una llave a Lexa, que cubrió la breve tarjeta informativa que la acompañaba-. Segundo piso.

-Gracias -dijeron Lexa y Clarke al mismo tiempo antes de alejarse cogidas de la mano.

Octavia Blake estaba dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Dio la vuelta en la cama con cuidado, procurando no lastimar el hombro izquierdo herido, y miró el despertador: las 2.12 de la madrugada. La agente del FBI espabiló casi al momento, totalmente despierta tras años entrenándose para pasar del sueño más profundo a la acción inmediata; se levantó a toda prisa, cogió la bata que estaba sobre una silla y se la puso con precaución. La herida de bala del hombro izquierdo estaba en vías de curación, y aunque le habían aconsejado dar reposo a la articulación el mayor tiempo posible, aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para prescindir del apoyo restrictivo del inmovilizador. No sólo le costaba trabajo vestirse con él puesto, sino que se sentía indefensa y vulnerable con un solo brazo en funcionamiento. Valía la pena sufrir un poco de dolor a cambio de poder defenderse si hacía falta. Segundos después miró a través de la mirilla de seguridad y se apresuró a descorrer la cerradura y a abrir la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que esta noche estabas de servicio.

Raven Reyes se hallaba en el pasillo del hotel, levemente ruborizada, pero incapaz de disimular su alegría. Vestía la chaqueta y pantalones negros que había usado mientras estaba de servicio como agente principal del servicio secreto en el equipo de Clarke Griffin. Llevaba el arma en la funda de la cadera, prendida en el lado derecho del cinturón. Extendió la mano, encogiéndose de hombros, y ofreció a Octavia un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas y gipsófilas blancas.

-Casualmente pasaba por aquí.

Octavia, encantada, apoyó un hombro en el marco de la puerta y miró de arriba abajo a la joven agente castaña y musculosa, deleitándose como siempre en su aspecto sincero e íntegro.

-No esperaba verte durante una temporada. Al fin y al cabo, estoy de baja, pero tú tienes que trabajar.

-¿Ocurre algo? Bueno... ya sé que es tarde...

-Hum. No pasa nada. -Octavia extendió la mano para coger las flores y las acercó a la nariz, sonriendo de nuevo. Luego se hizo a un lado y señaló su habitación-. Entra.

Reyes entró en la habitación del hotel, con el corazón desbocado. El noviazgo era algo nuevo para ella, como cualquier tipo de relación, y una relación con una mujer ni siquiera se le pasaba por la imaginación un año antes. Pero todo cambió el día en que Octavia Blake fue destinada temporalmente al equipo de seguridad de Clarke Griffin. Durante la persecución de un terrible acosador que había amenazado con matar a Clarke y que casi había acabado con la comandante, Reyes se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a aquella mujer. Habían estado a punto de consumar su relación una semana antes.

-Me parece increíble que te hayas ofrecido voluntaria para trabajar otra noche. ¿Cuántas son... tres seguidas? -Octavia tenía una expresión desafiante cuando cruzó el salón para encararse con Reyes.

-Dos... bueno, dos y media, supongo, pero no me ofrecí voluntaria para la última noche -se apresuró a decir Reyes a modo de autodefensa.

-Permanecer levantada dos noches seguidas podría herir profundamente mi ego, ¿sabes?

-La situación es bastante complicada desde que la comandante y Egr... es decir, Clarke... procuran que no se note demasiado que pasan tiempo juntas -explicó Reyes, muy seria-. Resulta más fácil si yo...

-Raven, cierra el pico. -Octavia ejecutó la orden, tapándole la boca a Reyes.

El gritito de sorpresa de Reyes fue sustituido por un leve gemido cuando la lengua de Octavia acarició sus labios y se introdujo en su boca. Rendida, Reyes cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor y la ternura de las caricias la atravesasen hasta conmover la última célula. Cuando el beso acabó, Reyes abrió los ojos, confundida porque no podía centrar la vista. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Ha sido maravilloso -acertó a decir con voz temblorosa. De pronto, hacía mucho calor en el apartamento.

Octavia posó la mano sobre la mejilla de Reyes y apartó suavemente el pelo de la sien de su amiga con dedos agitados.

-Sí que lo ha sido. Y hay cosas mucho más maravillosas aún.

-No existe cupo ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? -Reyes deslizó los labios sobre los dedos que acariciaban su rostro.

-En absoluto -respondió Octavia con voz ronca y grave-. De hecho, creo que las reservas son inagotables.

-Me parece muy bien, porque voy a querer muchísimo.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-¿Y tu hermana? -Reyes apoyó las manos en la cintura de Octavia y se acercó hasta que los muslos de ambas se rozaron. Le agradó comprobar que también Octavia estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Es poli de siete a siete. Y no nos molestará si estamos... dormidas cuando llegue.

-Sí, pues entonces ahora sería genial. -A Reyes le preocupaba que no le respondiesen las piernas si esperaban mucho más, porque estaba empezando a temblar de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás segura? -No había el menor rastro de ironía en el tono de Octavia, sólo una amable pregunta, llena de paciencia, ternura y dulce deseo.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor contigo -confesó Reyes, cuyo cuerpo vibraba de ganas-. He querido tocarte desde siempre.

Octavia soltó un brusco suspiro.

-No puedo esperar más.

Reyes la abrazó por la cintura, y antes de besarla susurró:

-Pues no esperemos.

En el dormitorio, Octavia se inclinó para soltar la correa que sujetaba el arma contra su pecho. Le temblaba la mano.

-¿Te ayudo? -Reyes tenía seca la garganta y la voz ronca.

Octavia asintió, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Sería mejor.

Reyes se acercó y comenzó a quitar con mucho cuidado el arnés de restricción.

-¿Esto es seguro?

-Qué parte?

Había un matiz en el tono de Octavia que obligó a Reyes a alzar la cabeza bruscamente y a rebuscar en las profundidades de los ojos verdes de Octavia.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy nerviosa -confesó Octavia-. Eo... no sé por qué.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? -Reyes trató de hablar con voz normal—. ¿Nerviosa? Más bien aterrorizada.

-Eres especial -susurró Octavia, cuyos dedos aletearon sobre el rostro de Reyes-. Quiero... Oh, Dios... te parecerá estúpido. Casi prefiero esperar hasta que sepamos adónde nos llevará esto.

-¿Te refieres a algo más, aparte de la cama?

Octavia asintió de nuevo sin decir nada.

-No me parece estúpido. -Conmovida y, en cierto modo, aliviada, Reyes agarró a Octavia por la cintura. Su cuerpo estaba a punto y creía que su corazón también. Pero sólo habría una primera vez para ella-. Suena... precioso. -Tomó aliento con dificultad-. No me importa esperar.

-¿De verdad?

Reyes esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Bueno, sí... me importa... pero no importa. ¿Me entiendes?

-Hum. -Octavia le dio un prolongado beso-. Sí, te entiendo.

Aunque ambas se habían vuelto atrás, Reyes temía que Octavia también cambiase de idea acerca de estar con ella. Sin embargo, quería que su relación amorosa fuese algo más que el mero placer físico. Había experimentado el salvaje estremecimiento durante unas horas de frenesí una noche con Clarke Griffin, y aunque había sido algo maravilloso y memorable, ansiaba mucho más de Octavia Blake. No sabía muy bien qué señal esperaba, pero le parecía que esperar era lo correcto. Y para Raven Reyes hacer lo correcto resultaba fundamental. Por tanto, se lo tomaría con calma aunque nunca pasasen de la etapa de los besos. «Y me muera por falta de oxígeno y se me hinchen horriblemente todas las partes del cuerpo.»

-Aún no me has explicado qué haces aquí -dijo Octavia, cogiendo uno de los vasos de plástico y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para llenarlo de agua.

-La comandante nos dio libre el resto del turno -respondió Reyes, yendo a la habitación contigua-. Ya sé que es tarde, pero fuera está todo precioso y me pareció... que tal vez te gustase salir a pasear.

-¿Pasear? -Octavia se volvió, con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro-. ¿Te presentas en plena noche y me preguntas si me apetece salir a pasear?

Reyes, un tanto dudosa, pero decidida a insistir, asintió con gran seriedad.

-Supongo que debería haber llamado...

Octavia se apresuró a salvar la distancia que las separaba y abrazó a Reyes por el cuello, acallando las palabras que iba a decir con un beso. Después de disfrutar de la ternura de la boca de Reyes y de calmar un poco el hambre que siempre la asaltaba cuando imaginaba cómo sería sentir el poderoso cuerpo de Reyes sobre el suyo, apartó la boca y se rió.

-Me parece maravilloso. Voy a vestirme.

-¿Qué tal tu brazo? -preguntó Reyes cuando recuperó el aliento. Los besos de Octavia siempre la cogían desprevenida, igual que cuando la tocaba en cualquier parte. Pasaba muchas horas del día imaginando que tocaba a Octavia y que Octavia la tocaba a ella.

-Mejor.

-¿Te ayudo? -se ofreció Reyes con dobles intenciones.

Octavia alzó una ceja.

-¿Puedo confiaren ti?

-Ah... -Reyes se encogió de hombros y sonrió-. En los días buenos. Más o menos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Octavia dulcemente, fijándose en la expresión reservada de Raven. Deslizó los dedos sobre las amplias mejillas hasta la potente mandíbula, y luego en torno al exuberante labio inferior-. Eres preciosa.

Reyes se puso colorada y bajó la cabeza.

-No -repuso con voz ronca-. Tú eres preciosa. Yo sólo soy... útil.

-¿Útil? Hum -Octavia se rió, posando la mano en medio del pecho de Reyes, sin reprimir la necesidad de tocarla-. Eso habrá que verlo, ¿no crees?

Reyes miró a Octavia a los ojos y vio en ellos el mismo deseo que sabía que transmitían los suyos.

-Sí, supongo que sí, algún día.

Octavia retrocedió, porque si hacía algo más no podría parar. Había conocido a otras mujeres, pero sin mantener ninguna relación seria desde tiempos ya lejanos, y las aventuras recientes no habían pasado de ser diversiones mutuas. Primero la Academia del FBI y luego las exigencias de abrirse camino en el mundo competitivo y varonil de la Agencia habían consumido no sólo todo su tiempo, sino también toda su energía. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos una relación humana que fuese más allá del contacto físico hasta que apareció Raven con su pura sinceridad y su tierna compasión. En aquel momento, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a Raven entre sus brazos, en su cama, prefería esperar hasta cerciorarse de que era algo más que otro momentáneo desahogo en medio de la soledad. La espera resultaba a veces muy sacrificada, pero por otro lado disfrutaba con la dulce ilusión.

-Siéntate -dijo Octavia en tono amable-. Estaré lista en cinco minutos.

Reyes, obediente, retiró una de las sillitas que estaban junto a la minúscula mesa situada delante de la ventana.

-Así que Egret está bien abrigadita esta noche, ¿verdad? -preguntó Octavia en tono informal mientras sacaba los vaqueros y una camisa limpia del armario. Egret era el nombre en clave de Clarke Griffin, el que solían utilizar los agentes para referirse a ella.

-Yo... esto... -dudó Reyes, resistiéndose a hablar de su protegida incluso con la mujer que formaba parte del equipo igual que los agentes del servicio secreto que cuidaban a Clarke diariamente. Octavia había estado a punto de morir al frustrar un plan para matar a la hija del presidente. El silencio de Reyes no se debía a la desconfianza, sino a una arraigada costumbre.

-¿Raven? -Octavia alzó los ojos mientras introducía con mucho cuidado el brazo herido en una manga-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Reyes desvió la vista de la piel que quedó al descubierto cuando Octavia se inclinó para ponerse los vaqueros. Octavia no se abrochó la camisa, que apenas tapaba sus pechos. Su piel color café, suave y tersa, invitaba a la caricia.

-Yo...

-¿Algún problema? -repitió Octavia con la cabeza inclinada y un matiz de curiosidad en la voz.

-No, ningún problema. -Reyes despejó las ideas y continuó-: La comandante está con ella. Ellas... se han tomado un tiempo para asuntos personales.

Octavia se abrochó la camisa y se enfundó los vaqueros, protegiendo siempre el brazo izquierdo.

-¿En serio? Eso es una violación del protocolo, ¿no?

Reyes se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

-Sí y no. Las acompañamos durante gran parte del trayecto, y la comandante está con ella.

-Me parece como si estuviesen haciendo novillos. -Octavia se calzó los mocasines-. Y me alegro por ellas. Han vivido un verdadero infierno los últimos seis meses y merecen un tiempo a solas, para disfrutar la una de la otra.

Cruzó la habitación, se acercó a Raven y le tendió la mano.

-Como nosotras. Vamos, salgamos a pasear por esta preciosa ciudad.

Con un ágil movimiento Reyes se levantó y deslizó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Octavia. Se inclinó y la besó con ternura. El beso no acabó hasta que recorrió el interior de los labios de Octavia, no una vez, sino varias. Reyes se apartó y asintió, casi sin aliento.

-Sí, salgamos.

Como si lo hubieran planeado, Lexa y Clarke se detuvieron ante la puerta de la habitación 213 y se miraron. Lexa alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Clarke con el dorso de los dedos.

-Te amo.

Clarke inclinó la cabeza y dio un prolongado beso a Lexa antes de apretar con fuerza la mano de su amante.

-Yo también te amo.

Lexa abrió la puerta, y ambas atravesaron el umbral. Clarke se volvió y corrió la cadena de seguridad, luego se adentró en la habitación iluminada por la luna y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su amante, apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de Lexa. Con una voz impregnada de asombro, murmuró:

-Me parece increíble que estemos aquí. Ojalá supieras cuántas veces he soñado con esto.

-Lo sé. -Lexa enlazó los brazos sobre la cintura de Clarke, la atrajo hacía sí y posó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la joven-. Yo también.

-Me gustaría... -suspiró Clarke, sabiendo que el deseo sólo producía decepción. Era quien era, y eso la condicionaría durante toda su vida. Era la única hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Cuando su padre dejase el cargo, el peso y el privilegio de esa responsabilidad seguiría existiendo. Sabía que su notoriedad acabaría por difuminarse, pero tardaría mucho tiempo. Su padre estaba en el primer mandato y probablemente habría un segundo. Estaría expuesta ante la opinión pública (o ante la fuerza de un huracán) durante los próximos años-. Lo siento. Me prometí a mí misma no arremeter contra los molinos.

-No me digas. -En la voz de Lexa había una mezcla de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-Cállate. -Clarke dio un manotazo fingido al pecho de Lexa, y luego posó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante-. Desde que hablamos con mi padre, y él asimiló tan bien nuestra relación, me pareció que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar de enfadarme continuamente con él por algo que no está en sus manos evitar.

-Me alegro. -Si Clarke no se tomaba tan a pecho las restricciones que exigía su vida en las altas esferas, el trabajo de Lexa como jefa de su equipo de seguridad sería mucho más fácil. Aunque lo fundamental era, sin duda, que Clarke tuviese una vida más feliz y mucho más segura. En esencia, eso era lo que más importaba a Lexa-. ¿Significa que dejarás de poner a prueba por sistema a tu equipo de seguridad?

-Nunca quise perderte -murmuró Clarke mientras rozaba con los labios la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Lexa. Meneó con aire sugerente las caderas contra el esbelto cuerpo de su amante mientras su boca buscaba la de Lexa-. Sólo que jamás pensé que conseguiría tenerte para mí sola.

-Pues ahora me tienes -susurró Lexa, besando a Clarke en la frente. Estiró una mano para abrir el broche tras la nuca de Clarke y guardó en el bolsillo la joya de oro macizo. Deslizó la misma mano bajo los cabellos de Clarke y hundió los dedos entre los espesos e ingobernables mechones, adorando el suave peso del pelo sobre su palma. Le encantaba percibir a Clarke-. Te amo.

Clarke pensaba que jamás se cansaría de oír aquellas palabras. No lo había previsto ni deseado conscientemente. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta evitando compromisos y complicaciones, decantándose por conservar el anonimato en la única esfera que controlaba: su vida privada. Lo había logrado despistando sistemáticamente a su equipo de seguridad y escabulléndose para sumirse en relaciones anónimas que no le afectaban emocionalmente. Aunque no había pretendido ponerse en peligro de forma consciente, sus actos la habían colocado al borde del mismo más de una vez. No obstante, se consideraba independiente y afortunada, aunque no demasiado feliz. Todo aquello cambió el día en que la comandante Lexa Woods entró en su ático y la informó de las nuevas reglas del juego: las reglas de Lexa.

-Me sigue pareciendo mentira lo que has hecho conmigo-. «Me has hecho desearte muchísimo, necesitarte muchísimo. Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así.» Clarke cabeceó, se apoyó en el círculo que describían los brazos de su amante y contempló los ojos verdes que no se apartaban de los suyos-. No sé cómo ha conseguido colocarme en una situación tan desfavorable, comandante.

-¿Oh? -Lexa bajó la cremallera de la espalda del vestido de Clarke e introdujo la mano bajo la tela para acariciar la suave y cálida carne. Sus dedos se demoraron sobre el hueco de la base de la columna de Clarke y luego descendieron hacia la suave protuberancia de firme musculatura. Se le agarrotó el estómago, como siempre que tocaba a Clarke. La excitación seguía al hechizo y la necesidad se retorcía en sus entrañas-. Dios, te deseo.

-Lexa -murmuró Clarke, abriendo los broches de la camisa de fiesta de Lexa y depositando cuidadosamente cada perlita engastada en plata en el bolsillo de Lexa. Liberó la camisa blanca almidonada de la cinturilla de los pantalones de seda y separó la tela para dejar la piel al descubierto. Con un suspiro puso la palma de la mano en medio del pecho de su amante y deslizó las uñas hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, sonriendo con satisfacción al sentir la respuesta de Lexa-. Me encanta hacer que me desees.

-No tienes que hacer nada para eso. -El ansia impregnaba la voz de Lexa. Con manos temblorosas desprendió el vestido de los esculturales hombros de Clarke y lo soltó, dejándolo caer en pliegues de color azul noche a sus pies. Los pechos de Clarke estaban desnudos; sólo llevaba un tanga de satén negro y el fino liguero de encaje que sujetaba sus medias de seda. La cabeza de Lexa dio vueltas cuando la sangre se agolpó en la boca de su estómago y bajó hasta sus muslos. Gimiendo, deslizó las manos sobre la espalda de Clarke para abarcar sus nalgas y apretarla contra sí-. Te he echado de menos.

-Tres días sonriendo a desconocidos y dándoles conversación, cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas contigo... -Clarke metió las manos bajo la camisa de Lexa y buscó sus pechos, piel ardiente contra piel ardiente-. Por poco me muero.

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentía yo? -Lexa respiraba con dificultad mientras sus pezones se erizaban entre los dedos juguetones de Clarke. Con manos temblorosas soltó el liguero y deslizó la seda sobre la delicada piel-. Viendo cómo te miraba todo el mundo, todos los hombres y unas cuantas mujeres.

Y mientras las manos acariciaban la carne encendida, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la habitación. Sin dejar de explorarse y de reclamarse mutuamente con besos hambrientos, desabrocharon botones, bajaron cremalleras y arrojaron las últimas barreras de ropa al suelo, descalzándose hasta quedar desnudas, fundidas la una con la otra.

-Llévame a la cama -pidió Clarke sin dejar de mover las caderas.

-Sí, sí. -La habitación era pequeña, y la cama estaba a pocos metros. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Lexa puso el brazo tras las piernas de Clarke, la alzó y la llevó a la cama. Acto seguido se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Clarke, gimiendo ante el primer contacto completo-. Oh, sí... ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

Clarke se arqueó para recibir el peso de su amante, y las piernas de ambas se entrelazaron, fundiendo calor con calor.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-¡Qué bien estás!

-¡Cuánto te deseo!

-Te amo.

Mientras el claro de luna las envolvía y el mundo se difuminaba, se entretuvieron, jugaron, se solicitaron y tomaron hasta llegar al borde del abandono.

-Lexa -suspiró Clarke cuando la pasión surgió de sus entrañas, apoderándose de su alma y borrando la razón-. Oh, Lexa.

-Te amo -susurró Lexa al notar que el orgasmo sacudía a su amante, sintió la oleada de sangre y los músculos que se tensaban bajo sus dedos, y notó la frenética sacudida de los dos corazones al fundirse. Cerró los ojos y acarició lentamente a su amante, con paulatina intensidad, recorriendo hasta el último resquicio del deseo de Clarke. Mientras Clarke gritaba y luego gemía en sus brazos, Lexa se abandonó a su propio placer con un suspiro de gratitud y asombro. Por primera vez, durante unas cuantas horas robadas, disfrutaron de la libertad de ser sólo dos mujeres enamoradas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

03:13 16 agosto 2001

Al habla Perro Rojo: ¿Me recibe?

Perro Rojo: Recibido jefe de equipo

¿Tiene al objetivo a la vista?

Perro Rojo: Negativo... objetivo fuera de alcance

ENCUÉNTRELA. La Operación Hidra está activa.

Esperando fecha de expiración.

Perro Rojo: Recibido. Avisaremos cuando el objetivo esté seguro.

-Te pediría que subieras -dijo Octavia cuando Reyes y ella llegaron ante la puerta del hotel-. Pero son las cuatro y media de la mañana y, a estas horas, no tenemos muchas opciones, aparte de acostarnos.

-No pasa nada -respondió Reyes en tono amable, extendiendo la mano para tocar los dedos de Octavia-. Ha sido divertido. Hay algo especial en pasear por una ciudad cuando todo el mundo duerme, sobre todo por una ciudad tan bonita como esta, que me hace sentir como si estuviese en medio de un maravilloso sueño. Estar contigo esta noche ha sido como convertir ese sueño en realidad.

Los labios de Octavia se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, mientras contenía la respiración. Luego habló con voz ronca:

-¿Cómo es posible que el entrenamiento que ha hecho de ti una dura agente del servicio secreto no haya eliminado tu ternura?

Reyes se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en la comisura de su boca.

-Lo intentaron a conciencia, pero por lo visto hay algo de lo que no me he podido librar.

-Gracias a Dios.

-No estoy segura de que sea una ventaja -observó Reyes, avergonzada-. Se supone que tendría de dejar a un lado mis sentimientos para hacer el trabajo correctamente.

-Oh no, cariño -protestó Octavia dulcemente-. Sé que esa es la línea que nos marcan: ningún vínculo emocional con los protegidos, ninguna aportación personal. Pero yo opino que, cuando dejas de involucrarte, te vuelves descuidada. -Octavia cogió a Reyes de la mano con gesto audaz y la apartó del pequeño toldo para ocultarse entre las sombras del edificio. Acarició el rostro de Reyes y la besó tiernamente-. Haces lo correcto, y fuera del trabajo espero que no cambies nunca.

Reyes tragó saliva y agarró a Octavia por la cintura.

-Puedo asegurarte que no cambiará nada de lo que siento por ti.

Octavia apoyó la frente en la de Reyes, disfrutando del placer del momento antes de besarla de nuevo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo -respondió Reyes-. Y no debes torturarte pensando si debes pedirme que suba, porque diría que no.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de simple? -El tono de Octavia era una mezcla de sorpresa y consternación. Le encantaba su lento noviazgo, pero una parte de ella deseaba que la espera fuese al menos tan molesta para Reyes como para ella-. No estoy muy segura de que me guste saberlo.

-Oh, créeme, sufro mucho. -Reyes se rió, cogió la mano de Octavia y ambas enlazaron los brazos-. Pero no me refería a esto. Hay algo que... tengo... que hacer.

-¿A estas horas? -Octavia ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, observando a Reyes con mirada astuta-. A ver si lo adivino... La agente Reyes está de servicio.

-Sí. -Reyes asintió con gesto culpable-. Algo por el estilo.

«¡Dios, qué fácil sería enamorarme locamente de ti! Tengo que tomármelo con calma.» Octavia soltó de mala gana la mano de Reyes y le dio un empujoncito-. De acuerdo, vete. Vete ya. Llámame mañana cuando tengas tiempo.

-Sí, gracias. -Reyes se volvió para marcharse, pero de pronto, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo, retrocedió, atrajo a Octavia hacia sí y le dio un rotundo beso. Cuando apartó la boca, tuvo que coger aire antes de poder hablar-: Que duermas... bien.

Octavia, con un hormigueo en los labios y el corazón desbocado, se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Reyes. «Lo haré, si consigo que mi cuerpo se calme.»

Media hora después, Reyes se acercó lentamente a un anodino sedán negro aparcado en la intersección de la Rue Seguier con la Rue de Savoie. Una solitaria figura, envuelta en sombras, ocupaba el asiento delantero. Antes de que Reyes abriese la puerta, se bajó la ventanilla en silencio. Reyes apoyó un brazo en el capó del coche y miró el interior.

-Hola. ¿Te apetece un café?

El rostro de la despampanante mujer afroamericana que la miró con curiosidad podría haber ilustrado la portada de cualquier revista de moda. Indra Davis asintió y esbozó una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende verte?

-Lo mismo digo -repuso Reyes-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Desde las dos y media.

-¿Lo saben?

-No, y prefiero que no lo sepan. -Davis alzó un hombro con gracia. Ni siquiera la floja cazadora que llevaba ocultaba su elegancia natural-. Creo que la comandante tenía intención de que estuviesen solas.

-Hay un café abierto a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Te traigo un exprés?

-Que sea doble. Y Dios te bendiga. -Indra subió la ventanilla mientras Reyes se alejaba. Durante la conversación, no había apartado la vista de la entrada de la pensione en la que la comandante Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin pasaban la noche. Comprendía que quisiesen estar solas y no le apetecía destruir aquella ilusión de intimidad. Sin embargo, su responsabilidad consistía en que la primera hija no sufriese ningún daño. Haría lo posible por cumplir con su deber, respetando al mismo tiempo los deseos de la comandante y de Egret. Reyes regresó poco después, y Indra abrió la puerta. Reyes ocupó el asiento de acompañante, cerró la puerta y entregó un vaso de café de cartón, tamaño dedal, a la otra agente.

-¿Sabe Marcus que estás aquí?

Indra bebió el café en silencio, y luego volvió la cabeza y miró a Reyes con gesto pensativo.

-No.

-Creí... bueno, ya sabes... que tal vez se lo habías consultado -farfulló Reyes. «Por Dios, Raven, podrías ser un poco más sutil.» Sabía, o al menos suponía, como la mayoría de los miembros del equipo, que Indra Davis y Marcus Kane, el coordinador de comunicaciones del equipo y segundo de a bordo, mantenían una relación. Los dos agentes eran muy discretos, pero se sabía que se veían a menudo-. Supuse que te había enviado él.

-Estaba en el centro de mando cuando entró Collins después de que la comandante diese permiso para irse a los del turno de noche. Dijo que tú y él teníais que acompañarlas a este sitio. Parecía encantado de disponer del resto de la noche libre. -El tono sugería que no le parecía bien enfocar el servicio de aquella forma, pero no dijo nada más. Era relativamente nueva en el equipo, al que había llegado procedente de la división técnica gracias a sus conocimientos informáticos. No ser miembro habitual de la rama de protección la convertía en una especie de intrusa para algunos.

Reyes se puso colorada.

-Debería haberme quedado aquí.

-No estoy criticando a nadie. -El tono sosegado de Indra subrayó sus palabras-. Confío en el buen sentido de la comandante y no creo que haga nada que ponga en peligro a Egret. Estoy aquí porque así me siento mejor.

-Yo también, supongo. ¿Te importa que te haga compañía?

-Por mí estupendo. Espero que la comandante hable con el centro de comunicaciones a primera hora de la mañana. Deberíamos desaparecer antes de que llegue el equipo oficial.

-Sí -murmuró Reyes, bebiendo el café-. ¿A qué hora calculas?

-¿Conociendo a la comandante? Llamará a Marcus a las siete en punto.

-Calculando media hora para que Marcus envíe al primer turno, deberíamos marcharnos a las siete y cuarto. -Reyes pensó en salir a comprar más café y pan-. No me apetece empezar el día con una bronca de la comandante.

Indra suspiró y estiró las largas piernas bajo el reducido salpicadero.

-No creo que te riña. Pero me gustaría que hubiesen tenido la noche que querían.

Reyes estudió a la mujer que estaba a su lado, sorprendida. Indra era una persona difícil de entender. Casi nunca hacía comentarios personales y solía mostrarse ajena y distante. Como muchos expertos informáticos de gran capacidad, parecía sentirse más cómoda entre datos y ordenadores. Sin embargo, no cabía duda de que comprendía las complejidades del corazón humano.

-Sí -murmuró Reyes, pensando en su reciente paseo de la mano de Octavia por los Campos Elíseos y en lo maravilloso que había sido-. De vez en cuando es bueno soñar.

La combinación de una cálida brisa que transportaba aromas de pan y café recién hechos, el zumbido distante del tráfico y las voces que subían desde la calle despertaron a Lexa. Se volvió hacía las puertas abiertas del balcón, y la bruma rosáceo-morada del amanecer bañó sus ojos. Sin embargo, no fue el sobrenatural estallido de color el que le aceleró el corazón. Clarke, vestida sólo con la camisa de Lexa, estaba junto a la barandilla de hierro forjado del minúsculo balcón. Contemplaba el Sena con expresión pensativa. Lexa, sin moverse, aprovechó la rara oportunidad de observar a Clarke en un instante de tranquilidad. Casi todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas se dedicaba a reuniones, a traslados a las funciones oficiales o privadas de la primera hija, o transcurría en compañía de otros miembros del equipo. Estar sola con Clarke, sobre todo en silencio, era un verdadero tesoro. Como solía ocurrir, la ilusión duró muy poco. Clarke volvió la cabeza y miró la habitación; una tierna sonrisa iluminó sus labios cuando sus ojos tropezaron con los de Lexa.

-Me pareció sentir que te despertabas.

-Me sorprende no haber sentido que te habías levantado -dijo Lexa en voz baja, estirándose bajo las sábanas arrugadas. Notaba el cuerpo inusitadamente relajado, casi ajeno. Era otra sensación rara, y Lexa reconoció la laxitud como la consecuencia de hacer el amor y del placer de dormir con Clarke entre los brazos-. Creo que me has agotado.

-¿En serio? -La sonrisa de Clarke se ensanchó, mientras arqueaba una ceja rubia-. Me parece que eso no augura nada bueno para nuestro futuro, comandante. Soy una de esas chicas que no se conforman con una vez a la semana.

-No se preocupe, señorita Griffin -bromeó Lexa, apartando las ligeras mantas y poniendo los pies en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando los pantalones-. Poseo una notable capacidad de recuperación.

-Ya lo sé -murmuró Clarke, observando con admiración a Lexa mientras se ponía los pantalones. Era hermosa, desnuda de cintura para arriba: músculos firmes bajo piel suave que rezumaba sensualidad. Clarke sintió la urgencia familiar que le provocaba la mera visión de su amante y desvió los ojos hacia la cicatriz irregular visible sobre el pecho izquierdo de Lexa y la larga incisión que se extendía por debajo del pecho y el costado hasta la espalda. Los costurones rojos se habían tornado rosáceos pero, por mucho que se diluyesen, Clarke siempre los vería. Igual que siempre vería a Lexa tendida en la acera, delante de su casa, desangrándose a causa de una bala destinada a ella. «Gracias a Dios que eres tan fuerte. ¿Qué haría yo...?»

Lexa, sorprendida por el extraño tono de voz de Clarke, subió la cremallera de los pantalones y miró a su amante. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás, y apretó el pecho contra la espalda de Clarke. Hundió el rostro en los cabellos de esta y la besó en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No.

Clarke se descansó en el cuerpo de Lexa y la rodeó con los brazos para tenerla más cerca.

-¿No qué?

-No me acuerdo. Nada importante. -Lexa besó el punto sensible debajo de la oreja de Clarke-. Déjalo, cariño.

En condiciones normales, a Clarke la habría ofendido la sutil orden, pero no en aquel momento. La ternura borró los posibles matices de las palabras. Estiró un brazo hacia atrás con aire indolente y entrelazó con los dedos los cabellos de Lexa.

-Hasta ahora nadie había logrado leerme el pensamiento.

-Tampoco nadie te había amado como te amo yo.

-No quiero vivir sin ti.

Lexa dio un respingo, sorprendida por la declaración. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Clarke por ella, pero nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a ocupar un lugar de semejante importancia en la vida de aquella mujer. Clarke era ante todo fuerte e independiente, tanto que a veces sacaba de quicio a Lexa. Habían tenido un inicio tormentoso, e incluso a aquellas alturas se enzarzaban casi todos los días, casi siempre por las medidas de seguridad necesarias para proteger a Clarke. Profesionalmente habían empezado a aceptar el compromiso. En lo personal, apenas habían definido el presente y mucho menos el futuro.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo -murmuró Lexa, rozando el cuello de Clarke con la boca-. Haré todo lo posible para que eso suceda.

-Ojalá pudiésemos vivir juntas.

Lexa cerró los ojos y atrajo a Clarke hacia sí. Se había entrenado desde pequeña para no desear cosas que no podía tener. Clarke había sido la primera mujer por la que había roto esa regla, y sin embargo procuraba no desear más de lo que ya tenían. El tono decidido de la voz de Clarke borró esa resolución en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lo haremos.

-Sabes que no puede ser.

-Hoy no. -Lexa se volvió para mirar a Clarke, pero sin desprenderse de sus brazos-. Y mañana tampoco. Pero te prometo que sucederá.

-¿Es lo que quieres? -Los ojos azules de Clarke se tornaron grises.

Lexa no pestañeó.

-Con todas mis fuerzas.

-Lo siento. Dios. -Clarke suspiró y cabeceó-. No sé qué se apoderó de mí. Tal vez estar aquí contigo. Aquí fui al colegio... -Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa irónica-. No lo pasé muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

«Estaba sola. Estaba perdida. Quería lo que tenemos ahora, pero temía no conseguirlo jamás.»

Clarke alejó la melancolía con un gesto.

-Mi padre era entonces vicepresidente, y supongo que yo daba bastante la lata.

-Me lo imagino. -Lexa besó a Clarke en los labios-. No envidio a tu jefe de seguridad.

-¿A cuál? -Clarke se rió-. El puesto era como una puerta giratoria. Hacían lo posible por librarse de él.

-Creí que eso mismo me ocurría a mí -confesó Lexa-. Me sentí así cuando me endosaron el destino. Pero ahora ya no. Aunque no estuviera enamorada de ti, querría este trabajo.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza, espoleada por la curiosidad y la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque resulta esencial para la seguridad del país.

A Clarke se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-Rotundamente, y lo mismo piensan todos los miembros de mi equipo. -Lexa apoyó los hombros en el marco de la puerta, acunando a Clarke ente sus brazos, mientras contemplaban la catedral de Notre Dame-. En la actualidad, la clave del poder no son las armas, sino el terror, mucho más sutil y más difícil de predecir. Si te ocurriese algo...

-No me pasará nada -declaró Clarke, muy segura, al notar la preocupación en la voz de Lexa. Cogió la mano de Lexa y la introdujo bajo la camisa, apretando los dedos de su amante contra su pecho.

Lexa lanzó un suave gemido.

-No pretenderás que piense en este momento, ¿verdad?

-Humm -suspiró Clarke-. Me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Lexa apoyó la mejilla en los cabellos de Clarke y aspiró su aroma.

-Si te utilizasen como señuelo político contra tu padre, él no podría soportar la presión. Tendría que aceptar todas las condiciones que le impusiesen o dimitir. Y fuese como fuese, todos perderíamos.

-Antes no daba importancia a esas cosas, no tanta como ahora -admitió Clarke-. Lo intentaré, cariño. Te prometo que lo intentaré.

-Lo sé. -Lexa acogió la suavidad del pecho de Clarke en la mano, acariciando levemente la fina piel y el pezón erizado.

Aquella mujer era de vital importancia para una nación en guerra permanente, aunque las luchas no saliesen en los medios de comunicación. Y por encima de todo, era lo más valioso del mundo para Lexa, para su corazón, para su vida entera-. Una vez te prometí, el primer día, que procuraría que la situación te resultase tolerable. Y seguiré haciéndolo con los medios a mi alcance. Te amo.

Clarke se movió hasta que su boca encontró la de Lexa y murmuró junto a los labios de su amante:

-Dios, yo también te amo.

-Nos queda una hora antes de que llame a Marcus -susurró Lexa.

-Nos ofrecieron el desayuno en la cama. -Clarke llevó a Lexa a la habitación y se quitó la camisa-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Lexa deslizó una mano lentamente sobre su abdomen, invitando a Clarke a seguir sus movimientos. Se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera.

-Sí.

Lexa, con los ojos cerrados, estaba llena de sensaciones: de la maravillosa maraña de los cabellos de Clarke resbalando entre sus dedos, del calor de la boca de Clarke quemando su abrasada piel, y de la ternura de los labios de Clarke arrastrándola al borde de la rendición. El primer anuncio del orgasmo surgió de lo más recóndito de su ser, se enroscó en la boca de su estómago y se deslizó como zarcillos de fuego por su columna vertebral. Se le puso piel de gallina, los músculos de sus muslos se estremecieron y sus caderas se elevaron en silenciosa súplica, reclamando más a su amante.

-¡Qué maravilla! -susurró Lexa, hechizada.

Clarke, sin dejar de gemir, acarició el estómago de Lexa, sintiendo cómo se tensaban los músculos de su amante antes del impulso final de la plenitud. En ese momento, cuando la belleza pura y simple estaba a punto de brotar entre sus manos y florecer junto a sus labios, siempre se le agolpaba la respiración en el pecho y la sangre tronaba en sus oídos. Sonó el teléfono móvil de Lexa. Lexa gimió; el placer dejó paso a la angustia. Clarke apartó la boca.

-No contestes.

Pero Lexa dio la vuelta en la cama y cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla. Haciendo un denodado esfuerzo por contener la urgencia que clamaba por escapar de sus entrañas como algo salvaje, aclaró las ideas y dijo con voz ronca:

-Woods.

Clarke se apartó, respirando con dificultad, se dejó caer de espaldas y miró el techo. Cogió la sábana y cubrió con ella los cuerpos de ambas. «¡Sólo queríamos unas horas para nosotras!» Se había permitido olvidarse de todo, excepto de Lexa, durante aquellas horas, y el idilio había terminado de pronto. Se mesó los cabellos, procurando contener la rabia. «No es culpa de nadie. De Lexa no. Ni del que está al otro lado del teléfono. De nadie. Simplemente es así.» En otra época, en otro lugar, ya se habría levantado y vestido. Si no le hubiese importado nada la mujer a la que había estado a punto de llevar a la cumbre del placer, habría descargado su rabia sobre el primero que encontrase: ella misma, su amante eventual o, a veces, sus amigas. Pero en aquel momento estaba sola con la mujer que amaba, y no podía desahogar la ira, tenía que tragársela. Si se desahogaba, destruiría hasta el recuerdo de las escasas horas de paz que había disfrutado en brazos de Lexa. Lexa apagó el teléfono, lo cerró y se volvió hacia Clarke.

-Lo siento...

-No -se apresuró a decir Clarke, mirando a su amante-. No pasa nada. -Atrajo a Lexa hacia sí poniéndole una mano en la nuca, acercó la boca a la de Lexa y la besó tiernamente mientras deslizaba la otra mano entre los muslos de Lexa. Sonrió sobre los labios de su amante mientras oía sus profundos gemidos-. Aún estás temblando.

-Estoy lista... Dios, no pares... -A Lexa se le empañó la visión mientras Clarke la acariciaba.

-Jamás -susurró Clarke, fijándose en los ojos vidriosos de Lexa. Cuando Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuello arqueado y el cuerpo sacudido por los temblores, Clarke la puso de espaldas y la penetró con largas y profundas caricias, arrastrándola, poseyéndola-. No pararé nunca... nunca, nunca...

-Ah... Dios -suspiró Lexa cuando recobró el aliento. Rodeó con los brazos desmadejados los hombros de Clarke y rozó con los labios la sien húmeda de su amante-. Estupenda sincronización

-¿La mía o la del teléfono? -preguntó Clarke, perezosamente.

-¿Qué teléfono?

Clarke bajó la cabeza y besó el nacimiento del cuello de Lexa.

-Te amo, pero ¿qué ha sido de la comandante?

Lexa acarició la espalda de Clarke, suspirando.

-Era Marcus.

-Lo suponía. Es el único que tiene huevos para llamarnos cuando estamos aisladas. -Clarke se preparó mentalmente-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eric Mitchell no nos ha dado las dos semanas que nos prometió.

-Ha publicado la historia. -La voz de Clarke sonó hueca.

Hacía casi una semana que Lexa y ella se habían reunido con el periodista, pero recordaba hasta la última palabra de la entrevista de media hora. Lexa respondió al interfono, escuchó unos momentos y dijo:

-Que pase. -Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Clarke: -¿Preparada?

Clarke asintió. Extendió la mano en silencio y se sintió segura cuando los dedos de Lexa enlazaron los suyos. Se inclinó hacia delante y dio un fugaz beso a Lexa.

-Estoy bien.

Mientras Lexa abría la puerta al visitante, Clarke se acercó a los amplios ventanales del salón de Lexa y contempló Washington. Habían preferido reunirse con el periodista en el apartamento de Lexa y no en la Casa Blanca. No se trataba de un encuentro oficial, sino muy personal. Poco antes en los periódicos de todo el país había aparecido una fotografía clandestina de Lexa y de ella. La imagen era borrosa y no se identificaba a Lexa, pero el hecho de que las hubiesen sorprendido en un momento de intimidad hablaba por sí solo. Los medios se lanzaron a todo tipo de especulaciones sobre los detalles de la «aventura amorosa» de Clarke y varias «fuentes confidenciales» la situaron en brazos de cerebros de la mafia, estrellas cinematográficas e incluso miembros del gabinete de su padre. En condiciones normales, no habría hecho caso y esperaría a que los rumores muriesen, eclipsados por la siguiente catástrofe natural o emergencia nacional. Pero su relación con Lexa no iba a terminar; de hecho, deseaba que se convirtiese en lo más importante de su vida. En tal caso no podían seguir viviendo en secreto. En un intento por acallar los rumores y controlar la propagación de falsedades decidió, con la aprobación de su padre, revelar su identidad sexual y su relación amorosa con Lexa. Para ello eligió a un periodista casado con una antigua compañera de la universidad, confiando en que la vieja amistad redundase en cierto grado de discreción. Al oír la voz profunda de Lexa en la puerta, Clarke se volvió, decidida y preparada.

-Señorita Griffin -saludó Eric Mitchell, un hombre alto, delgado, con una incipiente calvicie, de treinta y tantos años, extendiendo la mano-. Es un honor serle de ayuda.

Clarke le estrechó la mano, serenándose ante la firme mirada azul pálida del hombre. Señaló una silla cercana, cogió a Lexa de la mano y se sentó con ella en un sofá.

-Quiero hacer una declaración -afirmó Clarke, muy tranquila-. Me parece bien que incluya mis comentarios en su artículo, pero le ruego que hable del momento oportuno para publicarlo con la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca, Abigail Washburn, y con el secretario de prensa para que puedan preparar la respuesta.

Mitchell sacó un fino cuaderno y un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Abrió el cuaderno y buscó una página en blanco. Alzó los ojos y miró a la primera hija.

-No necesito el permiso de la Casa Blanca para entregar un artículo, señorita Griffin.

Lexa emitió un ruidito similar a un gruñido. Clarke apretó la mano de su amante y esbozó una fría sonrisa.

-Lo sé muy bien, señor Mitchell. Sólo se lo sugiero como un rasgo de cortesía, dadas las circunstancias.

-Lo entiendo, y haré todo lo que pueda.

-La señorita Griffin tiene previsto acudir a una serie de actos oficiales, entre ellos una reunión con el presidente de Francia y los ministros de sanidad de varios países europeos en París la semana que viene -observó Lexa, oportunamente-. Mientras esté fuera del país, es esencial que no tengamos que afrontar la acuciante atención de los medios que, sin duda, generará esta historia.

-Me hago cargo del peso que supone el escrutinio público, señorita -Griffin. Mitchell asintió de nuevo, mirando con gesto expectante tanto a Lexa como a Clarke. -Procuraré acordar con mis editores y con la Casa Blanca una fecha de publicación aceptable para todos.

-Gracias -respondió Clarke, que creía en la sinceridad de Mitchell, pero se daba cuenta de lo dificilísimo que era controlar cualquier cosa bajo los deslumbradores focos de los reflectores de Washington. Miró a Lexa, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y un apretón de mano. Le bastaba con la firme confianza de los ojos de Lexa y el sólido consuelo del hombro de su amante junto al suyo. Centró de nuevo la atención en el periodista, que esperaba en silencio, y dijo con voz clara y serena:

-Deseo hacer una declaración pública sobre mi vida privada. Debido a las singulares circunstancias de la visibilidad de mi familia, considero importante aclarar determinados asuntos suscitados por la reciente foto en la que estoy con mi amante, que casualmente es una mujer.

La expresión del periodista no cambió. Sostuvo la mirada de Clarke sin inmutarse.

-Lo sabe su padre?

-Sí.

-¿Lo aprueba?

La expresión de Clarke era glacial, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Eso es una pregunta que debe responder mi padre, aunque creo que hay asuntos de mucha mayor importancia para usted y el resto de los medios de comunicación.

-Sin duda, pero se trata de una pregunta cuya respuesta querrá conocer todo el mundo.

Clarke dudó, sin saber muy bien dónde trazar la línea que separaba lo personal de lo público, sobre todo en lo referente a su padre.

-Mi padre conoce mi orientación sexual y me apoya totalmente.

-La mujer de la fotografía es su amante actual?

-Sí.

Lexa se inclinó hacia delante.

-Soy la otra persona de la fotografía.

Mitchell perdió la compostura por primera vez y alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Es usted la jefa del equipo de seguridad de la señorita Griffin, ¿verdad, agente Woods?

-En efecto. -Lexa lo miró sin pestañear. -Pero hoy estoy aquí como amante de la señorita Griffin.

-¿Sus superiores conocen su relación? -Escribía furiosamente sin apartar los ojos de Lexa.

-Aún no. Pero se lo comunicaré en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

-¿Cree que la despedirán?

Clarke se puso tensa.

-No lo sé -respondió Lexa tranquilamente.

Mitchell se dirigió de nuevo a Clarke.

-¿Su padre conoce a la agente Woods?

-Sí.

-Éso no viene al caso -repuso Lexa, en tono terminante. Su voz transmitía crispación.

-¿Piensan continuar con su relación después de esta declaración pública, teniendo en cuenta su peculiar vínculo profesional?

-Sí -afirmaron ambas sin titubear.

A partir de entonces la entrevista prosiguió como Clarke había previsto, con las preguntas habituales sobre el momento en que se había dado cuenta de su orientación sexual, detalles de relaciones anteriores, y suposiciones sobre las consecuencias de la declaración en la campaña de su padre a la reelección. Clarke se negó a responder a la mayoría de las preguntas porque nadie tenía derecho a saber determinadas cosas. También se negó a especular sobre la postura de la Casa Blanca. No había sido una conversación agradable, pero tampoco había resultado tan difícil como sin duda habría sido si Lexa no hubiese estado con ella. Tras muchas discusiones y golpes de pecho en el Ala Oeste los días posteriores a la entrevista, se llegó a un acuerdo sobre la fecha de publicación de la historia. Mitchell y sus editores arguyeron que había grandes probabilidades de que se produjese una filtración desde el Capitolio y de que otro periódico reventase la historia. Querían publicarla inmediatamente. Abigail Washburn afirmó que eso pondría en grave peligro a Clarke mientras estuviese en el extranjero. Por fin, todas las partes se comprometieron a esperar dos semanas, lo cual daría tiempo a Clarke y a su equipo de seguridad de regresar a Estados Unidos antes de que saltase la noticia.

-Dios -suspiró Clarke. Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de hacer público algo tan personal; de hecho, llevaba toda su vida adulta evitándola. Si no se hubiera enamorado de Lexa, tal vez nunca hubiese divulgado la información voluntariamente-. No es una buena noticia.

-Lo siento, cariño. -Lexa se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero, sin dejar de abrazar a Clarke-. Tenemos que regresar a la base para que Marcus me ponga al tanto. Creo que sé de dónde sale esto.

-No tendremos que acortar el viaje, ¿verdad?

Lexa no dijo nada.

-¡Maldita sea, Lexa! No permitiré que la opinión pública dirija mi vida. -Clarke se levantó y caminó como un gato enjaulado por la pequeña habitación, sin importarle su desnudez.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa con dulzura. Como su amante no dio señales de oírla, la llamó de nuevo, alzando un poco la voz-. Clarke.

Clarke se detuvo a los pies de la cama, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lexa y reanudó el recorrido de los tres metros que había entre la puerta y la ventana.

-No me preocupa la opinión pública -dijo Lexa en tono ecuánime. No se había movido, sino que permanecía recostada sobre las almohadas, con la sábana en torno a la cintura-. No tenemos gente suficiente entre los nuestros para controlar multitudes, pero puedo pedir seguridad extra a los franceses si hace falta.

-Conozco ese tono de voz, Woods -repuso Clarke, cortante, deteniéndose bruscamente y encarándose con Lexa, con las manos en las caderas y lanzando chispas por los ojos-. Es la voz de mando, lo cual significa que mi amante ha desaparecido. Odio que hagas eso.

-Ya lo sé. -Lexa apartó las sábanas, suspirando, y se levantó de la cama buscando los pantalones por segunda vez esa mañana. Se los puso y hundió las manos en los bolsillos mientras arrimaba la cadera a la mesilla para dejar a Clarke más sitio en su incesante paseo-. En Europa ha habido un resurgimiento de la disidencia de derechas en los últimos cinco años, y Francia es uno de los centros de actividad.

-¿Crees que alguien intentará matarme porque soy lesbiana?

Lexa vivía, minuto a minuto, con la seguridad de que alguien, en algún lugar, trataría de hacer daño a la mujer que ella amaba por razones incompresibles para cualquiera en su sano juicio. Pero los asesinos no estaban en su sano juicio, y los fanáticos necesitaban motivos muy poco racionales para perpetrar actos terroristas.

-Debo considerar esa posibilidad, sí. Lo cual significa que tengo que repasar tu vulnerabilidad tras este último acontecimiento. Forma parte de mi trabajo.

Clarke fue hasta la mesilla y cogió el móvil de Lexa. Lexa la miró, totalmente confundida.

-Tengo que llamar a Indra.

-¿Por algún motivo especial?

-Necesito ropa. -Clarke marcó el número del centro de mando y ordenó-: Que Davis me llame a este número. -Se sentó al borde de la cama y dejó el teléfono a su lado.

Lexa pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Por qué Indra? Reyes es tu agente principal.

Clarke cabeceó, sonriendo a su pesar.

-Es cosa de chicas. No lo entenderías.

-Seguramente no. -Lexa se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa, y le cogió la mano. Con la otra mano arrastró la sábana y envolvió con ella el cuerpo de Clarke-. La vista es espectacular, pero te vas a resfriar.

-No mientras esté tan cabreada -murmuró Clarke, aunque dejó que Lexa la cubriese.

-¿Comprendes mis preocupaciones?

-Sí. -Clarke entrelazó los dedos con los de Lexa-. Pero no me gustan. Está previsto que visite el centro de cáncer de mama del Instituto Gustave Roussy esta tarde. Esperaba tener unas horas para mí por la mañana para dibujar en los jardines de las Tullerías.

-Y aún lo puedes hacer. Sólo debo ponerme al día sobre posibles células activas en el entorno de París y echar un vistazo a los teletipos. -Lexa se llevó la mano de Clarke a los labios y le besó los dedos-. Dame una hora, más o menos, para reunirme con el equipo y luego hablaremos del programa del día.

Clarke volvió la cabeza y examinó la cara de su amante. La mirada de Lexa era tierna y cálida.

-Antes no solías pedir.

-Ya lo sé. -Lexa deslizó los dedos de Clarke sobre su propia mejilla, ansiosa de contacto-. Pero eso era antes de enamorarme de ti.

-¿Crees que, cuanto más tiempo estemos juntas, conseguiré mayor libertad?

-No, no creo -murmuró Lexa, con ojos brillantes-. Me parece que ya has conseguido todo lo que estoy dispuesta a ceder.

Clarke se acercó más a Lexa, la cogió por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante.

-Soy muy convincente.

Lexa envolvió a Clarke en un abrazo y la besó en la frente.

-Humm. Créeme, lo sé.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y Clarke lo cogió.

-Clarke Griffin... ¿Indra?... Necesito un kit de maquillaje de emergencia y algo que ponerme. Sí... unos pantalones flojos y una blusa irán muy bien. ¿Puedes ir a mi habitación y coger las cosas?... Claro, media hora me parece genial. -Clarke ignoró a propósito el gesto de curiosidad de Lexa-. Te doy la dirección en la que estamos. -Tras dar las indicaciones a Indra, Clarke apagó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado. Miró a su amante con gesto muy serio y preguntó-: ¿Pedimos el desayuno o hacemos alguna otra cosa en esta media hora?

Lexa enmarcó el rostro de Clarke entre las manos y se inclinó para besarla largamente, disfrutando de la delicadeza de sus labios y del calor que despedían sus manos. Cuando apartó la boca, habló con voz ronca:

-Siempre hay algo que me gusta hacer con usted, señorita Griffin. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que el desayuno es lo menos arriesgado.

Clarke deslizó los dedos por el centro del pecho desnudo de Lexa.

-Sé que eres de las que evitan los riesgos.

-Sin duda has puesto a prueba mis límites. -Lexa se rió, cogió la mano de Clarke y detuvo sus incitantes iniciativas-. Por tanto, tendré que declinar la oferta de más placeres de momento.

-¡No me digas! -Clarke plantó las dos manos sobre el pecho de Lexa, la empujó sobre la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. Se inclinó con los brazos apoyados en los hombros de Lexa y bajó la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de su amante. -Eso ya lo veremos, comandante.

Veintinueve minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta del hotel. Cuando Clarke hizo ademán de levantarse, Lexa la sujetó por el brazo y se puso de pie.

-Ya voy yo.

Tras ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, Lexa cogió su arma, que estaba en la pistolera encima de la mesilla, y la desenfundó con habilidad mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No había mirilla en la maciza puerta de madera, y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que Clarke no quedaba a la vista de quien estuviese en el pasillo. Luego, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Davis, comandante.

Lexa bajó la pistola automática, entreabrió la puerta para verificar la identidad, se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Davis. Indra fue hasta los pies de la cama, mirando al frente, sin dar muestra de fijarse en la única cama, toda revuelta, ni en que la primera hija estaba sentada en ella sin nada más que una sábana encima.

Clarke extendió la mano para coger la bolsa de viaje:

-Gracias.

-De nada, señorita Griffin. -Indra dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-. Vigilaré el vestíbulo, comandante.

-Muy bien. -Lexa tapó de nuevo la visión de Clarke mientras la agente abría la puerta y salía.

-¿Lo haces a propósito, sólo para fastidiarme?

Lexa se volvió, metió la automática en la pistolera y la sujetó al cinturón de los pantalones en la espalda. Solía llevar una pistolera al hombro, pero no podía camuflarla bajo la chaqueta del esmoquin que había lucido la noche anterior.

-Qué?

Clarke soltó un bufido y se levantó.

-No importa.

Lexa sacó los botones de perlas uno a uno del bolsillo y los colocó en la camisa.

-¿Qué?

-Ponerte entre mí y cualquier remota posibilidad de peligro.

Lexa alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te refieres a ahora?

-Sí -respondió Clarke, ladeó la cabeza y miró a Lexa-. Me refiero a ahora.

Lexa abrió la cremallera, remetió la camisa y la subió de nuevo.

-Es mera rutina. Ni siquiera lo pensé.

Clarke contempló a su amante con gesto reflexivo, sin enfadarse, pero con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo os enseñan a hacer eso?

-¿El qué? -Lexa abrazó a Clarke por la cintura y la besó tiernamente-. ¿Qué cosa?

-Esta mañana estás muy espesa. -Clarke apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Lexa, deleitándose en el baile de colores que reflejaban los ojos de su amante.

Lexa sonrió.

-Demasiado sexo.

Clarke sonrió a su pesar. Luego, su expresión se tornó seria.

-¿Cómo le enseñan a alguien a estar dispuesto a morir por un sueldo?

-No es así -murmuró Lexa-, y lo sabes.

-No entiendo por qué lo haces.

Lexa apoyó la frente contra la de Clarke y tomó aliento.

-Es un honor.

Clarke emitió un ruidito y hundió la cara en el cuello de Lexa.

-¡Oh, Dios. Cuánto te amo!

-Me alegro. -Lexa la besó de nuevo, tiernamente, pero se permitió el lujo de demorarse. Dibujó con la lengua la suave superficie de los labios de Clarke y la introdujo en la acogedora calidez de su boca, sabiendo que pasarían horas o tal vez días antes de que pudiese volver a hacerlo. Luego soltó a su amante y se apartó con resolución-. Yo también te amo.

-Tardaré sólo un segundo. -Clarke, apagada, se apartó para ver la ropa que Indra le había llevado. Aunque estuviese con Lexa casi todo el día y seguramente gran parte de la noche, ya no sería lo mismo. No podría tocarla sin reparos, ni sonreír, reír o llorar con ella sin restricciones. Su relación no era secreta, pero su comportamiento seguía sometido a escrutinio, y lo personal estaba a punto de convertirse en algo muy público.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa en tono dulce.

Clarke la miró, con gesto interrogante.

-Yo también te echo de menos.

Curiosamente, la afirmación animó a Clarke. Saber que no era la única que sentía añoranza le daba fuerzas para soportar la soledad.

-Gracias.

Lexa asintió con gesto solemne, se encogió de hombros y comprobó si podía manejar la pistola sin dificultad. Satisfecha, dijo:

-Esperaré fuera con Indra.

-Claro. Saldré enseguida, comandante.

El corto trayecto en el Peugeot, uno de los vehículos de seguridad reglamentarios de los franceses, transcurrió en silencio. Indra conducía mientras Niylah Parker, la miembro más reciente del equipo de Clarke, viajaba de guardaespaldas en el asiento del copiloto. Parker era una cesión temporal de la división de seguridad de la Casa Blanca y sustituía a Emori Grant, que se recuperaba de una herida recibida al frustrar un ataque contra Clarke. Parker, además de llevar diez años en la división de protección, había trabajado en contraterrorismo, y Lexa la había solicitado especialmente para el viaje a París. En los asientos de atrás iban Clarke y Lexa sin decir nada. Cuando el coche entró en la amplia avenida de acceso al Hotel Marigny, Lexa murmuró:

-Te llamaré en cuanto acabe la sesión de trabajo.

Clarke estiró la mano y la posó sobre el muslo de Lexa.

-Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme. Ven en cuanto acabes.

Lexa cubrió los dedos de Clarke con los suyos y le dio un apretón.

-Estupendo.

Luego soltó la mano de su amante y comprobó la actividad de la acera antes de abrir la puerta. Se acercaron dos agentes, Jordan y Bellamy y, cuando flanquearon la puerta de atrás, Lexa salió. Miró la plaza de arriba abajo, la entrada del hotel y el exterior del edificio, fijándose en todas las ventanas. Las ventanas de los hoteles más modernos no se abrían, pero bastaba con recortar un cuadrado en el cristal para introducir el cañón de un rifle a través de él. Con suerte, serviría de alerta el reflejo del sol en el acero, pero muchas armas tenían una capa negro mate que evitaba esos reflejos. Lexa no vio nada raro y se inclinó hacia el vehículo.

-Estamos listos para acompañarla, señorita Griffin.

En cuanto Clarke salió, los dos agentes se colocaron a ambos lados de ella. Lexa se adelantó un poco, y Clarke supo sin necesidad de mirar que Indra estaba detrás de ella. La falange de guardias la escoltó hasta el interior del edificio, en el vestíbulo y en el ascensor. Subieron al último piso y se dirigieron al ala este, donde se habían reservado dos suites del ático para Clarke y su equipo de seguridad. La segunda suite se había convertido en base de mando mientras durase su estancia en París; y los agentes, incluida Lexa, dormían en habitaciones un piso más abajo. En el pasillo, ante la habitación de Clarke, Lexa murmuró:

-Hasta luego.

Clarke vio a su amante desaparecer en la habitación de enfrente, abrió la puerta de su propia habitación y entró. Indra se quedó en el pasillo. Clarke, sola, se desnudó con desgana y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No lamentaba la pérdida de una noche de sueño porque las horas que había pasado con Lexa la compensaban de sobra. Su cansancio no se debía a la fatiga, sino más bien a los años de rutina restrictiva. No obstante, al abrir el grifo de la ducha, sintió una oleada de felicidad. Recordaba quedarse dormida y, sobre todo, despertar en brazos de Lexa.

Lexa se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin en cuanto entró en el centro de comunicaciones provisional. Ordenadores portátiles abiertos cubrían casi todas las superficies, y una serie de monitores ofrecían imágenes del vestíbulo exterior y del interior de todos los ascensores que subían hasta el piso de Clarke. Un hombre castaño de aspecto juvenil que rozaba la treintena, con pantalones de algodón y una camisa azul de cuello abotonado y remangada, estaba sentado en el centro de la instalación electrónica en forma de U.

-¿Qué tenemos, Marcus? -preguntó Lexa, acercándose a él y sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Buenos días, comandante -dijo Marcus Kane con una agradable sonrisa. Si se había dado cuenta de que su jefa aún llevaba la ropa que había lucido en la gala de la embajada la noche anterior, no lo demostró-. El servicio de información de datos de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional nos advirtió que las... noticias sobre la señorita Griffin estarían en la calle esta mañana. -Miró su reloj -Aproximadamente dentro de cuatro horas.

En cuanto Clarke le concedió la entrevista a Mitchell, Lexa se lo comunicó a su equipo, omitiendo la mayoría de los detalles, pero diciéndoles que debían prepararse para un incremento de la atención de los medios en cualquier momento.

-Que el equipo se reúna para revisar los ajustes que habrá que hacer en el resto del itinerario. -Lexa consultó el reloj-. Dame quince minutos. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

-Muy bien, comandante.

Lexa fue a ducharse y a cambiarse, preguntándose si tendría que decepcionar a su amante. Cuando volvió al centro de comunicaciones, llevaba su atuendo de trabajo habitual: traje oscuro, camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir negros adornados con borlas; y estaban presentes todos sus agentes, salvo los encargados de proteger a Clarke. Trabajaba con la mayoría desde que había asumido el mando de la seguridad personal de Egret nueve meses antes. Había algunas caras nuevas: varios agentes destinados temporalmente al servicio debido al refuerzo de seguridad que se requería cuando Egret viajaba al extranjero y la sustituta de un miembro esencial del equipo de baja por enfermedad. Lexa confiaba en todos porque creía firmemente en la integridad del Servicio Secreto. Pero se fiaba sólo de unos pocos de forma implícita. De los que habían sufrido pruebas de fuego con ella, más de uno, y los elegidos en los que confiaba ciegamente. Esos eran los únicos en cuyas manos ponía la vida de Clarke y con los que contaba para asumir el mando si algo le sucediese a ella. Había encargado la responsabilidad del cambio de turnos a Marcus, encomendándole que en cada turno estuviesen al menos dos de esos agentes «esenciales».

-Comandante -la saludaron varias voces cuando entró.

Lexa respondió con un gesto y se dirigió al aparador del rincón. Se sirvió una taza de café de una cafetera encendida las veinticuatro horas del día y la llevó al centro de la habitación, donde se habían colocado dos mesas de aluminio de catering a modo de mesa de reuniones. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a los agentes. Faltaban Indra y Miller, uno de los nuevos. Ambos vigilaban la puerta de la habitación de Clarke. Tras la reunión de la mañana, los que acababan de concluir el turno de noche abreviado quedarían libres hasta el próximo turno. La excepción era Raven Reyes, que como agente principal de Egret trabajaba en turnos partidos (parte del día y parte de la noche) cuando Egret tenía mayor actividad.

-Buenos días a todos. Antes de nada, pongámonos al día. -Lexa sacó su agenda electrónica del bolsillo, la abrió y la encendió. Echó un vistazo al itinerario de Clarke durante los dos días siguientes, aunque lo sabía de memoria.

Marcus removió listados, y luego de forma sucinta y eficiente repasó el horario de los actos del día y la distribución del personal. Abrió una página en su portátil y en el monitor con pantalla de plasma de un metro situado al final de la mesa apareció un mapa sectorial de París.

-Este es el trayecto en coche programado para ir al hospital. Aquí colocaremos dos coches. -Resaltó un cruce-. Y aquí, de respaldo y para evacuación.

Escribió en el teclado y apareció una imagen de la entrada principal del enorme hospital.

-La hora prevista de llegada de Egret son las 16.00. El equipo avanzado examinará el vestíbulo y hará el recorrido a las 13.00 y de nuevo a las 15.00, y luego esperará aquí. -Señaló un lugar junto a la puerta principal-. La acompañará en el recorrido interior con el primer equipo.

-¿Qué tenemos en la topografia circundante? -preguntó Lexa.

-Tres estructuras dentro de un campo crítico y con vistas a la entrada -respondió Phil Rogers, el coordinador del equipo avanzado-. Se trata de edificios comerciales que hoy están abiertos.

Lexa torció el gesto para sí, porque aquello significaba docenas, quizá cientos de personas, con acceso potencial a un lugar desde el que podían ver, fotografiar o disparar a la primera hija. Sin embargo, su rostro permaneció inmutable.

-¿Algo reseñable sobre los ocupantes?

-No, señora -respondió Rogers-. Los franceses revisaron los contratos de alquiler y las escrituras de propiedad cuando les dimos el avance del itinerario el mes pasado. No encontraron nada.

Si las comprobaciones preliminares no revelaban nada sospechoso (un arrendatario con antecedentes penales o una empresa estrechamente vinculada a intereses antiamericanos), se solicitaban análisis a fondo, incluyendo de vigilancia, de agentes de inteligencia «amigos» y operativos en la zona, casi siempre de la CIA o de sus homólogos franceses.

-¿Empleados?

Rogers frunció el ceño.

-Eso es más difícil de evaluar. No es que los franceses se nieguen a cooperar, sino que sus registros son desastrosos... sus archivos informáticos tienen aún menor capacidad de cruzar datos que los nuestros.

Lexa suspiró. En el mundo del espionaje todos sabían que la docena de agencias estadounidenses encargadas de recoger y analizar información no solían comunicarse entre sí; y cuando lo hacían, sus sistemas de almacenaje y recuperación de datos eran anticuados y/o incompatibles. En consecuencia, resultaba imposible el intercambio de información entre agencias. La situación se agravaba en el ámbito internacional, en el que las relaciones diplomáticas con los países anfitriones eran en el mejor de los casos volátiles. Como resultado final, proteger a personajes políticos en territorio extranjero se convertía casi siempre en una pesadilla.

-¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?

-De cincuenta.

-¿Tenemos equipos sobre el terreno?

-Sí, señora. -Rogers consultó su agenda electrónica-. El Service de Protection des Hautes Personnalités apostará agentes en las tres ubicaciones a las 12.00 horas.

-¿En el interior y el exterior? -preguntó Lexa, cortante. Odiaba confiar en otras fuerzas de seguridad, pero no resultaba práctico ni factible viajar con el número de personas necesarias para proteger a una figura pública de todos los posibles daños. Un vehículo con artefactos explosivos podía saltarse un control de carreteras y estrellarse contra el coche de Clarke; un terrorista suicida podía acercarse a ella en la calle y saltar por los aires; un pistolero podía alquilar una habitación frente al restaurante o la peluquería favorita de Clarke y esperar a que ella saliese. Siempre lograrían una buena perspectiva. El servicio de protección se basaba en la planificación meticulosa y exhaustiva de todas y cada una de las contingencias, pero la salvación dependía muchas veces del instinto y de la intuición.

-Sí, comandante.

-¿Valoración de riesgos?

-Baja -respondió Marcus-. Gobierno amigo, económicamente estable, escasos alborotos recientes. Egret es popular y se relaciona con una serie de personas de las altas esferas, diplomáticas y sociales, desde la época en que vivió aquí. -Sonrió-. Los franceses la adoran, comandante.

«Algunos la adoran demasiado.» Lexa pensó en las descaradas atenciones de la esposa del embajador francés, que había sido amante de Clarke, durante la gala de la noche anterior. Hizo un gesto con la boca, pero no sonrió.

-De acuerdo, la visita al hospital está en marcha.

Mientras la gente tomaba notas y removía papeles, Lexa dejó la agenda electrónica junto a la taza de café y puso las manos sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia delante y cuando dijo:

-«Noticias de última hora», -todos se apresuraron a enderezarse en sus sillas plegables y a mirarla con atención. -Aproximadamente a las 05.00 en Estados Unidos, las 11.00 hora local, se publicará un artículo que contiene una declaración personal de Egret en la que afirma que mantiene una relación sentimental con otra mujer.

Lexa observó a todos los presentes. Nadie se movió. No hubo ni un parpadeo. Satisfecha, bebió su café y ordenó las ideas.

-El efecto sobre nuestra situación actual es incierto en este momento. Supongo que al final del día la noticia se habrá propagado por todo el mundo. Inevitablemente, se convertirá en un tema de debate, pero lo que me preocupa es si actuará de catalizador de algún tipo de acción contra Egret. -Miró a su nueva analista política-. ¿Parker?

Niylah Parker, de poco más de treinta años, corpulenta y confiada, tardó un poco en responder. En sus ojos de color verde oscuro, de cabellos rubios, había una expresión calculadora y reflexiva.

-Yo no contaría con una protesta organizada durante al menos doce horas después del punto culminante de difusión en los medios. En París la orientación y la actividad sexual no constituyen un tema candente. No creo que veamos demasiadas reacciones. -Se encogió de hombros-. El escándalo sexual de la administración anterior se tomó a broma aquí. Diablos, la mayor parte de Europa aún se ríe de nosotros por darle importancia al hecho de que el presidente se tirase a alguien.

-Conforme. -Lexa miró a Marcus-. Tendremos que intensificar nuestra capacidad de control de multitudes.

-Entendido.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que la aborden personas en alguno de los eventos programados -continuó Niylah mirando a Lexa a los ojos-, incluso en reuniones sociales.

-Eso es una cuestión personal que estoy segura que la señorita Griffin enfocará como crea conveniente. -Lexa habló en tono normal y ponderado, pero sintió una punzada de ira ante la posibilidad de que Lexa tuviese que afrontar una invasión aún mayor de su intimidad. Sabía, sin la menor duda, que Clarke podía manejar todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias, pero odiaba que tuviese que hacerlo. Era otro ejemplo de la exposición pública que sufría la vida personal de Clarke: los demás creían que, como se trataba de una figura pública, tenían derecho a hacerle preguntas privadas. Lexa resopló y procuró dejar a un lado la ira. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. -¿Y qué hay de la reacción de los grupos fundamentalistas, de oposición religiosa o de células derechistas? -A Lexa no le preocupaban los manifestantes. No quería que molestasen, insultasen o acosasen a Clarke, pero los manifestantes eran más un incordio que una verdadera amenaza. Generalmente. Sí le preocupaban, en cambio, los grupos de filiación paramilitar o terrorista. Los partidos políticos reconocidos de derechas no atacaban directamente, al margen de su doctrina. Esos grupos se infiltraban en la estructura política a través de los canales burocráticos habituales, apoyados en la creciente popularidad ganada en las últimas elecciones. Mucho más preocupantes eran los grupos extremistas clandestinos, sobre todo porque según recientes informaciones de inteligencia esos grupos formaban difusas coaliciones que se saltaban las fronteras raciales y religiosas.

Niylah se apresuró a responder:

-Los informes no muestran mayor actividad tomando como base los últimos seis meses en las principales células de Europa occidental. El Partido de la Libertad de Austria, La Resistencia Aria Blanca de Suecia, El Bloque Flamenco de Bélgica, son bien visibles y sus comunicaciones se controlan sistemáticamente. No se ha registrado nada que sugiera el menor interés por Egret. -Pensó las siguientes palabras-: Pero la información es tan fiable como nuestras fuentes.

-¿Marcus? -preguntó Lexa. -¿Qué dice el Servicio de Seguridad Central sobre la actividad extremista en esta zona?

-No sé si estamos al día en ese aspecto, porque los canales de esa dirección tienden a ser muy lentos -admitió Marcus. Una momentánea sombra de desagrado se dibujó en sus suaves rasgos, pero desapareció enseguida. La comunidad de inteligencia era una extensa red de agencias relacionadas, cada una de las cuales se encargaba de una parte de la inteligencia nacional e internacional. Muchas funcionaban bajo el paraguas de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad, pero todas las agencias, desde la CIA al FBI y las ramas de inteligencia militar, recogían información a través de sus propias redes. En teoría, esa información se almacenaba, se destilaba y se entregaba a los que la necesitaban, incluido el Servicio Secreto. Marcus recibía boletines directamente de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional y del Servicio de Seguridad Central las veinticuatro horas del día-. Pero no tenemos alertas.

Lexa asintió y se dirigió a su esteganógrafo, Barry Wright:

-¿Algo de interés local?

-Nada concreto, salvo un inquietante incremento del tráfico en general. -Barry pertenecía a una nueva hornada de criptógrafos. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo vigilando Internet, analizando páginas que servían de vías de comunicación subterráneas a ciertas personas, a grupos radicales e incluso a gobiernos conectados con actividades de extrema derecha o terroristas. La forma más habitual de transmitir mensajes «ocultos» era introducirlos bit a bit en archivos de imágenes jpeg, llamados imágenes «tapadera». El destinatario descifraba el código de la imagen y componía el mensaje camuflado. Era un proceso de codificación y descodificación sofisticado y laborioso, pero a las agencias de inteligencia les costaba mucho trabajo detectarlo-. En los últimos seis meses ha aumentado la comunicación, pero no se ha encontrado una foto coherente. Tampoco nada referido a Egret, aparte de las noticias normales sobre sus proyectos de viaje.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Lexa. La agenda de Clarke (diablos, la agenda del propio presidente) estaba colgada en la página oficial de la Casa Blanca y cualquiera podía leerla. El Servicio Secreto se había opuesto rotundamente, pero los asesores mediáticos ganaron la partida.

-De acuerdo, entonces -dijo Lexa, cerró su portátil y lo dejó a un lado-. Primer equipo: los avisaré cuando haya comprobado con Egret la agenda de la mañana. Que los coches estén listos y un equipo de respaldo dispuesto.

-Sí, señora -repuso Reyes de inmediato.

En cuanto los agentes se levantaron para marcharse, Lexa dijo en voz baja:

-Reyes, espera un minuto, por favor.

Reyes, sorprendida, se puso rígida.

-Sí, comandante.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Lexa se sirvió otro café y arqueó una ceja mirando a Reyes, que cabeceó. Tomó un sorbo de café y se apoyó en el aparador.

-Estás libre hasta las 15:00.

-Pero...

-Irás en el coche de cabeza, con el primer equipo en la visita al hospital. Te quiero en buenas condiciones.

Reyes sabía que era mejor no protestar.

-Sí, comandante.

-Dile lo mismo a Indra.

-Yo... -A Reyes se le aceleró el corazón hasta el infinito.

-El café empañaba el parabrisas -comentó Lexa en tono indiferente-. La próxima vez que hagáis vigilancia de calle, tomadlo frío.

El rostro de Reyes pasó del rojo a la lividez en un instante. Lexa dejó la taza sobre la pila de platos sucios que había junto a la cafetera. Mientras iba hacia la puerta, dijo:

-Y de paso dale las gracias a Indra.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

09.30 16 agosto 2001

Al habla Perro Rojo: ¿Me recibe?

Perro Rojo: Recibido, jefe de equipo.

Tiene luz verde 16.00 Instituto Gustave Roussy Confirmado.

Perro Rojo: 16.00 Instituto Gustave Roussy Luz verde.

Buena caza y que Dios lo acompañe jefe de equipo.

En el vestíbulo, Lexa se dirigió a Indra y a Miller.

-Queda relevada, agente Davis. Comuníquese con Reyes.

-Sí, señora.

Lexa llamó a la puerta de Clarke, que se abrió poco después.

-Buenos días, señorita Griffin. ¿Tiene un momento?

Clarke sonrió.

-Por supuesto, comandante. Entre, por favor.

Cuando Lexa entró, Clarke cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta a la llave y pasó la cadena de seguridad. Luego se volvió hacia Lexa, que la esperaba a escasos metros, y se arrojó en sus brazos. Clarke puso una mano tras la nuca de Lexa, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. A continuación, se apartó y deslizó los dedos sobre la mandíbula de Lexa.

-Estás tensa. ¿Una reunión difícil?

-Eres terrible. -Lexa se esforzó por relajar los hombros. Nadie, salvo Clarke, sabía lo que sentía sólo con mirarla o incluso con tocarla. Tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente y el cuerpo con alarmante exactitud-. Una reunión como todas.

-No me digas. -Clarke se alejó unos pasos, se sentó en el amplio brazo del sofá y se reclinó contra el respaldo. Llevaba una bata de seda azul ceñida en la cintura, y aún tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha; lo había atusado con los dedos y enmarcaba su rostro-. Me gustaría asistir a una de esas charlas matutinas algún día.

«No, no deberías.» Lexa pensó la respuesta y decidió decirle la verdad:

-Estás en tu derecho, pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-No me sorprende. -Clarke ladeó la cabeza y estudió a su amante, que parecía agotada, como siempre antes de un acto público. Clarke conocía los riesgos y la presión adicional que sufría Lexa para garantizar su seguridad-. Creo que sé por qué estás tan agobiada, pero prefiero no hacer conjeturas. ¿Me lo cuentas tú?

Lexa suspiró, rindiéndose, y cruzó la habitación para sentarse en el sofá al lado de Clarke. Antes de acomodarse, cogió a Clarke y la sentó en su regazo. Ciñó con un brazo los hombros de su amante y con el otro la cintura, mientras Lexa ronroneaba junto a su cuello.

-Me gusta cómo te queda esta bata. Estás igual que el día que nos conocimos, salvo que entonces no podía tocarte. Pero, Dios, ¡cuántas ganas tenía de hacerlo!

-Intentas distraerme -murmuró Clarke cuando Lexa se inclinó hasta que los rostros de ambas se rozaron. Clarke introdujo la mano bajo la chaqueta de Lexa y la deslizó por su costado-. Estoy empezando a familiarizarme con esa táctica, comandante Woods.

-Me has pescado. Estoy fastidiada por muchas razones. -Lexa la besó porque era hermosa, vital y todo lo que daba sentido a su vida-. Te amo muchísimo.

El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco.

-Increíble. No tienes ni idea de cómo me pongo al oír eso.

-Sé cómo me pongo yo. -Lexa apoyó la frente contra la de Clarke y cerró los ojos. Había momentos en que deseaba que estuvieran en cualquier otro lugar, sin nadie más. Deseaba que nunca tuviesen que traspasar la puerta y que, si lo hacían, no hubiesen de mirar por encima del hombro para ver si las acosaba alguna oscura fuerza que pretendía colarse en su vida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos destruir todo lo que le importaba. Casi siempre lograba dejar a un lado esos miedos. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad y no hundirse en las especulaciones. Pero había veces, cuando tenía a Clarke entre los brazos y sentía una plenitud absoluta, en que no podía reprimir aquellos temores.

-¿Lexa? -En la voz de Clarke había un matiz de preocupación-. Estás temblando.

Lexa respiró a fondo y se acomodó en el sofá, mientras Clarke apartaba las piernas para sentarse a su lado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Quieres decirme qué ocurre? -Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa, la acarició entre las suyas y apoyó las manos unidas de ambas sobre el muslo. Le encantaban las manos de Lexa. Eran audaces, fuertes e increíblemente tiernas, como ella misma-. ¿Cariño?

-Preferiría no hacerlo. Sólo ha sido una... cosa pasajera -dijo Lexa en tono dulce. «Te sentirías responsable, y no tienes por qué cargar con algo que no está en tu mano cambiar.»

Clarke se limitó a asentir, respetando la privacidad de Lexa, pero había percibido el dolor de su amante.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, volvamos a la pregunta inicial. ¿Por qué no quieres que asista a las reuniones?

Lexa miró a Clarke con evidente crispación.

-Eres la persona más terca, implacable y fastidiosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Clarke sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso es otra táctica dilatoria. No me vas a arrastrar a una discusión.

-Hablamos de ti -pronunció las palabras con una mezcla de disculpa y rabia-. No quiero que lo oigas.

La sorpresa asomó a los ojos de Clarke.

-Lexa, sé que habláis de mí.

-Yo hablo de ti -afirmó Lexa-. ¿No te gusta mi tono de mando cuando estamos juntas? Allí lo odiarías.

-¿Y tú qué crees..., que si te escuchase hablar de Egret con tu equipo me parecería que significo menos para ti?

Lexa desvió la vista unos momentos, y luego miró de nuevo a Clarke. Cuando lo hizo, había incertidumbre e inquietud en las oscuras profundidades de sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Quizá. No quiero arriesgarme.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza, se volvió y colocó las piernas sobre el sofá hasta ponerse de rodillas al lado de Lexa. Tomó el rostro de Lexa suavemente entre las manos e inclinó la cabeza hasta que estuvieron muy juntas. Su mirada se clavó en la de Lexa.

-Escúchame. Sé lo que haces. Y conozco lo que ellos no conocen, Lexa, lo que nunca conocerán. Conozco tu miedo, y sé que no puedes permitir que ellos lo vean. -La besó, tiernamente al principio, y luego con fiera posesión. Sintió las manos de Lexa en la espalda, arrastrándola hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el regazo de su amante, con los brazos enlazados en torno a su cuello. Cuando apartó la boca, murmuró-: Sé que tienes que distanciarte de mí para hacer lo que debes hacer.

-No -se apresuró a decir Lexa, con voz tensa. Cogió la mano de Clarke y la puso sobre su propio corazón, acariciándola-. Nunca me distanciaré de ti. Jamás.

-Me alegro -suspiró Clarke, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa-. Porque estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca.

-Mejor. -Lexa posó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Clarke, despejando la melancolía. Clarke no sólo le proporcionaba paz, sino la dicha de ser comprendida-. Porque pienso seguir aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

Fuera, Lexa y Clarke caminaban juntas a tres metros de distancia de tres agentes que las seguían. Clarke portaba una carpeta en la mano. Llevaba el pelo suelto y se había puesto unos vaqueros azules, un polo azul marino y mocasines. Si no hubiesen salido del Hotel Marigny, la residencia reservada a visitantes oficiales, Clarke podría haber pasado por una turista más. Lexa no llevaba nada, pues necesitaba tener las manos libres para utilizar el arma. A pesar de que su chaqueta ocultaba un micrófono de muñeca, un buscapersonas, un teléfono móvil y la pistola automática en una pistolera al hombro, tenía un aspecto tan natural que también podría haber pasado por una turista.

-¿Te importa si no vamos por la avenida principal, sino por las calles secundarias, hasta los jardines? -preguntó Lexa, recorriendo con los ojos ambos lados de la vía pública.

Clarke dio el brazo a Lexa.

-En absoluto. En este momento no me apetece bregar con las multitudes de los Campos Elíseos. -Respiró a fondo el cálido aire veraniego y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción-. Es una mañana preciosa, y quiero pasear un rato.

-Creo que están reformando gran parte de los jardines de las Tullerías -comentó Lexa-. Así que no habrá tanta gente como en otras partes.

-Lo sé. En realidad, no me importa el lugar, mientras pueda relajarme durante unas horas.

-Si prefieres estar sola...

-No -se apresuró a decir Clarke, apretando el brazo de Lexa-. No quiero estar sin ti; me refiero a... todos los demás.

-Entonces, te haré compañía mientras dibujas. -Lexa sonrió-. Creo que ya te conté que pasaba horas con mi madre y sus amigos cuando pintaban. Mi madre siempre tuvo un estudio en casa y muchas veces aceptaba alumnos que pasaban semanas, incluso meses, con ella. Yo posaba de vez en cuando.

-¿De verdad? -Clarke miró a Lexa de arriba abajo. -Comandante Woods, es usted una caja de sorpresas. ¿Posaría para mí?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Desnuda?

Lexa arqueó la ceja derecha.

-Si quieres.

-Pensándolo mejor -murmuró Clarke-, no creo que pudiese concentrarme. -Miró de nuevo a Lexa-. ¿Te excitaría posar desnuda para mí?

-Sí.

-Creo... -El rostro de Clarke adoptó una expresión contemplativa-, que me gustaría decirte qué parte de tu cuerpo toco mientras dibujo. ¿Sentirías mis manos sobre ti?

-Sí -respondió Lexa con voz profunda y espesa, reflejando la punzada de emoción que sentía en la boca del estómago-. Sabrías... verías el rubor de mi piel y de mis pezo...

-¡Cállate! -Clarke soltó un gemido-. Dios, no debería pensar en eso aquí fuera. Pero no olvidaré el ofrecimiento.

-No te preocupes. No me volveré atrás.

En la Rue de Rivoli siguieron un camino que las llevó a la amplia extensión de los jardines de Catalina de Médicis, en otro tiempo esplendorosos. Las plagas habían destruido gran parte de las plantas y árboles a lo largo de cinco siglos, pero en la última década se había emprendido una replantación intensiva y los jardines habían recuperado algo de su antigua belleza. Clarke encontró un banco vacío y relativamente discreto junto a una de las grandes fuentes octogonales.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Estupendo -respondió Lexa, y con un sutil murmullo al micrófono dispuso a los agentes antes de sentarse en el banco al lado de Clarke. Hacía calor, y le apetecía quitarse la chaqueta, pero no podía por culpa de la pistola. Estaba acostumbrada a esos inconvenientes y lo superó enseguida.

-Creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan -comentó Clarke mientras sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices de la carpeta.

-¿Dibujar al aire libre?

-Hum. -Clarke se había inclinado sobre el cuaderno y trazaba líneas rápidas y seguras sobre el papel-. Especialmente si estás conmigo. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, es una experiencia muy agradable. Me recuerda...

-¿Qué? -Clarke alzó la vista, preocupada por el tono serio de Lexa-. ¿Qué, cariño?

Lexa cabeceó.

-Lo siento. No quería distraerte. Estaba pensando que me recuerda mi niñez en Italia. Era... -se encogió de hombros-... supongo que como la niñez de todo el mundo, unas veces idílica y otras insoportable.

Clarke salvó el espacio que las separaba y deslizó la mano sobre el brazo de Lexa hasta llegar a sus dedos, que apretó con ternura.

-Te amo.

Lexa sonrió, acarició la mano de Clarke y la soltó.

-Dibuje, señorita Griffin.

Clarke sonrió.

-A sus órdenes, comandante.

A las 11.50 un hombre delgado, calvo, vestido con un mono gris y con una pequeña caja de herramientas en la mano, caminaba por una callejuela situada detrás de un edificio de oficinas de quince plantas. Se dirigió con paso confiado y ágil a la entrada de servicio. En el marco de la puerta había un teclado numérico, y el hombre pulsó sin titubear un número de siete cifras. Bajó la mano, la puso sobre el pomo, que giró fácilmente, y entró en el edificio.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa en voz baja.

-¿Hum?

-Casi es mediodía.

Clarke no alzó la vista, sino que continuó dibujando durante unos minutos. Luego, dejó el lápiz y estiró los hombros encorvados. Se mesó los cabellos con la mano y contempló los jardines. Grupos de turistas y familias paseaban con cámaras y expresiones emocionadas. Clarke miró a su amante, sentada a su lado con las largas piernas estiradas, los tobillos cruzados, los brazos pegados a los costados, aferrando con las manos el borde del banco. Si Clarke no la conociera, creería que Lexa estaba completamente relajada. Pero apostaría lo que fuese a que sabía la ubicación exacta de cada una de las personas que ocupaban su ángulo de visión, cuánto tiempo llevaban allí y cuánto tardaría cualquiera de los tres agentes invisibles en llegar hasta Clarke.

-¿Consigues disfrutar con algo de esto?

Lexa deslizó la mano lentamente hasta que sus dedos encontraron los de Clarke.

-Te veo, Clarke. Aunque esté trabajando, siempre te veo.

-Lo siento. -Clarke sonrió con ironía-. Dios, ahora resulta que tengo celos de tu trabajo.

-Creo que nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a estar juntas.

Clarke se rió.

-¿En serio? -Guardó el cuaderno de dibujo y los lápices en la carpeta-. Soy completamente nueva en esto. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. -Miró a su amante, que la observaba con gesto serio-. Sólo tengo claro que quiero que estemos juntas.

-Entonces coincidimos. -Lexa se levantó, alzó la mano izquierda y avisó a sus agentes de la marcha.

La entrada de servicio daba a un laberinto de almacenes, con una serie de ascensores al final de un largo pasillo. Junto a los ascensores un letrero señalaba la escalera. El hombre con uniforme de electricista empujó la puerta, que se abrió sin hacer ruido. Con paso firme subió hasta el tejado. En el vestíbulo principal del edifico dos aburridos guardias de seguridad franceses holgazaneaban tras el mostrador de información, charlando con la recepcionista, que desviaba las llamadas a las diferentes oficinas y daba indicaciones a los visitantes que las pedían.

Francois Remy consultó su reloj.

-¿Quieres hacer la primera ronda o prefieres que la haga yo?

Henri Bouchard se encogió de hombros.

-Yo hago esta y tú la siguiente.

-De acuerdo.

Henri se dirigió al ascensor para subir hasta el piso quince e iniciar la inspección del edificio. Tenía que recorrer los pasillos de cada piso de un extremo a otro y bajar por las escaleras. La mayoría de las oficinas estaban ocupadas y haría controles aleatorios, sobre todo de las situadas frente al Instituto Gustave Roussy. Suspiró mientras los números descendían hasta el uno en el tablero situado sobre la puerta del ascensor. «Tanto rollo por una mujer. Si no fuera americana...»

Cuando el hombre con la caja de herramientas llegó al descansillo del piso quince, vio una puerta a la izquierda que conducía al pasillo y a las oficinas. A la derecha una estrecha escalera llevaba a una puerta de acero gris que daba acceso al tejado. Subió y se detuvo a escasos peldaños de la puerta. Un letrero advertía que, al abrir la puerta, sonaría la alarma central. El hombre abrió la caja de herramientas con calma y cogió un destornillador, unos alicates y unas finas pinzas puntiagudas. Trabajando con rapidez, pero fríamente, retiró la placa que recubría la caja de la alarma, inspeccionó el sencillo diseño para ver si se habían añadido alarmas de refuerzo y desvió la señal de conexión de la puerta. Luego, colocó de nuevo la placa, guardó las herramientas y abrió la puerta. Había tardado exactamente seis minutos en llegar desde la calle al tejado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

12.00

Perro rojo en posición

A las 12.00, Bouchard salió del ascensor en el extremo este del piso quince y recorrió el pasillo a buen paso. Por las puertas entreabiertas se filtraban murmullos de voces y el zumbido insistente de los aparatos electrónicos. Prestó especial atención a los despachos del lado norte del edificio, los que daban al amplio bulevar y al complejo médico de enfrente. En la reunión informativa de la mañana le habían dado una lista de lugares de cada piso que podían presentar problemas de seguridad, pero tras una comprobación a fondo no encontró nada anormal. Cuando llegó al extremo oeste del vestíbulo, abrió la puerta de incendios y salió al descansillo de uno ochenta por uno ochenta. A su izquierda había una estrecha y empinada escalera ascendente y subió varios peldaños para ver bien la puerta del tejado. Sabía por los planos del edificio que el capitán había facilitado a su equipo que la puerta estaba conectada a una alarma. Si se trastocaba el circuito, se encendía un interruptor en el panel principal de la zona de recepción del vestíbulo. Su compañero estaba vigilando los monitores en ese momento. Satisfecho al no ver nada extraño, bajó por la escalera hasta el piso catorce. Comprobó su reloj al llegar al piso siguiente y asintió, contento tras comprobar que iba bien de tiempo.

-Salimos a las 15.30 -dijo Lexa cuando Clarke la acompañó a la puerta de su suite. Le suponía un sacrificio dejarla tan pronto, pero ambas tenían cosas que hacer-. Estaré en el centro de comunicaciones hasta entonces por si necesitas algo.

-Estupendo -repuso Clarke en voz baja, reparando en los otros agentes que estaban cerca-. Quiero cambiarme y hacer varias llamadas. -Bajando aún más la voz y mirando a Lexa a los ojos, susurró-: Gracias por la última noche y por estas horas.

Lexa asintió. Rozó la mano de Clarke y se dirigió a la habitación del otro lado del vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Clarke había desaparecido. Lexa se acercó a Marcus, que estaba en su lugar habitual en el centro de la actividad electrónica. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del agente, sin prestar atención a los parpadeantes monitores con sus mareantes caleidoscopios de imágenes en movimiento. Sólo le interesaban los listados de ordenador que tenía Marcus junto a su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué han dicho los medios?

-El artículo no figura en titulares -respondió Marcus, reclinándose en su silla giratoria-, pero ha salido en primera página en las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos.

-Ya lo esperábamos -comentó Lexa, muy seria-. ¿Sabes algo de la Casa Blanca?

-Llamó Abigail Washburn y pidió que Egret la llame lo antes posible. -Marcus miró de reojo-. No me pareció oportuno interrumpir su visita.

-Gracias. Creo que Egret necesitaba un descanso. -Lexa le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida-. Yo transmitiré la petición de la jefa de gabinete.

Marcus se limitó a gruñir. No tenía nada contra Abigail Washburn, a quien todos consideraban la segunda persona más poderosa del país, pero su lealtad estaba con el equipo y con Clarke Griffin.

-Supongo que el secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca hará alguna declaración en la sesión de la tarde.

-Cuando Aaron comunique oficialmente la explicación de Clarke, las principales agencias de noticias la recogerán. -Lexa suspiró-. No creo que veamos grandes reacciones de los medios hoy en el hospital, pero mañana tiene la reunión con el ministro de sanidad y con los representantes de la OMS. Y eso sí recibirá cobertura.

-Como usted sabe -comentó Marcus-, el estatus de Egret en la administración es más de primera dama que de primera hija, puesto que representa gran parte de las obligaciones que habrían recaído sobre su madre.

-Sí. Y por eso es mucho más visible para el mundo-. «Y mucho más vulnerable», pensaron ambos, pero no lo dijeron. La mirada de Lexa se endureció-. En todo momento debemos considerarla en situación de máxima alerta.

-Entendido, comandante.

-¿Nuestros equipos avanzados están sobre el terreno?

-Sí, señora. Pronto recibiré los primeros informes.

-Bien. Mantenme informada. En cuando llegue el equipo principal, nos reuniremos.

-Sí, señora.

-Si hay algo que se salga de lo corriente, cualquier cosa, de cualquier fuente... quiero saberlo.

-Sí, comandante.

Raven Reyes se despertó, sobresaltada, y parpadeó furiosamente. Su primer pensamiento fue «brillante. Muy brillante». Cerró los ojos. A continuación, notó una extraña sensación bajo la mejilla. «Tierno. Cálido.» Suspiró. «¡Qué bien huele! ¿Canela?» Abrió un ojo un poquito. La imagen de una jirafa de largo cuello ocupó su campo visual. Cerró el ojo otra vez y se dio la vuelta, reparando en que yacía de espalda y que tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo flexible pero firme. Miró hacia arriba con cautela, centrándose en los ojos verdes que la contemplaban con gesto de tierna diversión a escasa distancia. Reyes parpadeó.

-¿Octavia?

-¿Esperabas a otra persona?

Reyes parpadeó otra vez. Lo último que recordaba con claridad era a la comandante diciéndole que fuese a descansar hasta la reunión de la tarde. Luego había llamado a Octavia, le había dicho que tenía unas horas libres y habían quedado en desayunar juntas.

-Ah, claro, ¿el desayuno?

Octavia se apartó y dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo junto a sus pies, apoyados en la superficie de azulejos de la mesita del café.

-Te quedaste dormida en mitad de una tostada.

Reyes se quejó. Se puso de lado y hundió la cara en la curva del abdomen de Octavia para ocultar su profunda vergüenza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el material que rozaba su mejilla era blando, algodón peinado, y que una multitud de animalitos bailaban en los bordes de su ángulo de visión.

-Tienes una jungla en las bragas -farfulló, con la mente convertida en una mezcla de confuso bochorno y de acuciante excitación.

Octavia soltó una risita, deslizó los dedos entre los castaños cabellos de Reyes y le dio un suave masaje en el cuello.

-Deberías ver lo que tengo dentro.

La presión arterial de Reyes subió hasta las nubes, se le encogió el estómago y se le paró el corazón. Su aliento se convirtió en un gemido lleno de presentimientos.

-Sin embargo -continuó Octavia, poniéndose nerviosa al sentir el temblor de Reyes-, como es la una y te espera una reunión dentro de una hora, no creo que tengas ocasión de averiguarlo hoy.

«Me dormí encima de ella. Literalmente encima. ¡Jesús!» Reyes, mortificada, dio la vuelta de nuevo y alzó los ojos implorantes.

-Lo siento mucho. Soy una verdadera calamidad.

-¿Una calamidad? -Las comisuras de la boca de Octavia dibujaron una sonrisa tierna y seductora a la vez-. Veamos. Ayer trabajaste todo el día, estuviste levantada toda la noche, y luego te ordenaron que te tomases unas horas de descanso. Lo primero que hiciste entonces fue llamarme. -Se inclinó y besó a Reyes en la frente y en la boca-. Créeme, cariño, no tienes por qué disculparte. Pero si no mueves el culo, llegarás tarde a una de las reuniones de Woods. Y después ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por tu culo, porque te lo habrá arrancado a mordiscos.

«Cariño. Me ha llamado cariño.» Reyes dobló un brazo, encontró la mano que le acariciaba el pelo, y entrelazó los dedos con los de Octavia.

-Hace una semana, cuando estábamos en Nueva York, estuvimos a punto de arrancarnos la ropa. Te deseo lo mismo en este momento. -Tomó aliento y se armó de valor-: Más, mucho más.

Los ojos verdes de Octavia se desorbitaron y sus labios llenos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Una de las cosas que am... encuentro más encantadoras de ti es tu absoluta falta de disimulo. Dices lo que piensas-. «Al menos eso espero, porque eso es lo que me empuja a enamorarme de ti.»

-¿Por qué paraste? Volvamos atrás -preguntó Reyes en tono dulce y tierno.

Octavia suspiró y miró al otro lado de la habitación, pero su mente repasó los últimos diez años de su vida. Con aire reflexivo, respondió:

-No he tenido muchas relaciones de importancia en mi vida, y ninguna mencionable en los últimos años. La mayoría no aguantaban las exigencias del entrenamiento y el trabajo que hacemos. -Se encogió de hombros y suspiró de nuevo. Ya sabes a qué me refiero: los horarios son horribles, no podemos dar muchos detalles y, si lo hiciéramos, la gente no nos entendería. Resultaba más fácil no comprometerse con nadie. -Notó que Reyes se quedaba quieta a su lado y la miró, tropezando con sus ojos oscuros y comprensivos mientras apartaba con los dedos los cabellos de la frente de Reyes-. Tú y yo... tenemos algo en común desde el principio, aunque en un primer momento no estuviésemos de acuerdo.

-El trabajo -respondió Reyes, sabiendo que Octavia sabía lo que ella sabía: que el trabajo determinaba quiénes eran, tanto o más que lo que hacían.

-Hum. Sí... pero no se trata sólo del trabajo. Eres especial. -Octavia añadió tímidamente-: Me haces sentir especial.

-Eso espero -murmuró Reyes fervorosamente-. Creo que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. Espero hacer que te sientas así. -Se puso colorada-. Aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Tal vez pensando en mí antes que en cualquier otra cosa, incluso después de veinticuatro horas sin dormir haciendo uno de los trabajos más estresantes del mundo, sea un buen principio.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta -insistió Reyes cautelosamente. «Dime si ocurre algo, si necesitas algo que yo pueda darte.»

-No, no respondí. -Octavia esbozó una sonrisa lánguida-. Te deseo hoy tanto... más... que aquella noche. Pienso en ello; sueño con ello. Sólo que... tengo miedo.

No era aquello lo que Reyes esperaba, y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo? ¿He dicho algo?

-No, todo lo contrario. Eres demasiado buena para ser de verdad. -Octavia se puso colorada y enroscó un bucle del cabello de Reyes en los dedos-. Tengo miedo a acostarme contigo y que no funcione, que nos haga daño.

Reyes se incorporó en el sofá hasta que estuvo sentada junto a Octavia. Rodeó los hombros de su amiga con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Rozando con los labios los cabellos de Octavia, susurró:

-Yo también creo que eres especial. No sé cuándo será el momento oportuno, pero eso es lo que quiero. Para que salga bien.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción y sin el menor atisbo de frustración, Octavia rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Reyes.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tener paciencia.

Reyes se rió, bajó la cabeza y capturó la boca de Octavia. Deslizó la lengua entre los labios de Octavia, bailó sobre la superficie de su lengua, y luego se retiró.

-No tengo paciencia. En realidad, sé que algo va a estallar dentro de poco. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a estropear esto.

Octavia soltó un gritito, hundió las manos entre los cabellos de Reyes y se movió hasta quedar tendida en su regazo. Su boca estaba hambrienta, necesitada, reclamaba la de Reyes. Al instante siguiente ambas estaban acostadas en el sofá: el muslo de Octavia encajado entre los de Reyes, las manos de Reyes bajo la blusa de Octavia, y sus caderas moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, a impulsos. Alguien gimió. Reyes desvió la boca.

-¡Madre mía... cuánto te quiero!

-Sí. -Octavia, jadeante, hundió la frente en el pecho de Reyes-. Sí. Creo que me he cansado de esperar.

-Tienes que esperar... -La voz de Reyes era un ruego desesperado-, sólo un poco más. Y yo también.

Octavia se limitó a asentir, gimiendo.

-Pensaré en ti todo...

-Chiss -siseó Octavia, acercándose aún más a Reyes-. Cuando salgas de aquí, no quiero que pienses en nada, salvo en el trabajo. Quiero que te centres en Egret, como haces siempre. Después, cuando quedes libre, quiero que vuelvas a mí. Sana y salva.

-No sé cómo tengo tanta suerte -susurró Reyes, alzó la barbilla de Octavia y la besó entre tiernas y suaves caricias.

-Las dos tenemos suerte -murmuró Octavia junto a su boca.

El hombre delgado arrodillado junto al muro de un metro que bordeaba la plana extensión del tejado quedaba oculto por las enormes salidas del aire acondicionado y los conductos de la calefacción. Si alguien abría la puerta del tejado, lo oiría, y tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, no esperaba visitantes. La primera ronda de seguridad había acabado, y la segunda seguramente sería rutinaria. Tras valorar la perspectiva de la entrada del hospital, abrió de nuevo la caja de herramientas y levantó el compartimento superior de la misma. Debajo estaba el cañón de un rifle de asalto Heckler y Koch G36. Sacó de varios bolsillos del mono gris los restantes componentes del arma que había desmontado esa mañana antes de salir de la pensión en la que había vivido los últimos catorce meses. Con rapidez y eficiencia montó el arma de tres kilos y medio y le colocó un cargador de serie que contenía treinta balas. En el compartimento inferior de la caja de herramientas había más cargadores. El fusil de asalto alemán podía disparar setecientas cincuenta balas de 5,56 x 45 mm por minuto. Esperaba que le bastase con una.

Clarke, sentada en el sofá de la suite palaciega de elevados techos, cogió su cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió sobre el regazo. Juzgó con ojo crítico el trabajo de la mañana, pensando en la siguiente exposición que se celebraría en Manhattan tres semanas después. No era su primera exposición, pero sí la primera que hacía en solitario. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada, y también un poco fastidiada por no poder concentrarse completamente en el trabajo que más le interesaba. Sus otras responsabilidades, sus tareas oficiales, interferían a menudo. Aunque se sentía orgullosa de representar a su país y feliz de ayudar a su padre en todo, el sueño de su padre no era el suyo. No obstante, hacía todo lo posible por compartirlo. Pasó las páginas hasta que llegó al último dibujo que había hecho. Lexa no se había dado cuenta de que Clarke la estaba dibujando y, si se había dado cuenta, no lo demostró. Lexa era el tema favorito de Clarke. No sólo era hermosa, con el color y la estructura ósea que a cualquier artista le gustaría pintar, sino que Clarke se deleitaba con la oportunidad de estudiarla. Aun sabiendo que resultaba imposible, seguía intentando captar la esencia de la nobleza y la fuerza de Lexa a través de su arte. Deslizó los dedos sobre el dibujo y sintió la carne de Lexa bajo la suya. «Te amo.» Cerró el cuaderno con cuidado y lo guardó. Se inclinó, cogió el teléfono de la mesa situada junto al sofá y marcó una serie de números de memoria. La respuesta fue casi instantánea.

-¿Johnny? Soy Clarke. Supongo que no podré... ¿Estás seguro? Por supuesto. -Pasó un minuto, y Clarke se enderezó-. ¿Papá?

-Clarke. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, de maravilla.

-¿Sigues en París?

-Aún me quedan dos días. Todo está yendo muy bien en ese aspecto.

-¿Has ido al hospital?

La pregunta la sorprendió. No sabía que su padre estuviese al tanto de sus itinerarios. Tragó saliva y respondió sin alterarse:

-Iré dentro de una hora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, muy bien. -Respiró a fondo-. Supongo que has leído los periódicos.

Una risita seca sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-En realidad, no he leído ningún artículo porque ya sé de qué trataba la entrevista. Pero parece que alguien se ha adelantado a los acontecimientos.

-Sí, eso parece. Sólo quería saber si... no estoy segura de qué quería, en realidad -confesó.

-No pasa nada, cariño. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Concéntrate en el viaje y disfruta todo lo que puedas.

-¿Qué dice Abigail? -insistió Clarke. Abigail captaba mejor que su padre las tendencias de la opinión pública.

-A veces Abigail se preocupa demasiado.

-Deberías hacerle caso. Siento causar...

-Clarke -su padre habló con voz firme y amable al mismo tiempo-, no creo que hayas hecho nada por lo que debas pedirme disculpas. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Clarke oyó una conversación lejana y se dio cuenta de que su padre había cubierto el auricular con la mano.

-Escucha, papá. Sé que estás ocupado. Puedo...

-Lo siento, se me hace tarde. ¿Cómo está Lexa?

El corazón de Clarke dio un vuelco.

-Está... bien. Los viajes son difíciles, y se preocupa.

-Como debe ser. ¿Pero lleva bien... lo demás?

A Clarke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No estaba segura, pero creía que su padre le estaba preguntando si su relación funcionaba.

-Está de maravilla. Y yo... soy feliz.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que podías darme. Lo siento, cariño. Tengo que irme. Llámame pronto.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.

-Cuídate. Adiós, cariño.

-Adiós, papá. -Clarke colgó el teléfono con suavidad. .Jamás habían mantenido una conversación como aquella. Resultaba terriblemente extraña y extrañamente maravillosa. De forma consciente o inconsciente durante toda su vida había establecido una barrera entre su padre y ella, igual que había ocultado su identidad privada de los ojos curiosos del público y escatimado los verdaderos deseos de su corazón a las mujeres con las que se había relacionado. Hasta Lexa. Amar a Lexa lo había cambiado todo, y aunque a veces le daba miedo (ser vulnerable y exponerse, no sólo al desengaño, sino al escrutinio cruel de los desconocidos), nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Indra fue la primera agente del equipo principal que llegó a la reunión. Cuando entró en el centro de comunicaciones, sólo estaba Marcus. Un murmullo de conversaciones salía de la habitación contigua, en la que Niylah y Barry pasaban casi todo el tiempo, inclinados sobre sus consolas buscando datos de inteligencia ocultos en el ciberespacio. Se acercó al aparador, se sirvió una taza de café y se dirigió a la mesa de reuniones. Al oír el leve movimiento a sus espaldas, Marcus se apartó de los monitores y contempló a Indra en silencio. Llevaba el mismo traje de dos piezas, camisa hecha a medida y zapatos funcionales que utilizaban todos los agentes, hombres o mujeres. Sin embargo, en su cuerpo largo y esbelto el conjunto resultaba elegante. El cuello delgado, los altos pómulos y la fina mandíbula le daban aspecto de antigua sacerdotisa o guerrera. Era dolorosamente hermosa, además de poseer una inteligencia intimidante y una inestimable eficiencia. Se habían visto dos veces antes de que ella le dijese en tono amable, pero firme, que había sido un error. Marcus se aclaró la garganta.

-Buenas tardes.

Indra apartó los ojos de los informes más recientes sobre el compromiso de la tarde y volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

En los ojos de la agente nada sugería familiaridad. Era el mismo tono agradable, aunque frío, que utilizaba con todo el mundo. Marcus se tragó su decepción e intentó convencerse de que no le importaba.

-¿Has tenido ocasión de ver algo de la ciudad durante tu descanso?

-Un poco -respondió Indra con cautela. No tenía costumbre de hablar de su vida personal con los colegas. Marcus era diferente, y esa diferencia le preocupaba. Desde que habían pasado casi sesenta horas juntos, controlando una operación que pretendía acabar con la vida de la hija del presidente, se sentía más unida a él que a ningún otro hombre con el que hubiese trabajado. Más que a ningún hombre, lo reconocía, con el que hubiese tenido algún tipo de relación desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al final había sucumbido a la singularidad de aquella conexión especial y había roto una de sus normas: había cenado con él. Dos veces. Marcus era como ella había esperado que fuese: encantador, inteligente y amable. Tras la segunda velada, cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio de apartamentos del East Village en el que vivía, la besó en la boca. El beso fue algo más que amistoso, pero no molesto ni exigente. Un hermoso beso. Y entonces ella le dijo que no habría más cenas.

-El Servicio Secreto no es precisamente la mejor forma de ver el mundo -comentó Marcus en tono irónico.

Indra se rió.

-Ocurre como en la Marina o como en cualquier otra actividad del gobierno.

-Aún así, un destino en París es mejor que pasar una semana en un montón de lugares que se me ocurren.

-Cierto.

-Indra...

Reyes entró y se detuvo bruscamente. Miró la estancia con la sensación de que había interrumpido algo personal. Se puso colorada y buscó desesperadamente una salida.

-Raven -respondió Indra con naturalidad, señalando la silla que estaba frente a ella con un elegante gesto-. Sírvete café y siéntate. Podemos repasar las posiciones de despliegue antes de que venga la comandante-. Miró el reloj-. Cosa que calculo que ocurrirá dentro de dos minutos.

-Yo... claro. De acuerdo. Muy bien.

Marcus, decepcionado pero no muy seguro de saber lo que había estado a punto de decir, regresó a sus omnipresentes compañeras: las parpadeantes imágenes de la docena de monitores en los que figuras borrosas aparecían y se desvanecían con movimientos entrecortados y robóticos. Mientras recogía sus papeles, pensó que a veces él no era más tangible que aquellas personas incorpóreas capturadas en sus pantallas. Reconoció la punzada de la soledad y se apresuró a deshacerse de ella.

En el tejado el hombre delgado miró hacia abajo al sentir una leve vibración en su cinturón. Cogió el buscapersonas de dos bandas y leyó el texto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

13:58

Al habla Perro Rojo: ¿En posición?

Escribió en el pequeño teclado con ensayada eficiencia, igual que había montado y desmontado el arma en medio de la oscuridad total.

Entendido.

Luz verde. 16.00. Líder del equipo fuera.

Borró el mensaje con otro movimiento del pulgar. Aunque el sol le abrasaba la espalda y la cabeza descubierta y llevaba demasiada ropa para el mes de agosto, no se sentía incómodo. Los francotiradores -hombres y mujeres que aguantaban horas en posturas increíbles, en medio de la nieve, el fango o bajo el calor tropical, sin mover ni un músculo- tenían un sistema nervioso autónomo capaz de soportar la inactividad. Se había comprobado que tenían un ritmo cardíaco muy lento, que su tensión arterial registraba escasa respuesta a la estimulación adrenérgica y que su reacción galvánica cutánea era anormalmente baja. Según la teoría los asesinos nacían, no se hacían. El desafío estaba en el proceso de selección. Apoyó la mejilla en la culata del fusil de asalto y observó a través de la mira láser la acera delante del hospital, en el punto exacto en el que el coche principal se detendría y Clarke Griffin y su séquito descenderían. Anticipó un nítido disparo. Aunque no era imprescindible. Su munición atravesaba el cuerpo humano casi sin ralentización y con una ínfima alteración de la trayectoria. Un disparo corporal, siempre que el individuo que hubiese entre él y su objetivo llevase chaleco antibalas, podría resultar problemático porque, aunque su munición penetrase en el chaleco, el impacto desviaría de forma impredecible la velocidad de salida y la dirección. Con lo cual, podría perder el objetivo primario. Pero si alguien se interponía entre su objetivo y él, un disparo a la cabeza acabaría con ambos. Había establecido el ángulo de disparo mortal requerido por medio de simulaciones de ordenador, basándose en la altura de todos los agentes que componían el equipo de Clarke Griffin. Esperaba que el Servicio Secreto siguiese su modelo de protección habitual basado en el cuadrante, porque situaría a alguien directamente detrás del objetivo. Y ese reto le daba más emoción a la misión.

-Actualizaciones, por favor. -Lexa cruzó la habitación y se sentó en su sitio habitual, al frente de la mesa. Los agentes que estaban de pie ocuparon sus asientos inmediatamente.

Marcus empezó enseguida.

-El equipo avanzado no ha informado de problemas. El primer recorrido, a las 13.00, lo encontró todo en orden.

-¿Alguna muestra de interés por parte de la prensa? -Lexa había tardado media hora en ducharse y cambiarse, y en aquel momento llevaba un traje de verano de seda color carbón con una camisa de tonos grises más claros.

-No in situ hasta el momento -advirtió Marcus.

-¿Y qué dicen las ondas? -Aunque casi toda la información se recibía a través del ordenador o por transmisión electrónica, se seguían utilizando los viejos términos.

-Las cadenas de televisión empiezan a hacerse eco de la historia, y ha habido una breve mención al artículo y a sus «impactantes» revelaciones en una de las cadenas de noticias británicas.

Los ojos de Lexa se tornaron oscuros.

-Seguirán el ejemplo todas las cadenas de televisión y periódicos de Europa. Eso significa un nivel mucho más alto de intentos de contacto corporal. No quiero que se viole nuestro perímetro. Manténganla siempre rodeada cuando esté sobre el terreno.

El aire se llenó de murmullos de asentimiento. Lexa se dirigió a Barry Wright:

-¿Algo que indique una respuesta organizada de los grupos clandestinos?

Barry frunció el entrecejo y cabeceó.

-Continúan las conversaciones densas, pero no hemos localizado nada. Ni nombres, ni lugares, ni detalles. Si se ha planeado algo, no encuentro los pormenores.

-Siga vigilando -ordenó Lexa. Confiaba más en él para descubrir mensajes ocultos que en la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional.

-Sí, señora.

-Todos conocen el procedimiento. Esta visita recibirá mucha publicidad porque el Instituto Gustave Roussy es uno de los centros de investigación sobre el cáncer más grandes de Europa, y sus administradores esperan que la visita fomente las donaciones. Durante toda la semana se ha hecho campaña en los principales medios de comunicación, así que habrá cámaras de televisión y periodistas. Lo cual, sumado al aspecto personal añadido, congregará a más gente de la habitual. Que nadie se acerque a menos de dos metros de ella fuera del edificio. Una vez dentro, asegúrense de que todo el mundo tiene un pase de prensa o una identificación del hospital visible. -Se dirigió a Marcus-: ¿Tienes fotos de los relaciones públicas del hospital y de los médicos y enfermeras de la planta que se va a visitar?

Marcus entregó varias hojas de papel grapadas a cada agente.

-Aquí están. Naturalmente, habrá otros que no hemos previsto, pero estas son las personas con mayor probabilidad de establecer contacto con ella.

-Fíjense bien en ellos. Si no reconocen a alguien o no tienen una identificación clara, sepárenlo y verifíquenlo. No me importa que haya enfados o egos ofendidos. Si quedamos mal, lo asumimos. -Movió los hombros para descargar la tensión que sentía siempre que Clarke hacía una aparición pública. Resultaba casi imposible mantenerla a salvo en todo momento, pero los actos públicos anunciados con gran publicidad eran los más peligrosos. Asesinos, secuestradores o cualquiera que tuviera un objetivo disponía de gran cantidad de información por adelantado para perfilar sus planes. Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que a Egret le irritasen las trabas de las coberturas rígidas y tendiese a despreciarlas. Lexa comprendía la aversión de su amante por las medidas de seguridad más estrictas, pero no podía relajar los protocolos. Su trabajo y su necesidad instintiva la obligaban a velar por la seguridad de Clarke. Y a veces eso la enojaba. Se levantó. -Que los coches estén en la entrada a las 15.00. Davis y Reyes, irán en el coche principal conmigo. Marcus, Collins y Miller, nos respaldarán en el coche siguiente. Reyes les dará sus posiciones cuando salgamos a la calle.

Le respondió un coro de «Sí, comandante».

-Estaré con Egret hasta la hora de salir.

El hombre delgado reparó en una ambulancia que se acercaba por la Rue Camille Desmoulins. Al observador casual le parecería una de las muchas ambulancias que entraban y salían del hospital oncológico público más grande del país durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Incluso a un profesional entrenado le costaría distinguir aquel vehículo de otros mientras circulaba. Casi nadie repararía en lo bajo de la carrocería ni en sus mayores dimensiones transversales. Aquel vehículo pesaba varios cientos de kilos más que sus equivalentes. En el interior, donde habitualmente se guardaba el equipo de emergencia y las medicinas en estantes y contenedores atornillados a las paredes, había rejillas con municiones. La camilla se había retirado y sustituido por estrechos bancos a ambos lados, en cada uno de los cuales se acomodaban muy juntos cinco hombres con chalecos antibalas. Tras su fabricación, el vehículo había sido blindado según los requisitos del Instituto Nacional de Justicia para el nivel de protección V. Escudos superpuestos de Armormax Yac 500 reforzaban el techo, los laterales, el suelo y el depósito de combustible. Las zonas transparentes eran láminas de cristal de policarbonato, capaces de soportar ocho kilos de impacto por cada dos centímetros. Ningún misil antitanque de corto alcance lo destruiría, y aún así haría falta un disparo directo al compartimento del conductor. La ambulancia avanzó lentamente, sin llamar la atención, y se detuvo en la zona de carga de urgencias a cien metros de la entrada principal. Lo bastante lejos para no molestar, pero lo bastante cerca para que el equipo de asalto pudiese llegar hasta el objetivo en el primer minuto de caos que seguiría a su disparo. «Córtale la cabeza a la serpiente para que muera.» No mostró reacción, ni siquiera un parpadeo, cuando el buscapersonas de su cinturón vibró de nuevo. Sin apartar el ojo de la mira, bajó la mano, desprendió el pequeño cuadrado de plástico del cinturón y lo levantó hasta el nivel de los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

14.30

Vengador in situ

Con la mejilla apoyada en la culata recortada del arma, volvió a poner el buscapersonas en el cinturón. A menos que recibiese una orden del jefe del equipo anulando las anteriores, sus acciones y su destino estaban marcados. Dios bendijese a América.

Clarke se había puesto una chaqueta de color crema, a juego con una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y una blusa de seda de tonos rosa fuertes. Los zapatos de tacón eran un poco más oscuros que el traje. Respondió a la llamada de la puerta, besó a Lexa en los labios cuando entró, y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Lexa, fijándose en la expresión pensativa de su amante.

-Bien -respondió Clarke con voz tranquila y gesto serio. Se obligó a sonreír y deslizó los dedos sobre la mandíbula de Lexa antes de inclinarse para besarla de nuevo. En esa ocasión se demoró, jugueteando con la lengua de Lexa y mordiéndole el labio inferior. Lexa suspiró, con una mezcla de pena y satisfacción. Posó las manos sobre las caderas de Clarke, atrayéndola hacia sí, pero dejándole sitio suficiente para moverse si quería.

-¿Ha llamado Abigail?

Le tocó suspirar a Clarke, que asintió.

-Hace unos minutos.

Como Lexa suponía, Clarke se apartó de ella y se dirigió a las ventanas del otro extremo de la enorme habitación. Apoyó un hombro en los antiguos marcos de madera y contempló el exterior.

-¿Problemas? -Lexa no alteró el tono, pero estaba furiosa. Furiosa de que su amante tuviese que responder ante alguien que cuestionaba su vida privada; la violación era aún mayor porque Clarke era muy celosa de su privacidad. Que Clarke tuviese que responder ante la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca (la mujer que había guiado la campaña del padre de Clarke y que era fundamental para su reelección) suponía más presión de la que nadie podría soportar. Lexa atravesó la habitación, se detuvo detrás de Clarke y puso las manos con suavidad sobre los hombros de su amante-. ¿Cariño?

-¿Problemas? No. En realidad, no. -Clarke cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y se relajó ante la sólida presencia de Lexa-. Para ser Abigail, estaba tranquilísima.

Lexa masajeó lentamente los hombros tensos de Clarke, deslizando los pulgares sobre los firmes músculos que bordeaban la columna. Cuando Clarke se presentaba en público, recogía el abundante pelo rubio con el broche de oro que Lexa había guardado en el bolsillo unas horas antes. Lexa apartó los hermosos cabellos con un dedo, bajó la cabeza y besó a Clarke en la nuca.

-Humm -gimió Clarke-. Casi me olvido de todo.

Lexa murmuró, mientras sus labios rozaban la piel de Clarke:

-Es lo que pretendo. -Al sentir que Clarke se relajaba, Lexa la abrazó por la cintura, dejándole espacio suficiente para moverse. Clarke seguía tensa, y cuando le hacían daño, era como un animal herido-. ¿Qué dijo?

-Abigail hizo todos los comentarios políticamente correctos. Ya sabes... no importa a quién ames, siempre que ames a alguien. Es un asunto que sólo me atañe a mí. Incluso afirmó que la Casa Blanca y el partido apoyaban la libertad de elección y los derechos de los gays y las lesbianas.

-¿Pero ?

-Sugirió que evitásemos las manifestaciones de afecto en público.

Lexa se obligó a no reaccionar, ni física ni verbalmente. Podía hacerlo porque se había entrenado para eso. Podía estar en una habitación y escuchar al presidente de los Estados Unidos planeando una guerra sin pestañear o ignorar que se estaba produciendo una cita ilícita a su lado o delante de sus propias narices. No sólo le pagaban por mirar hacia otra parte, sino que había desarrollado la capacidad de observar sin mostrar la menor reacción. Pero se trataba de su amante, y fingir que no quería desahogarse era casi imposible.

-Entonces, supongo que tendré que dejar de follar contigo en el coche.

Clarke se rió y le pareció que parte de la tensión desaparecía de sus huesos. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa.

-Y ya no puedes meterme mano en las cenas de Estado.

-Maldita sea. -Lexa besó la oreja de Clarke-. ¿Significa eso que no deslizarás la mano bajo mis bragas en el baile del presidente mañana por la noche?

Clarke dio la vuelta y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Lexa. Sus ojos resplandecían y su boca dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

-Supongo que no, comandante. ¿Quiere reconsiderar esta relación?

Lexa la besó.

-Depende.

-¿En serio? -Clarke ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente-. ¿De qué?

-De lo buena que seas cuando te vea a solas.

Clarke se inclinó y mordisqueó la barbilla de Lexa.

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Lexa gimió, y el repentino calor que abrasó su vientre le debilitó las piernas.

-De acuerdo. Se acabó... basta de juegos. Necesito el cerebro a pleno funcionamiento durante las próximas horas.

Clarke, satisfecha, deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de Lexa y se apartó.

-Lo sé, pero gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme reír cuando quería... Oh, Dios.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lexa en tono amable.

-No lo sé. ¿Romper algo? Tal vez llorar. No hay grandes diferencias. -Clarke se sacudió la melancolía-. Debo comprender que Abigail sólo tiene un objetivo: mantener a mi padre en la Casa Blanca. No es un mal proyecto. Me cae bien. Siempre me cayó bien. No es culpa suya ser tan resuelta.

-No. Ni es culpa tuya cómo eliges vivir tu vida o a quién eliges amar.

Clarke se apoyó de nuevo en el magnífico marco de la ventana.

-No elegí amarte, Lexa. Fue algo que no pude evitar.

-Da igual. -Lexa metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en las vidrieras del otro lado, contemplando a su amante con gesto pensativo-. ¿Estás lista para lo de esta tarde?

-¿Para qué parte? -Clarke se rió sin ganas mientras pensaba en la atención de los medios.

-El hospital.

Clarke dio un respingo.

-Dios, me asusta que me conozcas tan bien.

Lexa alzó un hombro.

-No tanto como me gustaría. Ni tanto como pretendo.

-Hospitales. -Clarke se estremeció sin darse cuenta-. No importa el aspecto que tengan o los esfuerzos que hagan para que parezcan acogedores. Hay algo en el ambiente... tal vez sea la luz. O tal vez el aire de la gente que está en ellos, con esa horrible mezcla de esperanza y desesperación en los ojos. -Clarke levantó una mano y la dejó caer de nuevo, sin ganas-. De repente vuelvo a tener doce años. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, y luego ella desapareció.

Lexa asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente que la vida cambiaba a veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su padre había muerto porque habían puesto una bomba en su coche, y en el tiempo que ella había tardado en ir a casa a buscar su cartera de libros y en volver a la acera y ver el coche envuelto en llamas, el mundo se había alterado para siempre. Clarke nunca le había hablado de aquello antes, y Lexa eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

-¿Cuánto de rápido?

-Menos de un año. El tumor era maligno, y a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo... y lo hizo todo bien... no sirvió de nada. -Clarke volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana sin ver nada, mientras esperaba que las lágrimas se secasen-. Todos hicieron todo lo que podían y debían. Pero fue inútil. Incluso le practicaron un trasplante de médula ósea, que entonces estaba en proceso experimental en el tratamiento contra el cáncer. Algunas mujeres consiguieron mejorar después, pero no tantas como en la leucemia o en otras enfermedades de la sangre. Ella no mejoró.

Lexa ensayó un gesto de consuelo. Clarke se había abandonado a los recuerdos, y Lexa la dejó hablar.

-Los últimos meses pasó más tiempo en el hospital que fuera. Mi padre acababa de ganar el puesto de gobernador y estaba muy ocupado. Aún así, la acompañó todo lo que pudo. -Miró a Lexa-. Pero pasé mucho tiempo sola con ella.

Lexa, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo abrazar a Clarke y borrar todo el daño que había sufrido, se rebeló interiormente contra su impotencia. Ojalá pudiese regresar al pasado y reescribir la historia para que la pequeña Clarke nunca hubiese tenido miedo ni se hubiese sentido sola o herida. La incapacidad para hacerlo era una de las cosas más frustrantes que había experimentado en su vida. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo horriblemente inútil que el amor te hacía sentir. Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta:

-¿Fue duro?

Clarke sonrió con gesto cómplice.

-A veces. Pero también fue maravilloso. Hablamos mucho. Seguramente más que si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera. -Se rió con más soltura-. Las chicas se pasan décadas riñendo con sus madres.

-Estoy segura de que Anya coincidiría contigo -comentó Lexa, refiriéndose a su propia madre.

Clarke salvó la distancia que las separaba y abrazó a Lexa por la cintura.

-Anya te adora, y tú lo sabes. -Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante. -Estaré perfectamente.

Lexa la besó en la sien y le acarició la espalda.

-Pues claro que sí.

-Estarás cerca, ¿verdad?

-Siempre, cada segundo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 **15.05**

El hombre delgado levantó la cabeza lentamente y entrecerró un poquito los ojos para protegerse del deslumbrador sol de agosto. El bulevar se convirtió de pronto en un hervidero de actividad. En el transcurso de cinco minutos seis furgonetas de los noticiarios televisivos y otros tantos coches, la mayoría con los letreros de agencias de noticias, se apostaron en la calle frente al Instituto Gustave Roussy. Teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una visita humanitaria de perfil bajo y de escaso interés internacional, semejante cobertura resultaba exagerada. Había previsto y considerado la presencia de los medios a la hora de planear su posición, la utilización de la ambulancia y las estrategias de huida, pero aquella situación podría ser problemática. Mientras observaba el bullicio de la calle, dos furgonetas más, cuyos paneles laterales anunciaban agencias de noticias alemanas e italianas, frenaron junto a las otras. El bulevar se congestionó enseguida. Los vehículos aparcaban de cualquier forma en zonas prohibidas y salidas de incendios; algunos los habían dejado en doble y tripe fila en el arcén, y crecientes multitudes de periodistas, fotógrafos y equipos de televisión se empujaban en una agitada masa que no dejaba de aumentar en las aceras. Si la caravana de coches llegaba como estaba previsto, podría disparar. Habría una pausa momentánea en la que el blanco quedaría a la vista, antes de que los sabuesos de los medios y los paparazzi reaccionasen, y con eso le bastaba. Sin embargo, tal vez no fuese tan fácil la salida y la evacuación a través del laberinto de coches. El dedo del hombre rozó el gatillo, a un paso de la presión necesaria para disparar. No le preocupaba lo que ocurriese después del disparo.

-¿Todo dispuesto? -Lexa, tras quitarse la chaqueta y la pistolera, se sentó en el amplio sofá de terciopelo con el brazo sobre los hombros de Clarke. La primera hija se descalzó y se acurrucó junto a Lexa, con los pies encima del sofá. Llevaba veinte minutos hojeando una revista francesa, pero a Lexa le daba la impresión de que en realidad no leía nada.

-Hum, supongo que sí. -Clarke arrojó la revista sobre la mesita y posó la mano izquierda sobre el muslo de Lexa-. ¿Qué quieres que les diga cuando me pregunten por ti? Por... nosotras.

-¿Qué dirías si yo no fuese la jefa de tu equipo de seguridad?

-Los mandaría a la mierda.

Lexa sonrió y acarició el brazo de Clarke.

-Es mejor que no consideremos esa opción.

-Lo último que haría es facilitar a la prensa el acceso a mi amante y exponerla al escrutinio que yo he tenido que sufrir todos estos años.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece un «sin comentarios»?

-Sí. -En la voz de Clarke había un matiz de burla-. Siempre tan diplomática, comandante.

-A mí me funciona. -Lexa alzó un hombro-. No hace falta que luches en guerras que no son tuyas.

Clarke cambió de postura para ver la cara de Lexa.

-Ya saben que eres tú porque se lo dijimos.

-Sí. Admitimos que las de la foto del periódico éramos nosotras y, de paso, propagamos ciertos rumores indecorosos sobre ti. Sólo por eso valió la pena la foto.

-Tal vez. Aunque tal vez no fuese tan inteligente -dijo Clarke en voz baja-. A Mitchell se le caía la baba, literalmente, cuando se enteró de que mi amante eras tú. La prensa, el público en general, adora las historias de ese tipo. Podría perjudicarte profesionalmente.

-No ocurrirá-. «Y si ocurre, lo aguantaré.» Se fijó en la tormenta que asomaba a los ojos de su amante y no supo si la provocaba la ira por la invasión de su intimidad o la preocupación por ella-. Diablos, tu padre me apoya para que continúe siendo tu jefa de seguridad.

-Sí, eso es muy importante. -Clarke sonrió, pensando en lo importante que era en aquel momento-. Hoy me ha preguntado por ti.

Los ojos de Lexa se ensombrecieron, y se enderezó automáticamente.

-¿Oh? ¿Está preocupado? Puedo informar...

Clarke se rió.

-Tranquila, amante. Sólo quería saber si llevabas bien lo de la prensa.

-¿Qué es lo de la prensa? -La confusión de Lexa resultaba evidente.

-Por Dios, ¿es qué no piensas en ti como parte de la ecuación? -Deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Lexa-. Quería saber si las dos estábamos bien, y si la atención de los medios te molestaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree que renunciaría por culpa de eso, que te abandonaría? -La voz de Lexa reflejaba crispación, y un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula-. Tal vez convendría que tuviésemos una charla.

-¿Cariño? -Clarke reprimió una carcajada, aunque su corazón rebosaba de alegría y sorpresa-. No puedes enfrentarte a él... es el presidente.

-Y también es tu padre, y si no comprende cuánto te amo, hay que explicárselo.

-Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? -A Clarke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción-. Oh, Lexa. Aunque no consigo acostumbrarme, adoro cómo me amas.

Lexa enmarcó suavemente el rostro de Clarke entre ambas manos.

-Quiero que lo sientas todos los días, en todas partes, siempre.

Clarke volvió la cara y besó la mano de Lexa.

-Nunca me había sentido tan especial.

-Estupendo -susurró Lexa-. Y ahora olvídate de la prensa. No tienes por qué dar más información.

-Querrán más a toda costa.

-Siempre quieren más. -Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Clarke, saboreando la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de su boca-. Que se queden con hambre.

Cuando se separaron, Clarke habló con voz firme y segura:

-Es hora de irse, comandante. -Se levantó y extendió la mano-. Tengo que cortar algunas cintas y dar un discursito. Después, espero que mi amante me lleve a cenar a un lugar tranquilo y discreto.

Una mueca se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Lexa mientras estrechaba la mano de Clarke.

-Me aseguraré de que reciba el mensaje, señorita Griffin.

-Hágalo.

Antes de que llegasen a los ascensores, el micro de Lexa vibró, y la comandante alzó la muñeca.

-Woods.

-Equipo de avanzada informando. Tenemos un tráfico de medios de comunicación excepcionalmente alto en la ruta principal, comandante.

-¿Números?

-Dos docenas de vehículos. Unas cien personas en continuo aumento.

La expresión de Lexa se endureció. El control de la multitud y la seguridad a corta distancia fuera del hospital eran en aquel momento asuntos esenciales. Podía utilizar las fuerzas de seguridad del hospital como respaldo, pero no estaban entrenados para maniobras de ese tipo y seguramente serían más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Sólo le faltaba un guardia del hospital excesivamente entusiasta dándole una tunda a un periodista. Quería evitar un incidente, no provocarlo. El personal de seguridad francés se había apostado para proteger el perímetro, y Lexa no permitiría que sus límites se debilitasen retirándolo de esa tarea. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Clarke y ella salieron.

-Entendido. -Sintonizó una frecuencia distinta en el micro-. Marcus.

-Diga, comandante.

-Tu vehículo irá delante. Egret te seguirá.

-Entendido.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Clarke.

-Nada preocupante -respondió Lexa con soltura.

-No emplees esa treta conmigo, Lexa.

Lexa suspiró. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo principal, Reyes e Indra se colocaron a ambos lados, adaptando el paso al de Clarke mientras iban hacia la puerta.

-Hay una avalancha de medios de comunicación. Tal vez tengamos que hacer ajustes. Déjame hablar con ellos.

-Sí, claro.

Marcus, Miller y Collins esperaban en la acera bajo la marquesina. En cuanto Clarke apareció, se volvieron y se colocaron delante de ella, de forma que quedó rodeada por agentes. Clarke miró a Lexa.

-¿Y qué ocurre con la cobertura a corta distancia? -preguntó en voz baja para que Indra y Reyes no la oyesen.

-Siempre me olvido de que sabes demasiadas cosas sobre nuestro trabajo -murmuró Lexa mientras los hombres se desplegaban junto al segundo Peugeot y ella abría la puerta.

-Te estás yendo por las ramas -comentó Clarke. Lexa sostuvo la puerta abierta, y ella entró en el vehículo con ensayada facilidad.

Lexa se sentó al lado de Clarke, Reyes se puso al volante, e Indra ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Un panel de plexiglás con un micrófono incorporado separaba el compartimento de los pasajeros.

-La noticia publicada esta mañana introduce un factor desconocido en nuestro protocolo de seguridad habitual. El hecho de que estemos fuera del país lo magnifica. He de ir con cautela.

-Siempre eres cautelosa. -Clarke sonrió con cariño y posó la mano sobre el muslo de Lexa-. Me he acostumbrado a eso. Contigo siempre me he sentido segura.

-Gracias. -Lexa cubrió un instante la mano de Clarke con la suya y la apretó-. De todas las cosas que deseo hacerte sentir, esa es la más importante.

-Lo sé. No es lo que estaba buscando y, ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarlo en otra persona.

-Entonces me siento muy honrada. -Lexa se encogió de hombros como si quisiera disculparse-. Tendré que dejar de atenderte un ratito mientras trabajo.

Clarke se recostó con el gesto imperturbable y la mirada lejana.

-Ya lo sé. Adelante. Nos veremos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **15.19**

La visión a través del potente telescopio mostraba unos centímetros de acera ante la entrada principal del Instituto. En ese momento no había nada entre las líneas del foco, salvo cemento. Pero once minutos después un vehículo se detendría junto a la acera y saldría la primera agente. En el plazo de diez segundos miraría hacia adelante, y luego a derecha e izquierda antes de dar la vuelta y mirar por encima del capó del coche los edificios del otro lado de la calle. A diferencia de su predecesor, él no permitiría que un destello del sol sobre el acero o una reacción nerviosa desviase su posición. La vería, pero ella no lo vería a él. En ese punto, tendría un blanco claro entre los ojos. Once segundos después de la llegada se abrirían las puertas principales, y la agente que ocupara el asiento del pasajero saldría para abrir la puerta trasera mientras la conductora rodearía el vehículo para flanquear a la agente principal. Quince segundos más tarde aparecería el objetivo primario. A los veinte segundos el grupo empezaría a moverse en formación rígida, dificultando el disparo. Ese intervalo de cinco segundos entre la salida del objetivo del vehículo y su primer paso era su oportunidad. Tiempo más que suficiente.

Lexa se comunicó con el equipo de avanzada.

-Equipo de avanzada, informe.

-Es un follón, comandante. Para llegar a la entrada no se puede ir a más de diez kilómetros por hora.

-¿Cuál es la situación en la calle?

-Hemos acordonado la acera, pero queda un largo trecho. Necesitamos cuatro minutos para una cobertura completa. El cálculo inicial habían sido dos.

-¿Valoración? -No le gustaba que la caravana tuviese que ir a paso de tortuga por el bulevar hasta llegar al Instituto. Serían blancos perfectos a esa velocidad. Y sobre todo, no le gustaba tardar el doble del tiempo estimado en introducir a Egret en el edificio. Aunque no había datos concretos que indicasen un alto nivel de amenaza, cualquier cosa que la obligase a ponerse a la defensiva despertaba sus sospechas. Pasaron diez segundos sin que recibiese respuesta-. Rogers, ¿Tenemos claro el asunto o no?

La duda contribuyó a fomentar las reservas de Lexa. Rogers había hecho trabajos de avanzada para el equipo anteriormente, y Lexa sabía que era concienzudo y astuto. Su lectura visual de la situación resultaba importantísima, pero ala hora de la verdad prevalecía la valoración de Lexa.

-Diría que la situación no es óptima, pero sí segura, comandante.

-Muy bien, agente Rogers. Manténgase alerta.

Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y activó el sistema de ubicación global en el ordenador empotrado en el panel que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros. Recorrió el teclado velozmente, ampliando el mapa de París hasta que localizó las seis manzanas que rodeaban su destino. Introdujo una serie de coordenadas, y sobre la cuadrícula aparecieron tres rutas alternativas en rojo, amarillo y verde.

-Si damos esquinazo a los periodistas -dijo Clarke en voz baja-, parecerá que temo enfrentarme al asunto.

-Ya te has enfrentado al asunto -comentó Lexa, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Quiero entrar por la puerta principal como estaba previsto. No deseo dar la impresión de que me da vergüenza.

Lexa abrió otro canal de comunicación.

-Marcus, desvío por la ruta alternativa amarilla.

-Entendido.

Tras repetir la misma orden a Reyes, se puso en contacto con el equipo avanzado de nuevo.

-Tiempo estimado de llegada nueve minutos, cambiando a zona restringida para vehículos. Utilizaremos la entrada de urgencias del lado sur.

-Entendido.

-Lexa...

-No me preocupan las apariencias. -Lexa aguantó la mirada furiosa de Clarke sin inmutarse-. Lo siento.

-Mi padre acertó al no retirarte de este puesto -observó Clarke en tono irónico-. Tu relación conmigo no afecta a tu forma de desempeñar el trabajo. Debo recordarlo.

Lexa no sabía si Clarke la estaba criticando o no y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

 _Tiempo estimado de llegada cinco minutos._

La débil vibración en la cadera del hombre no provocó ninguna respuesta física. Sus pulsaciones no se aceleraron, su tensión arterial no subió, y su dedo no se movió ni una fracción de milímetro del gatillo. Sin apartar la cara de su punto de apoyo contra la culata del fusil, acercó el buscapersonas a los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **15.56**

 _Aborte secuencia dos_

El hombre alzó lentamente la cabeza y observó sin inmutarse la ambulancia blindada que avanzaba despacio en dirección a la calle principal, se abría paso entre las furgonetas de noticias aparcadas de cualquier manera y desaparecía tras doblar una esquina. Se apoyó en los talones y desmontó el arma desapasionadamente. Con cuidadosa precisión guardó el ensamblaje principal en el fondo de la caja de herramientas, e introdujo los mecanismos más pequeños en los bolsillos, exactamente en el mismo orden en que los había sacado cuatro horas antes. Tras completar la tarea, se volvió de espalda a la pared y se sentó en el tejado con las piernas estiradas. Esperaría tres horas antes de bajar por la escalera y salir del edificio. Luego iría a su apartamento de dos habitaciones, reanudaría su sencilla existencia y esperaría órdenes. Las instrucciones podían llegar aquella noche, al día siguiente o al cabo de una semana. Sólo ansiaba que le diesen otro papel fundamental en el complejo plan para demostrar al mundo que incluso las superpotencias más destacadas eran vulnerables frente a los que tenían una vocación clara y verdadera y que al final prevalecerían los buenos. El sudor se deslizó sobre sus ojos e hizo brotar las lágrimas, pero no parpadeó.

«Dios bendiga a América.»

-Una de cada ocho mujeres padecerán cáncer de mama. -Clarke se encontraba en un amplio y completo auditorio. Estaba pensado para albergar a varios cientos de personas en butacas individuales tapizadas y dispuestas en filas semicirculares y escalonadas, y registraba un lleno total. El público se componía sobre todo de potenciales benefactores y entre ellos algunos miembros del hospital. Tras visitar las alas de investigación y clínica, había dedicado veinticinco minutos a hablar de la enfermedad que había matado a su madre-. En el mundo muere una mujer de cáncer de mama cada doce minutos.

Lexa se hallaba a dos metros y medio de distancia, a la derecha y detrás de Clarke. Reyes ocupaba una posición similar en el otro lado del escenario elevado, cerca de la entrada del vestíbulo posterior. Marcus e Indra estaban al fondo de la sala de conferencias, flanqueando la entrada principal. Dos agentes montaban guardia en el vestíbulo, y había otros apostados frente a la puerta del hospital y junto a la caravana de vehículos.

-Podemos mejorar esas cifras -afirmó Clarke con rotundidad, hablando sin notas e inclinándose hacia el público con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados del aerodinámico atril y los dedos doblados sobre el borde frontal-. Con mejores herramientas diagnósticas y tratamientos de los tumores más específicos, morirán menos mujeres y serán muchas las que vivan más y de forma más productiva.

Salió de detrás del podio y se dirigió con aplomo al centro del escenario. Al verla, Lexa se movió ligeramente, preocupada por la exposición de Clarke en un recinto lleno de gente. Aunque todos habían sido seleccionados y se habían comprobado escrupulosamente las identificaciones, no había forma razonable de localizar armas. Ese nivel de seguridad, que exigía detectores de metales portátiles, detectores manuales y mucha más gente de la que ella tenía a su disposición, sólo se practicaba con el presidente y el vicepresidente. Clarke siempre era vulnerable en público, y en eso consistía la realidad con la que Lexa vivía y que debía afrontar. Sólo se podía proteger de verdad a la primera hija procurando que todos los que la custodiaban fuesen capaces de cubrirla físicamente en caso de ataque. Eso exigía que sus agentes de seguridad estuviesen siempre cerca, para interponerse entre ella y el peligro.

-Los investigadores del Instituto Gustave Roussy y los de otras instituciones similares de todo el mundo necesitan nuestro apoyo, nuestro apoyo económico. -Clarke hablaba con voz firme y fuerte mientras sus ojos recorrían la sala, deteniéndose brevemente en algunas personas con las que establecía un contacto efímero pero poderoso-. Mi madre tenía treinta y dos años cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer de mama. Murió a los treinta y tres. La muerte de alguien tan joven resulta desoladora, pero la muerte a cualquier edad de una enfermedad que podemos prevenir es una verdadera tragedia. Por favor, colaboremos para eliminar el cáncer de mama de la lista de enfermedades mortales. Gracias.

El presidente del Instituto se acercó a Clarke en medio de aplausos y de murmullos de asentimiento con la mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa. Clarke, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la garganta seca, pero debía mantener la imagen pública unos minutos más.

-Gracias, señorita Griffin -dijo el presidente mientras le estrechaba la mano calurosamente-. Nos sentimos muy honrados por su presencia hoy aquí y agradecemos su apoyo a nuestros proyectos.

Lexa escuchó sin prestar mucha atención los discursos finales. Gran parte de su interés se centraba en los detalles de la estrategia de salida. A Clarke no le había gustado nada el desvío por la entrada lateral del hospital. Lexa conocía a su amante lo suficiente para comprender que no querría salir de la misma forma. Cuando el público comenzó a dispersarse y un grupo de asistentes se acercaron al escenario para hablar con Clarke, Lexa se aproximó hasta quedar a escasa distancia. Reyes imitó sus movimientos. Sólo alguien que las observase atentamente habría reparado en sus actos. Clarke habló con miembros del personal del hospital y con donantes potenciales durante otros veinte minutos sin perder la sonrisa, encontrando siempre la palabra más amable y cautivadora. Lexa la había visto en muchos actos públicos y sabía que Clarke se adaptaba como nadie a los requisitos sociales y políticos cuando se relacionaba con cualquier persona, desde jefes de estado a los habitantes de las zonas más deprimidas. A pesar de la renuencia de Clarke a participar en la política de la Casa Blanca, cuando se trataba de representar a la administración de su padre no sólo lo hacía bien, sino además de maravilla. Lexa se daba perfecta cuenta de lo mucho que todo aquello le costaba a Clarke, especialmente cuando tenía que hablar de algo tan personal y dificil como la enfermedad y muerte de su madre.

A las 17.30 Lexa se acercó y murmuró:

-Es hora, señorita Griffin.

Clarke asintió sin mirar a Lexa y saludó cordialmente a otra persona. Cinco minutos después se despidió del presidente del Instituto y se encaminó ala salida por el pasillo.

-Sería menos complicado utilizar la salida lateral -advirtió Lexa.

Clarke, mirando al frente y sin dejar de sonreír, respondió:

-Sin duda. Pero voy a salir por la puerta principal.

Lexa suspiró. Desde la llegada al lugar, había tenido tiempo para hacer ajustes frente a las multitudes superiores a lo previsto que estaban delante del hospital y para recolocar al equipo. Con toda probabilidad los periodistas más activos se habían marchado a realizar otros trabajos en el intervalo, lo cual atenuaba el problema. Aunque no le gustaba la imprevista exposición de Clarke en circunstancias que no se podían considerar ideales, admitía que el margen de seguridad había aumentado hasta el punto de que impedir la salida de Clarke sólo conseguiría enfurecer a la joven sin motivo real.

-Como quiera.

-Gracias, comandante.

Salieron al vestíbulo, y cuatro agentes del Servicio Secreto las rodearon. Clarke, aparentemente ajena a la cercanía de los cuerpos que marcaban el paso con ella, se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas dobles de la salida que se abrían a la acera bañada por el sol. Lexa avisó al equipo exterior de que salían con unas cuantas órdenes breves transmitidas por el micro que llevaba en la muñeca. Luego salieron, y empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Es cierto que se ha acostado usted con varias mujeres de su equipo? -gritó una chirriante voz femenina.

¿Cómo se siente después de que su amante recibiese una bala dirigida a usted?

Clarke se puso rígida, pero no alteró el paso ni la expresión.

-¿Qué efectos cree que tendrá su declaración en la exposición de sus dibujos que se va a celebrar en Nueva York?

-¿Se trata de una argucia publicitaria para promocionar su trabajo?

Clarke aminoró el paso, y Lexa la sujetó por el codo.

-Por favor, sigue caminando.

-¿Cómo cree que afectará esto a las posibilidades de reelección de su padre?

-¿La Casa Blanca aprueba su relación?

-Señorita Griffin. -Un pelirrojo corpulento con una camisa blanca de manga corta y pantalones arrugados se inclinó sobre el cordón de seguridad con un micrófono extendido-. ¿Por qué su padre no organiza una plataforma de defensa de derechos de los gays, teniendo en cuenta que es usted lesbiana? ¿Pretendía mantenerlo en secreto?

-Mi padre defiende la igualdad de derechos para todo el mundo -respondió Clarke en tono cortante, mirando al hombre. Reyes abrió la puerta de atrás del Peugeot cuando Clarke estaba a metro y medio. -Deseo hacer una declaración -enunció Clarke en tono alterado mientras trataba de soltarse de Lexa, que la sujetaba por el brazo.

-Lo siento -dijo Lexa, que continuó caminando y dirigiendo a Clarke con firmeza hacia el interior del vehículo-. Aquí no.

Clarke entró, y Lexa se sentó a su lado, tapando con su cuerpo la visión de los que estaban fuera. Aún así, el clic de las cámaras y las preguntas siguieron resonando en sus oídos cuando se apartaron de la acera. Clarke cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tuvo su gracia.

Lexa no respondió. Se puso en contacto con el coche de delante y el de atrás para comprobar si la ruta de salida estaba despejada. No quería una persecución a toda velocidad por las calles de París con un tropel de paparazzi enloquecidos que buscaban otra instantánea de Clarke. Cuando se convenció de que todo estaba en orden, se volvió hacia su amante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Supongo que sí. -Clarke habló en tono agotado, pero sonrió al mirar a Lexa-. Ha sido casi como lo había imaginado. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Lexa salvó la distancia que las separaba y cogió la mano de Clarke, acariciándola suavemente.

-Me encanta escucharte cuando hablas. Sé que es duro para ti, pero te aseguro que has llegado al corazón de la gente. Esta tarde has hecho algo importante, Clarke.

Clarke, sorprendida y conmovida, susurró con voz ronca:

-Gracias. Gracias por recordarme lo que importa...

-Siento el brusco cambio de planes de antes...

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Clarke, con más curiosidad que afán crítico.

-Bueno... sí y no. -Lexa se encogió de hombros-. Lamento haberte contrariado, pero volvería a hacerlo si se repitiesen las circunstancias.

-Pues claro que lo harías. -La boca de Clarke esbozó una sonrisa mientras cabeceaba con cariñosa resignación-. No sé por qué me sorprendo cada vez que te comportas exactamente como deberías hacerlo. Nunca he conocido a una mujer sobre la que ejerciese tan poca influencia.

Las cejas de Lexa se alzaron en un gesto de asombro.

-Entonces no ha prestado usted atención, señorita Griffin, ya que ha cambiado mi vida.

-No deberías decir algo así en estas circunstancias. Me dan ganas de besarte... entre otras cosas.

-¿No te lo decía? -se burló Lexa-. Tengo el juicio alterado.

-No creo -murmuró Clarke, pensando en la facilidad con que Lexa pasaba del papel de amante al de jefa de seguridad. Esa transición la frustraba y hacía que se sintiese extraordinariamente amada al mismo tiempo. Unas emociones encontradas que la tranquilizaban-. Eso ha sido sólo el toque de salida para los periodistas.

-Lo sé -admitió Lexa con tristeza. «Y odio lo que te hace sufrir.»

-Tal vez fuese mejor dar una rueda de prensa y quitarse las preguntas del medio.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-No lo tengo tan claro. Sólo serviría para ponerte a su merced, y no nos garantiza que después cesen las preguntas. Eres la noticia del momento y lo serás hasta que ocurra algo que provoque un mayor índice de popularidad. Hasta entonces, creo que deberías continuar con tus cosas como siempre y no entrar al trapo.

Clarke se frotó las sienes y suspiró.

-Tendré que pensarlo. Que Dios me ayude, pero supongo que también tendré que hablar con Abigail.

-De acuerdo, si es eso lo que crees que debes hacer. -Lexa se acercó a Clarke y la abrazó por la cintura-. Pero esta noche no, ¿eh? Dejémoslo correr esta noche.

Durante un segundo, Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa antes de enderezarse y apartarse.

-Con mucho gusto.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Clarke la miró con expresión burlona.

-Pensaba pasar la noche contigo.

-Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas cuando lleguemos al hotel; luego, iré a verte y podemos hablar del tema.

Clarke, intrigada por la ambigüedad de la voz habitualmente directa de su amante, asintió mientras el vehículo frenaba delante del hotel.

-Me parece bien. Voy a tomar un par de aspirinas y a acostarme un rato.

-Estupendo. -Lexa rozó la mejilla de Clarke un instante-. Te veré dentro de una hora.

Casi dos horas después, Clarke respondió a la llamada en la puerta. Lexa esperaba en el umbral con unos pantalones de algodón informales y un polo bajo una chaqueta azul clara. Clarke la invitó a entrar, ladeó la cabeza y examinó a su amante de arriba abajo.

-Me gusta verte relajada.

Lexa sonrió y se fijó en los suaves pantalones de chándal de Clarke y en la camiseta de seda de cuello redondo.

-Tú también pareces muy relajada. -Cogió a Clarke por la cintura y la besó-. Hum. Y además hueles muy bien.

-Son los efectos de una reparadora siesta y un baño caliente. -Clarke se apartó, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Lexa-. ¿Qué está tramando, comandante?

-Esto. -Lexa hundió la nariz en el cuello de Clarke y la besó en la garganta.

-Aparte de esto.

Lexa se rió.

-Ponte la chaqueta y vamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Adónde? -quiso saber Clarke.

-Fuera.

-¿Como en una cita?

Ambas se daban cuenta, con pena, de que la posibilidad de salir como en una cita no existía para ellas.

-Algo así.

-Cuéntamelo.

Lexa cabeceó, despacio, con un destello juguetón en la mirada.

-De eso nada.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos.

-No me gustan los manejos, Lexa.

-¿En serio? -Lexa la atrajo hacia sí y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando una reacción entre el gemido y la queja-. Pues no me había dado cuenta.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras muy observadora. -Mientras hablaba, Clarke deslizó una mano entre los muslos de Lexa y la acarició. Lexa jadeó, sintiendo una repentina debilidad en las piernas.

-Dios.

-Lo siento... ¿de qué hablabas?

-Si no dejas de hacer eso -acertó a decir Lexa entre dientes-, no podré caminar, y tú nunca sabrás adónde íbamos.

-Hum -murmuró Clarke, deslizando los dedos sobre la entrepierna de Lexa-. Dificil elección.

-Por favor, quiero salir contigo. -Lexa besó la oreja de su amante-. Después, puedes torturarme todo lo que te apetezca.

Clarke retiró la mano, riéndose.

-Trato hecho.

Una de las cosas que más atraían a Reyes de París era que anochecía más tarde, incluso en comparación con las tardes de verano de su tierra. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo del hotel de Octavia poco después de las ocho de la tarde, bañaba el cielo el cálido resplandor dorado que precedía al morado crepúsculo. El equipo llevaba en París algo más de cuatro días, pero la agenda de Egret había sido tan completa que apenas habían tenido períodos de inactividad, salvo los descansos entre los turnos. Era la primera noche entera libre que tenía, una verdadera sorpresa cuando la comandante inesperadamente había hecho un aparte con ella y le había dicho que estaba libre hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Reyes repuso que le tocaba entrar de turno a las siete de la mañana, pero la comandante se limitó a repetir:

-Tómese un descanso, Reyes. Mañana por la noche la quiero en plena forma.

Reyes tuvo la sensatez de no insistir y se apresuró a ir a la habitación que compartía con Indra Davis.

-¿Dónde está el fuego? -preguntó Indra cuando Reyes entró corriendo en la habitación doble.

-Ha habido un cambio en los turnos, y tengo la noche libre.

Indra arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por ti. Estaba apunto de salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Pues...

Indra cabeceó, riéndose.

-No importa. Supongo que tienes planes.

Hablar de su vida personal era una experiencia nueva, sobre todo porque nunca había tenido una de que hablar. Le caía muy bien Indra. Pero a su reticencia natural se añadía cierta incertidumbre a la hora de hablar de su relación con Octavia. Una cosa era reconocer una relación con otra mujer que podía tener repercusiones profesionales, y otra muy distinta comprometer a Octavia.

-Lo siento -dijo Indra en voz baja-. No pretendía ponerte en el disparadero.

-No, soy yo la que lo siente. -Reyes recordó el papel esencial de Indra en el éxito de su última operación y, sobre todo, cuánto la había apoyado cuando Octavia estaba en el hospital, y ella era poco menos que un caso perdido-. Voy a pasar la noche con Octavia.

-Claro, debería haberme dado cuenta. Espero que disfrutéis.

-No tengo mucha experiencia en amistades ni en relaciones -admitió Reyes-. Si no hablo de eso, no es por cuestiones personales...

Indra se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y un largo y elegante brazo sobre la rodilla doblada.

-No creo que este trabajo favorezca la amistad. Debemos guardar tantos secretos que nos olvidamos de abrirnos a otras personas.

Reyes asintió, cogió una silla y se sentó, observando con un nuevo interés a la mujer con la que pasaba tantas horas al día.

-Nunca he pensado mucho en eso, pero tienes razón. Pasamos todo el día con un puñado de personas, semana tras semana. Pero nunca hablamos de nada que no sea el trabajo. Eso genera una especie de... soledad.

-Sí, así es. -Indra suspiró-. Creo que Octavia es maravillosa. Espero que tengáis oportunidad de construir algo juntas, si es eso lo que deseas.

Reyes se puso colorada y sonrió.

-Eso es lo que deseo... más que nada en el mundo.

-Eres un cielo. Debe de ser muy fácil enamorarse de ti.

Una expresión de absoluta sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Reyes, que se quedó boquiabierta.

-Yo...

-Oh, estás completamente a salvo -afirmó Indra, riéndose-. No busco una relación, y si la buscase, aunque eres un encanto, me temo que me gustan los hombres.

-Creí que Marcus y tú... -Reyes levantó un hombro-. ¿Es terreno prohibido?

Los ojos negros de Indra se ensombrecieron.

-No, no es terreno prohibido. Sólo que no entra en el reino de lo posible. Las relaciones con los compañeros de trabajo no me parecen buena idea.

-Son complicadas.

-Si y como bien sabes, si eres una mujer que aspira a progresar en este mundo jerárquico, no te ayuda acostarte con un hombre que es tu superior.

-Entonces, no es que no te guste.

-Todo lo contrario -dijo Indra con ternura, casi como si hablase para sí. -Me gusta muchísimo.

-Aún no he llamado a Octavia... para decirle que estoy libre. No tenemos planes concretos... así que puedes venir a cenar con nosotras o lo que quieras.

-Oh no, de eso nada. -Indra miró a Reyes con una cariñosa sonrisa-. Vete a ver a tu novia y regálale una noche maravillosa.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, Reyes era un manojo de nervios pensando en la noche que tenía ante sí. «Una gran noche. ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Voy a ver a Octavia.» A decir verdad, no había pensado en aquello, ni en su beso ni en la posibilidad de algo más cuando estaba trabajando. Pero, en cuanto quedó libre, no pudo apartar de su mente la forma en que Octavia se había apretado contra ella: la ternura de su boca, el calor de su piel, el peso de su cuerpo... La sorpresa y la emoción agitaron sus entrañas y le agarrotaron la boca del estómago, apoderándose de ella y cogiéndola desprevenida en los momentos más inesperados. Cuando llamó a la puerta del hotel, temblaba de ansiedad. Octavia abrió la puerta, miró a Reyes y soltó un gemido.

-¡Dios, qué bien estás!

Extendió el brazo, cogió a Reyes de la mano y la introdujo en la habitación. Cerró la puerta con el pie, le rodeó con los brazos los hombros y se inclinó para besarla. Octavia dejó un resquicio entre ambas, temiendo que, si sus cuerpos se tocaban, no sería capaz de soltarla hasta que la llevase a la cama. Reyes, como si percibiese las dudas de Octavia, apoyó las manos levemente en las caderas de su amiga, pero no se acercó, sino que dejó que su boca transmitiese la profundidad de su deseo. Acarició los labios de Octavia, lamiéndolos y saboreándolos hasta que ambas gimieron. Cuando ya no pudieron continuar sin darse un respiro, apartó la boca un milímetro y murmuró:

-Me alegro de verte.

-Sí -dijo Octavia sin aliento.

-¿Te gustaría... salir a cenar o algo por el estilo?

Octavia apoyó la frente en la de Reyes, con el pelo que le cubría la nuca y acariciándola suavemente.

-Hay algo que me gustaría antes que lo otro que querría hacer.

Reyes la miró con gesto confuso.

-¿Traducción?

-Quiero ver París.

-¿Todo?

Octavia asintió.

-Eso tal vez nos lleve toda la noche o más.

Octavia se rió.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No mucho. -Reyes deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla y la mandíbula de Octavia-. Cuando estoy contigo sólo me apetece eso, estar contigo.

Los labios de Octavia dibujaron una sonrisa de asombrado placer.

-No te permito hablar hasta que salgamos de esta habitación. Porque cada vez que dices algo así, lo único que me apetece es que nos desnudemos.

Reyes abrió la boca, pero Octavia se apresuró a poner los dedos sobre los labios de su amiga.

-Chiss. En serio. -Los párpados de Octavia casi se cerraron cuando sintió la boca de Reyes besando sus dedos-. Mala idea. -Se apartó con un tremendo esfuerzo, hasta que quedaron separadas por unos centímetros de terreno neutral-. Voy a buscar mi chaqueta, y luego saldremos a ver París.

-Lo que tú quieras-. «Cualquier cosa.»

El Peugeot se detuvo ante la entrada del hotel, con Jordan al volante y Miller a su lado. Clarke los miró, y luego miró a Lexa.

-¿Dos parejas?

Lexa abrió la puerta de atrás, riéndose.

-Sólo en lo tocante al transporte. Se quedarán fuera cuando lleguemos.

-Muy bien. -Clarke miró por la ventanilla mientras cruzaban el Sena y avanzaban lentamente por las congestionadas calles de la orilla izquierda-. ¿Dónde está Reyes? Creí que trabajaba esta noche.

-Cambié los turnos y le di un descanso. La quiero en primera línea en la apoteosis de mañana por la noche.

-Ah, sí, el baile presidencial. -Clarke torció el gesto-. La ceremonia de despedida.

Lexa le cogió la mano y se la apretó con cariño.

-¿Cansada?

-Sólo la habitual irritación de los viajes. -Clarke mantuvo la expresión y el tono desenfadados, pues había notado preocupación en la voz de su amante.

-¿Te apetece regresar a casa?

-Oh, Dios, muchísimo. -Clarke contempló la vida nocturna al otro lado de la ventanilla, pensando en las veces en las que había deseado perderse en calles atestadas de gente, pasar desapercibida y despertar en cualquier sitio, ser cualquier otra persona. Con la excepción de sus incursiones clandestinas en bares oscuros y de las horas aún más oscuras de muchas noches perdidas, nunca había logrado huir de su historia ni de su destino. Al mirar a Lexa se dio cuenta de que ya no deseaba ser otra persona ni estar en ninguna otra parte, al menos mientras tuviese el amor de aquella mujer-. Será estupendo volver a Nueva York. Echo de menos pintar y estoy deseando terminar los últimos lienzos para mi exposición. -Sonrió con una expresión libre de preocupaciones y penas-. Pero a pesar de las circunstancias, este ha sido uno de mis mejores viajes... porque estás tú.

-Yo no cambiaría nada -repuso Lexa, muy seria, haciéndose eco inconscientemente de los pensamientos de Clarke-, excepto para darte la libertad.

-Me basta con saber que entiendes por qué me resulta tan difícil a veces. -Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa-. Bueno, dime, ¿adónde vamos ahora?

Lexa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ni hablar.

-Podría castigarte por esto.

-No pierdo la esperanza.

Clarke se rió y miró por la ventanilla, arqueando una ceja cuando vio el nombre de la calle.

-Rue Christine. La calle de Stein y Toklas. ¿Es una visita turística?

-No exactamente.

Jordan detuvo el vehículo junto al bordillo, y Lexa activó el altavoz.

-Mantengan abierto el canal de comunicación cuatro. Los respaldan Parker y Davis.

-Sí, comandante.

Lexa abrió la puerta, indicó a Clarke que la siguiese, y salieron a la calle. Solas. Clarke volvió la vista, sorprendida, cuando ninguno de los dos agentes salió para acompañarlas. Lexa no solía conformarse con menos de tres agentes cuando Clarke comparecía en público. Perpleja, miró a su amante.

-¿Lexa?

Lexa cabeceó, cogió a Clarke de la mano y rápidamente la condujo por la estrecha y concurrida calle hasta el número 7 de la Rue Christine, una casita con un minúsculo rellano y vidrieras de colores que flanqueban la puerta pintada de rojo. Lexa llamó, y poco después abrió la puerta una mujer menuda y morena, vestida con una suelta túnica de seda verde y pantalones anchos de color siena.

-¡Lexa! -exclamó la hermosa mujer, poniéndose de puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla a Lexa. Miró a Clarke con unos profundos ojos castaños, llenos de viveza y de calidez-. Hola.

-Bonita -dijo Lexa con afecto evidente-, te presento a Clarke Griffin. -Lexa sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Clarke-. Clarke, Bonita Ponte.

-Oh -murmuró Clarke, demasiado asombrada para articular una frase. Al oír la melodiosa risa de la mujer, recobró el sentido y extendió la mano-. Encantada de conocerla, señora Ponte. Adoro su trabajo.

-Por favor, llámame Bonita. -Cogió a Clarke y a Lexa de la mano y las introdujo en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellas y llevándolas a un salón lleno de lujosos detalles. Dos sofás de brocado burdeos con estructuras de caoba talladas a mano se enfrentaban a una chimenea de mármol. Sobre la chimenea colgaba un cuadro que Clarke reconoció como obra de Anya Cassell, la madre de Lexa y, al igual que su inesperada anfitriona, uno de sus ídolos.

-Poneos cómodas, por favor. -Bonita les señaló los sofás-. Vuelvo enseguida. Supongo que estaréis hambrientas.

-Te echaré una mano -se apresuró a decir Lexa.

Bonita negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con indulgencia.

-No, relájate. Seguro que las dos habéis tenido un día agotador. -Dicho eso, desapareció en medio de una nube de seda.

-Bonita Ponte. Dios mío, Lexa. ¿Cómo la conociste? -Clarke no podía creer que estuviesen en casa de una de las pintoras expresionistas más importantes del mundo. Adoraba las obras de Ponte y había analizado su estilo y su técnica cuando estudiaba Arte en París.

-La conozco desde pequeña. Mi madre y ella son íntimas amigas. -Lexa hizo un gesto de indiferencia-. No sabía si Bonita estaría en casa, pero probé suerte y la llamé. Por fortuna, acaba de llegar de una serie de exposiciones en Italia. -A Lexa le costó descifrar la expresión de Clarke. Pocas veces la había visto tan apagada-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clarke, que aún no lo había asimilado del todo, apenas podía hablar. No sabía muy bien qué regalo apreciaba más: la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus ídolos o el hecho de que Lexa comprendiese cuánto significaba para ella. Con la garganta seca murmuró:

-De maravilla. Muchísimas gracias.

Bonita regresó con una mesita camarera en la que había una botella de champán metida en hielo, copas y entremeses variados.

-Hablé hace poco con tu madre, Lexa -dijo Bonita en tono familiar mientras les ofrecía sendas copas de champán-. Me contó que habías asistido a una de sus exposiciones recientemente. Estaba encantada.

-Me temo que me he perdido demasiadas, pero estoy intentando compensarla.

Bonita se encogió de hombros, con aire despreocupado.

-Ella entiende que tu trabajo es importante y exigente. -Miró a Lexa con dulzura-. Tienes buen aspecto... ¿Estás... recuperada?

Lexa se puso colorada, pues la incomodaba cualquier alusión al disparo que había estado a punto de matarla hacía menos de un año.

-Totalmente.

-Estupendo -afirmó Bonita, y luego se dirigió a Clarke-: Tengo entendido que pronto celebrarás una exposición.

Clarke asintió con timidez.

-Es sólo una cosa pequeña.

-Háblame de ella.

Lexa se recostó, con un tobillo sobre la rodilla mientras bebía champán y escuchaba la conversación de las dos artistas. Aunque enseguida se perdió cuando empezaron a hablar de ritmo narrativo, tonalidad, variaciones de escalas y perspectiva dimensional, el flujo de las palabras la relajaba. No le eran ajenas la teoría ni la práctica de la pintura, pero la pasión que compartían las otras dos mujeres era algo que sólo una artista podía experimentar de verdad. No obstante, ver la desenfrenada alegría de Clarke la satisfizo inmensamente. Poco después de las once Bonita se estiró con un suspiro de placer.

-Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de una velada tan agradable. Le estoy perdiendo el gusto a los viajes -dijo mirando a Lexa y a Clarke-, pero no a la buena compañía. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayáis venido.

-Ha sido maravilloso -coincidió Clarke.

-¿Te gustaría ver el estudio? -preguntó Bonita.

A Clarke se le encendieron los ojos.

-Claro que sí.

Bonita, complacida, se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Ven conmigo. Y tú también, Lexa.

Tras un breve recorrido y una animada conversación, Bonita dijo:

-Me gustaría que os quedaseis a pasar la noche. Es imposible enseñar algunos de estos lienzos sin luz natural. -Miró a Clarke-. Hay varios que creo que te interesarán.

-Si no es mucho abuso -Clarke posó los ojos en Lexa, que asintió-, me encantaría.

-¡Estupendo! -Bonita rodeó con los brazos la cintura de las jóvenes y las condujo a una habitación de invitados situada al fondo del pasillo-. Aquí está. Todo lo que necesitáis lo encontraréis en los armarios del cuarto de baño. -Retrocedió hacia la puerta-. Y si me disculpáis, me retiro. Aún no me he recuperado de mi último viaje.

-Gracias, Bonita.

-Sí-repitió Clarke-. Muchísimas gracias.

-Oh, no tenéis por qué dármelas. Os veré por la mañana. -Les dedicó una sonrisa-. No hace falta que os levantéis temprano. Yo no pienso hacerlo, pero si os empeñáis, confío en que haréis el café solitas.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Clarke miró a Lexa con una expresión que Lexa nunca había visto. Contemplativa, interrogante y casi insegura.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Lexa, preocupada-. ¿No lo has pasado bien?

-Oh sí, lo he pasado genial. -Clarke se apoyó en la puerta del baño, observando a su amante con implacable firmeza-. Lo que no entiendo es qué ganas tú.

-Cómo?

Clarke frunció el entrecejo, buscando palabras para describir su desconcierto.

-Yo. Nosotras.

Lexa parpadeó.

-¿No lo sabes?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-No -respondió lenta y dulcemente-. En realidad, poco puedo darte. Me has traído aquí esta noche porque sabías que me haría feliz. Y me ha hecho... la persona más feliz del mundo. Que supieras eso, que hicieras eso, hace que me sienta... muy amada. -Suspiró y cabeceó de nuevo-. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a agradecértelo.

-Clarke -susurró Lexa con voz profunda y mirada tierna-. No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo... ser tú. Para mí la mayor dicha es amarte.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Clarke y se desbordaron antes de que pudiese contenerlas. Lexa soltó una exclamación y abrazó a Clarke.

-No -murmuró Lexa, besando la frente de Clarke y secando las lágrimas con los dedos-. Quería que esta noche fuese especial. Hacerte feliz, no apenarte.

-Jamás pensé que ocurriría -confesó Clarke con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Lexa-, pero estoy llorando de felicidad.

Lexa se rió.

-Entonces, no me asustes.

Clarke sonrió y acarició el pecho de Lexa.

-¿Sabías que Bonita nos iba a invitar a quedarnos esta noche?

-No. Pero no me extrañaría que mi madre y ella lo hubiesen hablado.

-A tu madre tal vez le resulte incómodo buscarnos lugares de encuentro. -Clarke se rió con ganas; no estaba acostumbrada al cariño de tanta gente.

-Creo que los lugares de encuentro son sólo un beneficio añadido. -Lexa jugueteó con la blusa y los pantalones de Clarke e introdujo una mano debajo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos sobre la base de la columna vertebral de la joven-. Sin duda, Bonita lo ha pasado muy bien hablando contigo esta noche.

-Hum. -El suave masaje adormecía la mente del Clarke al tiempo que despertaba su carne-. Eso espero. Para mí ha sido increíble.

-¿Te parece bien quedarte esta noche? -Lexa comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Clarke. Clarke desabotonó los pantalones de Lexa y deslizó los dedos bajo la camisa, acariciando el ombligo.

-Me quedaría contigo en cualquier parte siempre que pudiésemos estar solas. Estar aquí es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Estupendo. -Lexa habló con voz ronca mientras su mano intentaba desabrochar el sujetador de Clarke-. Porque siento la terrible necesidad de pasar la noche contigo.

-Entonces empecemos. -Sin apartar los ojos de los de Lexa, Clarke arrastró a su amante hasta la cama.

Raven Reyes estiró el cuello y contempló la enorme estructura. La Torre Eiffel, una explosión de luz recortada contra el cielo nocturno, era majestuosa y muy, muy alta.

-Leí en alguna parte que hay mil seiscientos sesenta y cinco escalones hasta lo más alto.

-Es verdad -afirmó Octavia, convencida-. Pero ya no se puede subir hasta lo más alto. Sólo hasta el segundo piso, donde hay un ascensor que te lleva al último piso. Así que, en realidad, no son tantos escalones.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Mil seiscientos veinticinco escalones. Eso es otra cosa. -Había un matiz de terror en la voz de Reyes-. Si vamos a subir, tendré que regresar al hotel en ambulancia.

Octavia se rió.

-Oh, vamos. Eres una agente del Servicio Secreto. Además, he visto tu cuerpo. Sé que estás en plena forma.

Incluso en la oscuridad Reyes se dio cuenta de que Octavia notaba su rubor.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Has visto mi cuerpo?

-En el gimnasio. -Octavia avanzó en la fila de entrada, rozando el muslo contra el de Reyes-. Y además de eso, te he puesto las manos encima. Conozco tu excelente constitución.

Reyes tropezó y le flaquearon las piernas. Se dio cuenta de que tragaba saliva de forma audible.

-No puedes decir esas cosas si pretendes que suba cientos de escalones.

-Podemos ver todo París desde allí arriba -susurró Octavia, le dio la mano a Reyes, y los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron con total naturalidad, como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces-. Quiero recordar dos cosas de esta noche: ver París desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel y hacer el amor contigo.

-¡Caray! -susurró Reyes, subyugada por la excitación y la dicha-. Si quieres, subo dos veces.

-No lo dudo. -A Octavia se le formó un nudo en la garganta-. Y por eso estoy loca por ti.

-Si quieres que mis piernas suban hasta lo alto de la torre -se quejó Reyes, casi sin aliento-, deja de decir esas cosas.

Octavia se rió y rozó con la mejilla el hombro de Reyes.

-No te prometo nada.

Reyes sonrió a Octavia bajo el resplandor de las luces del monumento, y ambas formaron un arco con sus brazos entrelazados.

-De acuerdo. Nada de exigencias.

-Podemos volver al hotel -sugirió Octavia-. Me está costando mucho apartar las manos de ti y te he hecho esperar demasiado sin saber muy bien por qué.

-No. -Reyes comprendió que no había ninguna prisa porque cada segundo que pasaban juntas (hablando, caminando, tocándose) era mágico-. Subamos primero a ver París. Hagámoslo todo.

-Oh, sí. -Octavia abandonó las precauciones ante la promesa que reflejaban los ojos de Raven-. Hagámoslo todo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 **23.15**

El americano de pelo castaño y ojos azules se reunió con tres hombres y una mujer en el tercer piso de una casa de apartamentos de las afueras de París. Los otros vestían ropa informal, como él, con el cuello de las camisas abierto y los pantalones arrugados. Llevaba el arma reglamentaria en la espalda, bajo la ligera chaqueta de lino. La mujer rubia, de rostro fino y marcado, con vaqueros negros y una camisa vaquera azul, llevaba la pistola automática Vector Mini Uzi en una pistolera de la cadera, colgada en el lado derecho del ancho cinturón de cuero. Sobre la mesita de café, ante un sofá manchado y deslucido, había dos rifles de asalto Olympic Arms PCR-5. La habitación olía a comida preparada rancia y a tabaco. A través de una puerta abierta a la derecha, que conducía a lo que debía de ser un dormitorio, vio un pálido resplandor de pantallas de ordenadores y de diferentes aparatos de comunicación. Antes de hablar, sacó una cajita negra del tamaño de una baraja del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando apretó el botón de encendido, apareció una parpadeante luz roja.

-Estamos seguros -dijo la mujer con impaciencia-. ¿Nos tomas por aficionados?

El americano barrió la habitación con rapidez y eficiencia, sin decir palabra, utilizando el escáner de vigilancia. Tras guardarlo en el bolsillo, se dirigió al hombre alto, moreno y barbudo sentado en el sofá, que lo miraba impasible.

-No hubo más remedio que abortar la misión de esta tarde. La prematura noticia creó un obstáculo inesperado por el gran número de vehículos y de periodistas en el lugar.

-Podríamos haber perdido a nuestros hombres -dijo el hombre en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué se dio la orden tan tarde?

Fue una pregunta directa, pero había una clara crítica implícita en ella. El americano se puso colorado, aunque respondió sin alterarse:

-La jefa de seguridad modificó la ruta de la caravana de coches minutos antes de la llegada.

-Esa mujer es un problema y habría que eliminarla -declaró la rubia con acritud-. Es la segunda vez que interfiere en nuestros planes.

-No -repuso uno de los hombres-. Una acción contra ella sólo serviría para alertar a los otros sobre cuál es nuestro objetivo primario.

-Estoy de acuerdo -afirmó el americano-. Recomiendo...

El hombre del sofá se levantó bruscamente, y todo el mundo se calló.

-Acabo de recibir órdenes del comando Hidra. El ataque está programado, y se nos ha ordenado que la ataquemos a ella al mismo tiempo. Al ejecutar ambos planes simultáneamente, demostraremos al mundo nuestro poder al tiempo que dejamos al descubierto el punto débil de los hipócritas y decadentes americanos.

-Cuando...

-Recibirás órdenes de nuestros aliados en tu país cuando llegue el momento. Debes estar preparado para actuar en cualquier momento porque no tendrás que esperar mucho. Los nuestros ya están situados. Ha empezado.

El americano sintió un escalofrío de emoción. Durante años se había limitado a rezar en silencio, proporcionando información mientras otros planeaban y ejecutaban las misiones. Por fin le daban la oportunidad de actuar, de recuperar su país y entregarlo a los que entendían su verdadero poder y destino.

-Estoy listo.

«Dios bendiga a América.»

-Oooh -suspiró Clarke con un sensual gemido. Se estiró, desnuda, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Lexa a su lado y de las frescas sábanas de algodón que las cubrían-. ¿Cómo es posible que unas sábanas limpias y planchadas resulten tan maravillosas?

-¿Feliz? -Lexa se apoyó en un codo, descansando la cabeza en la mano mientras deslizada los dedos sobre la mandíbula de Clarke. Le fascinaba la belleza del rostro de Clarke a la luz de la luna. Estar con ella de aquella forma, solas en plena noche, era raro, algo que nunca dejaba de emocionarla por mucho que lo experimentase. Clarke representaba muchas cosas que amaba: inteligencia, fuerza, vitalidad y pasión. Además, era muy guapa. Y a Lexa le encantaba mirarla.

-Humm-. Clarke hizo ademán de ponerse de lado para ver mejor a Lexa, pero una mano de esta sobre el hombro se lo impidió.

-No -murmuró Lexa, recorriendo con los dedos el valle que nacía entre los pechos de Clarke-. Quédate así. Quiero mirarte.

El tono grave de la voz de Lexa hizo que se le formase un nudo en el estómago a Clarke y que su corazón se acelerase.

-¿Sólo mirar?

Clarke esbozó una sonrisa, y Lexa asintió.

-De momento.

-Esta noche ha jugado mucho conmigo, comandante -se quejó Clarke, casi sin aliento. Los dedos de Lexa se detuvieron en el pecho de la joven, aunque permanecieron quietos debajo del pezón. La mera promesa del contacto de aquellos dedos fuertes y sensibles le provocaba dolor en los pechos y convertía sus pezones en endurecidos nudos de deseo.

-No tanto como hubiese querido. -Lexa bajó la sábana que cubría el abdomen de Clarke hasta las caderas de la joven, blancas y torneadas bajo la luz de la luna. Lexa introdujo un dedo bajo el algodón, demorándose un instante en la protuberancia de carne entre los muslos de Clarke. Clarke levantó las caderas involuntariamente, pero el fascinante roce había desaparecido.

-¿Y si te dijese que estoy demasiado cansada?

Lexa bajó la cabeza y posó los labios en el hueco de la base de la garganta de Clarke, percibiendo en la boca el pulso acelerado de la joven y murmurando:

-¿Lo estás?

El calor surgido en la boca del estómago de Clarke se convirtió en fuego que abrasaba su sangre. Procurando no alterar la voz, respondió:

-Yo he preguntado primero.

Lexa se rió mientras besaba un punto entre los pechos de Clarke, bajó la mano y apartó la sábana completamente. Le deslizó los dedos sobre el muslo y acarició con la mano la curva de la cadera de la joven. A continuación, apoyó la mejilla en la firme elevación del pecho de Clarke y contempló la vibración de los músculos del abdomen de su amante mientras introducía los dedos en la arqueada protuberancia y los demoraba sobre el vientre y alrededor del ombligo, donde jugueteó con el anillo de oro que penetraba en la piel, lo cogió entre los dedos y tiró de él. Clarke jadeó, agitando las piernas sobre la cama mientras aferraba el hombro de Lexa.

-Si estás cansada... -Lexa tiró de nuevo-, tendré que hacer que te duermas.

-¿Cómo? -Clarke tenía la garganta seca. Lo suyo no era la paciencia en la cama. Le gustaba que Lexa la tomase a fondo y rápido, sobre todo la primera vez... y le gustaba hacerle lo mismo a Lexa. Tal vez fuese porque casi nunca podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse con ella, aunque seguramente se debía a su insaciable hambre de Lexa, que le provocaba dolor de huesos. Cuando tocaba a Lexa, la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, dentro de ella, de penetrarla, borraba todo lo demás. Pero aquella noche, después de todo lo que Lexa le había dado, quería que Lexa disfrutase de lo que deseaba. Dejaría que Lexa la tomase y se deleitaría en la entrega.

-Y ahora explícame cómo piensas hacer que me duerma.

Lexa, que seguía jugando con el anillo de oro, lamió con la lengua el pezón de Clarke.

-Con la boca.

-Oh, Dios, me encanta sentir tu boca sobre mí. -Clarke no pudo contenerse. Un fuego interior la abrasaba. Gimiendo levemente, enredó los dedos entre los espesos cabellos de Lexa y apretó el rostro de su amante contra su pecho. Sin embargo, no fue más allá, aunque se moría de ganas de que Lexa la tomase.

-Lo sé. -Lexa se deslizó, acercando la pierna de Clarke a la suya. Se arrimó otra vez al muslo firme de Clarke, sabiendo que su amante notaría la evidencia de su excitación, húmeda, caliente y dura-. Y voy a besarte por todas partes hasta que te corras.

-Oh sí -susurró Clarke, apoyándose en los codos para ver cómo Lexa chupaba sus pezones, primero uno y después el otro. Ver cómo los labios de Lexa acariciaban su carne vibrante y sentir las descargas eléctricas de placer al mismo tiempo la estremecía y hacía que se retorciese. Observar las caderas de Lexa apretándose con indolencia contra su muslo, sentir la pasión de su amante impregnando su piel, le agarrotaba el estómago-. Necesito que me toques como sea. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

-Vamos a esperar las dos. -Lexa apartó las caderas un milímetro, relajando la exquisita presión ante las protestas de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Corría el riesgo de alcanzar el clímax sólo por la emoción de excitar a Clarke-. Te tocaré en todas partes. -Sus dedos danzaron sobre el abdomen de Clarke, fascinados por el calor que surgía entre las piernas de esta; luego bajaron y acariciaron la suave piel del interior de los muslos-. Necesito tocarte por todas partes.

Clarke se rindió, sin fuerzas, y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un gemido.

-Dios, no me importa... haz lo que sea... cualquier cosa. Pero no pares.

La piel de Clarke se enervó. Los dedos de Lexa dibujaron imágenes de claros bañados por la luna y de valles soleados en el lienzo de su mente. Su corazón galopaba con la alegría de amar y ser amada. Arrastrada por la inexorable marea de la entrega de su amante, no reparó en los labios que acariciaban su piel tersa ni en la boca que convertía su pasión en un mar de deseo. Lo único que reconocía (con su cuerpo, con su alma, en lo más profundo de su corazón) era a la mujer que la reclamaba y la liberaba con el poder de su amor. «Lexa. Lexa.» El orgasmo surgió lentamente, buscando fuerzas en algún lugar lejano, más allá del cuerpo frágil. Cuando el puño de la necesidad se abrió en sus entrañas y el placer inundó sus muslos, reparó en la irrefrenable alegría de la boca de Lexa arrastrándola al orgasmo. Se incorporó jadeando, se obligó a abrir los ojos y agarró los cabellos de Lexa con la mano.

-Quiero... ver... cómo me corro.

Luego, el agudo filo del placer se convirtió casi en sufrimiento, los músculos se desprendieron de sus huesos, y su alma se llenó con el dulce dolor de la culminación. Se dobló y se aferró al hombro de Lexa, gimiendo y estremeciéndose. Cuando los incontrolables espasmos cesaron, se derrumbó sobre un costado, con los dedos aún enredados en el pelo de su amante. Lexa se derrumbó con ella, acercándose y apretando el rostro de Clarke contra su pecho.

-Te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

Clarke no podía hablar. Apenas podía respirar. No era por el exquisito orgasmo que la había privado del control, sino por la sobrecogedora emoción que no podía contener cuando Lexa la tocaba. «No sólo cuando me toca, sino también cuando me mira, cuando está cerca de mí.»

-Cariño -murmuró Lexa tiernamente, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Clarke-. Debemos taparnos. Vas a resfriarte.

-Espera un minuto -farfulló Clarke, abrazando a Lexa por la cintura y acercándose a ella-. Me siento de maravilla. Estás de maravilla.

Lexa se rió y cubrió parte del cuerpo de Clarke con la sábana.

-Sí, me siento como nunca.

La cabeza de Clarke se posó en el hombro de Lexa y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Encantada de ti misma, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, mucho. -Lexa besó a Clarke en la nariz-. Toda la noche he estado pensando en hacer esto.

-¿En serio? -Clarke soltó una risita-. Tiene usted gran capacidad de contención, comandante.

-No, no tanto. -Lexa besó la boca de Clarke, deslizando su lengua sobre la curva llena del labio inferior de la joven-. Me he corrido ahora... al sentir cómo te abandonabas.

Clarke gimió.

-Lexa Woods, eres la mujer más sexy que he conocido en mi vida. Si no estuviese completamente agotada, me abalanzaría sobre ti y te devoraría.

Lexa se rió y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, arrastrando a Clarke con ella. De paso, cubrió con las sábanas los cuerpos de ambas, estrechamente abrazados.

-Siempre nos queda la mañana.

-Sí -susurró Clarke, adormilada. Aunque sabía que tal vez no fuese así, podrían pasar años antes de que volviese a dormir en brazos de su amante y a despertarse a su lado; así que rechazó todo lo que pudiese disipar su felicidad. Se trataba de una sensación nueva: la voluntad de aceptar la dicha, aunque fuese efímera, como un regalo-. Amarte es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa, sin aliento, acariciando la rubia cabeza apoyada en su hombro-. No te imaginas cuánto significa eso para mí.

-Lo sé. -Clarke estiró el brazo, buscó la mano de Lexa, y ambas entrelazaron los dedos. Luego colocó las manos unidas entre sus pechos, apretándolas contra su corazón-. Lo siento aquí. Te siento dentro de mí, amándome. Amarte me ha llevado a la plenitud.

-No pienso parar.

«¿Me lo prometes?» Clarke no se atrevió a preguntar. Lexa acercó las manos unidas a su propio pecho y las apretó contra su corazón, sin reparar en la cicatriz que marcaba su piel.

-Te lo prometo.

En lo alto del monumento había dos plantas, una interior y otra exterior, que ofrecían una vista panorámica de París y sus alrededores en 360°, cubriendo ochenta kilómetros en todas direcciones. La noche era clara y, aunque estaban en verano, a doscientos ochenta metros sobre el nivel del suelo se notaba frío. Faltaba poco para la medianoche, y había sólo unos cuantos visitantes en la plataforma de observación exterior. Debajo de ellas la ciudad resplandecía y las luces brillaban como relucientes joyas. El viento alborotó los cabellos de Reyes cuando se inclinó hacia delante para tener mejor visión. Le daba la mano a Octavia, disfrutando de su contacto; necesitaba sentirse segura porque las mareantes alturas la desorientaban.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? -Reyes alzó la voz sobre el viento, con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos. Podía achacarlo a los efectos del viento, pero el nudo de su pecho no era producto de los elementos ni de la elevación. Lo único en lo que pensaba, al borde del País de las Maravillas, eran las serenas palabras de la mujer que estaba a su lado: «Quiero recordar dos cosas de esta noche, ver París desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel y hacer el amor contigo».

Octavia no contemplaba el paisaje. En el rostro de Reyes brillaba un entusiasmo juvenil mientras los oscuros cabellos lo azotaban. Sus dedos apretaron los de Octavia y su voz se tiñó de emoción. «Ojalá nunca aprendas a esconder tus sentimientos.»

-Precioso. -Octavia se acercó, rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Reyes por debajo de la chaqueta y posó la cabeza en el hombro robusto. «Eres preciosa.»

Reyes abrazó a Octavia.

-Me alegro de que me dejases subir en ascensor. Si no lo hubieses hecho, seguramente habría tenido que acostarme aquí arriba y me habría perdido la vista.

-Estoy segura de que lo habrías conseguido -afirmó Octavia-, pero no quiero agotarte tan pronto. Tengo otros planes para eso.

Reyes se sobresaltó, apartó la cara de la panorámica y miró a Octavia a los ojos.

-Cada vez que me acerco a ti, me excito. En realidad, me excito siempre que pienso en ti. Así que convendría que no me lo recordases demasiado a menudo porque creo que se me están empezando a reblandecer los tejidos.

Octavia puso una mano tras la cabeza de Reyes y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó, sin importarle las personas que pasaban. Parte del motivo de que hubiese sido capaz de esperar tanto antes de llevar a Reyes a la cama era que besar a Raven Reyes constituía una experiencia inigualable. Los labios de Reyes eran rotundos, cálidos e increíblemente curiosos, y perseguían a los de Octavia en una continua oleada de suaves caricias y tiernas chupadas. De vez en cuando sentía un minúsculo puntito de dolor que rápidamente borraba la cálida caricia de una lengua cariñosa y se daba cuenta de que la había mordido. La sorpresa, el placer, la variedad de sensaciones, primero amables y luego exigentes, se apoderaban de ella y hacían que el deseo le doliese. Pero el hambre era tan agradable que se alegraba de no satisfacerla. Al menos hasta entonces. En aquel momento, cada segundo le costaba más reprimir su necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

-¡Dios, cuánto te quiero!

Reyes rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Octavia, y los muslos de ambas se rozaron. Estaban solas en su reducto del monumento, con París a sus pies. Reyes no acababa de creer que aquella maravillosa mujer la desease. Ojalá Octavia supiese que no tenía ni idea de cómo complacerla, ni siquiera de cómo demostrar lo mucho que ansiaba estar con ella. Aparte de unos escasos y poco memorables intentos de relaciones con hombres, que había abandonado de muy buen grado al ingresar en la academia de adiestramiento, sólo había tenido una noche de verdadera pasión. Y esa noche había sido con una mujer a la que no amaba y que no la amaba. Resultó inolvidable (una epifanía fisica y emocional) y, con el corazón en la mano, no se arrepentía. Formaba parte de su toma de conciencia, pero la febril lujuria había sido un infierno que no había dejado más que cenizas tras de sí. En aquellas pocas horas acaloradas se había limitado a dejarse consumir.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Octavia, al percibir algo parecido a la autocensura en la voz de Reyes, ladeó la cabeza, y luego la sacudió lentamente.

-No. A menos que haya otra persona, no tienes por qué contarme nada.

-No hay nadie. Eso es lo que quería decirte. Nunca ha habido nadie. Unas horas una noche, pero...

-¿Intentas decirme que careces de experiencia?

Reyes asintió en silencio, alegrándose de que la oscuridad ocultase su vergüenza.

-Quiero... quiero que esta noche sea todo lo que tú deseas. Y yo...

-¡Dios mío! -murmuró Octavia, cogiendo el rostro de Reyes entre las manos-. Cariño, ya es todo lo que deseo. Y mucho más. -Bajo el claro de luna vio una fugaz expresión de consternación en la cara de Reyes-. No sabes, ¿verdad?

Reyes, que se sentía cada vez más inepta, negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Cuando estoy contigo -dijo Octavia en tono dulce, acariciando el ángulo fuerte y marcado de la mandíbula de Reyes-, todo es nuevo. Por ti... por tu bondad, tu ternura y tu sinceridad. No importa nada de lo ocurrido antes de esta noche, porque esta noche contigo será la primera vez de verdad para mí.

El corazón de Reyes se desbocó y se alegró de que la sostuviese la mujer que tenía en brazos porque, durante un momento, le pareció que iba a volar.

-¿Te importaría si nos vamos ahora mismo? No creo que valga para nada hasta que pueda abrazarte sin que nadie se interponga entre nosotras.

-Eso es exactamente lo que necesito.

Abrazadas por la cintura, disfrutaron por última vez de la panorámica de la Ciudad de la Luz, y luego se dirigieron al ascensor y a la promesa de la noche. Reyes miraba los números del panel rectangular situado a la derecha de las puertas del ascensor mientras ascendían lentamente. Octavia permanecía silenciosa a su lado, con los dedos de la mano derecha apoyados en el brazo de Reyes. Raven percibía el calor de Octavia a través del algodón peinado de su chaqueta. 12... 13... 14... Con cada piso que subían, el corazón se le aceleraba hasta que los nervios acabaron por formar un nudo en su estómago. «Voy a meter la pata. Ni siquiera sé lo que le gusta. Tampoco estoy segura de que lograse hacerlo aunque supiese lo que le gusta.» El ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida apenas perceptible. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, Reyes creyó que las puertas no se iban a abrir. Luego, se encontró en el pasillo ante la habitación 2010 observando cómo Octavia introducía la tarjeta en la cerradura. Se aclaró la garganta y reprimió el deseo de arrastrar los pies. Siguió, obediente, a Octavia y esperó mientras esta estiraba el brazo, cogía el letrero de No Molesten y lo colgaba en el pomo de la puerta. «¡Oh, Dios mío.» Reyes, sin saber qué hacer a continuación, permaneció inmóvil como una estatua mientras Octavia cerraba la puerta, colocaba la cadena de seguridad y se movía por la habitación, encendiendo luces. Reyes, con la boca seca y el corazón atronándole los oídos, buscó algo que decir frenéticamente. «Las piernas no me obedecen. No siento las manos. Dios, ¿y si no me corro? Pensará que no me gusta cómo lo hace, que no me gusta ella.»

Octavia movió el conmutador de luces de la sala de estar hasta dejar sólo un tenue resplandor. Luego se acercó a Reyes y deslizó las manos bajo la chaqueta azul oscura, posando las palmas sobre el pecho de Reyes y acariciando los huesos del cuello con las yemas de los dedos. A continuación, la acarició suavemente.

-Esto no es un examen. No hay una forma buena o mala de hacerlo. Estamos nosotras... juntas... tocándonos.

El sonido de la voz serena y amable de Octavia, la brillante luz de sus ojos, el cálido contacto de sus manos, aplacaron la ansiedad de Reyes y le permitieron sonreír. Puso la mano tras la nuca de Octavia y se inclinó hacia delante, rozando sus labios contra los de Octavia. Perdida en el suave calor de la boca de esta, no pensaba más que en la siguiente caricia ni más allá del pequeño mordisco en la carne y el gemido de placer que provocaba. No se sentía nerviosa, porque Octavia era lo único que conocía. Octavia rodeó con los brazos la sólida cintura de Reyes, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos empanados.

-¡Qué bien lo haces!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Reyes con voz ronca mientras introducía la mano entre el jersey y la blusa de Octavia, acariciando la parte inferior de su espalda y adorando la forma en que los fuertes músculos se tensaban entre sus dedos a través del fino tejido de seda.

-Besar. Besas de maravilla.

-¿Sí? -Reyes sonrió-. Entonces se me ocurre una cosa.

Octavia se esforzó por continuar hablando mientras la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se derretía bajo las manos de Reyes. Ni siquiera eran caricias intencionadamente seductoras, sino un firme masaje con la yema de los dedos sobre su columna vertebral; a pesar de ello, le temblaban los muslos. «¿Qué me ocurrirá cuando esos dedos por fin toquen mi piel?» Gimió levemente, y luego contuvo el aliento al sentir un fugaz aleteo de placer en las profundidades del vientre. Se obligó a centrarse.

-¿Qué?

-Como lo estoy haciendo bien en el departamento de besos, acostémonos y sigamos allí.

-Buena idea. -Octavia dio la mano a Reyes-. No sé por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mí. «Lo que sucede es que en este momento no me funciona ninguna célula del cerebro y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo fluye en dirección opuesta.»

Octavia no encendió las lámparas del dormitorio, pero desde la otra habitación se filtraba luz suficiente para iluminar el camino. Al llegar a la cama, se quitó el jersey de cachemir y lo arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla próxima. Como estaba en París de vacaciones, no llevaba arma. Pero Reyes sí, y tras quitarse la chaqueta, desprendió la pistolera del cinturón con un gesto automático, fruto de la práctica, y la dejó sobre la mesilla. Octavia se descalzó, y Reyes se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Reyes alzó la vista y se encontró con que Octavia la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sigues nerviosa?

-Un poco.

-No tenemos prisa.

-No tienes por qué ir despacio por mi culpa. A lo mejor meto la pata, pero aguantaré el tipo.

Octavia se acercó para situarse entre los muslos separados de Reyes. Deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de la mujer sentada, enroscando en ellos los negros mechones.

-Estoy segura de que no lo vas a estropear, Raven. -Echó la cabeza de Reyes hacia atrás y se inclinó, iniciando la exploración de los labios llenos y sinuosos de Raven. Los chupó levemente antes de pasear la lengua sobre las superficies interiores, cerrando los ojos cuando una oleada de calor y deseo se apoderó de ella. Con la boca apretada contra la de Reyes, murmuró-: Voy despacio por mí.

Reyes puso las manos sobre la cintura de Octavia y se echó sobre la cama, arrastrando consigo a la otra mujer. Juntas rodaron hasta el centro y quedaron la una frente a la otra, abrazadas. Reyes entrelazó con los dedos el pelo ondulado de Octavia.

-En la academia tenía fama de ser la cadete más persistente, no la más inteligente ni la más rápida, pero sí la que nunca renunciaba. Y siempre acababa todo lo que empezaba.

-No me preocupa que no acabes las cosas -susurró Octavia-. Lo que quiero es disfrutar cada minuto contigo.

-Creo que podemos lograrlo. -Reyes ciñó con fuerza la cintura de Octavia, atrayéndola hacía sí y buscando de nuevo su boca.

Al principio mantuvo los ojos abiertos, con la idea de no perder ni un segundo de la experiencia. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos, el placer, transmitido en el rápido flujo de la sangre a través de los músculos y nervios de su cuerpo, la obligó a cerrarlos. Las sensaciones eran demasiado dulces, el dolor demasiado hondo, para hacer algo aparte de volar con ellos. A lo lejos, sobre los latidos ensordecedores de su propio corazón, oyó gemir levemente a Octavia. Fue un sonido agudo y dulce de deseo y rendición. El ansia brotó de sus entrañas y, sin pensarlo conscientemente, se puso de espaldas, colocando a Octavia sobre ella, pues necesitaba apretarla contra sí desesperadamente.

-¡Oh, Dios! -murmuró Octavia mientras adaptaba los muslos, el vientre y los pechos a los de Reyes, sintiéndola de pronto por todas partes. Ambas continuaban vestidas, pero su piel hormigueaba como si no hubiese barreras entre ellas-. Estás de maravilla.

Reyes subió la blusa por encima de los pantalones de Octavia y deslizó las manos sobre los lados de su columna vertebral, acariciando con los dedos la musculosa espalda. Jadeó cuando Octavia apretó las caderas contra ella, rozando un punto que hizo que se le agarrotase el estómago y que su voz se convirtiese en un gemido.

-Tú... también. -Puso una mano entre ambas y tocó el botón superior de la camisa de Octavia-. ¿Puedo?

-Sí... claro. -Octavia, sorprendida por la dulzura de la pregunta, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el vertiginoso brote de placer que de nuevo golpeaba sus muslos. «Demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto para sentir tantas cosas.» Pero no podía contener los sentimientos, ni en el cuerpo ni en su corazón. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Reyes, dejando espacio para que los ágiles dedos desabotonasen la camisa con cuidadosa lentitud. Adoraba ese aspecto de Reyes: el cuidado que ponía en todo. Cuando la seda se apartó sobre sus pechos, dejando al descubierto el breve sujetador de encaje que llevaba debajo, encogió los hombros para que la prenda se soltase. Bajó una mano y tiró de la camisa de Reyes por encima de la cinturilla de los pantalones, levantándola hasta dejar el abdomen al aire. Luego se tendió sobre ella, gimiendo suavemente mientras las pieles de ambas se tocaban hasta el último milímetro. Reyes rodeó instintivamente las caderas de Octavia y la colocó entre sus piernas. Necesitaba el contacto a toda costa. Su voz susurró en un ronco murmullo:

-Siento como si algo se rompiese dentro de mí de tanto como te deseo.

Octavia hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Reyes, procurando controlar el movimiento de sus caderas. Aún no estaba lista, pero el movimiento la estimulaba de tal forma que no podría contenerlo mucho más.

-Las cosas que dices... tu modo de tocarme. Me rompes el corazón.

-Octavia...

-En el buen sentido. -Octavia la besó de nuevo y se levantó un poco para deslizar los dedos entre ambas y desabotonar la camisa de Reyes. Cuando puso una mano temblorosa sobre la camiseta de seda, Reyes le acarició la espalda y abrió el broche de su sujetador. Al ver los pechos libres, Octavia gimió ante la repentina liberación y la inesperada pesadez de la excitación que los hinchaba. Arqueó el cuello con el estómago estremecido.

-Tócame, por favor.

Reyes tenía miedo de desmayarse. Aunque estaba acostada, respiraba tan rápido que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Su corazón era algo salvaje que pretendía huir de su pecho. Lo que había comenzado como un latido distante en la boca del estómago se había convertido en un puño que martilleaba entre sus muslos. No obstante, su mano se movió lentamente mientras alzaba los dedos para acariciar la rugosa cúspide del pecho de Octavia. El gritito proferido por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos la atravesó como un cuchillo. Podía desangrarse hasta morir escuchando aquel sonido tan hermoso.

-Quiero... -No hubo palabras. Ni siquiera sabía si había alguna forma, algún modo, de transmitir con su prosaico cuerpo la magnitud de sus emociones. Pero no tenía más lenguaje que el contacto de su mano y la caricia de su boca. Levantó las caderas y se volvió, acostando a Octavia boca arriba y colocándose encima de ella. Simultáneamente, bajó la mano e introdujo un pezón de Octavia en la boca, rodeándolo con suavidad, con cuidado. No obstante el peso de Reyes sobre ella, Octavia se arqueó, y ambas se levantaron cuando la dulce tortura se centró en sus pechos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Reyes apartó la boca, sorprendida por sus propios actos.

-Te he lasti...

Octavia agarró los cabellos de Reyes, la obligó a poner de nuevo la boca sobre su pecho y rogó, jadeando:

-No pares, por favor, por lo que más quieras.

Reyes cerró los ojos, pensando que no podría haber parado aunque se lo hubiese pedido. Los dedos de Octavia se clavaron en sus hombros y se movió, las dos se movieron, formando un ávido tándem. Muslo contra muslo, vientre sobre vientre, fueron elevándose. Chupó el pezón duro como una piedra, disfrutando con los gemidos de Octavia; buscó el otro pecho con la mano y lo apretó al mismo ritmo que sus labios jugueteaban con el pecho hinchado dentro de su boca. Podría haber continuado hasta la eternidad, perderse en el dulce poder del momento, pero otro dolor reclamó su atención. Una terrible presión, insistente e incesante, se retorcía en sus entrañas. Desvió el rostro y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Octavia.

-¿Podemos...

Se quedó sin respiración cuando Octavia dobló una pierna sobre su muslo y la empujó contra el punto duro y vibrante situado entre sus piernas que amenazaba con explotar.

-Oh... caray... la ropa... ¿nos desnudamos?

-Sí, por favor. -Antes de pronunciar las palabras, Octavia tiró de la camisa de Reyes, dispuesta a quitársela como fuese. Reyes dio la vuelta y manipuló los botones y la cremallera del pantalón con torpeza, debido a la premura. Le pareció que no acabarían nunca, pero sólo tardaron segundos en desnudarse y en buscarse de nuevo. El tiempo transcurría lentamente. La habitación, el mundo exterior, incluso el susurro de las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos se disolvieron en medio de un silencio maravilloso.

-Raven... -Octavia posó la mano en la mejilla de Reyes, mirándola al fondo de los ojos cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron por primera vez, y reprimió un sollozo de feliz sorpresa ante el primer contacto de la suave piel.

-Octavia... -Reyes apoyó la cabeza de Octavia en su brazo doblado y deslizó la mano sobre su costado y las caderas hasta el muslo, grabando en la mente cada curva y cada línea del cuerpo esbelto y de firmes músculos. Lo había imaginado, lo había soñado, infinidad de veces, pero la realidad superaba con creces todas sus elucubraciones-. Dime lo que te gusta.

-Tú -murmuró Octavia, temblando entre las manos de Reyes-. Tú eres exactamente lo que me gusta.

Reyes hundió los labios en el hueco de la base de la garganta de Octavia, hechizada por la belleza del pulso que latía en las venas bajo la piel. Tan frágil, tan fuerte, tan rotundamente Octavia. Con ternura acercó la boca a la cicatriz que cruzaba el hombro izquierdo de Octavia, estremeciéndose al recordar el disparo y su terror cuando había visto cómo aquella preciosa vida se difuminaba en un charco de sangre.

-No quiero hacerte daño... Estás delicada.

-Oh no. -Octavia acarició la mejilla de Reyes-. Nunca me harías daño. Lo sé.

Reyes alzó la cabeza con los ojos velados por el anhelo.

-Ayúdame a complacerte. Te deseo muchísimo.

Octavia la sujetó con fuerza mientras se ponía de espalda y colocaba a Reyes encima de ella. Rodeó con los brazos los hombros de Reyes y con las piernas las caderas de su amante. Acercó la boca a la oreja de Reyes y susurró:

-Me gusta que estés encima de mí, sentir tu peso sobre mí. Me dan ganas de correrme.

Esa petición era fácil de atender, ya que Reyes no tenía más remedio que moverse contra Octavia. El placer que sentía clamaba por salir, por liberarse, por explotar en forma de dulce agonía. Ambas encontraron el ritmo fácilmente, cuerpo contra cuerpo, corazón contra corazón, y juntas recorrieron el febril filo del deseo. Reyes gimió. Sentía el calor y la humedad de Octavia junto a su propio cuerpo dispuesto y se estremeció cuando un hormigueo familiar empezó a deslizarse por su columna vertebral.

-Creo... -Le costaba respirar-. Creo que, si seguimos así, me voy.. a correr primero.

-Oh, sí. Sí. Raven, quiero sentirte.

«No debería... Tendría que espe... Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios...»

-Me estoy corriendo -dijo Reyes entre jadeos, casi entre sollozos-. Yo... lo siento.

-Oh, cariño. -Octavia acarició la mejilla de Reyes con mano temblorosa, siguiendo por el pelo y la espalda, mientras su propia pasión crecía-. ¡Qué bien! Es maravilloso.

Reyes, estremecida, con los ojos empañados por los últimos coletazos de placer, se apoyó en los brazos y contempló el rostro de Octavia mientras continuaban sus frenéticos movimientos. Empujaron con más fuerza, agitando las caderas, balanceándose cada vez más rápido, adheridas la una contra la otra en una ardiente y pegajosa oleada de necesidad. Octavia tenía los ojos casi cerrados, los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de sorpresa, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Su aspecto era vulnerable y glorioso. En los límites más lejanos de su conciencia, Reyes se dio cuenta de que su propia excitación formaba de nuevo un nudo en la boca de su estómago, cobrando fuerzas para otra explosión que amenazaba con apoderarse de su alma sin remedio. Pero aquel placer no era nada comparado con la visión y los sonidos del deseo de Octavia. Deseaba más, estaba sedienta de más.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti -imploró Reyes.

-Date prisa. -El estómago de Octavia se agitó y sus piernas se tensaron-. Estoy a punto.

Pero Reyes no se apresuró. Se puso de lado y deslizó la mano hasta el centro del cuerpo de Octavia, sobre los duros músculos vibrantes del abdomen y entre los muslos doblados. Enseguida sintió el calor bajo la palma y acarició con dedos suaves los pliegues húmedos y pegajosos. Las caderas de Octavia se sacudieron cuando Reyes le tocó el clítoris y gimió, sorprendida:

-Ahí. Oh, sí, ahí.

Reyes se olvidó de respirar. Se olvidó de su propia necesidad. Se olvidó de que nunca había hecho aquello antes. Lo único que conocía era el núcleo duro y lleno del deseo de Octavia y el ansia terriblemente desesperada de tocarla por todas partes, hasta las profundidades del alma. Reparó en que Octavia casi se quedaba sin aliento cuando la penetraba. Luego, relajó el ritmo y la acarició, y Octavia se corrió contra su mano con un profundo grito. Reyes, sumergida en su amante, aminoró el movimiento, dejando que el orgasmo de Octavia vibrase entre sus dedos. Cuando las sacudidas cesaron, acarició con suavidad el lugar que había hecho gritar a Octavia hasta que le provocó otro orgasmo. Habría continuado el resto de su vida si Octavia no le hubiese sujetado el brazo, riéndose.

-Raven, cariño, para. Tengo que recobrar el aliento.

-¿Puedo quedarme dentro? -Reyes deslizó los labios sobre los de Octavia.

-Hummm.

-Eres... increíble.

-Oh, Dios... ni te lo imaginas. -Octavia puso la cabeza de Reyes sobre su hombro y apoyó la mejilla encima de la cabeza de su amante. Recorrió con los dedos el fuerte brazo de Reyes, sorprendiéndose cuando llegó a su propio cuerpo y reparó en que los dedos de Reyes desaparecían dentro de él-. Eres

maravillosa.

-Tengo un enorme... dolor... dentro. -Reyes se estremeció, esforzándose por expresar con palabras las emociones que la ahogaban-. Si no puedo conectar contigo, no sólo conectar, sino estar dentro de ti, me moriría.

-Estás más dentro de mí que mi propio cuerpo, Raven -murmuró Octavia con un soñoliento suspiro.

«Eso espero. Espero estar en tu corazón, como tú estás en el mío.»

-Lo siento -susurró Octavia-. ¡Qué bien me siento... estupendamente! Y agotada.

Reyes permaneció quieta, escuchando cómo la respiración de Octavia adoptaba un ritmo profundo y regular, sintiendo el relajamiento en los músculos y abandonándose al sueño. Al poco rato, se apartó delicadamente, echando de menos el contacto al instante. Subió las sábanas y cerró los ojos, pensando que acababa de experimentar el momento culminante de su vida.

Por segunda vez en otros tantos días, Clarke disfrutó del raro placer de despertarse al lado de Lexa. Pero el mayor regalo fue que, como en la mañana previa, Lexa aún dormía. Pocas veces se despertaban juntas, pero Lexa siempre se levantaba primero. Clarke, acostumbrada a dormir sola, descubrió que le encantaba despertarse junto al reconfortante calor de otro cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Siempre que fuese el de Lexa. Casi nunca había pasado la noche con una amante, no por culpa del protocolo o de las precauciones -como en el caso de la mujer que amaba-, sino por elección propia. No le apetecía amanecer en brazos de una desconocida. Pero amanecer con los brazos de Lexa rodeándola posesivamente era la dicha absoluta. Clarke se desprendió cuidadosamente del abrazo de Lexa, se sentó al borde de la cama y apartó las sábanas despacio. De pie en medio de la pequeña y tranquila habitación, contempló a su amante dormida. La expresión de Lexa era intensa incluso en reposo. Oscuras marcas cruzaban la enérgica frente, y el nítido perfil transmitía fuerza y decisión. Clarke adoraba la forma en que el cuerpo de Lexa reflejaba su alma. No podía mirarla sin desear tocarla para hacerle llegar la profundidad de su amor cuando las palabras no bastaban. En aquel momento reprimió la necesidad de hacerlo porque ver a Lexa dormida la complacía casi tanto como acariciarla. Lexa parecía más despreocupada que nunca, y Clarke no quería molestarla. Recogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, poniéndose a toda prisa la blusa, los pantalones y los zapatos. Tras una rápida incursión en el cuarto de baño, recorrió la casa en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina, en la parte de atrás. Sorprendida, comprobó que no era la única que se había levantado. Bonita se encontraba junto a una puerta abierta a través de la cual Clarke vio un jardincillo con macizos de flores bien cuidados y dos bancos de madera. Bonita se volvió cuando Clarke entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

-Ni yo a ti -repuso Clarke con una sonrisa-. ¿No dijiste que necesitabas dormir?

-Me temo que mi mente pensaba otra cosa. Me desperté con un millón de ideas en la cabeza y me di cuenta de que no iba a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Clarke se rió.

-Sé muy bien a qué te refieres.

-Iba a buscar algunas cosas para el desayuno. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-Lexa está durmiendo.

-No tardaremos mucho. Está sólo a una manzana.

«No lo sabe. No se da cuenta de que yo nunca salgo a pasear.» Clarke dudó. Se sentía estúpida negándose y le daba vergüenza reconocer que no debería hacer algo tan sencillo como ir a la tienda de la esquina sin avisar previamente a Lexa o a otro agente. «Dios, sólo son unos minutos, y el equipo de seguridad está ahí fuera. Me seguirán en cuanto salga por la puerta. Lexa no puede enfadarse por eso.» Se dio cuenta de que Bonita esperaba su respuesta.

-Me encantaría.

-Estupendo -repuso Bonita, abriendo la puerta trasera para dejar paso a Clarke-. Salgamos por el jardín. La panadería está en la calle de atrás.

De repente Clarke reparó en que, si salían por la parte de atrás de la casa, los agentes no las verían. «Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y nadie me reconocerá. Es seguro.» Sintiéndose a salvo, acompañó de buen grado a su anfitriona.

En cuanto Lexa abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo. Con un veloz movimiento apartó las sábanas y se levantó, examinando la habitación. La ropa de Clarke no estaba. Con el corazón en un puño se puso los pantalones, se echó la camisa encima y se calzó sin preocuparse por los calcetines. Cogió la pistolera que colgaba en la silla y se la puso mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Clarke?

La casa estaba en silencio. Diez segundos después se hallaba en la calle, corriendo hacia el Peugeot negro aparcado cinco coches más allá de la puerta principal de Bonita. La puerta del acompañante se abrió, y salió Indra, con el rostro sereno, pero la expresión atenta.

-¿Comandante?

-Egret no está en la casa.

-Nadie ha salido ni entrado en la casa desde que llegué a las seis de la mañana -informó Indra inmediatamente, con tono claro y controlado-. Según el turno de noche, todo estuvo tranquilo desde que Egret y usted entraron en la casa ayer a las 19.49.

-¡Por Cristo! -Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Lexa-. No es posible que me haya dormido durante un secuestro. -Tomó aliento-. Comprobaré la casa de nuevo. Tal vez dejase una nota.

-¿Iniciamos la búsqueda?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no. Quiero que estéis aquí con el coche por si necesitamos perseguir a alguien o reubicarla rápidamente. Esperad mientras valoro si necesitamos apoyo.

-Sí, comandante.

Una vez dentro, Lexa fue directamente a la parte de atrás de la casa. Si había entrado alguien durante la noche, no lo había hecho por la puerta principal, sometida a vigilancia permanente. Comprobó la puerta de la cocina y examinó la cerradura y el marco para ver si la habían forzado. No encontró nada. Con ojos entrecerrados escudriñó el jardincillo rodeado por las casas de la calle de Bonita y las de la manzana de atrás. «Debería haber apostado a alguien aquí. Por Dios todopoderoso, ni siquiera se me ocurrió.» Por qué no se le había ocurrido era una cuestión que pensaría en otro momento. Con un nudo en el estómago y un horrible dolor de cabeza detrás de los ojos, hizo un rápido y concienzudo reconocimiento del resto del piso de abajo, y luego subió al piso de arriba. No encontró nada anormal ni pruebas de lucha por ningún lado. Cuando registró de nuevo el dormitorio que Clarke y ella habían compartido, buscando una nota, las sábanas arrugadas le recordaron la facilidad con que la pasión se podía convertir en peligro y lo efímero de la dicha. «Clarke, por Dios, ¿dónde estás?» Decidió bajar de nuevo. Era hora de organizar una búsqueda formal. Al pie de la escalera oyó un leve ruido procedente del fondo de la casa. En menos de diez segundos se plantó en la cocina, con el arma preparada, apuntando a la puerta trasera.

-¿Lexa?

En la entrada estaba Clarke, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel de la que sobresalía una larga barra de pan, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Detrás de ella, Bonita miraba el espectáculo con los ojos como platos, muy pálida.

-¡Dios mío, Lexa! -exclamó Clarke. -¿Qué ocurre?

Lexa, apuntando al techo, se apresuró a ponerse junto a Clarke.

-Entrad, las dos. -Cuando las mujeres estuvieron detrás de ella, se colocó de lado en la puerta y examinó el jardín. Estaba vacío. Miró hacia arriba automáticamente, pero todas las ventanas que daban al pequeño y bien cuidado espacio común estaban cerradas y no había nadie en ellas. Enfundó el arma y cerró la puerta; luego miró a Clarke con expresión interrogante-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con voz ronca y una mirada dura como el granito en sus verdes ojos.

-Sí -respondió Clarke en voz baja, comprendiendo con brutal claridad que su ausencia había dado lugar a un malentendido-. Lo siento. Sólo hemos estado fuera unos minutos.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho. Tenías que avisar al equipo de delante. -Lexa hablaba con voz cortante y el cuerpo rígido, debido a los efectos retardados de la adrenalina y el miedo. El miedo era una sensación que nunca había asociado con su trabajo. Pero Clarke era su amante, no sólo su responsabilidad. «Si te ocurriese algo...»

-Salimos a dar una vuelta. -A Clarke le dolía el corazón al ver la fría expresión de su amante, carente de ternura e impregnada de furia. De furia y de algo más que no supo descifrar.

-Sola. Sola. Clarke. Sin protección.

-Lexa -dijo Bonita en tono amable, dándose cuenta de que Clarke no podía hablar-. Clarke se encuentra bien.

Lexa dio la vuelta y la miró, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!

Con una voz que sonó misteriosamente como la de Anya, Bonita inquirió:

-¿No?

El tono suave y el matiz aún más suave de reprimenda disiparon al instante la ira de Lexa, que suspiró y asintió. La tensión enseguida dejó paso al cansancio.

-Sí. -Miró a Bonita y a su amante-. Eso es lo único que importa.

-Lo siento -dijo Clarke-. Creí...

-No. -Lexa se acercó a Clarke y deslizó la mano bajo sus cabellos, acariciándole la nuca. -Soy yo quien lo siente.

Bonita se escabulló, y Clarke apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa y la abrazó por la cintura. El arma automática que Lexa llevaba bajo el hombro izquierdo se ciñó contra el pecho de Clarke, como un grosero recuerdo de los complejos límites que definían su relación.

-Quería volver antes de que despertases. Por Dios, Lexa, no se me ocurrió pensar qué ocurriría si despertabas antes de que volviese.

-Es increíble que no me diese cuenta de que te levantabas... otra vez. -Con los ojos cerrados, Lexa acercó la mejilla a los cabellos de Clarke, acariciándole la espalda-. No es propio de mí.

-Me encanta que sigas durmiendo cuando me levanto. Casi nunca tengo ocasión de verte así. -Clarke rozó con los labios la garganta de Lexa, dibujando un beso sobre su piel-. Me gusta pensar que nuestra forma de hacer el amor te sume en un profundo sueño.

-Y así es. -Lexa besó a Clarke en la sien-. Cuando hacemos el amor, me relajo. -Ante la breve carcajada de Clarke, añadió-: Bueno, después de que acabamos.

-Oh, cariño. -Clarke ladeó el mentón y le dio un beso a Lexa bajo la mandíbula-. No pretendía preocuparte.

-Lo sé. -Lexa bajó la cabeza y buscó con los labios los de su amante. El calor de la boca de Clarke y los latidos de su corazón contra el pecho de Lexa la ayudaron a enfocar el mundo. Clarke estaba a salvo-. No hiciste nada malo, Clarke. No es malo querer vivir como el resto de la gente.

-Pero tampoco es prudente. -Había tristeza y resignación en la voz de Clarke.

-No, pero yo no me quejo. -Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke, deslizando los dedos lentamente por el cuello de la joven-. Sé lo dificil que es para ti aceptar la vigilancia durante las veinticuatro horas del día y también sé que lo intentas. Y yo te lo agradezco.

Clarke cabeceó.

-Dios mío, Lexa. No me agradezcas que sea responsable cuando tú y los demás arriesgáis la vida por mí.

-No se trata de eso, sino de velar por tu seguridad... -Puso los dedos sobre los labios de Clarke para acallar la protesta que se avecinaba-. Y no sólo porque importes en un sentido teórico, sino porque tú, Clarke Griffin, eres una mujer especial. -Apartó los dedos y besó a Clarke en la boca de nuevo-. Y yo, entre otros, te amo.

-Tú eres la única que importa -murmuró Clarke, acercó la mano al cuello de Lexa y enredó sus cabellos entre los dedos, mientras la besaba.

Lexa gimió cuando la lengua de Clarke se introdujo en su boca y se apoderó de ella. Estaba indefensa cuando Clarke la tocaba. Indefensa cuando Clarke le sonreía. Indefensa cuando la miraba. Indefensa, enamorada sin defensas. La magnitud de su deseo le llegó a lo más hondo, encendió su pasión y el terror al pensar en la facilidad con que podía perderlo todo, y se estremeció. Clarke percibió el estremecimiento de Lexa y la apretó contra sí. Desvió la boca y abrazó estrechamente a su amante.

-No pasa nada. Estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí.

Lexa asintió con los ojos cerrados y se esforzó por controlarse. Mientras despejaba la mente y barría las ideas de pérdida, soltó una temblorosa risa.

-Me deshaces.

-También usted logra que mi mundo se tambalee, comandante. -Hundió los dedos entre los cabellos de Lexa tiernamente-. Es la primera vez que le pido disculpas a mi jefa de seguridad por sacar los pies del tiesto.

-Cuento con una injusta ventaja -dijo Lexa riéndose-. Seguramente no te acostaste con ninguna de las anteriores.

-Hummm, tal vez no. -Los ojos de Clarke se iluminaron al ver reír a su amante-. Nunca me apeteció, aunque había una policía estatal...

-Clarke -gruñó Lexa.

-De acuerdo. -Clarke se rió y dio una palmadita a Lexa en la mejilla-. No te tomaré el pelo hasta después del café.

-Tengo que avisar al equipo de que estás aquí.

La expresión de Clarke se tornó seria al momento.

-Naturalmente. ¿Podemos desayunar con Bonita?

-Clarke, por favor -dijo Lexa en tono amable-. No necesitas pedir permiso a nadie para una cosa así. Sólo tengo que conocer tus planes para hacer lo que hay que hacer.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que pretendía era preguntarte si te apetecía desayunar con Bonita.

Lexa sonrió.

-Me encantaría. -Acarició la mejilla de Clarke, y luego la besó una vez más-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando regresó, tras avisar a Davis de que todo estaba en orden, Lexa encontró a Bonita en el salón.

-Siento haberte asustado antes. ¿Sería abusar de tu hospitalidad si tomásemos ese desayuno que Clarke y tú habíais planeado?

-Me parece estupendo. -Bonita se levantó del sofá y le dio el brazo a Lexa-. ¿Se ha aclarado todo?

-Sí y... gracias por ayudarme a comprender lo que realmente importa esta mañana.

-Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, Lexa. Has elegido un camino dificil: amarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y no es la misma cosa?

-Por supuesto, pero en tu caso las dos estáis en una situación más peculiar de lo normal. -Bonita sonrió, poniéndose en marcha-. Si yo fuera Clarke y tú mi amante, me sentiría muy bien protegida.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa con ternura.

-Debes permitir que también ella cuide de ti. Una amante lo necesita.

Lexa se detuvo en el pasillo, ante la puerta de la cocina, y miró a Bonita con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Habéis estado conspirando mi madre y tú?

Bonita se rió con ganas.

-Cuando dos personas son amigas desde hace tanto tiempo como tu madre y yo y han visto crecer a alguien como tú, ninguna de las dos puede dejar de hacer de madre.

-¿Como yo? -repitió Lexa, sinceramente confundida.

-Responsable y entregada. -Bonita acarició la mejilla de Lexa-. Y además encantadora y valiente.

Lexa se puso colorada.

-Te lo... agradezco, Bonita.

-Ven. Vamos a tomar el café y a disfrutar de la compañía.

Cuando entraron en la cocina y los ojos de Lexa tropezaron con los de Clarke, Lexa sonrió.

-Sí. Hagámoslo.

En Florida, en un hangar abovedado y revestido de aluminio, del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, un hombre practicaba el aterrizaje de un avión jumbo con los controles de un simulador de un vuelo. Llevaba seis semanas en la escuela de vuelo y ya casi dominaba las técnicas necesarias para alterar las pautas de dirección de la gran aeronave durante el vuelo. Cuando llegase el momento de poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades, sabía que no fallaría. Había dedicado los últimos seis años de su vida a planear el gran momento que se avecinaba. Cuando lo llamasen, estaría listo para representar su papel en la mayor guerra santa de la historia. Sonriendo, rebobinó el simulador que reflejaba los paneles de control de un avión comercial volando a nueve mil metros y continuó entrenándose para su misión.

Octavia se apoyó en un codo, con la barbilla sobre la mano, y contempló la mano que había posado en medio del abdomen de Reyes. Su piel color café destacaba frente a la palidez natural de Reyes. El contraste le recordó lo diferentes que eran. Reyes era muy firme, muy sólida, siempre dispuesta a entregarse. «¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo, en realidad? No tan confiada como antes, si alguna vez lo fui. ¿Cuándo dejé de creer en alguien como tú? ¿Cuándo dejé de soñar?» Reyes se movió y sus párpados aletearon. La vibración de los músculos bajo los dedos de Octavia suscitó un temblor automático en sus entrañas. Recordaba a Reyes dentro de ella, tomándola sin el menor esfuerzo, sabiendo instintivamente lo que necesitaba y proporcionándole un dulcísimo placer. «Lo hiciste tan bien... De maravilla. Y me quedé dormida sobre ti, ¿verdad, cariño?» El deseo surgió en su interior, tenso y urgente. Aunque la excitación la dominaba, su mano no se inmutó. Contempló el rostro de Reyes y le acarició el abdomen, cada vez más despacio mientras Reyes murmuraba sin parar, y luego reanudó los movimientos firmes cuando Reyes se tranquilizó, impregnando de lentitud las tiernas caricias. Al tocarla, al recordar las manos de Reyes, se puso húmeda al instante. Mordió el labio inferior, decidida a ignorar la repentina hinchazón entre las piernas. Con cuidado se tendió en la cama, deslizando los dedos por el interior del muslo de Reyes. Percibía el calor de la piel de Reyes y las llamas automáticas que abrasaban su carne anhelante. La capacidad de pensar desapareció. Sólo existían las sensaciones. El fuerte aroma de su deseo, la piel suave como el satén bajo sus dedos, el dulce suspiro de la respiración de Reyes en contraste con sus propios jadeos rotos. Apoyó los pechos en el muslo de Reyes, bajó la cabeza y besó con cuidado un punto entre las piernas de Reyes.

-Octavia -dijo Reyes con voz ronca, posando la mano en la nuca de Octavia. Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar ante el dulce placer que le proporcionaba la boca de Octavia sobre su clítoris-. Oh, Dios... caray...

Sin mover la cabeza, Octavia alzó un brazo y puso la mano entre los pechos de Reyes, deteniéndola con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

-No te muevas. Limítate a sentir.

Al oír las palabras, las caderas de Reyes se retorcieron y sus piernas se tensaron. Le temblaban los dedos enredados en los cabellos de Octavia.

-¿Podrías... volver a hacerlo?

-Humm. Lo estaba pensando. -Octavia cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir otra oleada de deseo. Corría el peligro de ceder ante la insistencia de su propio deseo, cuando lo que quería era complacer a Reyes. Procurando que su cuerpo no rozase el de Reyes, sin saber si podría dominar la tentación de satisfacer su necesidad con unos cuantos movimientos certeros, se movió hasta quedar entre las piernas de Reyes. Rodeó con los brazos los muslos de su amante, alzó los ojos y tropezó con los de Reyes, muy abiertos y ligeramente velados, mirándola-. Buenos días.

Reyes tragó saliva y deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Octavia. Su voz se redujo a un débil susurro, pero sonreía con gran satisfacción.

-Los mejores.

Octavia no aguantaba más. Necesitaba dar y necesitaba tomar; necesitaba perderse en el dulce éxtasis del placer de su amante. Utilizó los labios y la boca suavemente al principio, alternando los besos con lánguidas caricias de la lengua. Cada roce arrancaba tenues exclamaciones de placer de la garganta de Reyes, que le llegaban a lo más íntimo. Cuando el clítoris de Reyes se endureció al borde del clímax, también ella estuvo a punto de estallar. No obstante, reprimió las oleadas de rendición que temblaban en la boca del estómago y jugueteó con la pasión de Reyes para que explotase contra su boca.

-Octavia -gritó Reyes, sorprendida-. Vas a hacer que me corra.

El ruido del placer de Reyes y la vibración de su orgasmo junto a los labios de Octavia provocó un dolor tan agudo en su propia piel que lo liberó automáticamente. Se corrió ante el primer roce de los dedos sobre su clítoris. Octavia gimió a causa de los espasmos que se retorcían en sus entrañas, acarició a Reyes con besos suaves y lametazos aún más suaves hasta que desaparecieron las últimas vibraciones. Respirando con dificultad, logró incorporarse en la cama antes de caer de lado con un brazo en torno a la cintura de Reyes.

-¡Oh, Dios, Dios, eres divina!

Reyes, deslumbrada, hundió la mejilla en el pecho de Octavia y se aferró a ella.

-No puedo... me siento... oh, Octavia.

Octavia se rió en silencio y, con el corazón al vuelo, besó la frente de Reyes.

-Bien, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes bien?

Reyes echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose, y logró al fin centrarse en el hermoso rostro que la contemplaba con tanta ternura que le dieron ganas de llorar.

-No, bien no, de maravilla.

Los labios de Octavia dibujaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo también.

-Aún no tenemos que levantarnos, ¿verdad? -Reyes acercó el rostro al pecho de Octavia e introdujo el duro pezón en la boca, sonriendo al oír los rápidos jadeos de Octavia.

-Oh cariño... no si vas a seguir haciendo eso.

-Es lo que tenía pensado.

Lexa se hallaba en un salón de baile con el techo abovedado como el de una catedral, las paredes cubiertas de obras de arte centenarias, pedestales de mármol y una orquesta sinfónica tocando al fondo. El ambiente era lujoso y elegante, y el lugar estaba lleno de diplomáticos y aristócratas europeos de todas clases. Lo veía todo y, en cierto sentido, no veía absolutamente nada. La clave de la vigilancia eficaz consistía en entrenarse para asimilar la estructura de todo, pero sin perderse en los detalles. Había mirado a todos los que estaban en el salón al menos una vez, fijándose en los pormenores de sus actitudes y su ropa, y no porque le interesasen, sino porque tenía que descartarlos. Tras la evaluación y calificación de cada individuo como no amenazante, pasaba a ser algo tan indiferente como un recortable de cartón, una forma sin rasgos que se movía dentro de su campo visual sin llamar su atención. Aquella noche, como siempre, una mujer destacaba en fuerte contraste con el fondo gris. Clarke se había peinado para la ocasión, domesticando sus salvajes bucles en un elegante moño sostenido por una delicada peineta en la que brillaban los diamantes. El vestido de noche negro sin tirantes se abría entre sus pechos y revelaba un fascinante asomo de muslo cuando se movía. Una gargantilla de diamantes adornaba su cuello. A pesar de que Lexa tenía plena consciencia de la presencia de otras personas en el lugar, Clarke era el centro de su atención. Cualquiera que se acercase a ella, que le hablase o que la mirase durante demasiado tiempo se ganaba una profunda inspección por parte de Lexa. En ese momento observaba cómo su amante bailaba en brazos de un hombre atractivo y moreno al que reconoció como el ministro de defensa de Francia. La mano del hombre se posaba en medio de la espalda de Clarke, sobre su piel, que la profunda abertura del vestido dejaba al descubierto. El rostro de Lexa no manifestó nada cuando vio cómo aquella mano se deslizaba en una indolente caricia. En el otro extremo del salón, Marcus barría con la vista el enorme espacio, deteniéndose brevemente en las salidas para tomar nota de los que estaban en ellas: alguien situado junto a una puerta podía ser un observador o un pistolero. Sólo veía la bulliciosa multitud de hombres engolados y mujeres exquisitamente vestidas. También veía a sus colegas, a los seis que estaban en el salón. Había cuatro agentes más en el perímetro exterior. Sus ojos se posaron en su jefa y siguió la mirada de esta hasta Egret. A quince metros de distancia notaba el ardor de los ojos verdes de la comandante. Alguien que no la conociese no notaría su tensión ni su furia, pero se había acostumbrado a descifrar el humor de Lexa leyendo su lenguaje corporal y el mensaje de su expresión. Sabía que la comandante nunca manifestaba sus sentimientos voluntariamente. Y no era la primera vez que se alegraba de no estar en su pellejo. No huía de la responsabilidad y, de hecho, estaba orgulloso de ser casi siempre la persona que la comandante elegía para sustituirla cuando no estaba de servicio o no se hallaba disponible. Sin embargo, no la envidiaba, pues se daba cuenta de que tenía que comportarse como si no existiese ninguna relación personal entre Egret y ella. No dudaba de la capacidad de la comandante para garantizar la seguridad de Egret, pero ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar el coste emocional que le suponía la represión de sus sentimientos.

-Estás monopolizando a la señorita Griffin, Claude -se quejó en tono burlón una hermosa voz de contralto. Una mujer morena, de ojos negros, con un vestido rojo burdeos, cogió a Clarke del brazo y con una taimada sonrisa la apartó del descontento acompañante-. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

-Eternamente agradecida por haberme rescatado -murmuró Clarke, sonriendo y saludando con la cabeza a varias personas que le hablaron mientras se dirigía al borde de la pista de baile con su compañera-. Se me estaban agotando los temas de conversación.

La mujer, veinte años mayor que Clarke, pero de una belleza sensual, ladeó la cabeza y se rió.

-Me sorprende que aguantases tanto. En otro tiempo lo habrías despedido con cajas destempladas en cuestión de minutos.

-He estado practicando la diplomacia.

-Creo recordar que antes no te parecía necesaria. -Se acercó más a Clarke, rozando con su pecho el brazo de la joven. Como no obtuvo respuesta de Clarke, se rió de nuevo. -Has cambiado.

Clarke miró hacia donde había visto a Lexa por última vez y sonrió cuando sus ojos tropezaron con los de su amante.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Ah... -Su acompañante siguió la mirada de Clarke. Con una voz que casi era un ronroneo dijo-: Hay algo en ese cuerpo esbelto y prieto con esmoquin que me excita.

-Ya veo que al menos tú no has cambiado.

-Supongo que es la causa del follón.

Se detuvieron junto a una gran columna de mármol, al margen del bullicio. A Clarke le dolía la cabeza tras conversar animadamente con tantas personas durante demasiadas horas. Lo único que le apetecía era desnudarse, poner los pies en alto y disfrutar de unos minutos de tranquilidad junto a Lexa. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que sería inútil negarlo que todo el mundo sabía.

-Sí.

La prensa la estaba esperando cuando llegó al palacio presidencial. Gritaron variaciones sobre las mismas preguntas con que la habían bombardeado el día antes, y otra vez se limitó a callar. Aunque ninguno de los invitados mencionó los artículos de los periódicos, Clarke había notado unas cuantas

miradas cargadas de intención durante la velada.

-¿Es tan buena como parece? -quiso saber la mujer.

Clarke no se ofendió, pero ignoró la pregunta.

-Voy a acercarme al presidente y a su esposa para presentarles mis respetos. Mañana muy temprano he de tomar el avión para Estados Unidos y estoy agotada.

La mujer morena deslizó el brazo en torno a la cintura de Clarke y se inclinó hacia ella, presionando con el muslo la cadera de la joven.

-Podríamos escabullirnos a mi apartamento un par de horas. ¿Recuerdas lo divertido que era?

Clarke no lo recordaba. Sólo podía evocar el placer vacío de robar unas cuantas horas de libertad que no le permitían sentirse realmente libre y los momentos de satisfacción física que resultaban aún menos gratificantes.

-No puede ser. Gracias.

-¿No pretenderás decirme que vas en serio con esa mujer? Una aventura está bien, pero... por Dios, Clarke. Aunque no te importe la política, es un suicidio social.

-Ya sabes que eso nunca me preocupó -dijo Clarke.

-Sé que siempre hacías como si no te preocupase -repuso su acompañante-. Era una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de ti. Pero aún eres joven, y algo así no dura toda la vida.

-Tienes toda la razón. -En el rostro de Clarke se dibujó una sonrisa-. Por eso no pienso soltarla de ninguna manera.

La hermosa mujer se acercó y besó levemente a Clarke en los labios.

-Echaré de menos aquellos momentos tan especiales contigo, querida.

-Cuídate -susurró Clarke antes de apartarse de ella.

Clarke había recorrido un corto trecho cuando Lexa se reunió con ella. Clarke aminoró el paso y sonrió a su amante.

-Hola.

-Señorita Griffin -dijo Lexa en tono sereno. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero no lo hizo.

-Estoy lista para marcharme.

Con un gesto imperceptible que se podía interpretar como si se llevase la mano al pelo, Lexa murmuró al minúsculo intercomunicador prendido en su puño izquierdo:

-Reyes, lleve el coche a la entrada oeste.

-Tengo unas ganas tremendas de marcharme -dijo Clarke con un suspiro.

-Sí -admitió Lexa, permitiéndose un leve desahogo en su fachada profesional-. Yo también.

-Ven conmigo mientras me despido.

-Claro, estaré cerca.

-No -repuso Clarke tiernamente, rodeando el brazo de Lexa con los dedos y acercándose más a ella-. Acompáñame.

Lexa, sorprendida, se puso rígida.

-Clarke, yo no...

-Por favor.

Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, de amante a amante, y Lexa no pudo negarse.

-Encantada.

Cuando se aproximaron al presidente francés y a su esposa, en el medio de una pequeña congregación de dignatarios, Lexa escudriñó la multitud y vio a Marcus en el lado izquierdo del salón y a Rogers en el derecho, pendientes de ellas. Tras asegurarse de que la vigilancia estaba garantizada mientras ella desviaba la atención, se relajó y admiró la facilidad de Clarke para desenvolverse entre personas tan importantes. En aquel momento Clarke agradecía al presidente francés y a su esposa su generosa hospitalidad y comentaba lo mucho que había disfrutado durante la velada. Hubo un intercambio de frases amables, y luego Clarke sonrió a Lexa.

-Permitan que les presente a mi acompañante, Lexa Woods.

Lexa dijo en francés que era un honor conocerlos y un placer visitar París. La esposa del presidente les sugirió que regresasen cuando Clarke no tuviese que desempeñar tareas oficiales «para apreciar de verdad la belleza de París»; Lexa sonrió y afirmó que esperaba tener ocasión de hacerlo pronto. Tras las cortesías habituales, Clarke y Lexa se volvieron para marcharse.

-Creo que estaba flirteando contigo -susurró Clarke.

Lexa apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Ten por seguro que no.

-Eres tan arrebatadora que resultas peligrosa.

-Porque usted lo cree, señorita Griffin.

Antes de que Clarke pudiese responder, Lexa se apartó unos pasos. Los minutos que transcurrirían entre la salida del edificio y la ubicación segura de Clarke en el vehículo eran fundamentales y tenía que concentrarse. Reyes apareció con el chal de Clarke y se lo dio.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Griffin. El coche la espera junto a la acera.

-Gracias. -Clarke notó que otras personas se acercaban a ella y se dio cuenta de que Marcus y Rogers completaban el círculo a su espalda. Lexa, un poco adelantada, cruzó la puerta en primer lugar, como siempre, y luego salió Clarke. Al momento una luz brillante la deslumbró. Mientras parpadeaba sin parar para aclarar la visión, percibió una forma oscura que se abalanzaba por la derecha. Gritó, más por la sorpresa que por el miedo, cuando Reyes la agarró por la cintura y la hizo retroceder varios pasos mientras la protegía del intruso con su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo Clarke vio a Lexa perseguir a la figura y distinguió a un hombre corpulento, con una gorra negra y una chaqueta floja, que tenía algo en la mano. El intruso salió de la oscuridad tan rápido que se situó a menos de un metro de Clarke antes de que Lexa lo viese. Cuando lo vio, registró la velocidad de los movimientos del hombre y que sostenía algo en la mano, apuntando a Clarke. Pistola. La reacción de Lexa fue automática. Giró hacia él, dobló las rodillas para controlar el centro de gravedad y clavó el hombro en el pecho del individuo. Sujetó el brazo del hombre, el que portaba el arma, entre los puños, lo empujó y lo tiró de espaldas. El individuo cayó con un gruñido, y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire debido a la fuerza de la imprevista caída. Inmediatamente Lexa plantó una rodilla en el medio del pecho del hombre y le inmovilizó el brazo con una llave de codo. Podía romperle el brazo al tipo con una ligerísima presión. Sin alzar la vista, ordenó:

-Llevadla al hotel.

Apenas veinte segundos después, Clarke estaba en la parte de atrás del Peugeot con Reyes a su lado y Marcus al volante. Se sumergieron en el tráfico con un chirrido de neumáticos.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Reyes en voz baja. Aunque tenía la respiración alterada, habló con voz serena.

-Sí. -Clarke volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla de atrás, pero no vio nada-. ¿Qué crees que era eso?

-Seguramente un paparazzi o un cazador de autógrafos. -Reyes guardó el arma, que apretaba contra el costado sin que Clarke la viese, en la funda de la cadera. «O algo peor, a juzgar por la reacción de la comandante.»

Clarke suspiró.

-¿Cuánto calculas que tardará Lexa?

Reyes se movió, incómoda.

-No sabría decirle.

-No -murmuró Clarke, cerrando los ojos mientras se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a Lexa-. No hay forma de saberlo, ¿verdad?

Octavia dio la vuelta y cogió el auricular al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Te he despertado?

Se estiró bajo las sábanas, sonriendo y deleitándose en el roce del algodón sobre su piel desnuda.

-Estaba disfrutando de un sueño muy agradable con una agente del Servicio Secreto especialmente sexy...

-Lo siento.

-No importa.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

Octavia, riéndose con ganas, respondió:

-¿Por qué no vienes a verlo en persona?

-De acuerdo.

El estómago de Octavia se agarrotó con una sacudida de emoción.

-¿Has acabado el turno?

-Síii.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en llegar?

Reyes dudó.

-¿Dos minutos te parece mucho?

-¡Oh, eres una caja de sorpresas, caramba! -Octavia habló con voz ronca y cálida:

-Que sea uno.

-Entendido.

Octavia apartó la sábana y se levantó en cuanto colgó el auricular, buscando con la otra mano el albornoz que había arrojado a los pies de la cama. Se lo echó por encima mientras se dirigía a la puerta, ciñéndolo con una mano y sin preocuparse de atarlo. Cuando oyó que llamaban, miró a través de la mirilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Qué tal -dijo Reyes, entrando en la habitación. Se había puesto una camiseta y unos vaqueros.

Octavia dejó caer el albornoz, se adelantó y abrazó a Reyes por los hombros, apretándose contra ella.

-Hola -murmuró, y besó a Reyes en la boca.

-Yo... -El corazón de Reyes se desbocó cuando vio el reflejo de azogue de la luna sobre la piel de Octavia, y luego se detuvo en seco cuando el cuerpo de Octavia se fundió con el suyo.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta para sostenerse mientras deslizaba las manos sobre los muslos de Octavia, bajo la seda, y las posaba en sus nalgas. Levantó las caderas automáticamente, Octavia empujó, y ambas gimieron. Reyes cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a todo lo que Octavia hacía. El aroma a ambrosía del deseo llenó su mente cuando una lengua cálida se introdujo en su boca y avivó las llamas que ardían en su interior.

-Octavia -murmuró Reyes al sentir los dedos de su amante en la cremallera del pantalón-. Si me tocas, me desmayo.

-Hum, quiero que te derritas.

-Hecho. -Reyes jadeó cuando los dedos acariciaron su vientre. Le temblaban las piernas, que amenazaban con doblarse-. Es nuestra última noche en París. Quiero pasarla haciendo el amor contigo.

Octavia interrumpió con gran esfuerzo su búsqueda y enganchó los dedos en la cintura de los vaqueros de Reyes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para estar contigo?

«Todo el que quieras. Siempre.» Reyes acarició la base de la columna vertebral de Octavia, apretándola contra sí.

-Hasta las cinco de la mañana.

«Poco más de tres horas. Y luego iremos en aviones distintos, regresaremos a casa y a... ¿qué?»

-Entonces, empecemos -murmuró Octavia arrastrando a su amante hasta la cama.

-¿Comandante?

Lexa se volvió al oír la voz de Marcus y apoyó la cadera en la barandilla del balcón.

-¿Todo tranquilo?

Marcus hizo un gesto afirmativo y fue hacia ella.

-No la he visto regresar.

-Acabo de llegar.

Marcus esperó; sabía que la comandante le contaría lo que consideraba que él debía saber. Quería preguntarle por las ojeras que ni siquiera la oscuridad disimulaba, pero no lo hizo porque sería una intromisión y porque la relación de ambos llegaba hasta un punto lindante con la amistad. El vínculo entre ellos era profesional, de respeto, y Marcus daría la vida por conservarlo, pero nunca habían compartido intimidades.

-¿Cuál es la prioridad número uno de tu vida, Marcus?

La sorpresa de Marcus no le impidió responder inmediatamente.

-El bienestar de Egret.

Lexa asintió.

-Muy bien. Porque no quiero que te preocupes por tu carrera si te parece que tienes que decirme o decirle a otros que crees que estoy metiendo la pata.

-Le doy mi palabra.

-Gracias.

Ambos se volvieron simultáneamente y pusieron las manos sobre la balaustrada de hierro que rodeaba el balcón y miraba al Arco del Triunfo, situado a escasas manzanas de distancia. El tejido de sus esmóquines casi idénticos se erizó cuando sus hombros se tocaron.

-No he notado ningún problema, comandante. -No la miró mientras hablaba, sino que se dedicó a contemplar el chorro de luces que parpadeaban en los Campos Elíseos.

-Anoche la llevé a un lugar sin garantías de seguridad con un equipo mínimo y ni siquiera tuve la previsión de comprobar el perímetro personalmente. Si le hubiese ocurrido algo, no sé si hubiéramos podido protegerla.

Lo que acababa de admitir ante Marcus era suficiente para que la despidiesen si se lo hubiese dicho a otra persona. Marcus se alegró de que le confiase sus preocupaciones más que de ninguna otra cosa a lo largo de su carrera.

-Aparte de ayer, después de la difusión de las noticias en Estados Unidos, sólo estábamos en un nivel de alerta medio. No había el menor indicio de un incremento de la actividad hostil en esta zona ni de atención anormal por Egret. Por tanto, no teníamos motivos para suponer que se hallaba en peligro.

-Fue un descuido -murmuró Lexa, enfadada-. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ella...

-En efecto -dijo Marcus en tono amable.

Lexa se frotó la cara enérgicamente.

-Igual que...

-Comandante, desde que Egret y usted están... juntas -comentó, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado-, ella acepta de buen grado nuestras medidas de seguridad. Está mucho más protegida que antes.

-Eso no sirve de disculpa para que yo no haga bien mi trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Y si yo creyese que ocurría algo así, lo diría. A usted.

-Confío en que lo haga. -Lexa suspiró y se volvió hacia el centro de comunicaciones-. Voy a revisar el itinerario del vuelo de regreso y la ubicación del personal...

-¿Por qué no se va a la cama? Yo me quedaré hasta la reunión de la mañana. -Casi inmediatamente añadió-: Creo que la señorita Griffin estaba preocupada por el altercado de antes.

Lexa respiró a fondo.

-Rogers y yo le dimos una buena paliza. Comprobamos su identificación con los medios limitados que teníamos y parece un periodista autónomo legal. Dijo que sólo buscaba una declaración de ella sobre su modo de vida. Quería adelantarse a los otros periódicos.

-¿Lo creyó?

-Me habría gustado cotejar su perfil en la Interpol y en la base de datos del Instituto de Seguridad Nacional, pero esta noche no se puede hacer y tampoco tenemos motivos para detenerlo. -Entró en el centro de comunicaciones, que ya había sido parcialmente desmantelado debido a la próxima marcha-. Pero los franceses se han comprometido a vigilarlo y a informarnos si ocurre algo raro.

Los dos sabían que la comunicación de datos de inteligencia entre agencias, sobre todo la internacional, era tan escasa que, aunque los franceses descubriesen algo extraño en los antecedentes del periodista, la información podría perderse sin llegar nunca a ellos. Pero era lo único que se podía hacer.

-Te veré a las 06.30 -dijo Lexa, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Entendido. -Cuando Lexa desapareció, Marcus paseó los ojos por el centro de comunicaciones casi desierto. En la habitación de al lado Niylah Parker se encargaba de los ordenadores durante el turno de noche. El resplandor de las pantallas indicaba su presencia, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía completamente solo. Se sentó ante la larga y vacía mesa de reuniones con un montón de listados de ordenador y comenzó a repasar los comunicados aleatorios que entraban durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Supuso que Indra estaría durmiendo y confió en que el consuelo de la rutina lo sostuviese hasta la mañana.

Lexa cerró la puerta del centro de comunicaciones en silencio, saludó con un breve gesto a Miller, que estaba en el pasillo ante la habitación de Clarke, y se dirigió a la escalera. La noche había sido larga, y ella estaba reventada y sola. Había planeado pasar unos minutos de intimidad con Clarke después del baile, pero el intruso había acabado con todos los planes. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y tenían ante sí un largo día de viaje, otra situación potencialmente peligrosa para Clarke frente a la que Lexa y todo el equipo debían estar alertas.

-¿Comandante?

Lexa se volvió y dijo:

¿Sí?

Miller le entregó un sobre.

-Para usted, señora.

Lexa se adelantó en silencio y extendió la mano. Le dio la espalda a Miller, abrió el sobre y cogió la hoja de papel color crema con el símbolo del Hotel Marigny. La letra firme de su amante decía: «Por favor ven a verme... no importa la hora. C». Lexa guardó la nota en el sobre y lo introdujo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego pasó ante Miller, que no dio muestras de verla, utilizó la llave maestra para abrir la puerta y entró en la habitación de Clarke. La salita estaba a oscuras, igual que el dormitorio. Lexa, guiándose por la luz de la luna, se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la puso sobre el brazo de un sofá. Se aflojó la corbata, la dobló y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, se había quitado los gemelos de la camisa y los había guardado en otro bolsillo. Al entrar en el dormitorio se descalzó y dejó los zapatos a un lado, con los calcetines. Desprendió la camisa del fajín que llevaba a la cintura y la dejó caer sobre la pistolera de la cadera. Se acercó a la cama y contempló a Clarke, que dormía desnuda bajo una blanquísima sábana. Se había quitado la peineta, y ondas de dorados cabellos enmarcaban el rostro de la joven bajo la luz plateada. A Lexa se le encogió el corazón con la sensación dolorosa que siempre se apoderaba de ella cuando contemplaba tanta belleza. Enfrentada a la belleza y al amor, quedaba indefensa. Retiró el arma del cinturón y la dejó encima de una antigua mesilla; luego se quitó la camisa, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se despojó del resto de la ropa. Apartó la sábana con cuidado y se acostó al borde de la cama. Sin darle tiempo a estirarse, Clarke la rodeó por detrás con los dos brazos en torno a la cintura y apretó la mejilla contra la espalda de Lexa.

-Has venido. Esperaba que lo hicieras -murmuró Clarke con la boca sobre la piel de Lexa, acariciándole el abdomen con la mano. El contacto, casual y posesivo, era reconfortante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Con la mano de Clarke sobre ella, Lexa exhaló un profundo suspiro de cansancio y se recostó en las almohadas. Clarke siguió sus movimientos hasta ponerse al lado de Lexa, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante. Mientras continuaba con sus tiernas caricias, Clarke preguntó:

-¿Quién era el hombre?

Lexa acarició los espesos cabellos rubios, reconfortada como siempre por la aromática dulzura que se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

-Sólo un periodista, por lo visto.

-Entonces, ¿la luz que vi al salir era el flash de una cámara?

-Sí, y también llevaba una minigrabadora. Eso era lo que tenía en la mano: el micrófono. «Creí que se trataba de una pistola.» Lexa pensó en que había estado a punto de dislocarle el codo al hombre, más por rabia que por necesidad. Aquella noche él había sido el último de una larga fila de personas en sobrepasar los límites con respecto a su amante: la avalancha de medios de comunicación que se habían lanzado sobre ellas nada más salir del coche, los hombres que deseaban a Clarke y que aprovechaban la menor ocasión para tocarla y acariciarla como si tuviesen derecho a hacerlo, la ex amante (porque no podía ser otra cosa a juzgar por la forma en que había mirado a Clarke, tocándola con una confianza que nacía de la intimidad) que claramente buscaba un encuentro. Cuando aquel intruso salió de la oscuridad y acosó a su amante, Lexa estaba dispuesta a luchar. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su control para limitarse a inmovilizarlo sin descargar su furia rompiéndole el brazo. Clarke acercó los labios a los músculos tensos del cuello de Lexa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada... sólo nervios.

-Lo sé. Lo noto. -Clarke se apoyó en un codo y examinó a su amante. Los ojos de Lexa eran oscuros charcos, y bajo la tenue luz de la luna no podía descifrar lo que había en sus profundidades. Se encontraba en desventaja al no ver los ojos de Lexa, pues eran el único medio a través del cual esta expresaba sus secretos. Le puso la mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo los firmes latidos del corazón, y deslizó una pierna sobre el muslo de su amante-. ¿Quieres contarme por qué?

Lexa dudó; no deseaba abrumar a su amante con preocupaciones sobre una situación que no podía cambiar. Pero recordó lo que Clarke le había dicho unas semanas antes. «Te amo. No se trata sólo de sexo y de que compartamos un mismo entorno, sino de que necesito estar contigo. Se trata de la necesidad de formar parte de tu vida.» Puso una mano en la nuca de Clarke, la deslizó y respondió en tono sereno:

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me desagrada que otras personas te toquen o que intenten tocarte.

-Otras personas. -Clarke se quedó callada durante un buen rato-. ¿Personas como Margot Fallon?

-Por ejemplo -dijo Lexa en tono indiferente mientras pensaba en la despampanante esposa del embajador francés.

-Debí darme cuenta de que sabías lo que ella pretendía -suspiró Clarke, consciente de que su relación previa con Margot seguramente estaba documentada en alguna parte y de que Lexa la conocía-. Sabes que no me sentí tentada, ¿verdad?

-La tentación no es un pecado.

-No -murmuró Clarke, supongo que no se nos puede pedir que controlemos las respuestas de nuestro cuerpo.

-La mataría.

Lexa habló en tono muy serio, pero Clarke se rió y se acercó más a ella.

-Por si te interesa, no me tentó ni física ni espiritualmente. Pero siento que te haya molestado.

-No es culpa tuya y no tienes por qué disculparte. -Lexa volvió la cabeza y besó a Clarke en la frente, poniéndose de lado hasta que los cuerpos de ambas quedaron pegados-. Comprendo lo dificil que es para ti ser constantemente el centro de atención. Demasiada gente se toma libertades.

Clarke contuvo la respiración mientras se apoderaba de su corazón una mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

-Cada vez que dices una cosa así, me enamoro de ti de nuevo.

Lexa siguió, antes de cambiar de idea.

-Esta noche he hablado con Marcus sobre si mi relación contigo comprometía mi capacidad para dirigir el equipo.

-Oh Lexa, lo siento. Siento que lo ocurrido esta noche te haya hecho pensar semejante cosa. -Clarke se rió, dulcemente, y besó a Lexa en el cuello-. Hace unos meses... diablos, hace unas semanas, me habría encantado saber que no estabas satisfecha de tu trabajo. Porque entonces podría haber aprovechado tu momentánea y rarísima inseguridad para que dimitieses.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Lexa, llena de curiosidad.

-Aunque me revienta pensar que te arriesgas por protegerme, me encanta tenerte cerca. -Clarke tomó aliento y añadió antes de cambiar de idea-: Más que eso, me encanta que seas mi jefa de seguridad. Confío en ti.

-Eso significa mucho para mí -murmuró Lexa, deslizando los dedos sobre la mandíbula de Clarke y ladeando la cabeza para besarla. Se deleitó en la suavidad de los labios de Clarke, acariciando los elegantes huesos del rostro de la joven mientras exploraba el calor de su boca con la lengua. Luego se apartó y dijo con voz ronca-: Si alguna vez pensase que no podía cuidarte, renunciaría.

-No puedo ni imaginar algo así -susurró Clarke-, pero siempre que me permitas que yo cuide también de ti, no te pediré que dejes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Lexa apoyó la frente en la de Clarke, dominada por un sentimiento de paz y lealtad infinitas.

-Te necesito muchísimo.

Clarke se quedó sin habla por segunda vez esa noche. Se acercó más a Lexa, apretando los pechos contra los de su amante e insinuando una pierna entre los muslos de Lexa. El brote de placer que la sacudió era producto de la felicidad tanto como de la excitación. Si hubiese sido físicamente posible, se habría introducido dentro del cuerpo de Lexa para quedarse allí siempre: quería estar unida a ella. La realidad sólo le permitía ofrecer palabras insuficientes y transmitir con el cuerpo la profundidad de su amor. Deslizó la mano sobre el abdomen de Lexa hasta las caderas y la apretó contra sí. Su voz se convirtió en un ruego desesperado:

-Te amo tanto que no sé cómo decírtelo ni cómo demostrártelo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero comprendo que con eso no basta. Dios... nada sería suficiente.

-Abrázame fuerte -susurró Lexa con voz ronca al oído de Clarke, anhelando sentir los latidos del corazón de Clarke contra su piel-. Abrázame así hasta por la mañana, y te prometo que será suficiente.

El débil temblor de la voz de Lexa suscitó una oleada de protección en Clarke, que la abrazó estrechamente.

-Oh sí, cariño. Sí.

-Casi es de día -susurró Octavia, apoyándose en los codos y rodeando con las manos el rostro de Reyes-. Deberías dormir un poco.

-Puedo dormir en el avión. -Reyes deslizó las manos por la espalda de Octavia hasta las caderas y alzó la pelvis; el contacto le hizo hervir la sangre-. Contigo todo me parece poco. No quiero dormir cuando puedo tocarte.

-Esto no tiene por qué acabar esta noche. -Octavia la besó dulcemente. «¿De verdad? Dime que no. Dime que no ha ocurrido sólo porque estamos en París.»

-Lo sé. -Reyes suspiró-. Pero cuando regresemos a casa, tú tendrás que trabajar, y yo viajaré con Egret. No podré verte mucho.

Octavia se rió dulcemente porque el alivio la animó. Entrelazó con los dedos los cabellos de Reyes y levantó la pierna entre los fuertes muslos de la joven, disfrutando del gemido de sorpresa que arrancó a la mujer que tenía debajo. Aunque se consideraba satisfecha -más que satisfecha- por el increíble orgasmo que había experimentado momentos antes, sintió que vibraba y se endurecía de nuevo.

-Encontraremos tiempo. Haremos tiempo. -Se inclinó y besó a Reyes con una avidez que las sorprendió a las dos. Se columpió sobre el muslo de Reyes, y ambas se excitaron cuando impregnó la piel de Reyes con la ardiente esencia de su deseo. Habló entre jadeos-: Esta es nuestra vida.

-Siéntate -imploró Reyes, desesperada y casi sin aliento al ver cómo el rostro de Octavia se inundaba de placer-. Quiero ver cómo te corres. Quiero recordar lo hermosa que eres.

Octavia soltó un gemido y se alzó con esfuerzo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la pierna de Reyes, agarrando las manos que Raven le ofrecía para sostenerse. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y el pelo de Reyes cayó hacia delante mientras su cabeza oscilaba. Las caderas de Octavia se agitaron, se le encogió el estómago y se le nubló la vista.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Oh, Dios, Raven!

-Ya está -dijo Raven con voz ronca. Su propio cuerpo vibró con una oleada de placer al ver a Octavia al borde del orgasmo, pero aquel placer era un débil eco de la gloria de contemplar la rendición de Octavia-. ¡Qué preciosidad!

Octavia, que temblaba en la cumbre de su desahogo, imploró:

-Abrázame.

Reyes se incorporó y rodeó con los brazos a Octavia, que susurraba su nombre entre sollozos y estremecimientos. Cayeron sobre la cama, aferradas la una a la otra. Reyes murmuró, acariciando el pelo de Octavia:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh. -Octavia se rió casi sin fuerzas-. No tengo ni idea. -Rozó con la mejilla el pecho de Reyes-. Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie.

-¿Como qué? -Reyes besó a Octavia en la frente, en los ojos, en las mejillas-. ¿Qué, cariño?

-Algo tan loco, tan libre. -Octavia acarició el pecho de Reyes con ternura-. Tan seguro. Eres una amante de primera.

-Yo... -farfulló Reyes, procurando ignorar el rápido endurecimiento del pezón bajo la mano de Octavia-. Yo no hago nada. Eres... tú, tú... Yo sólo te toco.

«Entonces, por favor, no pares.» Octavia lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-Pues funciona muy bien.

-Estupendo. -Reyes interrumpió el movimiento de la mano de Octavia. El lento roce de los dedos la estaba volviendo loca-.

¿Me llamarás mañana en cuanto aterrices?

-Humm. ¿Dónde estarás?

-Se supone que iremos a Nueva York, pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? Te llamaré al móvil en cuanto aterrice, y tú me llamas cuando estés libre.

-De acuerdo. -Reyes suspiró-. Ya te echo de menos.

-Aún no me he ido. -Octavia posó los labios sobre el pezón de Reyes mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su estómago y entre las piernas. Gimió débilmente cuando Reyes se arqueó bajo sus manos. Acarició con suavidad el clítoris de Reyes, adaptando las caricias al ritmo del placer que manifestaban los murmullos de esta. Cuando la primera oleada del clímax de Reyes vibró bajo sus dedos, la penetró con cuidado.

-Es genial. -Reyes dio una sacudida y enterró el rostro en los cabellos de Octavia, procurando aguantar el repentino brote de sensaciones. No sabía que se pudiera sentir de aquella forma, tan plena y al mismo tiempo tan deseosa de más-. Hazlo... más fuerte.

-La próxima vez, cariño -susurró Octavia, metiendo y sacando los dedos suavemente-. Ahora córrete para que yo lo vea.

-Ya voy -sollozó Reyes-. Yo... oh... ya.

En medio de una nube de placer, Octavia contuvo el deseo de penetrarla más, con más fuerza, porque sabía que su amante necesitaba aquel acto de amor. Detuvo la mano cuando el orgasmo se enredó en sus dedos, moviéndola sólo al final para acompañar los últimos espasmos de placer. Cuando sintió que los músculos tensos de Reyes se relajaban y su cuerpo se serenaba, se retiró lentamente. Al oír un breve grito, Octavia se apretó contra su amante.

-Cariño, mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?

Reyes, debilitada por las secuelas del placer, apoyó la frente entre los pechos de Octavia y habló con un levísimo susurro:

-¿Bien? Podría morir de felicidad ahora mismo.

El corazón de Octavia se desbocó, aunque sabía que las palabras no transmitían ningún presagio, y soltó una risita mientras acariciaba el rostro húmedo de Reyes.

-Como esto sólo ha sido el principio, sugiero que te quedes en el mundo un poco más.

-Oh, eso pienso hacer.

A las 06.10 Indra apartó la vista del periódico cuando la puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió de golpe. Reyes entró precipitadamente con una expresión de aturdido pánico en el rostro.

-Oh, Dios -exclamó Reyes, con los ojos desorbitados-. Llego tarde, y la comandante me va a matar.

Indra, con un traje de seda mezclada gris oscuro, tomaba café en la mesita situada ante los ventanales que se abrían al pequeño balcón. Dejó la taza a un lado y contempló a Reyes con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Dúchate. Ya he recogido tus cosas.

Reyes se detuvo en seco, respirando con dificultad.

-¿En serio? Oh, Dios, ¿lo has hecho? Estoy en deuda contigo. Te debo mucho.

-Tienes razón. Me debes mucho. -Indra volvió a su periódico, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Un cuarto de hora después, Reyes y ella se dirigieron al centro de comunicaciones, donde se reunió el resto del equipo en menos de treinta segundos. Los agentes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de reuniones y esperaron en silencio, la mayoría con vasos de café en una mano y agendas electrónicas

en la otra, a que Lexa se situase en la cabecera de la mesa e iniciase la sesión matutina.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes -anunció Lexa a las 06.30 en punto-. Volamos al aeropuerto Dulles de Washington en vez de a LaGuardia. Los que tenían destinos temporales para este viaje pueden gestionar allí el regreso a sus respectivas bases. El equipo permanente permanecerá en Washington hasta nuevo aviso. Marcus los informará de los turnos en el avión.

Nadie dijo nada. Los cambios de último momento en el itinerario no eran raros, sobre todo en los regresos. La alteración de los planes personales formaba parte rutinaria del trabajo. Después de que Lexa revisase el horario de traslado al aeropuerto De Gaulle, junto con la distribución de vehículos, indicó al equipo que preparase la partida. Cuando todos se fueron, se acercó a Marcus.

-Deje que lo adivine, ¿Abigail Washburn?

Lexa asintió con una levísima sonrisa.

-Esa mujer no duerme nunca. Llamó a Clarke a las cinco de la mañana y le exigió que se presentase en la Casa Blanca esta noche.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con las noticias, ¿no?

-Seguramente. -Lexa escupió las palabras mientras procuraba controlar su furia-. Y no es que Abigail no supiese lo que se avecinaba. Clarke la avisó de la entrevista cuando la concertó.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Clarke lo arreglará, estoy segura. -«Pero ojalá que no tuviese que hacerlo. Lo único que quiere es regresar a casa y seguir pintando. Ha cumplido con su deber en este viaje y lo menos que Abigail puede hacer es dejarla tranquila durante unas semanas.» Lexa suspiró, con un esfuerzo consciente por centrarse en los detalles de la última etapa del viaje. -Vámonos a casa, Marcus.

-Entendido, comandante.


	11. Chapter 11

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 **18 agosto 01**

A la salida de la Interestatal 95, Florida

Un fornido pelirrojo con un uniforme de camuflaje verde oliva entró en el restaurante y miró las mesas casi vacías. Sus inexpresivos ojos azules se posaron en un hombre delgado, moreno, barbudo, vestido con unos pantalones de algodón marrones y una camisa blanca de cuello abierto. La foto en fax que le habían proporcionado de su contacto no era muy buena, pero el hombre que lo estaba mirando en aquel momento encajaba en la descripción. Cruzó el restaurante y se sentó pesadamente en el reservado, frente al hombre más menudo.

-¿Está listo su equipo? -preguntó sin más preámbulos.

«Arrogantes americanos.» Los ojos del barbudo centellearon de indignación, pero respondió tranquilamente con un ligero acento extranjero:

-Sí.

-¿Y los otros?

-Sólo esperan las instrucciones definitivas para entrar en acción.

El pelirrojo deslizó una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

-Estos son los detalles del vuelo.

No se mencionaban los objetivos, pero él los conocía. Nueva York, Washington, Chicago, Los Ángeles. Y uno muy especial que ignoraba el «amigo» barbudo.

Tras examinar el listado unos instantes, el primer hombre alzó la vista con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Creímos que sería antes.

-Cambiaron el personal de uno de los vuelos esenciales. Si el comando Hidra quiere los seis objetivos, la fecha tiene que ser esa. -El segundo hombre habló en tono condescendiente.

Los otros estaban en su terreno, aunque el montaje era de ellos. Habían recurrido a su organización, ofreciéndose a combinar recursos para realizar un ataque preventivo que enviaría un mensaje definitivo a Estados Unidos: iban a tomar el poder los verdaderos americanos. Sus grupos tal vez tuviesen planes distintos, pero un golpe al enemigo común fortalecería a todos. Hoy aliados, mañana enemigos. Así era la guerra.

-Cuando mi jefe da su palabra, no duda. -El barbudo dobló cuidadosamente la hoja de papel con los horarios de salida y los números de vuelo de los aviones que los llevarían a sus hermanos y a él a la gloria.

El todoterreno aminoró la marcha al traspasar la verja de seguridad y se dirigió a la entrada particular de la primera familia. Clarke se inclinó en el asiento y rozó el brazo de Lexa.

-¿Estarás en tu apartamento?

-¿Esta noche? -repuso Lexa. Había despedido a los agentes que las habían acompañado a París en el aeropuerto Dulles y su equipo tenía la noche libre. El personal de seguridad de la Casa Blanca era responsable de la seguridad de Clarke mientras estuviese en el edificio, igual que lo eran de la seguridad del presidente cuando estaba en la casa. A Lexa no le gustaba mucho el plan, pues consideraba que la patrulla de la Casa Blanca se componía fundamentalmente de guardaespaldas, no de agentes de seguridad. Pero políticamente no podía decir nada al respecto-. Sí, estaré en casa esta noche. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

Clarke asintió.

-No sé cuánto durará la reunión con Abigail, pero espero poder hablar con mi padre después. No lo he visto desde que viajamos a París.

El vehículo se detuvo, pero como ni Lexa ni Clarke hicieron ademán de salir, Phil Rogers permaneció al volante al otro lado del panel de cristal. No obstante, Clarke bajó la voz.

-Te echaré de menos. Me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo por las noches.

-Lo sé. -Disfrutaban de cierto grado de libertad cuando viajaban e incluso en Nueva York, porque el equipo de seguridad de Clarke existía por un motivo: para protegerla. Los agentes estaban adiestrados para desviar la vista en lo tocante a las vidas privadas de sus protegidos, aunque estos se acostasen con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Clarke y Lexa valoraban su intimidad y procuraban no someter su relación personal a un escrutinio excesivo, lo cual significaba que había veces en que no tenían forma de estar juntas. Y aquella era una de esas veces. Lexa suspiró.

-Resulta que ahora no duermo bien cuando no estás tú. -Clarke sonrió. Aunque no deseaba que Lexa sufriese, se alegraba de saber que no era la única que odiaba las separaciones forzosas.

-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda después de hablar con Abigail.

Lexa arqueó una ceja ligeramente mientras cabeceaba.

-He venido contigo para eso.

-¿Qué? -Clarke se puso rígida.

-Si Abigail Washburn quiere hablarte de tu relación conmigo, deseo estar presente.

-No me parece buena idea -se apresuró a decir Clarke-. Sólo nos faltaba recalcar el hecho de que eres mi jefa de seguridad y mi amante. No quiero ponerte en evidencia.

-Tampoco puedes esconderme en el armario, Clarke -repuso Lexa-. Abigail sabe con quién te acuestas. Mis superiores saben que me acuesto contigo. El presidente de Estados Unidos sabe que somos amantes. No hay armario en el quepa todo eso.

-No pretendo esconderte en el armario, Lexa. -Clarke estaba cansada del viaje y harta de la tensión constante que le provocaba decidir cuánto debía revelar de su vida personal y a quién. Pronunció las palabras con mayor brusquedad de lo que quería.

-Entonces, ¿qué pretendes?

-Protegerte. -Clarke estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta-. Eso lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ro debo entender que te interpongas entre el peligro y yo. ¡Y encima tengo que estar encantada!

Antes de que Clarke saliese del coche, zanjando la última oportunidad de intimidad, Lexa la sujetó.

-Espera, Clarke.

Como ya la echaba de menos y sabía que le dolería el alma el resto de la noche si se separaban de aquella forma, Clarke se detuvo y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, con un suspiro.

-Dios, a veces me vuelves loca.

-Pues estamos empatadas. -Lexa frotó el caballete de la nariz y se mesó los cabellos con la mano. Con voz más serena dijo-: Si Abigail Washburn o cualquier otra persona va a regañarte por tu relación conmigo, quiero estar delante. Tenemos que afrontarlo juntas. Como si fuéramos una pareja.

«Como si fuéramos una pareja. Una pareja.» Clarke miró a Lexa con ansiedad, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta a la pregunta que temía formular. En ese momento no le bastaba con ver decisión y cariño en los ojos de Lexa. Era algo tan esencial para ella que necesitaba escuchar las palabras.

-¿Es realmente lo que somos? ¿Lo que tú quieres que seamos?

Nada afectaba tanto a Lexa como notar el más leve asomo de inseguridad en la voz de Clarke. Cuando se conocieron, se había enamorado de la fortaleza de Clarke y de su indomable voluntad. Saber que algo, sobre todo algo tocante a su relación, podía tambalear aquella certidumbre era como un puñetazo en el estómago. Extendió la mano y cogió la de Clarke-. Te amo. Eres mi vida.

Clarke cerró los ojos durante unos momentos. Cuando los abrió, la tenue luz del interior del coche no pudo ocultar el brillo de las lágrimas.

-No puedo negarme cuando dices una cosa así. Nadie me ha llegado tan adentro como tú.

Lexa acercó la mano de Clarke a los labios, la besó suavemente y luego frotó la mejilla contra los dedos de la joven.

-Porque soy la única que se ha sentido aceptada.

-Cierto, y eso me da un miedo horrible. -Clarke habló en voz baja, casi para sí. Luego se enderezó y fijó la mirada en Lexa-. Ten cuidado con Abigail. Está acostumbrada a regañar a la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor y a enfrentarse a los miembros del gabinete antes de desayunar.

-No creo que sea peor que la hija del presidente antes del primer café.

Clarke se rió a carcajadas.

-Le gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿verdad, comandante?

-Digamos que disfruto de la vida contigo. -Lexa sonrió, abrió la puerta, salió del coche y le ofreció la mano a Clarke-. ¿Vamos?

«Contigo a cualquier parte.» Clarke descendió del todoterreno y entrelazó los dedos con los de Lexa mientras contemplaba la Casa Blanca. Otro fragmento de su vida encajaba en su lugar mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada de la mano de su amante.

-Sólo será un minuto mientras concluye una llamada -dijo el secretario de Abigail a Clarke mientras interceptaba otras tres llamadas-. Quiere verla antes de nada.

Tres minutos después guió a Clarke y a Lexa al despacho de la jefa de gabinete. Abigail estaba detrás de la mesa, con las gafas de lectura colgando de un cordón trenzado de colores. Alzó la vista al oír que se abría la puerta y contempló a Lexa con intensidad antes de fijar la atención en Clarke.

-Tal vez prefieras una reunión privada.

-No, no la prefiero. -Clarke estiró el brazo y dio la mano a Lexa de nuevo-. Te presento a mi amante, Lexa Woods. Lexa, Abigail Washburn.

Lexa apretó los dedos de Clarke antes de adelantarse y ofrecer la mano a Abigail.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora.

Abigail, una mujer imponente de cincuenta y tantos años, vestida con un impecable traje a medida y la cantidad correcta de joyas caras pero sutiles, se levantó y saludó a Lexa. Luego, dio la vuelta a la mesa y las invitó a sentarse. Ocupó la butaca frente al sofá para que Clarke y Lexa se sentasen juntas. Después se dirigió a Lexa:

-¿Piensa casarse con la hija del presidente, agente Woods?

-Abigail, ¿qué diablos es eso? -Clarke se puso rígida de indignación; sus ojos echaban chispas.

La jefa de gabinete se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente.

-Es una de las numerosas preguntas que tengo que hacer.

-Nuestra vida privada no te incumbe. -Clarke conocía a Abigail Washburn desde pequeña; el poder y el estatus de Abigail la habían intimidado muchas veces, no sólo con relación a la maquinaria política de su padre, sino también dentro del pequeño círculo de amigos íntimos. Casi nunca tenía ocasión de discutir o de discrepar con Abigail, aunque a menudo le molestaba la posición esencial de aquella mujer en la vida de su padre. Una posición que, por lo visto, ella nunca ocuparía.

-En primer lugar -dijo Abigail en tono meloso-, no tienes vida privada. Al menos durante los próximos tres... o, si Dios quiere, los próximos siete años. En segundo lugar, aunque la tuvieras, me incumbiría. Todo lo que afecta a la posición de tu padre me incumbe.

-No entiendo...

La profunda voz de Lexa interrumpió a Clarke.

-Hace un año ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido que podía amar a alguien como amo a Clarke. Y no he pensado en el matrimonio, pero creo en él como institución. Y amo a la hija del presidente, así que la respuesta a su pregunta es sí.

Mientras Abigail examinaba a Lexa con gesto reflexivo, Clarke la miró asombrada. Por fin habló, con la voz tomada por la emoción.

-Lexa, ¿es una proposición de matrimonio?

-De momento no. -La expresiva boca de Lexa dibujó una sonrisa al mirar a Clarke-. Cuando llegue la hora, me gustaría hacerlo en un entorno más íntimo.

-Cuando llegue la hora -repitió Clarke, tratando de asimilar lo que significaba aquel compromiso. Tras la primera oleada de sorpresa, sintió un arrebato de placer y apoyó el hombro en el de Lexa.

-Interesante respuesta, agente -admitió Abigail-. Es sólo una de las numerosas preguntas que nuestro secretario de prensa ha tenido que esquivar hasta ahora. -Contempló la pila de papeles que había cogido de la mesa y en tono eficiente leyó-: ¿El presidente Griffin apoyará la legalización del matrimonio gay? ¿Clarke Griffin planea tener hijos? ¿Cómo piensa quedarse embarazada la hija del presidente? ¿Con cuántos miembros de su equipo de seguridad se ha acostado? -En ese punto Abigail cabeceó con desagrado-. Algunos de estos cretinos no tienen el menor sentido del decoro. -Apartó los ojos de los papeles, con expresión cautelosa-. Hay docenas de preguntas así y peores. Tienes que leerlas y pensar respuestas.

-¿Por qué? -espetó Clarke-. No estoy obligada a responder a ese tipo de cuestiones.

-No, no lo estás -reconoció Abigail con voz de pronto serena-. Pero te harán esas preguntas y es mejor que todos sepamos cuáles van a ser las respuestas. Ya me encargaré yo...

-De darles un sesgo positivo, ¿no? -repuso Clarke en un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Abigail se encogió de hombros.

-En política la imagen es uno de nuestros valores más importantes. Llámalo como quieras. No puedo permitir que me cojan desprevenida, así que necesito saber si vas a responder a alguna de esas preguntas de un modo que nos sitúe a todos a la defensiva.

-Nuestra vida privada es cosa nuestra.

Lexa posó la mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Clarke.

-No pretenderá que Clarke responda a preguntas tan impertinentes y fuera de lugar. -El tono sugería un hecho claro más que una cuestión-. Clarke ya ha explicado que mantenemos una relación amorosa. Si es necesario añadir más, diga que estamos enamoradas, somos monógamas y pretendemos mantener una relación estable.

-Es usted muy astuta para ser agente federal, comandante.

Lexa sostuvo la mirada de Abigail sin pestañear.

-Como sin duda sabe, me eduqué en Italia, donde mi padre era embajador de nuestro país. Nadie practica tan bien la política como los italianos.

Abigail se rió sin querer.

-¿Seguro que quiere desperdiciarse en el anonimato haciendo oscuros trabajos para el Departamento del Tesoro? Puedo aprovechar su talento de forma mucho más eficaz.

-Hago exactamente lo que me gusta. Pero gracias.

-Dame las preguntas -exigió Clarke, cogiendo los papeles que sostenía Abigail-. Las leeré y, si alguna me parece pertinente y apropiada, te daré una respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? -Abigail miró a Clarke con curiosidad-. Tal vez estés enamorada, pero eso no es motivo para un cambio tan radical.

Clarke se levantó, obligando a Lexa a hacer lo mismo.

-Estoy enamorada, y eso lo cambia todo.

Abigail abrazó brevemente a Clarke, en una de sus escasas manifestaciones de afecto.

-Me alegro por ti -murmuró al oído de Clarke. Se apartó y regresó a su mesa. Puso las manos sobre la parte superior y se inclinó hacia delante, hablando de nuevo con voz de mando-. Nada de sorpresas, Clarke. Lo digo en serio.

-Lo único que quiero es regresar a Nueva York y que me dejen tranquila. Como sé que no es posible, todos tendremos que llevarlo de la mejor manera. -Clarke suspiró-. ¿Mi padre está ocupado?

-Siempre está ocupado, pero sabe que te encuentras aquí y quiere verte. -Abigail repasó un listado que tenía sobre la mesa-. Ahora está en casa.

-Gracias -murmuró Clarke.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora Washburn -dijo Lexa dirigiéndose a la puerta con Clarke.

-Seguro que volveremos a vernos, agente Woods. -Abigail contempló a la hija del presidente y a su amante con aire pensativo hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellas. «Has hecho una excelente elección, Clarke. Se desenvuelve bien y te ama. ¡Qué suerte!»

-Clarke -exclamó Jake Griffin con una sonrisa, levantándose de la butaca de su despacho-. Bienvenida a casa.

-Hola, papá -repuso Clarke, y besó a su padre en la mejilla. El presidente miró a Lexa y le ofreció la mano.

-Me alegro de verla, Lexa.

-Señor.

Jake Griffin señaló un sofá cercano.

-Sentaos. ¿Tenéis hambre? ¿Queréis tomar algo?

-En realidad, estamos cansadísimas -respondió Clarke, hundiéndose de buen grado en uno de los cojines de terciopelo-. El viaje fue muy ajetreado.

-Pero... ¿sin incidentes? -El presidente habló en tono sereno, contemplando el rostro de su hija. Era raro que Clarke reconociese sentirse cansada.

-Básicamente sí -afirmó Clarke-. La noticia anticipada sobre mi entrevista en Estados Unidos nos acarreó más atención de la que habíamos pensado por parte de los medios de comunicación, pero nos arreglamos.

Griffin miró a Lexa.

-¿Tenían a suficientes personas para controlar la situación?

-Sí, señor. Nuestro equipo está preparado para ese tipo de eventualidades y contamos con la colaboración de las fuerzas de seguridad locales.

-Si necesitan algo... más personal, más...

-Papá -lo interrumpió Clarke con firmeza-. Todo está bien.

-Puedo preocuparme. Es el derecho de todo padre.

Clarke, sorprendida por la expresión seria de su padre y la sinceridad de su voz, se puso colorada de placer y vergüenza.

-En primer lugar, no hay motivo para preocuparse. En segundo lugar, Lexa sabe muy bien lo que hace.

-Entonces, asunto zanjado -admitió el presidente de buen grado; cogió la taza de café que tenía a mano y tomó un sorbo-. Supongo que ya habéis hablado con Abigail.

-Antes de nada -dijo Clarke con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Le pedí que no te obligase a hacer una declaración personal sobre tus asuntos privados, pero... -Alzó las manos en un gesto de impotencia y cabeceó-. Nunca me hace caso.

Lexa se rió.

-Ah, ya veo que la jefa de gabinete ignora las órdenes del jefe. -Griffin miró a Clarke, preocupado-. ¿Ha sido desagradable?

De nuevo, su claridad y el afecto de su voz cogieron desprevenida a Clarke, que automáticamente buscó la mano de Lexa. Acercó al muslo las manos entrelazadas de ambas mientras hablaba.

-Es irritante y a veces resulta embarazoso. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no fue tan horrible como creí.

El presidente observó a Lexa.

-¿Ha tenido usted problemas con su director?

-Señor, no debería usted preocuparse por algo así.

-¿No debo preocuparme por el bienestar de la pareja de mi hija?

Lexa miró al presidente a los ojos, sin soltar la mano de Clarke.

-Agradezco su interés, señor. Pero creo que si me aprovechase de su influencia para proteger mi carrera, cuestionaría el afecto que siento por Clarke. Es algo que no puedo aceptar, señor.

El presidente sonrió, pero en sus ojos había seriedad.

-No pregunto como presidente, sino como padre.

-A veces, señor -repuso Lexa, en tono amable-, nuestras responsabilidades nos impiden actuar según lo que nos dicta el corazón.

-¿Siempre está tan segura de sus responsabilidades, agente Woods?

-No, señor. A veces gana mi corazón.

Clarke soltó la mano de Lexa y deslizó un brazo por su cintura.

-Papá, ¿se trata de un rito tradicional reservado sólo a los hombres en el que el padre hace preguntas a quien aspira a la mano de su hija?

Griffin se rió.

-No, sólo aprovechaba la ocasión para conocer mejor a tu pareja.

-No quiero que Lexa crea que la van a interrogar cada vez que venga a la Casa Blanca. Primero Abigail, y ahora tú.

-¿La he molestado, Lexa? -preguntó el presidente con sincera preocupación.

-No, señor. -Lexa sonrió a Clarke-. No tengo ningún inconveniente en hablar de mis sentimientos por Clarke.

-¿Incluso ante los medios de comunicación?

La expresión de Lexa se endureció.

-Si pudiera imponer mi criterio, señor, un periodista no se acercaría a su hija a menos de veinte metros. Si me preguntan, yo no tengo obligación de ser amable.

Griffin asintió, con gesto reflexivo, impresionado por la mujer que su hija había elegido.

-¿Qué os parece pasar el fin de semana de la Fiesta del Trabajo en Camp David conmigo?

Clarke miró a Lexa con curiosidad.

-Sería estupendo, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto -respondió Lexa. Iría adonde fuese Clarke.

-Espero que esté libre de servicio ese fin de semana, Lexa -añadió el presidente.

-¿Señor?

-No puede relajarse y disfrutar del lugar si tiene que trabajar. Que se encargue del equipo su segundo al mando. Hay seguridad de sobra en la finca.

Lexa abrió la boca para decir que ella no mandaba en los agentes del presidente y que la seguridad de Clarke era responsabilidad suya, pero se limitó a asentir. No se podía discutir con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Estupendo -dijo Griffin-. ¿Te quedas en casa esta noche, Clarke?

Clarke miró a su padre y a Lexa.

-Si no te importa, papá, prefiero pasar la noche con Lexa y no creo que podamos hacerlo aquí. Sería absurdo dar más carnaza a los medios cuando la noticia de la entrevista es tan reciente.

-Seguramente tienes razón. Lo siento.

-Gracias -dijo Clarke, se levantó y se acercó a su padre. Se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla-. Eso es lo único que importa: que lo entiendas tú.

El presidente se levantó y las acompañó a la puerta.

-Tal vez no vuelva a verte hasta el fin de semana de la Fiesta del Trabajo. Tengo la agenda muy llena.

-Entonces, te veremos en Camp David.

En el pasillo, Lexa dijo en voz baja:

-¿Crees que he superado el examen?

-Me parece increíble que hiciera algo así. -Clarke se detuvo, se volvió y besó a Lexa en los labios-. Pero estuviste muy bien. Tan bien que estoy deseando que estemos solas.

Lexa sonrió, ignorando la expresión impasible del guardia de seguridad que se encontraba a tres metros de distancia, junto al ascensor.

-Genial. Esperaba impresionarte.

-Oh, comandante. Me ha impresionado. Muchísimo. -Clarke se rió, le dio la mano a Lexa y la condujo hasta el ascensor-. En cuanto lleguemos a su apartamento, le demostraré cuánto.

Lexa se sentó en la oscuridad en el amplio sofá de cuero; llevaba una bata de seda gris floja y sostenía un vaso de whisky Glenlivet en la mano izquierda. Clarke estirada, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Lexa, tenía la mejilla pegada a su abdomen, mientras los dedos de la mano derecha de Lexa se enredaban en los cabellos de Clarke. Fuera la noche era oscura; en el borroso cielo negro había un tenue destello lejano que procedía de las luces de seguridad de la Casa Blanca. Se había sentado en aquel lugar cientos de veces: al final de un largo día, cuando estaba demasiado cansada para dormir y demasiado triste para buscar compañía, pero no recordaba haber estado nunca tan satisfecha ni tan contenta.

-Humm -murmuró Clarke, poniéndose boca arriba y abriendo los ojos con un profundo suspiro. Parpadeó y miró a Lexa-. Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué -susurró Lexa, acariciando la mejilla de su amante. Sus ojos recorrieron la elegante musculatura del cuerpo de Clarke, vestida con una camiseta floja y unos pantalones cortos que Clarke había encontrado en la cómoda de Lexa después de ducharse-. Es agradable relajarse sin nada que hacer, aparte de estar juntas.

No dijeron que por la mañana Lexa tenía que reunirse con el equipo y que volarían de regreso a Nueva York, ni que, a pesar de estar en casa, permanecerían separadas casi todo el día. Clarke enterró la cara en el estómago de Lexa, aspirando su característico aroma.

-¿En qué estabas pensando mientras yo dormía?

Lexa deslizó mechones dorados entre los dedos.

-En lo bien que me siento y en lo estupendo que es estar contigo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke con voz ronca mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar el brazo de Lexa-. ¿Aquí, de esta forma? ¿Mientras yo babeo encima de ti?

-Sobre todo aquí y así. -Lexa dejó el vaso sobre la mesa rinconera, se inclinó y besó a Clarke con ternura-. Podemos prescindir del babeo, pero me gustan mucho los pantaloncitos.

Clarke se rió.

-Y me gusta tenerte en brazos cuando duermes -añadió Lexa.

-En la Casa Blanca hice unas cuantas promesas que no he cumplido -advirtió Clarke-. ¿Debería preocuparme que llevemos más de cuatro horas solas sin hacer el amor?

-Desde que nos conocemos, te he deseado siempre que te veía -respondió Lexa, con aire pensativo-. Ahora te deseo. Pero lo más hermoso de esta última hora, que he pasado sentada aquí contigo dormida en mi regazo, ha sido saber que debajo de la pasión había paz... y que siempre tendremos las dos cosas.

-Oh, Lexa -exclamó Clarke, y hundió el rostro en el cuerpo de Lexa, abrazándola estrechamente por la cintura-. ¿No te asusta un poco?

-No, cariño -susurró Lexa, acariciando los cabellos de Clarke-. Lo único que me asusta es la perspectiva de perderte.

-Imposible. -Clarke se incorporó y quedó entre los brazos de Lexa, con el rostro junto al de su amante-. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti. ¿Qué le has dicho a Abigail sobre el matrimonio? -Respiró con dificultad-. Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero yo pienso lo mismo.

Lexa la besó de nuevo, acariciando con una mano la nuca de Clarke y con la otra el muslo hasta el borde de los pantalones de algodón. Exploró la boca de Clarke hasta que satisfizo sus ansias de saborearla, y luego se apartó-. Te creo porque lo percibo cada vez que me tocas.

-Tal vez algún día podamos considerarlo -susurró Clarke, separando suavemente la seda que cubría los pechos de Lexa.

-Hum, algún día, por supuesto. -Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los párpados henchidos de placer mientras Clarke le acariciaba los pechos-. Estás consiguiendo que me cueste organizar las ideas en este momento.

-¿De verdad? -Clarke jugueteó con un duro pezón entre los dedos, mordiéndose el labio y reprimiendo un gemido cuando Lexa se arqueó contra ella-. Estoy pensando en todas las cosas que he deseado hacer contigo desde esta tarde.

-Esta tarde, vaya. -Lexa se esforzó por recobrar el aliento, que la había abandonado con el primer roce de los juguetones dedos de Clarke, y deslizó la mano bajo la amplia pernera de los pantalones hasta llegar al calor que brotaba entre los muslos de Clarke-. Se supone que no hay que pensar en el sexo delante del presidente.

-Sobre todo cuando además es tu padre. -Clarke mordisqueó el labio inferior de Lexa mientras acariciaba con más fuerza el pezón erecto, arrancando un profundo gemido a Lexa.

-No quiero que pienses en eso en este momento -se apresuró a decir Lexa, con el corazón desbocado mientras deslizaba la mano sobre la carne dispuesta-. ¡Oh, Dios, qué hermosa eres!

-Me encanta -afirmó Clarke, apoyando la frente en la de Lexa mientras apretaba inconscientemente el pecho de su amante con más ahínco.

-Sí -gruñó Lexa cuando otra sacudida de placer se extendió por su estómago. Acarició el clítoris de Clarke en círculos, notando cómo crecía.

-No hagas que me corra -pidió Clarke mientras apartaba las caderas de los expertos dedos que la acariciaban con pericia, pues su control era demasiado frágil para soportar un placer tan exquisito, y deslizó la lengua por el interior del labio de Lexa-. Quiero desearlo hasta que te lo implore.

-Y yo quiero que sea ahora -gimió Lexa, moviendo las caderas sin parar debajo de Clarke.

-Entonces tendré que distraerte. -Clarke abandonó el sofá y se arrodilló entre los muslos de Lexa. Le abrió la bata de seda y le dejó al descubierto el cuerpo bajo la luz de la luna, conteniendo la respiración como si contemplase aquella gloria por primera vez. Le deslizó los dedos sobre el abdomen, observando cómo su amante temblaba y se ponía tensa e inclinándose luego hacia delante para besarla entre los muslos-. Te amo.

-Clarke -susurró Lexa, muriéndose de amor y de deseo. En aquel mismo lugar, mil años antes, había cerrado los ojos ansiando que una desconocida aliviase su dolor. Pero en ese momento era puro gozo. Lexa levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo y miró la cara de Clarke, alzando una mano temblorosa para acariciar el rostro de su amante. -Vamos... a la cama.

-Estás a punto. Déjame terminar.

El aliento de Clarke, ardiente sobre su piel febril, hizo temblar a Lexa.

-Quiero... correrme acostada a tu lado... en tus brazos. Por favor.

-Sí, cariño -murmuró Clarke, levantándose y dándole la mano a Lexa. Lexa casi nunca le pedía nada, y ella tampoco se lo negaría. Abrazó a Lexa por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Lexa, deja que te ame.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, dormilona.

-Hola -respondió Reyes-. ¿Acabas de llegar? Estaba preocupada.

-Sí, hace unos minutos. -Octavia miró su reloj: las dos menos diez de la mañana. Suspiró, agotada-. Estuvimos en el aeropuerto De Gaulle un par de horas mientras comprobaban el sistema eléctrico. Al final, acabamos cambiando de avión. Cuando llegamos al JFK, las entradas estaban tan retrasadas que estuvieron a punto de desviarnos al aeropuerto Dulles.

-Pues no habría sido tan malo. Estamos en Washington.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? -Octavia no disimuló su decepción. Había contado con ver a Raven por la mañana un rato antes de presentarse en su nuevo destino.

-Aún no lo sé. Todo el equipo está aquí, y supongo que nos darán instrucciones por la mañana. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-En casa de mi hermana había una carta para mí. -Octavia puso los pies sobre la desordenada mesita del café y cogió una hoja de papel-. Me han destinado temporalmente a la sede del FBI en Nueva York. Tengo que presentarme mañana para un servicio restringido.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? Al menos estaremos en la misma ciudad.

-Esa es la parte buena -admitió Octavia enseguida-. La parte que no me gusta es el adjetivo restringido. No me metí en el FBI para ser una chupatintas.

-Hace poco que te dispararon -señaló Reyes.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. -Hábilmente Octavia empujó una lata de Coca-Cola sobre la mesa con la punta del pie-. Una de las mayores secciones de la división de contraespionaje está aquí, en Nueva York. Me consideraré afortunada si me destinan allí.

-Bueno... ¿y te vas a quedar con tu hermana?

Octavia permaneció callada, contemplando el minúsculo y atestado apartamento. Antes de viajar a París dormía en el sofá. Su hermana era buena persona, pero el espacio no estaba pensado para dos.

-Seguramente durante un par de días, luego tendré que buscar algo. Chloe no se ha quejado, pero creo que su novio se alegrará de que me marche.

-Yo... en fin... casi nunca estoy en casa. Ya sabes, con los turnos partidos y los viajes de Egret. -Reyes se agitó bajo las sábanas, con el corazón tan acelerado como la primera vez que vio que Octavia iba a besarla. De pronto soltó-: Podrías quedarte en mi casa.

En ese momento al silencio se añadió el sonido de las palabras no pronunciadas. Reyes se maldijo interiormente por ser una imbécil torpe e impertinente.

-Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez.

-No -repuso Octavia con ternura-. Ha sido muy amable. Y resulta tentador... no sólo porque resuelve mis problemas. No concibo muchas cosas (en realidad, ninguna) que me apetezcan más que compartir el mismo espacio contigo durante todo el tiempo posible. Y como mis sentimientos son esos, he de ir con cuidado.

Reyes no paraba de enredar con las sábanas. Llevaban semanas cimentando una relación, pero se habían acostado muy pocas veces.

-Comprendo. No pretendía ponerte entre la espada y la pared. -Intentó cambiar de tema, pero las palabras salieron solas-: Si no funciona, no tienes por qué quedarte.

-¿Y si funciona? ¿Estás preparada para eso?

-Nos besamos una vez -observó Reyes, muy seria-, antes de que se cerrase la operación Loverboy en Nueva York. Recuerdo aquel beso. Fue hermoso. Duró un segundo, y te limitaste a rozar tus labios contra los míos, pero me di cuenta de que era algo más que un beso amistoso. -Tomó aliento al recordar que Octavia había concluido su sesión de gimnasia y aún llevaba los guantes de boxeo. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor, y su piel acaramelada resplandecía. Parecía fuerte y femenina a la vez y muy sexy-. Veinticuatro horas después estaba arrodillada junto a tu cuerpo, con las manos sobre tu pecho, sintiendo que te morías.

-Raven, cariño -dijo Octavia sin aliento, con el corazón dolorido al notar el temblor en la voz de Reyes-. Cielo...

-No, estoy bien -insistió Reyes, que necesitaba dar rienda suelta a las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior-. Lo que existe entre nosotras empezó antes de ese beso, antes incluso de que nos tocásemos. Porque cuando creí que te morías, me dolió por dentro un punto cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces. Me dolió algo como si se hubiese desangrado para siempre.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Raven! -«Te amo.»

-Por tanto, sí, estoy preparada -añadió Reyes en voz baja. Nunca había dicho nada parecido, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Pero sabía sin la menor duda que era sincera. Esa idea le daba fuerza, y de esa fuerza surgía la paciencia-. Aunque tal vez convenga dejar claro desde el principio que sería un acuerdo temporal. Tres semanas.

-Tres semanas. -Entonces le tembló la voz a Octavia-. Me parece... razonable.

-Después ya sabrás algo de tu destino permanente, y mientras tanto habremos tenido ocasión de comprobar cosas.

Octavia se rió, casi aturdida por la felicidad y la sorpresa.

-Estoy deseando comprobar cosas contigo, cariño.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces crees que podría funcionar... temporalmente?

-Me parece que sí. Llámame cuando llegues a la ciudad y estés libre, e iré a verte. ¿De acuerdo?

Reyes suspiró y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Estaba cansada, pero se sentía de maravilla. Lo único que le faltaba para que la noche fuese perfecta era tener a Octavia a su lado.

-Entendido.

-¿Tienes sueño, cariño?

-Sí, un poco. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy agotada del viaje -respondió Octavia, poniendo los pies sobre el sofá y estirándose.

-De momento no tengo que ir a ninguna parte -murmuró Reyes.

-¿En serio? -Octavia alargó la mano, apagó la luz de la mesa rinconera y dijo con una risita-: Dime, cariño, ¿qué llevas encima?


	12. Chapter 12

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 **02:00 20 agosto 0l**

Un teléfono móvil sonó en un complejo paramilitar perdido en las montañas de Tennessee. Respondió a la llamada el oficial de guardia, un hombre blanco de veinte años con el pelo casi al rape, vestido con un uniforme de campaña; llevaba munición extra en cargadores colgados del cinturón, un cuchillo de monte en una funda de cuero y gafas nocturnas sujetas con una tira de piel al cuello.

-Sargento Wilson.

Wilson, el oficial de guardia del fin de semana, trabajaba durante la semana como empleado de una gasolinera en una de las áreas de descanso de la interestatal y sabía demasiado para cuestionar la orden, así que se limitó a repetir los diez números. No conocía a la persona que le hablaba por teléfono, pero estaba familiarizado con el tono profundo y terminante.

-Sí, señor. Inmediatamente, señor.

Cuando el que llamaba dio por concluida la conversación, Wilson utilizó la red terrestre para llamar al despacho del general, una de las cabañas que en otra época formaban parte del centro vacacional de montaña que en ese momento era la base del complejo. El albergue central se había convertido en cuartel general de la organización, y los oficiales se alojaban en cabañas repartidas por el bosque. El personal voluntario acampaba en tiendas en zonas preparadas por ellos mismos. El conjunto, de dos hectáreas, estaba rodeado por una verja de alambre de púas de tres metros de altura y protegido por sensores de movimiento y reflectores. Algunos oficiales, como el general, pasaban casi todo el mes en la base. El resto eran soldados de fin de semana, como el sargento Wilson, pero su papel resultaba fundamental, pues eran entregados y estaban decididos a participar en la luchar para devolver la nación al pueblo.

-General Jaha, señor. Hay una llamada urgente para usted.

-Deme el número, soldado.

Cinco minutos después, el americano moreno abrió el teléfono móvil cuando vibró.

-Buenos días, general.

-¿Lo son? Tal vez en ese hotelito tan mono en el que está usted -ladró la voz desagradable-. En estas montañas hace un calor de mil demonios, incluso con las ventanas abiertas. Cada mísera ráfaga de aire te acarrea la picadura de una docena de mosquitos.

-Lo lamento, general.

-Sí, bueno, no desperdiciemos los minutos de alta seguridad. -Habían aprendido un valioso truco de sus colegas de Oriente Medio: compraban de forma anónima chips de memoria desechables, generalmente en Suiza, para las llamadas a través de móviles, y así se comunicaban vía satélite sin peligro de que rastreasen las llamadas. Los que tenían equipos sofisticados incluso podían utilizar los chips para enlazar sus ordenadores con los satélites y lograr transferencias de datos más amplias o insertar mapas, imágenes fotográficas u otros datos de espionaje en páginas web de tapadillo-. ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido ahí? La misión estaba planeada hasta el último detalle... tendría que haber funcionado sin fallos.

-Esperaba que usted me lo explicase -repuso el otro hombre, con la paciencia agotada tras meses de planificación que habían estado a punto de acabar en un desastre-. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para ejecutar la operación cuando tuvimos que abortarla. La prematura publicación de la entrevista del objetivo incrementó la atención de los medios hasta el punto de que nuestra ruta de huida se hallaba seriamente comprometida.

El general soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

-No tuvimos nada que ver con eso. No queremos un interés anormal sobre el objetivo en este preciso momento ni cuando la operación de mayor envergadura está a punto de comenzar.

-No es momento para errores de comunicación -insistió el agente que había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida infiltrado en una de las organizaciones más seguras del mundo-. La sincronización es fundamental.

-¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? ¿Qué coño piensa que hemos estado haciendo aquí el último año?

Se impuso un espeso silencio mientras ambos hombres se esforzaban por controlarse.

-¿Abandonamos ese objetivo? -preguntó el agente.

-No. Pero la misión ha cambiado... de secuestro a ejecución -respondió el general en tono gélido-. Será un golpe coordinado que coincidirá con el de nuestros amigos.

El estómago del hombre moreno se encogió y habló con pocas palabras, para disimular la ansiedad.

-¿Cuándo recibiré los detalles?

-Cuando los necesite.

El agente americano que estaba en una esquina de Washington, cerca de la Casa Blanca, haciendo planes para cometer un acto de traición asintió como si el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea pudiese verlo.

-Entiendo. Estaré esperando.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 **22 de agosto del 2001**

Lexa, apoyada en la columna de piedra que sostenía la puerta de hierro forjado del lado este de Gramercy Park, contemplaba la entrada del edificio de apartamentos de Clarke. A las once y media de la mañana una elegante pelirroja con un vestido de lino azul marino, lo suficientemente corto para dejar al descubierto las esculturales pantorrillas, salió y fue hasta el bordillo. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos que le llegaban hasta los hombros con gesto indiferente y echó un vistazo a la calle, como si buscase un taxi.

-Zoe -gritó Lexa, apartándose de la columna y cruzando la calle.

Zoe Monroe miró a su alrededor, sorprendida, y sonrió con curiosidad al ver a Lexa.

-Vaya, hola, Lexa. -Su voz transmitía el calor del whisky mientras su mirada se posaba juguetona en el rostro de Lexa y luego hacía una lenta valoración de su cuerpo. Rodeó con los dedos el codo de Lexa en un gesto de desenfadado afecto-. Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -La anormal ausencia de coqueteo en el tono de la pelirroja suscitó inmediatamente las sospechas de Lexa. Zoe, representante e íntima amiga de Clarke, era seductora por naturaleza y, aunque Lexa nunca le había seguido la corriente, se había acostumbrado a sus provocaciones. Su falta confirmó las sospechas de Lexa de que ocurría algo y además muy serio-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un breve paseo? Después uno de mis agentes te llevará a casa.

-Sólo si me prometes que será la hermosa Indra -respondió Zoe con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

Lexa cabeceó encaminándose hacia el norte y sonriendo, a pesar de la inquietud que sentía por dentro.

-Indra no está de servicio. ¿Qué te parece Finn Collins?

-Por favor. No le llega a la altura de los zapatos. -Zoe suspiró con gesto sofisticado, pero en sus ojos no había la menor alegría-. No hace falta que apartes a uno de tus agentes de sus deberes, Lexa. Cogeré un taxi cuando acabemos. No me importaría que estuvieses agazapada esperando para secuestrarme, pero sospecho que no se trata sólo de un paseo.

-No -admitió Lexa-. Se trata de Clarke. Esperaba que me explicases qué ocurre. -El cambio en la expresión de Zoe apenas se notó, pero Lexa percibió su retraimiento y contuvo un brote de mal humor consecuencia de dos días de confusión y preocupación-. Llegamos a la ciudad el lunes, y no ha salido de su apartamento ni una sola vez. No la he visto, ni siquiera en las reuniones. Las ha cancelado todas.

-Seguro que habéis hablado.

-Por teléfono. -Lexa cabeceó, frustrada-. Varias veces al día, en realidad. Pero cada vez que le pido que me deje verla, me pone una disculpa.

-Ya sabes que está trabajando en los cuadros de su exposición del día ocho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, y también sé lo absorbente que es ese trabajo. Mi madre es pintora, como casi todas sus amigas. He pasado la vida entre ellas. Pero he visto trabajar a Clarke contrarreloj antes, y nunca se había enclaustrado de esa forma-. «Nunca me había excluido.»

-¿Y no te ha dicho... nada?

-No, cuando salimos de Washington, todo parecía normal-. «Hicimos el amor casi toda la noche. Fuimos felices.» Se había preguntado infinidad de veces a qué podía obedecer un cambio tan brusco, pero sin encontrar respuesta. No habían tenido ocasión de conversar en medio del ajetreo de la organización del equipo antes del vuelo a Nueva York. Clarke estuvo callada durante el viaje, pero no habían reñido. Lexa se mesó los cabellos, maldiciéndose interiormente-. Me siento como una idiota al hablar contigo de esto. Pero hoy quiso verte, así que creí... Dios, no sé lo que creí.

-El amor nos vuelve estúpidos a todos -murmuró Zoe con una voz inusitadamente amable-. Debes recordar que Clarke y yo somos amigas desde la adolescencia. A pesar de que discutimos a menudo y todo el mundo sabe que competimos por... todo, nos queremos. Se siente segura conmigo.

La bondad de la voz de Zoe heló el corazón de Lexa. Se detuvo en seco y arrastró a Zoe bajo la marquesina de un hotel, apartándola de los peatones que caminaban por la acera. Miró a Zoe a los ojos y le pareció notar compasión en ellos.

-Ocurre algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

-Lexa. -Zoe acarició con ternura la tensa línea de la mandíbula de Lexa-. Dale un poco más de tiempo. No está acostumbrada a que la amen como tú la amas.

-La espera me está matando -confesó Lexa en tono atormentado.

-Lo sé. Y también a ella. -Zoe se acercó a Lexa y la besó en la mejilla-. Voy a coger un taxi. Tienes mi número. Llámame cuando quieras.

Lexa esperó en la acera hasta que Zoe desapareció en un taxi, y luego regresó hacia el apartamento de Clarke. Si hubiese pensado que Clarke era desconsiderada, despreciaba sus sentimientos a propósito o la ignoraba, habría insistido en verla para que le explicase qué demonios ocurría. Pero había notado las dudas en la voz de Clarke al hablar con ella, como si Clarke se esforzase por acercarse, pero no encontrase el camino. Y un sexto sentido le decía que debía ser Clarke la que rompiese el silencio. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola.

-¿Comandante?

-¿Qué? -ladró Lexa, sin apartar la vista de los informes que llevaba toda la tarde leyendo. Trabajo mecánico, cansado, aburrido. Cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo.

-Acaba de llamar la señorita Griffin. Ha preguntado si está usted disponible para ir...

Lexa se levantó tan a prisa que su silla cayó hacia atrás, contra la pared.

-Gracias, agente Wright.

Dos minutos después, Lexa llamó a la puerta del loft de Clarke. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, y Lexa entró. El enorme espacio, dividido sólo en un rincón para separar el dormitorio y el baño de Clarke, estaba iluminado por el resplandor dorado del sol del atardecer. Clarke, con una camiseta sin mangas y los holgados pantalones de algodón que se ponía para pintar, se hallaba a contraluz, con el rostro entre las sombras. Tal vez no fuese verdad, pero a Lexa le pareció que su amante estaba más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, dos días antes. Como no sabía si Clarke había llamado a la amante o a la jefa de seguridad, no se atrevió a tocarla.

-Hola.

-Hola -dijo Clarke con un matiz de agotamiento en la voz. Tras unos segundos de duda, se acercó a Lexa y le cogió la mano-. Gracias por venir.

-¿Qué tal te va? -preguntó Lexa con cautela. Al ver a Clarke de cerca, Lexa se fijó en las oscuras ojeras que mostraba, cuyo habitual color azul vibrante estaba empañado por la fatiga. Los dedos que entrelazaron los suyos temblaban ligeramente. Lexa alzó la barbilla de Clarke con su mano libre para mirarla a los ojos-. Estás molida.

-He estado trabajando sin parar desde que regresamos. -Clarke señaló por encima del hombro el estudio, situado al fondo del loft-. He pintado otros dos lienzos.

-¿Estás satisfecha con ellos? -Lexa se sentía como si estuviese caminando por un campo de minas en la oscuridad. Había una barrera entre ellas tan tangible como un muro de piedra, y no sabía cómo derribarla. La separación, tan real que casi podía palparla, le provocó un dolor insoportable en el pecho.

-Sí, creo que sí. -Clarke suspiró y se frotó la frente sin darse cuenta para paliar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba martirizando-. Estoy cansadísima. Si quieres, después te enseñaré lo que he hecho.

-Me encantaría. -Lexa condujo a Clarke a la zona de estar. Buena prueba de la fatiga de Clarke era el hecho de que no protestase cuando Lexa la guió hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella-. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Has estado muy callada desde nuestro regreso.

Clarke apartó la vista, cosa rara en ella. Cuando habló, fijó los ojos en las manos unidas de ambas, posadas sobre el cuero del sofá.

-Te he llamado porque mañana debo ir a Washington.

Lexa torció el gesto.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿De Abigail o de alguna gala real en el Ala Oeste?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas -respondió Clarke en tono apagado-. Mañana por la tarde tengo una cita en el Walter Reed Hospital.

Lexa tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras, y luego se le heló la sangre.

-¿Por qué?

Clarke miró a Lexa.

-He encontrado un bulto en el pecho.

Un millón de voces gritaron dentro de la cabeza de Lexa. «Dios, ¿cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has esperado tanto para decírmelo? Esto no está pasando, a ella no, a nosotras no. Oh, Dios, cariño, ¿tienes miedo? Por Cristo, ¿cómo voy a arreglar esto?» Y por encima de todo, un ruego desesperado: «Por favor, por Dios, que no le ocurra nada». Lexa, con la garganta tan seca que las palabras le rascaron la piel cuando habló, preguntó:

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo... lo encontraste?

-El lunes por la mañana... -Clarke tragó saliva, esforzándose por contener el terror. En el fondo de su mente siempre había sabido que aquello podía suceder. Tal vez que incluso era probable. Al fin y al cabo, conocía las estadísticas de memoria. Pero los números y las probabilidades eran algo muy distinto a la realidad. Se dijo a sí misma que aquella cosa que tenía dentro tal vez no fuese nada. Y aunque fuese lo que temía, estaba al tanto de todos los avances que habían experimentado los tratamientos desde el diagnóstico de su madre. Desde la muerte de su madre. Pero a pesar de lo que sabía, las experiencias forjadas en la niñez y agudizadas por la pérdida se imponían a cualquier pensamiento racional, y lo único que veía era la cara de su madre y la tristeza de su padre-. Lo noté cuando me estaba duchando.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta? -Las palabras de Lexa eran más una recriminación contra sí misma que una pregunta. «Dios, ¿cómo no lo vi?»

-Tal vez no sea nada -dijo Clarke, procurando hablar con optimismo-. Seguramente no será nada. Pero... hay que revisarlo.

-Por supuesto. -Lexa se acercó más a Clarke y puso una mano sobre la espalda de la joven. Los muslos de ambas se rozaban y sus manos seguían entrelazadas-. ¿En qué lado?

Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa, con gesto cansado.

-En el izquierdo.

«El izquierdo. Te toqué ahí un montón de veces. ¿Por qué no pude...? ¿Por qué no lo sentí? Y si lo hubiera sentido, ¿habría cambiado algo? ¿Cambia algo ahora? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué significa esto?» Lexa rozó con un beso los cabellos de Clarke y deslizó la mano por el cuello de la joven, acariciando los rígidos músculos de su columna vertebral.

-¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo tocarlo? ¿Te dolerá si lo hago?

-No -respondió Clarke con voz ronca-. No duele. -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la mano de Lexa, contenta de sentir la fuerza de los dedos largos y tiernos de su amante. Buscó los ojos de Lexa y vio algo que no había visto nunca, algo que sabía que Lexa nunca le permitiría ver si se diera cuenta de que se notaba. Miedo. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Lexa-. No pasa nada.

Lexa volvió la cara rápidamente y besó la mano de Clarke.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

-Siento haberte preocupado.

Lexa cabeceó.

-Tranquila. -Atrajo a Clarke hacia sí-. Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho antes... inmediatamente.

-Quería hacerlo. Lo intenté. -En la voz de Clarke había un asomo de confusión-. Pero no fui capaz de decirlo. -Negó con la cabeza. Sus dedos se aferraron a los de Lexa-. Parece absurdo, ¿verdad? No soy una ingenua. Sabía que no iba a desaparecer. Pero sólo quería volver a casa y pintar.

-¿Y si vamos al dormitorio? -Lexa se moría por abrazarla. Por abrazarla de verdad. Quería protegerla, interponerse entre Clarke y cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño. Sabía hacerlo en el mundo exterior, fuera de aquella habitación. Confiaba en su capacidad para resguardar a Clarke. Pero aquello... ¿cómo podía protegerla de aquello? Nunca se había sentido tan impotente ni tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando había visto arder el coche de su padre después de la explosión, porque sabía, por mucho que se empeñase en negarlo, que lo había perdido para siempre-. Quiero abrazarte.

-Sí. ¡Dios mío, Lexa, cuánto te he echado de menos! -Lexa cogió el transmisor de radio que llevaba colgado del cinturón. -¿Reyes?

-Sí, comandante.

-Quedas al frente del equipo. No quiero que me pasen llamadas ni tampoco a la señorita Griffin por ningún motivo, a excepción de una Prioridad Uno.

-Sí, comandante -respondió Reyes.

Lexa apagó la radio, se levantó y ayudó a Clarke a ponerse en pie. Se dirigieron al dormitorio abrazadas. Al llegar junto a la cama, Lexa se despojó de la chaqueta y la pistolera. Mientras se quitaba el cinturón, dijo:

-Vamos a acostarnos.

Clarke, callada, aflojó el cordón de los pantalones de algodón y los dejó caer. Dudó un segundo antes de quitarse la camiseta por la cabeza. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas, desnuda, y esperó a que su amante se acostase a su lado. Lexa se metió bajo las sábanas y miró a Clarke.

-Enséñame dónde está.

Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa y la acercó a su pecho, apretando los dedos sobre un punto en la parte superior de la cara externa de su pecho izquierdo.

-Aquí.

Lexa deslizó los dedos con mucho cuidado sobre la piel suave de Clarke. Enseguida notó una zona del tamaño de una moneda pequeña más dura que el tejido circundante. Preguntó con voz ronca:

-¿Es eso?

-Sí.

«Parece muy pequeño. Eso no es nada, ¿verdad?» Lexa se inclinó y besó el pecho de Clarke, encima del minúsculo punto.

-Te amo, Clarke. -Se recostó y abrazó a Clarke, colocando la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro. Aferrada a su amante, puso la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Clarke-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Todas las noches -afirmó Lexa en tono tajante. «A la mierda el protocolo. A la mierda los medios de comunicación, el Departamento del Tesoro y la Casa Blanca. Nada me apartará de Clarke. Ni ahora ni nunca.»

Clarke percibió el temblor de Lexa y la rabia que ocultaba. Puso una pierna sobre el muslo de Lexa y se acercó, adaptándose a la curva del cuerpo de su amante. Temía que la furia se apoderase de ella.

-Siento no habértelo dicho enseguida.

-No -repuso Lexa, cerrando los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas y la ira. -Lo entiendo. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Clarke estiró la mano a ciegas y enterró los dedos entre los cabellos de Lexa, moviendo la cabeza para besarla. Al primer roce de sus labios, sintió que desaparecía el terrible peso que agobiaba su espíritu y que su alma recobraba fuerzas. Con un sollozo de alegría y agradecimiento, se abandonó a la ternura de la boca de Lexa sobre la suya. Su contacto expresaba unión, aceptación y confianza, y Clarke se sumió en la fusión de ambas hasta que el dolor dejó de torturar su corazón. Con un suspiro apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa.

-No comprendí cuánto te necesitaba hasta este momento.

-No lo olvidarás, ¿verdad? -Lexa acarició los cabellos de Clarke-. No soporto estar alejada de ti. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Clarke permaneció en silencio, asombrada de creer aquellas palabras y preguntándose por qué confiaba en que Lexa no la iba a dejar, pasase lo que pasase. «¿Acaso el amor es esto? ¿Creer sin cuestionar nada? ¿Saber sin la menor duda?»

-No pensé no decírtelo. Tampoco pensé en la posibilidad de que me fallaras. -En la voz de Clarke había un matiz de asombro-. Porque sé que me amas.

-En efecto -murmuró Lexa, enterrando el rostro entre los cabellos de Clarke para ocultar las lágrimas que no podía reprimir-. Te amo, Clarke, con toda mi alma.


	14. Chapter 14

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 **23 de agosto del 2001**

Lexa estaba despierta cuando los primeros rayos de luz que se filtraban por las claraboyas acariciaron su rostro. Clarke se hallaba a su lado, acurrucada, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lexa y un brazo y una pierna aferrados posesivamente a su cuerpo. Clarke se había quedado dormida poco después de las siete de la tarde anterior y había dormido profundamente durante casi diez horas. Sin embargo, Lexa apenas había conciliado el sueño. Cuando la luz abandonó el loft, empujada por la oscuridad, permaneció mirando al techo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Clarke, escuchaba su res piración suave y regular y se concentraba en el calor del cuerpo de su amante contra su piel. Le parecía imposible que tan sólo unos días antes Clarke y ella hubiesen visitado la Casa Blanca para declarar su amor mutuo, hablar del futuro y contemplar incluso la posibilidad de casarse. Se preguntó por qué aquellos momentos se le antojaban menos reales que la certeza de que podía perderlo todo en un segundo, por qué la pérdida resultaba mucho más factible que la felicidad. Suspiró y besó a Clarke en la frente. «No sirve de nada hacerse preguntas que no tienen respuesta.» Clarke, con los ojos cerrados, deslizó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Lexa, la posó entre sus pechos y acarició el centro de los mismos.

-No te preocupes tanto. Aún no.

-Es difícil no hacerlo, pero procuro recordar todos los aspectos positivos. -Lexa la apretó contra sí-. Eres joven y seguramente no se trata de cosa grave; si fuese grave, habría un tratamiento; y sobre todo, las dos sabemos que eres una luchadora. -Besó a Clarke en la sien.

-Te amo -murmuró Clarke dulcemente, rozando con los dedos el cuello de Lexa-. Ayer le pedí a Zoe que viniese para catalogar los cuadros de la exposición. No sabía que iba a contárselo hasta que la vi.

Lexa continuó acariciando el hombro y la espalda de Clarke, con caricias suaves y tiernas.

-Al principio me molestó que no me lo hubieses contado enseguida y que se lo dijeses primero a Zoe.

-Lexa...

-No pasa nada. -Se apresuró a decir Lexa-. Lo más importante es que tú sabes que no estás sola y que... -Se atragantó tratando de que no le fallase la voz-... nos amamos.

-Ojalá supieras cuánto te necesito.

-Estoy aquí.

A las cinco de la mañana Lexa corría hacia el norte por su ruta habitual de jogging en Central Park. Corría automáticamente, sin pensar; el rítmico sonido de sus pies contra el suelo la acompañaba frente al dolor que la atormentaba a cada instante. Iba más rápido de lo normal, sin reparar en que respiraba entre jadeos ni en los calambres que pinchaban los sobrecargados músculos. Cuando llegó al estanque y comenzó a rodearlo, se le iba la cabeza por falta de oxígeno y le temblaban las extremidades debido a la acumulación de ácido láctico. «Se pondrá bien. Tiene que ponerse bien. No le ocurrirá nada. No lo permitiré. Dios, ¿cómo puedo evitarlo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo... cómo puedo...? Esto no es real...» Lexa, jadeando, abandonó el sendero y se internó entre la espesa maleza que bordeaba la ruta de jogging, apoyó un brazo en el tronco de un árbol y vomitó hasta que los músculos de su estómago se cansaron. Luego, se deslizó hasta el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la áspera corteza del árbol. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban entre el dosel de las copas de los árboles. Con manos temblorosas cogió la botella de agua que llevaba prendida al cinturón y enjuagó el poso que el miedo había dejado en su boca. Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, se enderezó y regresó a paso firme a su trabajo y a la mujer que era su destino.

Reyes se apretó contra la espalda de Octavia, abrazándola por la cintura, con el rostro hundido entre la columna y el omóplato de Octavia. Besó la cálida piel y murmuró:

-¿Cinco minutos más?

-Tenemos que levantarnos -dijo Octavia con resignación, encajando las caderas en la curva del cuerpo de Reyes-. ¡Hum, Dios, qué bien estás!

-Ay... -exclamó Reyes, acariciando el estómago de Octavia-. Sí.

Octavia murmuró, satisfecha. Era la segunda vez que se despertaban juntas, pero les parecía tan raro y emocionante como el día anterior.

-Me gusta cómo haces esto.

-¿Qué?

-Acurrucarte.

-¿Acurrucarme? -En la voz de Reyes había un matiz de incertidumbre-. No suena muy sexy.

Octavia se rió y guió la mano de Reyes hasta su pecho. Se quedó sin respiración cuando los dedos de Reyes rodearon el pezón y lo apretaron.

-Oh, sí que lo es. Tu forma de abrazarme es muy sexy.

-En ti todo es sexy. -Reyes frotó la mejilla contra el hombro de Octavia y la besó bajo el lóbulo de la oreja-. Y además hueles muy bien.

Octavia se puso boca arriba y colocó a Reyes sobre ella. Encajó una pierna entre las de Reyes y levantó las caderas. Se había excitado al acariciar el pecho de Reyes y sabía que esta lo había notado. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras los ojos de Reyes se dilataban al primer roce.

-¿Me sientes?

-Oh, sí -respondió Reyes, sin aliento. Le latía el corazón de tal forma que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y lo único en que podía pensar, lo único que sentía, que percibía, era a Octavia... por todas partes, llenando su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo de asombro y deseo.

-Quiero que te corras.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar. -Octavia apretó los muslos contra la pierna de Reyes, y ambas se excitaron. Un temblor se agitó en el fondo de su estómago y supo que, si no paraba enseguida, se correría.

-Dame cinco minutos -insistió Reyes. Besó la comisura de la boca de Octavia y deslizó la lengua sobre sus labios-. Vamos, sólo cinco minutos.

Octavia acarició los cabellos de Reyes, riéndose.

-Que sean diez.

Reyes se deslizó en la cama hasta quedar entre las piernas de Octavia. Colocó los brazos bajo los muslos de Octavia, bajó la cabeza y tomó a su amante con la boca. No se dio prisa, porque algunas cosas eran demasiado preciosas para apresurarse.

A las siete en punto, Lexa entró en el centro de mando, un piso más abajo del apartamento de Clarke, situado en el ático. Después de correr, se había duchado en su apartamento, que estaba frente al edificio de Clarke, y se había vestido con su habitual traje oscuro a medida y una camisa un poco más clara. Como en el loft de Clarke, la zona que albergaba el centro de mando era un único espacio abierto. Ocupaban el área central terminales de trabajo rodeadas por mamparas grises de aluminio; había un centro de control atestado de ordenadores, pantallas y líneas de comunicación con todos los servicios de urgencias de Nueva York en un extremo, y en el opuesto una sala de reuniones acristalada. Por pura rutina Lexa se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa de la sala de reuniones y permaneció de pie mientras hablaba con los agentes convocados a la sesión de la mañana.

-Hoy habrá cambio de turnos. -Esperó mientras los agentes buscaban en sus papeles el itinerario semanal-. Los siguientes agentes pasarán al primer equipo hasta nuevo aviso: Reyes, Davis y Parker. Reyes es la jefa. El segundo equipo estará formado por Collins, Green y Miller. El resto harán turnos según lo requiera la agenda. Marcus se encargará de coordinar, como siempre.

Lexa sólo había tenido unos minutos para echar un vistazo a los informes diarios, incluyendo los rutinarios de espionaje. Miró a Marcus.

-¿Algo interesante en los informes?

-No, señora -respondió Marcus. Tenía demasiada experiencia para preguntarle por los cambios de turno durante la sesión principal. Lexa le diría en privado lo que él debía saber. También comprendía que no era conveniente preguntarle qué había provocado las ojeras que tenía o el sutil temblor de sus manos.

-Bien -dijo Lexa bruscamente-. Marcus, tenemos que estar en Washington hoy a las once. Me alojaré en mi apartamento del Aerie. Reserva habitaciones para el equipo en el hotel de siempre y llámame cuando tengas los detalles del vuelo. Deja abierta la fecha de regreso.

-Sí, señora.

-Gracias. Eso es todo. -Lexa dio la vuelta y recorrió con aire rígido el centro de mando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde llamó el ascensor privado que conducía al apartamento de Clarke.

Clarke respondió inmediatamente cuando Lexa llamó a la puerta. Llevaba la bata azul oscura con la que Lexa la había visto por vez primera y, como aquel día, estaba despeinada y los cabellos caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro. A pesar del estrés de los últimos tres días, la mirada de Clarke era clara y sus labios llenos lucían el habitual y sensual tono rosado. Era la mujer más impresionante que Lexa había conocido en su vida. Amor, encandilamiento, necesidad, miedo: todas las emociones que Clarke provocaba bullían dentro de Lexa. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Lexa enmarcó el rostro de Clarke con las manos, introduciendo los dedos entre los espesos bucles dorados. Bajó la cabeza y deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior de Clarke antes de meterla en la boca de la joven. El beso ganó intensidad, del saludo a la urgencia, y Clarke abrazó a Lexa por la cintura, rodeándola con los brazos por debajo de la chaqueta y estrechándose contra su cuerpo. Gimió débilmente y el brote repentino del deseo la aturdió. Clarke se aferró a Lexa, moviendo las caderas entre las piernas abiertas de Lexa. Apartó la boca, jadeando, y murmuró:

-Me haces sentir tantas cosas... tan viva...

Lexa, sin darse cuenta, agarró a Clarke por el pelo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y acercando los dientes al cuello de Clarke. Tenía hambre de ella, no sólo física, sino hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con una necesidad tan elemental como respirar. Hundió la lengua en el hueco de la base de la garganta de Clarke y susurró:

-Tú eres todo.

-No pares -urgió Clarke, cuyo ruego casi era una oración. Desprendió la camisa de Lexa del cinturón y deslizó la mano hacia la columna vertebral de Lexa, sobre el costado y el abdomen. Los músculos se estremecieron y se tensaron bajo sus dedos, y el ritmo de su propio cuerpo se aceleró. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, gimió mientras la boca de Lexa descendía hasta el centro de su pecho. Sintió el aire fresco sobre sus pechos ardientes cuando la bata cayó al suelo-. Sí.

-Te amo -dijo Lexa con voz ahogada, levantando el pecho de Clarke con la mano y acercando la boca al duro pezón. Sin pensar, en realidad al margen de cualquier pensamiento, lo mordió suavemente. Oyó gemir a Clarke a través de la niebla de la excitación. Todo se detuvo. Se le heló la sangre cuando Lexa levantó la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Clarke! ¿Te he lasti...?

-No.

Antes de que Lexa pudiese decir nada más, Clarke puso las dos manos sobre el pecho de su amante y la empujó contra la puerta, siguiéndola con su cuerpo. Buscó la mano de Lexa y la acercó a su pecho, estrujando los dedos de su amante en torno al mismo.

-Tócame. Aquí.

Se le encogió el estómago ante el desbordante placer. Buscó a ciegas la otra mano de Lexa y la deslizó entre sus muslos, con la visión nublada por el acaloramiento y la presión sobre su carne hinchada. Con voz rota exigió:

-Y aquí. -«Dios. No te apartes. Te necesito ahora.»

Incluso cuando les daba miedo expresar sus emociones con palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban... de pasión, de necesidad, de amor. Lexa sintió la demanda de su amante a través de su piel, bajo los dedos, contra sus labios, y respondió sin dudas ni restricciones. Acogió el pecho de Clarke en el cálido refugio de su boca mientras la penetraba, arrebatándola hasta lo más hondo, arrastrándola con la marea de su pasión más allá del temor, la incertidumbre y la pérdida. Cuando el clímax la envolvió, Clarke creyó que se iba a desmayar, pero sabía que Lexa no lo permitiría. Gritando, con la espalda arqueada y sacudida por incontrolables temblores, giró entre los dedos de Lexa y se apoyó en sus hombros para sostenerse. Cuando sus músculos se derritieron, se hundió en los brazos de Lexa, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amante.

-Oh, Dios... no sé de dónde... ha salido eso.

-De nosotras. Ha salido de nosotras. -Lexa abrazó a Clarke por la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho, y rozó con la mejilla los cabellos de la joven. Se moría de amor por ella y casi no podía respirar. Sintió el asomo de las lágrimas y, horrorizada, parpadeó para reprimirlas. Besó la cabeza de Clarke y susurró: -Todo saldrá bien.

-Sí -murmuró Clarke, cansada, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba cómo los latidos del corazón de Lexa recuperaban la cadencia firme y fuerte que constituía la esencia de su amante. La esencia en la que ella se apoyaba. «No importa lo que ocurra; todo saldrá bien mientras te tenga a ti.»

Octavia cogió el teléfono al primer timbrazo.

-FBI, agente especial Blake. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Hola. -Octavia, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa de placer, alejó la silla del hombre que ocupaba la mesa de enfrente en el despacho que compartía con otros seis agentes del FBI. La división del FBI de la ciudad de Nueva York, instalada en los pisos 22, 23 y 24, de la Torre Norte del World Trade Center, era una de las más grandes que la agencia tenía fuera de Washington. Los destinos eran muy codiciados, como en la unidad de contraespionaje en la que Octavia llevaba dos días trabajando. De momento se limitaba a leer expedientes y resúmenes de informes para familiarizarse con el alcance de las investigaciones que realizaba su nueva división. Por muchas razones, profesionales y personales, quería que le asignasen el puesto de forma permanente.

-Intentando parecer ocupada, al menos. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Nos vamos a Washington.

-¿Oh? -Octavia reprimió la decepción-. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Reyes suspiró.

-No lo sé. No tengo detalles.

-¿Me llamarás cuando lo sepas?

-Sí. Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo. Lo comprendo. -Octavia miró por encima del hombro, pero nadie la observaba. Bajó la voz aún más y murmuró-: Te echaré de menos.

-Yo también. Anoche me encantó llegar a casa y encontrarte allí.

-Dejemos eso durante las horas de trabajo -bromeó Octavia con otra sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Reyes en tono inocente.

-Ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez yo... un poco.

-Tengo que dejarte -dijo Octavia dulcemente-. A propósito... Me encanta despertarme a tu lado.

Reyes emitió un sonido a medio camino entre el gemido y la carcajada.

-Ahora eres tú la que no juega limpio.

-Llámame pronto. Cuídate.

-Entendido. -Reyes colgó el teléfono con cuidado, preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver a su amante. «Cuídate.»

«Tiene un mensaje de voz. Por favor, introduzca su contraseña.»

El corpulento hombre canoso, de vientre plano y potente mandíbula, siguió las instrucciones electrónicas y pulsó los números en su teléfono móvil mientras circulaba por la carretera de circunvalación. Tenía reuniones de negocios programadas durante todo el día y otra reunión muy distinta por la noche. Esa reunión era con un grupo de hombres con el que cinco años antes habría jurado que jamás se relacionaría. Había mucho de verdad en el viejo refrán: la guerra hacía extraños compañeros de cama. Mantuvo los ojos en los cinco carriles de circulación mientras escuchaba el mensaje.

«Objetivo reubicado inesperadamente en la Zona Uno, destino concreto sin determinar. Duración desconocida. Avísenos.»

Un Mustang trucado se colocó delante de él, obligándolo a frenar bruscamente. Sin embargo, su violenta maldición no iba dirigida contra el conductor que lo había adelantado sino contra la posible alteración de sus planes, cuidadosamente orquestados. Se habían producido demasiadas salidas en falso provocadas por errores imperdonables y a veces por pura y simple mala suerte: agentes extranjeros a los que negaban el pasaporte por complicaciones burocráticas o milicianos americanos fundamentales detenidos por violencia doméstica o por agresión con lesiones. La operación estaba oficialmente en marcha y la gran maquinaria de la guerra se había puesto en movimiento, por tanto ya no podía influir en el devenir de los acontecimientos. Si sus fuerzas no atentaban contra el objetivo primario conjuntamente con los ataques de sus aliados, tal vez no tuviesen otra oportunidad. El régimen decadente que detentaba las riendas del poder en Washington se había debilitado tras años de ignorancia y orgullo desmedido. Pero no era tan tonto como para pensar que seguiría así después del primer ataque. La ventaja estaba de su lado en ese momento, y no podía perderla. Marcó el número para dejar un mensaje de respuesta:

-Cambio de ubicación de objetivo irrelevante. Plan y horarios sin alterar.

Lexa se hallaba de perfil junto a la ventana; rayos de sol envolvían su cuerpo y subrayaban las superficies esculpidas de su rostro. Clarke, que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de Lexa, veía a su amante como una diosa guerrera labrada en oro. Había una profunda serenidad en el cuerpo y una expresión distante en el rostro que Clarke identificaba con la preparación de Lexa para la batalla. En esa ocasión Clarke sabía que Lexa se estaba preparando para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que la

atacase a ella. «Te amo por esa expresión. Te amo porque estás deseando afrontar lo que vendrá. Ojalá no tuvieras que hacerlo, pero no tengo fuerzas para alejarte de mí.»

-¿Cariño? -murmuró Clarke dulcemente, entrando en la habitación.

Lexa apartó inmediatamente los ojos de la vista que no estaba contemplando realmente y recibió a su amante con una sonrisa.

-Hola. ¿Todo arreglado? -Extendió el brazo y atrajo a Clarke hacia sí, acariciándole la espalda.

-Sólo he colocado unas cuantas cosas -respondió Clarke, apretándose contra el costado de Lexa. Deslizó una mano bajo la chaqueta de Lexa y la posó en su cadera-. Por si no tenemos que quedarnos.

-¿Estás lista? -Eran las 11.50 y la cita de Clarke con el especialista en cáncer de mama del Centro Médico del Ejército Walter Reed era a las 13.00. Lexa había revisado el itinerario con Marcus en el breve trayecto en avión esa misma mañana. El primer equipo estaba delante de su casa en ese momento.

-Sólo un minuto. -Clarke se apartó y cogió la mano de Lexa, llevándola hasta el sofá en el que habían hecho el amor unos días antes. Aquellas pocas horas de paz y pasión se le antojaban muy lejanas. Clarke se sacudió la rabia y se centró en el presente-. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.

Lexa miró a Clarke fijamente, buscando en los familiares ojos azul cobalto señales de miedo o de renuncia. Por suerte, no encontró nada de eso. Desde la tarde anterior, cuando Clarke le había contado lo que le ocurría, había temido que intentase apartarla de ella. Es lo que habría hecho la mujer que conoció un año antes. Sintió un profundo alivio al descubrir que Clarke confiaba en que se quedase, que confiaba en la fuerza de su amor. Cogió la mano de su amante y la acarició entre las suyas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo cierta idea de lo que va a pasar esta tarde. -Clarke deslizó el pulgar sobre la mano de Lexa. Hablaba en tono firme y sereno. Estaba preparada. El shock inicial había desaparecido, borrado por su habitual fuerza de voluntad. También ella estaba preparada para la batalla-. Por si el cirujano tiene alguna duda sobre lo que puede ser esto, quiero que me lo quiten.

-Sí, también yo. -A Lexa le parecía que el examen no se hacía con la celeridad requerida. Era como si viese una bala que se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de Clarke y no pudiese hacer nada. No se podía poner delante ni apartar a Clarke de su trayectoria. Su impotencia le perforaba las entrañas. Si había la menor traza de elementos enemigos en el cuerpo de Clarke, quería aniquilarlos. Matarlos. Destruirlos. Inmediatamente.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas -dijo Clarke en voz baja.

Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke.

-Dime.

-Si es cáncer, podría haber varios tratamientos. -Clarke miró a Lexa a los ojos mientras hablaba-. Pero aunque sean alternativos a la cirugía, quiero una mastectomía.

-De acuerdo. -La expresión de Lexa no se alteró ni le tembló la voz-. Como quieras, siempre que sea la mejor opción de cura.

-A veces la terapia de radiación parece tan buena como la cirugía, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que aparezca posteriormente otro tumor en el mismo sitio. No quiero que me ocurra eso, mucho menos después de lo que le pasó a mi madre.

A Lexa se le agarrotó la garganta cuando vio el miedo asomar a los ojos de Clarke. Con voz ronca dijo:

-Entiendo.

-Lexa... vi lo que sufrió mi padre. No quiero que tú...

-No -repuso Lexa, posando el pulgar sobre los labios de Clarke-. Aún no hemos llegado a eso, estamos muy lejos de pensar en algo así. Y ocurra lo que ocurra, te necesito. Y necesito estar contigo.

Clarke cerró los ojos y rozó la mejilla contra la mano de Lexa.

-Dios, ojalá no sucediese esto.

-Sí, cariño. -Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Clarke dulcemente-. Pero primero debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Tal vez no sea nada.

Clarke asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero las probabilidades no están de mi parte; si no es ahora, podría ser dentro de cinco años, de diez o de veinte. -Suspiró y miró a Lexa a los ojos-. Siempre lo supe. Sólo que no pensaba en ello.

-No podemos predecir el futuro. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar al máximo la vida que tenemos. -Lexa la besó de nuevo. -Te amo con toda el alma, Clarke.

Clarke ahogó un grito, tomó el rostro de Lexa entre las manos y buscó su boca, besándola casi con desesperación. Cuando se apartó, las lágrimas danzaban en sus pestañas.

-Confío en eso. Confío en ti. Nunca creí que habría alguien como tú en mi vida.

Lexa la besó en la frente, los párpados, la boca, con ternura y temblorosa intensidad a la vez.

-Me parece como si hubiera nacido para amarte. Deja que lo haga y seré feliz.

Clarke se rió, rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Lexa y se apretó contra ella.

-No está en mi mano evitarlo.

Una esbelta pelirroja vestida con el uniforme del ejército de Estados Unidos, en el que lucía la insignia de teniente coronel, entró en el amplio y funcional despacho y atravesó la moqueta gris hasta donde estaba Clarke sentada en una de las dos sillas que había ante una sencilla mesa de madera noble. Lexa estaba sentada a su lado. La mujer le ofreció la mano a Clarke y dijo:

-Señorita Griffin, soy la doctora Leah Saunders.

-Encantada, doctora Saunders -respondió Clarke, estrechando la mano de la doctora y señalando a Lexa-: Mi compañera, la agente Lexa Woods.

-Doctora -dijo Lexa estrechando a su vez la mano de la doctora Saunders.

Tras las presentaciones, la cirujana rodeó la mesa y se sentó. Puso una sencilla carpeta de papel manila sobre el secante de piel verde oscura y cogió un bolígrafo. Abrió la carpeta y miró a Clarke a los ojos:

-Necesito datos para el historial médico antes de hacer el examen. Tengo aquí sus datos básicos, así que podemos concentrarnos en el problema actual.

-Por supuesto. -Clarke tenía la garganta seca, pero habló con voz normal.

-¿Le preocupa un bulto en el pecho izquierdo?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo lo notó?

-Hace tres días.

-¿Alguna molestia o traumatismo en la zona?

-No. Lo noté por casualidad cuando me estaba duchando.

La doctora garabateó unas notas.

-¿Ha tenido antes problemas en los pechos: bultos, supuraciones del pezón, erupciones en la piel?

-No, nunca.

-¿Le han hecho alguna mamografía?

-No.

La doctora Saunders hizo otra pausa para anotar la información. Luego alzó la vista, con los ojos muy atentos aunque amables.

-Generalmente, no le haría una mamografía a una persona de su edad. Sin embargo, dado el historial familiar, como al parecer tiene usted una lesión palpable, me gustaría tener la imagen de ambos pechos para establecer conclusiones.

-Sí -afirmó Clarke en voz baja-. Me parece bien.

-¿Tiene otros problemas mencionables de salud?

Ante el gesto negativo de Clarke, la doctora Saunders añadió:

-¿Toma medicación o algún tipo de droga?

-No.

-De acuerdo. -La doctora Saunders se levantó y señaló una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación-. La sala de reconocimientos está por ahí. Una enfermera le dará una bata y yo iré dentro de unos minutos. Su compañera puede ir con usted.

-Gracias. -Clarke dio la mano a Lexa, y ambas siguieron a la doctora.

Cinco minutos después, Clarke estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, cubierta sólo por una fina bata de papel y sentada en una mesa de reconocimiento forrada de vinilo. Apareció la doctora Saunders, se lavó las manos en el lavabo del rincón y miró a Clarke.

-¿Lista?

-Sí. -Clarke miró a la doctora y a Lexa y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Lexa permaneció en la habitación de tres metros alicatada en blanco mientras la doctora pedía a Clarke que se acostase, que se sentase y que levantase los brazos y la observaba y palpaba los pechos de la joven. Mientras presenciaba el examen, a Lexa le corría el sudor por la espalda, aunque no hacía demasiado calor en el lugar. Nunca había visto aquella falta de expresión en los ojos de Clarke, como si su cuerpo estuviese presente, pero su mente no. La doctora era eficiente, profesional y amable, pero Lexa no podía evitar ver a Clarke como víctima durante todo el proceso. Apretó los puños contra los costados y se esforzó por contener la rabia. No tenía a nadie con quien enfadarse ni nada para descargar su frustración.

-Puede cerrar la bata -indicó la doctora Saunders, apartándose. Esperó a que Clarke anudase las tiras de papel que cerraban la bata para continuar-: Tiene una densidad de un centímetro en el cuadrante superior externo del pecho izquierdo.

El rostro de Clarke no se inmutó. A Lexa se le revolvió el estómago, pero se obligó a escuchar.

-Es una zona del pecho en la que muchas mujeres de su edad suelen tener tejido excesivamente denso. Sin embargo, esta es una masa considerable y merece una evaluación más profunda.

-¿Qué tipo de evaluación? -preguntó Clarke en tono grave y controlado.

-En primer lugar la mamografia. Quiero cerciorarme de que no haya otras anomalías que no percibo a simple vista.

El tono de la doctora era natural y directo. A Clarke no la sorprendió nada de lo que había dicho hasta el momento. Desde el primer instante supo que lo que tenía en el pecho no era producto de su imaginación. Había leído sobre la enfermedad, había dado conferencias sobre ella y la había vivido, aunque en la época de la enfermedad de su madre no comprendía las molestias del tratamiento.

-¿Y luego?

-Si no aparece nada más en las placas, hay que hacer una biopsia de la zona.

Mientras la doctora Saunders hablaba, Lexa se acercó a Clarke y posó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la joven, sobre la bata de papel azul celeste. Sus dedos percibieron el temblor de su amante. Lexa preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Y si la mamografia es normal? ¿Sigue siendo necesaria la biopsia?

-Buena pregunta -admitió la doctora Saunders-. La respuesta es sí porque una mamografia no es exacta al cien por cien. Aunque su resultado sea normal, ante una masa palpable de cierta dimensión se recomienda la biopsia. -Miró primero a Lexa y luego a Clarke-. Puedo hacer una biopsia por aspiración con aguja aquí mismo. Es sencilla y prácticamente indolora. El problema es que sólo nos muestra una pequeña porción de la masa. Si el resultado es normal, no sabremos si existe una zona adyacente anormal que la aguja no haya aspirado.

Clarke no dudó.

-Quiero que me lo quiten. Todo.

-Muy bien -dijo la doctora-. Haré la mamografia esta tarde para confirmar que no hay problemas en el resto del pecho ni en el lado derecho. Realizaremos una biopsia abierta del pecho izquierdo mañana a las siete de la mañana. Debo practicar una pequeña incisión encima de la lesión. Estará sedada, pero no se le administrará anestesia general. La incisión será de dos centímetros y medio. Le quedará una cicatriz, pero con el tiempo no se notará.

-Sí. Muy bien.

Por primera vez, la doctora Saunders se mostró un poco nerviosa.

-Señorita Griffin, ¿desea que informe a su padre?

Clarke la miró a los ojos.

-Prefiero que no lo sepa de momento.

Tras unos segundos de duda, la doctora asintió.

-Si le deja su número de teléfono a mi secretaria, la llamaré en cuanto estudie la mamografia. Dentro de unos minutos le darán instrucciones sobre la operación de mañana y la llevarán a radiología. ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere preguntar algo?

-No, gracias -respondió Clarke.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, hablaremos después.

Cuando la doctora Saunders se marchó, Clarke soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el costado de Lexa.

-Uff.

Lexa rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Clarke y la besó en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Supongo que sí. Es lo que esperaba. -Clarke cerró los ojos y hundió la mejilla en el pecho de Lexa-. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

-Yo también -susurró Lexa.

Octavia contempló el apartamento aún extraño. Como Reyes, estaba limpio y ordenado. Y como en ella, había algún que otro sorprendente toque de ternura. Un cojín bordado a mano en el sofá con las palabras «El hogar está donde está el corazón». Parecía cosa de una colegiala, y Octavia apostaba a que seguramente era un regalo de alguna amiga o de un familiar. Que Reyes lo conservase demostraba lo cariñosa que era. Había un pequeño y bien cuidado acuario, lleno de peces de colores, sobre una mesa de pie central en un rincón de la sala, y junto a él una lista de detalladas instrucciones sobre el cuidado y la alimentación de sus moradores, con un surtido de comida y medicamentos. Evidentemente, alguna amiga o vecina los cuidaba cuando Reyes estaba fuera trabajando. Por algún motivo la conmovedora atención que Reyes prestaba a aquellos pequeños seres enterneció a Octavia. «Eres un encanto. Dios, ¿cómo llegué a encontrarte?» Como si fuera una respuesta, el teléfono móvil de Octavia sonó y el lector de pantalla identificó a Reyes. Octavia respondió, sonriendo.

-¡Hola! En este preciso momento estaba pensando en ti.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Estás en casa?

«Casa.» Octavia contempló el apartamento. Había vaciado las maletas traídas de casa de su hermana. Había poco más de ella en el apartamento, salvo unos cuantos libros comprados durante su convalecencia. «¿Acaso es eso? ¿Un hogar? ¿Estoy preparada para algo así?»

-Acabo de llegar -respondió Octavia-. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Estoy en el hotel. Seguramente me quedaré aquí toda la noche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis en Washington?

-No lo sé -dijo Reyes, en tono reflexivo-. Hay un bloqueo de información. Ni siquiera sé qué haremos mañana por la mañana. La comandante ha convocado al primer equipo a las 05.30.

-¿Sólo al primer equipo? -preguntó Octavia con curiosidad-. Ese no es el procedimiento estándar, ¿verdad?

-No. Generalmente el equipo entero es informado del itinerario completo y del programa con varios días de antelación. -Reyes se quedó callada unos momentos, y luego dijo-: Hemos pasado toda la tarde en el Walter Reed. Sólo el primer equipo.

Octavia tomó aliento, sorprendida.

-¿Clarke?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, Dios!

-Sí -repitió Reyes con pena-. No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurre, pero no debe de ser nada bueno cuando hemos venido corriendo para... algo.

-¿Y la comandante? -preguntó Octavia, pensando en lo bien que le caían las dos y en lo mucho que habían sufrido.

-Igual que siempre, totalmente controlada. Salvo que... no sé, parece... demasiado controlada. Como a punto de estallar.

-Sí. -Octavia se dejó caer en el sillón, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el techo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Un poco preocupada.

Octavia esbozó una leve sonrisa al oír la respuesta.

-Me gustaría estar ahí contigo.

-Sí, te echo de menos.

-Yo también, cariño -musitó Octavia. «Más de lo que tú imaginas.»

En la pantalla del televisor la teniente Ripley, encarnada por Sigourney Weaver, recorría las entrañas del Nostromo en busca del alienígena que había asesinado a casi toda la tripulación. Lexa estaba tendida en la cama, con una camiseta gris desteñida y pantalones de gimnasia. Clarke, con un conjunto similar, se había acurrucado junto a ella, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lexa. Estaba tan quieta que parecía dormida, aunque Lexa sabía que estaba despierta. Le latía el corazón demasiado fuerte.

-Creo que deberías decírselo a tu padre -sugirió Lexa.

-Ya tiene bastantes cosas en la cabeza. Y aún no sabemos nada.

-No se trata de eso. -Lexa acarició el brazo desnudo de Clarke-. Seguro que le gustaría estar a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero preocuparlo sin motivos.

-Cariño -murmuró Lexa, bajando la cabeza para besar a Clarke en los labios-. Tengo la sensación de que ser tu padre es muy importante para él. Creo que querría que le dieses la oportunidad de preocuparse.

Clarke apretó los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo ni imaginar lo que supondría para él.

A Lexa se le encogió el corazón, pero continuó con voz dulce:

-El mismo dolor que supone para ti. Por eso los dos tenéis que estar j untos en esto.

-Dios, sigo esperando que todo pase.

-Lo sé. Y tal vez pase. -Lexa la abrazó con fuerza-. Seguramente pasará. Pero hasta entonces, tenemos que estar juntos. Todos nosotros. Como una familia.

Clarke lloró por primera vez desde que, al rozar el pecho con los dedos, había notado algo extraño. Lexa la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acunándola suavemente, hasta que cesaron las lágrimas. Luego, levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta y secó las mejillas de su amante.

-No pienso sonarme con tu camiseta -farfulló Clarke.

-No, por Dios. El sudor y las lágrimas son una cosa, pero los mo...

El teléfono móvil de Clarke sonó y las sobresaltó. Clarke lo cogió antes de que sonase otra vez.

-¿Diga?... Sí, yo soy... de acuerdo... sí. Sí, ya entiendo... estaré ahí. Gracias.

Lexa contuvo la respiración mientras Clarke cerraba el teléfono y lo dejaba a un lado.

-Salvo un incremento de densidad en la zona del bulto, la mamografia es normal -se apresuró a explicar Clarke.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios! -Lexa abrazó a Clarke y la besó-. Es una noticia estupenda.

-Sí. -Clarke se rió, temblando-. Ahora sólo nos queda superar la biopsia de mañana.

-Lo conseguiremos, cariño -murmuró Lexa-. Lo conseguiremos, te lo prometo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 **24 de agosto del 2001**

Aún era de noche cuando Lexa notó que Clarke se levantaba de la cama. Al oír la ducha en el cuarto de baño, apartó las sábanas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Una vez dentro, llamó suavemente a la mampara de cristal de la ducha antes de abrirla unos centímetros. Clarke estaba bajo el agua humeante, con los cabellos chorreando sobre la cara y los ojos cerrados. Tenía ojeras, prueba de que había dormido poco, si había dormido algo, la noche anterior.

-¿Puedo ducharme contigo? -preguntó Lexa.

Sin abrir los ojos, Clarke deslizó la mampara y extendió la mano.

-Pues claro.

Lexa se puso detrás de su amante y cogió el jabón. Abrazó a Clarke por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho. Luego, apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Clarke y le enjabonó el cuerpo con la otra mano. Clarke arqueó el cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Tus manos son las mejores.

Lexa se rió y deslizó las manos enjabonadas sobre los pechos y el abdomen de Clarke.

-Y tú eres una mujer preciosa. -Notó que Clarke se ponía rígida y continuó sin alterar el tono-: no hay parte de ti que no ame. -Puso los dedos sobre el punto en el que latía el corazón de Clarke-. Pero esto es lo que más amo de ti, Clarke. Lo que está... aquí dentro.

Clarke se volvió en el círculo de los brazos de Lexa y se aferró al cuello de su amante. Hundió el rostro en el suave calor que brotaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Lexa y se inclinó hacia ella, agradeciendo su sólida fuerza.

-Con un poco de suerte, sólo será una cicatriz. Y es más...

-Las cicatrices, por numerosas o grandes que sean, no harán que te ame menos. -Lexa levantó la barbilla de Clarke y alzó la cara de la joven para besarla en la boca. Fue un beso prolongado: exploró los labios, la superficie interna de los mismos y el interior de la boca. Lexa la acarició, la tocó y la veneró hasta que sintió cómo Clarke temblaba en sus brazos. Entonces, se apartó y susurró-: Y nada conseguirá jamás que te desee menos.

-¿Cómo logras saber siempre lo que hay que decir?

Lexa cabeceó y clavó los ojos en los de Clarke.

-No lo sé. Sólo trato de decirte lo mucho que significas para mí. Y siempre me parece que me quedo corta.

-Oh, comandante. -Clarke soltó una risa trémula mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre el pelo mojado de Lexa-. Créame: nunca se queda corta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Lexa cuando salieron de la ducha y le dio a Clarke una gruesa toalla de baño de color turquesa.

-Sí, creo que sí. -Clarke se envolvió en la enorme toalla y la anudó encima de los pechos-. Sé que habría superado esto, sea lo que sea. -Extendió la mano y acarició el rostro de Lexa-. Pero que estés a mi lado... Creo que nunca me he sentido tan amada.

Lexa dejó a un lado la toalla que estaba utilizando para secarse el pelo y se acercó a Clarke. Con ternura tomó la cara de Clarke entre las manos y la besó suavemente.

-Me volvería loca si no estuviese contigo en este momento.

La mirada de Clarke se enterneció al mirar el rostro de Lexa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Bien sabe Dios que no eres indestructible, aunque a veces consigues que cueste mucho recordarlo.

-Gracias. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de la boca de Lexa-. Y estoy perfectamente.

-Entonces todo saldrá bien. -Clarke besó a Lexa una vez más y salió del baño-. Estaré lista dentro de unos minutos.

Unos segundos después, a través de la puerta abierta, Lexa oyó la voz tenue de Clarke hablando por teléfono. A continuación, escuchó claramente las palabras de su amante.

-Hola, papá. Escucha, tengo que decirte algo.

Los cuatro agentes del Servicio Secreto que estaban en la sala de la suite del hotel se levantaron automáticamente cuando Lexa entró acompañada por la primera hija.

-No se levanten, por favor -dijo Lexa a Marcus, Indra, Reyes y Parker-. La señorita Griffin quiere estar presente en la sesión informativa de esta mañana.

Los cuatro asintieron con gestos respetuosos. Sin embargo, Reyes parecía preocupada, y la mirada de Marcus era especialmente intensa. Indra se mostraba serena, como siempre. Niylah Parker, la miembro más nueva del equipo, siguió el ejemplo de los demás y esperó pacientemente, con la atención centrada en Lexa.

-La señorita Griffin se va a someter a una intervención quirúrgica ambulatoria a las 07.00 -explicó Lexa en tono normal-. Quiero un bloqueo informativo total al respecto. Que nadie haga declaraciones. Que nadie se acerque a ella para preguntar.

Clarke apoyó una cadera en el brazo de un panzudo sillón mientras Lexa hablaba. Estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de mando de Lexa y, curiosamente, la reconfortaba, aunque tenía que luchar al mismo tiempo con la sensación de estar desvinculada de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que su futuro entero podía cambiar en las horas siguientes. Los planes que había hecho, los sueños que había alimentado desde la niñez, y la alegría de un amor recién descubierto podían verse alterados por un minúsculo grupo de células que habían invadido su cuerpo. Aquello era casi imposible de asimilar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sólo asumiendo la realidad podía salir victoriosa. Recuperaría su vida, fuese cual fuese el resultado de la biopsia. Parpadeaba cuando se dio cuenta de que Lexa se había callado.

-Lo siento. -Clarke se levantó, con una sonrisa de disculpa-. Sólo quería estar aquí cuando la comandante explicase la situación. Sé que harán todo lo posible para que esto no trascienda a la prensa. -Se encogió de hombros-. Pero también sé que son muy persistentes. Si se sabe...

-No se sabrá -aseguró Reyes, rotunda, mirando primero a Clarke y luego a sus colegas-. ¿De acuerdo?

La serie de Entendidos hizo sonreír a Clarke. Extendió el brazo y dio la mano a Lexa.

-Entonces, acabemos de una vez.

Clarke, desnuda salvo por una fina bata de algodón atada a la espalda, estaba tendida en una camilla con la espalda elevada cuarenta y cinco grados y una sábana que le cubría hasta la cintura. Lexa se hallaba junto a ella, con los dedos entrelazados. Reyes montaba guardia ante la puerta de la zona de preingreso: la antesala en la que se preparaba a los pacientes antes de llevarlos al quirófano. Indra y Niylah estaban apostadas en el vestíbulo exterior, y Marcus esperaba con el coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo. No había más pacientes en la zona de preingreso. Eran las 06.45. Lexa oyó una voz en el pasillo que gritaba Firmes y vio que Reyes obedecía la orden, plegando las manos a los costados y mirando al frente. Jake Griffin entró en la habitación seguido por tres hombres. Se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió para decir algo al que tenía más cerca. El jefe de su equipo de seguridad torció el gesto, pero junto con los otros dos hombres salió al pasillo. Luego, el presidente cruzó a toda prisa la habitación y se acercó a la camilla, situándose frente a Lexa. Se inclinó y besó a Clarke en la frente.

-Hola, cariño.

-Hola, papá.

El presidente miró a Lexa.

-Señor.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó el presidente apartando un inexistente mechón de cabello de la mejilla de Clarke. Sus ojos azules, del mismo color que los de Clarke, brillaban de emoción.

Clarke le sonrió con un expresión serena.

-Estoy bien. De verdad

-Por supuesto. -La miró, muy serio-. Me alegro de que me llamases.

Clarke miró a Lexa y luego a su padre.

-Debería haberte llamado antes. Lo siento.

El presidente cabeceó.

-Tenías demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. -Se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Te molesta que hable con la doctora?

-No, pero aún no hay nada que contar. Lo sabremos después de la biopsia. -Clarke tomó aliento-. Papá, seguramente no será nada. Se trata sólo de prevenir.

-Ya lo sé -aseguró el presidente, convencido.

En ese momento Leah Saunders, vestida con un mono quirúrgico azul marino, entró por una puerta del fondo. Cuando vio al presidente junto a Clarke, se apresuró a saludarlo:

-Señor, soy la coronel Saunders, médico de su hija.

-Doctora -dijo Griffin.

-Estamos preparados -afirmó la doctora Saunders, mirando a Clarke-. ¿Lista?

-Sí.

-Los dejo un minuto, y luego las auxiliares la llevarán. La veré allí.

Jake Griffin besó a su hija en la frente de nuevo.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato, cariño.

-Papá -protestó Clarke-, no hace falta que te quedes.

-Aquí puedo recibir llamadas como en cualquier otro sitio. -Sonrió, y retrocedió para que su hija y su amante disfrutasen de un momento de intimidad.

Lexa besó a Clarke en los labios.

-Te quiero, cariño.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Hasta luego -susurró Lexa, sintiéndose incapaz, inútil y furiosa contra su impotencia.

Mientras los auxiliares empujaban la camilla hacia la puerta del quirófano, Lexa caminó a ellos, sosteniendo la mano de Clarke hasta que llegaron a la zona restringida. Luego, se quedó en la puerta hasta que Clarke desapareció de su vista. Al volverse, vio que el presidente seguía esperando y se reunió con él.

-¿Me permite invitarla a un café? -preguntó.

-Sí, señor. No quiero propasarme. -Lo que quería era empujar las puertas dobles con el gran letrero rojo que ponía «Zona Restringida», coger a Clarke y sacarla de allí como fuese. Sus sentimientos debían reflejarse en su rostro, porque la expresión del presidente se dulcificó y la compasión asomó a sus ojos.

-Se ocuparán de ella. Además, hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar con Clarke.

Lexa esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Es una persona increíble.

El presidente asintió.

-Sí que lo es.

Lexa, cuyo café se enfriaba sobre una mesita, caminaba ante la ventana de una sala de espera privada mientras el presidente hablaba por teléfono sentado en un sofá. Sus agentes de seguridad flanqueaban la puerta. Lexa había situado a Indra y a Reyes en la sala de reanimación, donde llevarían a Clarke después de la operación. Miró el reloj por enésima vez: las 07.25. Trató de imaginar qué le ocurría a Clarke mientras ella era incapaz de ayudarla. Los hospitales eran lugares sumamente fríos e impersonales. Se acordó de la última vez que le habían disparado. Las luces de la UCI eran demasiado fuertes, las voces atenuadas muy confusas y la desorientación aterradora. Y el dolor. Dios, el dolor.

-No quiero que le hagan daño.

-La biopsia no es tan grave -afirmó Jake Griffin.

Lexa lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida al oír su voz.

-Lo siento. No pretendía interrumpirle.

-Y no lo has hecho. -Dejó los papeles a un lado y se acercó a ella-. Le dolerá un poco durante unos días, pero no creo que le moleste demasiado.

Lexa contempló la extensión de césped que se veía a través de la ventana, pensando que sólo estaba experimentando una mínima parte de la ansiedad y la angustia que aquel hombre había sufrido cuando la mujer que amaba había pasado por algo mucho peor.

-Odio no saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

-Sí -admitió el presidente-. Lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el teléfono del presidente volvió a sonar, y él se alejó tras darle una palmadita en el hombro a Lexa.

A las 07.50 apareció la doctora Saunders. El presidente cortó la llamada y se levantó. La doctora miró primero a Lexa y luego al presidente.

-La señorita Griffin se encuentra bien. Está en la sala de reanimación, descansando.

Lexa y Jake Griffin hablaron a la vez.

-¿Y qué hay...?

-¿Ha visto...?

El presidente señaló a Lexa.

-Adelante.

-¿Puede decirnos algo? -Lexa tenía el corazón desbocado y la garganta seca. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos su ritmo cardíaco subía de sesenta. Pero en aquel instante le parecía como si su corazón estuviese a punto de reventar.

-Nada concluyente -respondió la doctora, con gesto de disculpa-. No podemos saber nada sin un examen patológico completo, pero la lesión me ha parecido pequeña, y estoy segura de que he eliminado todo. Había un pequeño nódulo linfático en esa zona y también lo he extirpado. Parecía totalmente normal.

-¿Cuánto tardará el informe patológico? -preguntó el presidente.

-Les he metido prisa, señor. Mañana.

-¿Podemos verla? -quiso saber Lexa.

-Sí. Está sedada, pero sin duda se alegrará al verlos.

Lexa extendió la mano.

-Gracias.

La doctora Saunders sonrió.

-De nada. -Se volvió hacia el presidente y lo saludó-. Señor.

-Gracias, coronel -respondió el presidente, devolviéndole el saludo.

-Hola -dijo Clarke con voz pastosa, parpadeando para centrar la vista-. ¿Seguís aquí?

-Sí -murmuró Lexa, y se inclinó para besar a su amante en la frente-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien. Duele un poco, pero... he sufrido golpes peores... en el ring. -Volvió la cabeza con trabajo y miró a su padre-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, cariño. Tengo una reunión, así que debo irme dentro de un minuto. La doctora dice que te has portado de maravilla.

-No... me acuerdo de nada. -Clarke frunció el entrecejo-. Malditas drogas.

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y duermes un poco?

-¿Se sabe... algo? -Clarke se esforzó por aclarar las ideas, pero no lo consiguió-. Odio... la espera.

-Lo sé, cariño -murmuró Lexa dulcemente, acercándose a la barandilla para acariciar los cabellos de Clarke-. Nos lo dirán pronto. Y entonces nos ocuparemos de ello.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo -afirmó Lexa, rotundamente. Continuó acariciando la mejilla de Clarke mientras los párpados de su amante aleteaban y se cerraban. Cuando se cercioró de que Clarke estaba dormida, se irguió y se topó con la mirada del presidente clavada en ella-. Esta noche estaremos en mi apartamento, señor. Le llamaré para ponerle al día, si le parece bien.

-Me parece estupendo. Ya veo que Clarke se encuentra en buenas manos.

-Gracias, señor.

El presidente cabeceó y dijo en voz baja:

-No, Lexa. Gracias a usted.

Lexa, al quedarse sola, se sentó y se dispuso a esperar. Reyes y Davis se encontraban ante la puerta, haciendo guardia en silencio.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, y estoy harta de la cama.

Lexa nunca había oído a Clarke hablar en tono tan petulante, y le resultó divertido. Sin embargo, disimuló la sonrisa para no estimular la escasa paciencia de su amante.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos la pizza en la cama mientras vemos una película? No hace falta que te pases el día durmiendo.

Clarke miró a su amante con suspicacia. El dolor del pecho, el aturdimiento de cabeza, y tanta amabilidad por parte de Lexa la ponían de mal humor. No le gustaba que la cuidasen... bueno, sí, un poco, y eso también la fastidiaba.

-¿Qué tipo de pizza?

-De queso.

-¿Sin salchichón?

-Ah... me pareció excesivo después de la anestesia y todo eso. -Lexa se echó en la cama y acarició el muslo de Clarke. Con voz ronca murmuró-: Tengo El regreso de la momia.

-¿En formato reducido?

Clarke se movió con cuidado para dejar sitio en las almohadas a Lexa.

-De acuerdo. El queso me parece genial.

-¿Quieres un analgésico?

-No.

-Tal vez después de comer.

Clarke iba a protestar, pero vio un asomo de preocupación en los ojos de Lexa. Puso su mano sobre la de Lexa y la estrechó cariñosamente.

-Lo tomaré si lo necesito. Te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo. Voy a buscar platos de cartón y más refresco.

Clarke se quedó dormida en medio de las peripecias de la momia por Londres. Lexa se levantó de mala gana, recogió las sobras y las llevó a la cocina. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no estaba cansada. Con Clarke en casa y a salvo, los últimos días le parecían una pesadilla. Le costaba creer que pudiese ocurrirle algo a Clarke, aparte de las amenazas contra su vida. Sin embargo, Lexa sabía que aún no había acabado todo. Y la espera era una verdadera tortura. Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se frotó la cara con las manos en un vano intento de despejar el dolor de cabeza y de serenarse. De pronto, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Mamá? Quiero hablar contigo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 **25 de agosto del 2001**

Clarke estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, con la espalda apoyada en una almohada y una manta sobre las rodillas. Dibujaba en un cuaderno que tenía en el regazo: sus ojos iban del papel a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella ante una mesita, junto a la ventana. Lexa vestía una camisa vaquera desteñida y muy gastada y pantalones rojos de algodón. Llevaba la camisa abotonada sólo con dos botones debajo del pecho. Sus castaños cabellos estaban despeinados, y su perfil resultaba pálido y ausente, como tallado en piedra.

-Tienes una cara que haría llorar a un artista -murmuró Clarke mientras dibujaba con rápidos trazos.

-¿Qué? -Lexa alzó la vista y miró a Clarke-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Una sonrisa lenta y sugerente iluminó el rostro de Clarke.

-Tal vez.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -Lexa sonrió, arqueando una ceja. Se alegraba de que Clarke se concentrase en su trabajo porque lo único que a ella le apetecía desde que se había despertado era llamar a la doctora para preguntar si estaba listo el informe patológico. No lo había hecho, pues sabía que, en cuanto la doctora Saunders tuviese alguna información, se pondría en contacto con Clarke. No iba a mantener a la primera hija en la ignorancia sobre algo tan importante durante más tiempo del absolutamente imprescindible.

-Estoy bien. -Clarke señaló el espacio vacío en el otro extremo del sofá-. Pero un poco sola.

Lexa dejó el periódico y atravesó la habitación para sentarse junto a su amante. Luego, dobló una pierna sobre los cojines y extendió el brazo sobre el respaldo, mirando a Clarke. Sus pies descalzos rozaron la manta que cubría las rodillas de Clarke.

-¿Te encontrarás bien para la exposición y lo tendrás todo listo?

-Humm -murmuró Clarke con aire ausente, buscando una página en blanco en el cuaderno de dibujo-. Tal vez me queden pendientes una o dos cosas... según... el tiempo que debamos permanecer aquí. Pero aun sin ellas, estará todo bien. -Alzó la vista y miró a Lexa a los ojos-. ¿Te importaría desabotonarte la camisa?

-De acuerdo -respondió Lexa con voz grave y morosa. Con un leve movimiento de la mano, soltó los dos botones y dejó que la camisa se abriese sobre sus pechos-. ¿Así?

-De momento.

Permanecieron calladas mientras la mano de Clarke dibujaba trazos firmes y rápidos sobre la superficie del papel, moviendo los ojos azules, empañados por la decisión, entre su amante y su trabajo.

-Deslízala sobre el hombro izquierdo un poquito, para que se vea el pecho -pidió Clarke sin levantar la vista.

Lexa, procurando no mover el resto del cuerpo, apartó la camisa para dejar el pecho al descubierto. Hacía calor en la habitación, pero su pezón se contrajo, no por el contacto del aire, sino por el efecto de la mirada de Clarke sobre su piel. De niña había asistido a las clases de pintura de su madre con modelos desnudas. De mayor también ella había posado desnuda. Las experiencias no tenían nada de sexual, y en consecuencia había aprendido a amar el cuerpo humano desde un punto de vista puramente estético. Sabía que posar para Clarke sería distinto, pero no había calculado hasta qué punto. A pesar de que comprendía que Clarke contemplaba su cuerpo en aquel momento en el contexto de las luces y las sombras, las texturas y las líneas, los ángulos y las curvas, ser objeto del interés de Clarke la excitaba. Su pulso se aceleró, se le puso piel de gallina y, a pesar de sí misma, la excitación cosquilleó en la boca de su estómago. Procuró no alterar la respiración.

-¿Estás bien? -murmuró Clarke, con los ojos en el cuaderno mientras volvía otra página.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes quitarte los pantalones y seguir en la misma postura?

-Claro -respondió Lexa con voz ronca.

Clarke cambió el lápiz por el carboncillo casi sin darse cuenta. Con la cabeza inclinada, dibujaba sin el menor esfuerzo, concentrándose en la curva del pecho de Lexa junto a la larga línea de su brazo en un momento y dibujando los ángulos y contornos del perfil al momento siguiente. De pronto, alzó la cabeza.

-Ahora la camisa.

Lexa obedeció sin decir nada. Mientras se preparaba para hacer un nuevo dibujo, Clarke deslizó los ojos por el rostro de Lexa, la columna de su cuello y el pecho hasta la larga planicie de su abdomen. Lexa tenía una pierna doblada sobre el borde del sofá y la otra bajo la rodilla, extendida hacia Clarke. Se adivinaba una sombra del oscuro triángulo entre sus muslos.

-He dibujado mujeres desnudas antes -comentó Clarke, contemplando el rostro de Lexa.

-Ya lo sé -admitió Lexa, cuyos muslos se pusieron rígidos-. Yo también he posado antes.

-Nunca me excité sexualmente mientras dibujaba. -La mano de Clarke descansaba sobre el cuaderno, inmóvil.

Lexa tragó saliva a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Ni yo mientras posaba.

-Ahora sí. -Clarke se quedó sin respiración al notar el rubor de la excitación en el pecho de su amante.

-Yo también.

-Eres preciosa -susurró Clarke.

-No -se apresuró a decir Lexa cuando Clarke dejó el carboncillo y el cuaderno-. No podemos.

En los ojos de Clarke centelleó la frustración, pero asintió. La mera acción de inclinarse le había provocado una punzada de dolor en el pecho que le recordó la reciente operación. Suspiró y puso con cuidado los artículos de dibujo sobre la mesita del café.

-He perdido la concentración.

-¿Me visto?

-No lo sé -dijo Clarke en tono sugerente, sacando una pierna de debajo de la manta y rozando con el pie el interior del muslo de Lexa-. ¿Te sientes muy audaz?

Lexa se rió y sujetó el tobillo de Clarke antes de que el impertinente pie llegase más arriba.

-En este preciso momento estoy a punto de estallar. Tócame ahí y me acaloraré muchísimo.

-No me importaría ver cómo ardes.

Lexa cabeceó y cogió su camisa, que había arrojado al suelo.

-No confío en que te conformes con ver.

-He demostrado otras veces que puedo contenerme -protestó Clarke-, aunque al parecer no tengo mucho que hacer contigo.

Lexa se levantó para ponerse los pantalones y miró a Clarke de reojo.

-Probaremos tu capacidad de contención en otro momento, cuando no importe tu reacción.

-Te lo recordaré.

-No te lo discutiré. -Lexa se inclinó para besarla. Cuando Clarke enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, sujetando la cabeza con firmeza, y chupó la lengua de su amante, el calor del vientre de Lexa se convirtió en fuego. Retrocedió, jadeando-. No es justo.

Clarke la miró con una mezcla de hambre y ferocidad.

-Amo la forma en que me deseas. No soportaría perderla.

Lexa se arrodilló junto a Clarke y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y no la perderás. Te lo prometo. Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

Clarke suspiró y apoyó la frente en la de Lexa.

-Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón.

-La próxima vez que pose para ti -murmuró Lexa-, debemos asegurarnos de que tenemos tiempo para acabar todo.

-Te amo -dijo Clarke con una sonrisa.

Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó.

-¿Tienes ham...?

El teléfono sonó, y ambas se miraron durante una milésima de segundo antes de que Lexa contestase.

-Woods. -Escuchó, y luego le tendió el teléfono a Clarke-. Es Anya.

-Hola -dijo Clarke en tono afectuoso, observando cómo Lexa salía de la habitación-. Sí, me contó que te había llamado... No, claro que no me importa... No, aún no. Hoy mismo, espero. -«Gracias», dibujó Clarke con la boca cuando Lexa puso ante ella una taza de café-. Oh, me encantaría verte, pero no hace falta que vengas al Este sólo por eso. -Bajó la voz, aunque Lexa ya había regresado a la cocina-. Si tuviese que sufrir otra operación, sería bueno porque no me preocuparía tanto Lexa.- Al escuchar la voz cálida y amable, las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y le costó trabajo hablar sin desmoronarse-. Estoy perfectamente. Sí... te llamaremos cuando sepamos algo más. -Parpadeó y susurró-: Gracias.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Lexa, preocupada, cuando regresó con una bandeja en la que había bollitos ingleses tostados y más café.

Clarke asintió, frotándose las mejillas.

-Tu madre es encantadora. -Dedicó a Lexa una trémula sonrisa-. Me ha dicho que me quiere.

-Si te lo ha dicho es porque es verdad -repuso Lexa-. ¿Te parece bien?

-Oh, sí -murmuró Clarke-. Yo...

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. En esa ocasión Lexa se lo entregó a Clarke con expresión seria.

-La doctora Saunders pregunta por ti.

Clarke se apresuró a coger el teléfono.

-Sí, al habla Clarke Griffin. De acuerdo. Sí. Gracias.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Lexa antes de que Clarke hubiese colgado, con un nudo en el estómago.

Clarke apartó la manta que cubría sus rodillas y se levantó, tendiendo la mano a su amante.

-Espera el informe patológico dentro de una hora y me ha dicho si podemos ir.

Lexa, con el corazón desbocado, apretó los dedos de Clarke.

-Vamos.

Menos de una hora después, Clarke y Lexa estaban de nuevo sentadas en las sillas del despacho de la doctora Leah Saunders. Les daba la impresión de que el eco reverberaba sus pensamientos no expresados en la vacía habitación. Lexa acercó su silla para apoyar la mano en el brazo de la silla de Clarke y entrelazar los dedos con los de su amante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Clarke estrechó la mano de Lexa.

-Un poco nerviosa.

-No importa lo que...

La puerta se abrió y entró la doctora con una carpeta bajo el brazo derecho. Saludó con un gesto a Lexa y a Clarke y se apresuró a decir, antes de sentarse.

-La biopsia es benigna.

Lexa se sintió mareada, como si acabasen de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para murmurar:

-Gracias a Dios.

El aliento de Clarke se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio, pero permaneció rígida, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de la doctora.

-¿Qué más?

-Nada específico -respondió la doctora, sentándose-. La histología muestra el patrón celular normal de una mujer de su edad. -Hizo una pausa, miró primero a Clarke y luego a Lexa-. Sin embargo, hay unas cuantas áreas de hiperplasia ductal atípica, que algunos especialistas consideran precancerosa o, al menos, un posible indicador del posterior desarrollo de un cáncer de mama.

-¿Qué significa eso para mí en términos prácticos? -preguntó Clarke con voz firme, pero aferrando salvajemente la mano de Lexa.

-Por desgracia, no lo sabemos. -La doctora se encogió de hombros, con gesto de frustración-. Si todas las muestras estuviesen afectadas, me preocuparía mucho más. En su caso, se ha examinado un porcentaje de tejido muy pequeño. Sin embargo, dado su historial familiar, debemos ser cautelosas.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó Lexa bruscamente, asumiendo el tono de mando sin darse cuenta. La salud de su amante se hallaba en juego, estaba cansada y nerviosa y no soportaba la permanente sensación de impotencia. Clarke centró la atención en Lexa y sonrió.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Lo superaremos.

-Lo siento -susurró Lexa, mirando a Clarke.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo -murmuró Clarke, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la doctora-. ¿Qué recomienda?

La doctora Saunders, acostumbrada al nerviosismo de las pacientes y de sus familiares, continuó con voz serena:

-Como su madre sufrió cáncer de mama a temprana edad, un cáncer de mama premenopáusico, debemos tener en cuenta la herencia genética. Recomendaría que se hiciese un examen genético para determinar si tiene los genes BRCA1 o BRCA2 del cáncer de mama.

-¿Y en caso afirmativo? -quiso saber Clarke.

-Entonces tiene un veinte por cien de posibilidades de sufrir cáncer de mama a los cuarenta años y un cincuenta por cien de posibilidades a los cincuenta años -la doctora Saunders añadió, sin apartar los ojos de Clarke-: Y podría usted optar por una mastectomía voluntaria antes del brote de la enfermedad si quisiera.

Por lo visto, la pesadilla no había terminado, pero Clarke ya contaba con ello. Agradecía inmensamente no tener que afrontar un diagnóstico de cáncer de mama en ese momento de su vida. Pero oír los números aplicados a ella de forma tan contundente le recordó que nunca estaría libre de la amenaza. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando los dedos de Lexa y procuró relajar la presión.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que tenga los genes?

-No puedo calcularlas porque no hay forma de saber si su madre tenía los genes. Si los tenía, sus posibilidades de tenerlos son del cincuenta por cien.

-¿Cómo se sabe? -preguntó Clarke con decisión.

-Se puede hacer una prueba de ADN con una muestra de sangre.

-¿Y la podemos hacer hoy? Me gustaría volver a Nueva York lo antes posible.

La coronel Saunders asintió.

-Le diré a uno de los técnicos que tome la muestra. Los resultados tardarán varios días, pero la llamaré. Cuando compruebe su incisión, si la herida está curando de forma satisfactoria, no veo motivo para no que regrese a casa.

Clarke miró a Lexa.

-¿De acuerdo?

-Sí -respondió Lexa inmediatamente. Conocer al enemigo era preferible a ser sorprendidas de improviso por un enemigo oculto en la sombra-. Totalmente.

Reyes llamó a Octavia mientras esperaba junto al asiento de acompañante del coche principal, ante el edificio de apartamentos de la comandante. Marcus se dirigía al aeropuerto, y ella viajaría de escolta.

-¡Hola! ¿Estás después?

Octavia tomó aliento.

-¿Hablamos de una cita en persona o de una sesión telefónica?

-No lo sé -musitó Reyes-. Me estoy aficionando al sonido de tu voz.

-Te aseguro que soy mejor en carne y hueso -murmuró Octavia, bajando la voz en tono seductor.

Reyes notó un estremecimiento en el estómago y vibraciones más abajo.

-Dios mío. Estoy de servicio.

-Empezaste tú. -Octavia se rió.

-Sí, y es estupendo.

-Déjalo ya. Las dos tenemos que trabajar. Y por si te has olvidado, el sonido de tu voz también a mí me produce efectos interesantes.

Reyes dijo, sonriendo:

-Regresamos a Nueva York esta tarde, y quedo libre de servicio a las siete. ¿Quieres cenar en alguna parte?

-Pues sí. En la cama.

Reyes parpadeó y notó que se ponía húmeda.

-Oh, Dios. Es demasiado.

-¿Decías algo, cariño?

-Sí. -Reyes oyó su voz temblorosa y repitió con más firmeza-: He dicho que sí. Rotundamente sí.

-Hum. -Octavia se rió-. Estoy impaciente.


	17. Chapter 17

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 **15:10 25 agosto 01**

Falls Church, Virginia

Un coche de alquiler en el que viajaban cuatro hombres se detuvo en un aparcamiento próximo a unos grandes almacenes que permanecían abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Un salvadoreño de mediana edad salió de un destartalado Mercury y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

-¿Es usted el caballero enviado por nuestro común amigo? -preguntó en tono conciso y educado.

-El general nos dijo que nos proporcionaría documentos -respondió el conductor de barba.

-En efecto, cincuenta dólares cada uno en moneda estadounidense. Y no proporciono documentos, sino la ayuda para que usted los consiga.

El conductor, confuso, miró a los otros hombres del coche, y luego se dirigió al salvadoreño.

-Nos indicaron que usted nos proporcionaría documentos de identidad legales a todos nosotros.

-En Virginia lo único que se necesita para determinar el estatus legal es un avalista que declare que tienen ustedes una dirección permanente en este estado. Yo los avalaré a ustedes, y el estado de Virginia les proporcionará documentos de identidad. -Miró su reloj-. Si nos vamos ahora, habremos acabado al final de la tarde.

Cuando los hombres obtuvieron sus permisos de conducir estadounidenses, el conductor se detuvo en un local de reprografía Kinko's y pagó en efectivo diez minutos de conexión a Internet. Desde allí envió el mismo correo electrónico a dos direcciones diferentes de Yahoo. Los destinatarios llevaban varias semanas en Las Vegas, mientras se ultimaban los detalles y horarios de las operaciones. Credenciales obtenidas.

-Nos vamos mañana. Nos vemos dentro de tres días.

Se acababa de confirmar la reunión cumbre de los seis pilotos.

Raven Reyes estaba desnuda, sentada junto a la cabecera de la cama, con Octavia Blake acurrucada entre sus piernas y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Había restos de sándwiches variados en platos sobre la mesilla de noche, junto a una botella de vino vacía. Reyes, con un brazo en torno a la cintura de Octavia y la mejilla apoyada en su sien, acariciaba perezosamente el abdomen de su amante.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ha sobrado comida.

-Nono -respondió Octavia en tono somnoliento-. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada más que en lo condenadamente bien que me siento.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.

Octavia se rió.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Cuando el equipo de seguridad llegó a Manhattan, y Egret estuvo instalada, Reyes se dirigió a su apartamento, donde la esperaba Octavia. Se saludaron con un beso, llevaron al dormitorio los suculentos sándwiches que Octavia había comprado al salir de las oficinas del FBI y charlaron durante diez minutos mientras compartían el vino y probaban la comida. Eso fue todo lo que aguantó Reyes. Dejó el sándwich a un lado, deslizó la mano bajo el dobladillo de la falda de Octavia y recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior de su amante. En medio del beso, la mano de Reyes había alcanzado el punto más alto del muslo de Octavia. El resto fue un arrebato de movimientos urgentes y de caricias incesantes.

-No puedo evitarlo -confesó Reyes, frotando la barbilla contra el hombro de Octavia-. No soy capaz de pensar en nada más que en tocarte. Bueno, y en que tú me toques, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Octavia, con los ojos cerrados, languidecía en medio de la niebla que seguía a la pasión, apretando la mano contra la de Reyes.

-Cuando estoy así contigo, es como si no existiese nada más. Nada fuera de esta habitación, de esta cama, de tus brazos a mi alrededor. Es pura paz. -Lo que no dijo, lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar, era lo correcto que le parecía. Aquellos momentos con Reyes renovaban su espíritu y curaban su alma, recordándole que se podía confiar, amar y ser amada.

-A veces -susurró Reyes al oído de Octavia-, pienso en ti, en cómo me tocas. Nadie me ha hecho sentir nada parecido. Y creo que nunca querré que me toque nadie más que tú.

El cuerpo de Octavia se puso rígido mientras el corazón zumbaba en su pecho.

-Raven. -Sintió el aliento cálido en el cuello, el sólido cuerpo que sostenía el suyo, los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Al ver a la dulce mujer que la había tomado con una pasión tan fuerte momentos antes, se estremeció, luchando contra lo que más deseaba. Dijo en voz baja-: No he tenido mucha suerte en el amor. -Se movió para mirar a Reyes a los ojos-. Hasta ahora.

-¿Alguien te hizo daño? -En los ojos marrones de Reyes había un tierno velo de compasión-. ¿Alguien a quien amabas?

-¿Hacerme daño? Oh. -Octavia ahogó una risita-. Supongo que más bien era que nadie compartía mi visión del amor.

-¿Y cuál es?

Octavia suspiró.

-Me eduqué creyendo en las cosas que leía en los libros, que el amor debía ser una cosa maravillosa de intensidad infinita y profunda conexión. Una gran pasión que acabase con todas las pasiones. La primera vez que me enamoré, pensé que lo había encontrado. La idea que ella tenía de la relación resultó... distinta. -Se esforzó por sonreír y por hablar en tono ligero-. Achaqué el fracaso a que ambas éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero lo he intentado un par de veces más sin mucho éxito.

-Entonces, ¿ya no crees en esa clase de amor? -preguntó Reyes en tono amable mientras continuaba deslizando los dedos sobre la piel lisa del abdomen de Octavia.

-Suponía que no. -Octavia extendió la mano y la puso sobre la nuca de Reyes, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla y murmurar junto a su boca-: Me estás haciendo cambiar de idea.

-Estupendo. -Al percibir la tristeza y la añoranza en la voz de Octavia, Reyes deseó curar el daño que no era culpa suya; no soportaba que Octavia sufriese por ningún motivo. Besó la comisura de la boca de Octavia y la abrazó estrechamente, acunando un pecho pequeño y firme en su mano como si sostuviese una frágil obra de arte. Octavia gimió débilmente y enlazó los brazos en torno al cuello de Reyes, que deslizó de forma instintiva la mano hasta la firme llanura del abdomen de Octavia, acariciándola entre los muslos.

-Raven -gimió Octavia, alzando las caderas ante la promesa del contacto de su amante.

Reyes rozó con la punta de la lengua el interior del labio superior de Octavia antes de introducirse en el cálido refugio de su boca. Mientras su lengua jugaba con la de su amante, deslizó un dedo a cada lado del clítoris de Octavia, apretándolo suavemente. El cuerpo de Octavia se arqueó, y la joven jadeó, aferrándose convulsivamente a los hombros de Reyes. Sus caderas se balancearon entre las piernas de Reyes al ritmo de la vibración que sentía entre sus propios muslos.

-Aún estoy muy sensibilizada... No sé si aguantaré...

-Lo haré suavemente -prometió Reyes, con un matiz de desesperación en la voz-. Me muero por tocarte. Por favor. -Introdujo la mano en el calor pegajoso, y Octavia gimió contra su cuello. Reyes tenía el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido por el dulce dolor de la excitación que sentía en lo más profundo-. ¿Así, cariño? ¿Así?

Octavia, estremeciéndose, acercó los labios al oído de Reyes.

-Más fuerte. Más fuerte, como si...

Reyes, apenas sin aliento, siguió los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de las ávidas caderas de su amante mientras acariciaba su piel hinchada y movía los dedos en torno al prominente y duro manojo de nervios. Cuando rozó el rígido hueco, Octavia profirió un lamento, y Reyes se retiró, temiendo haberla lastimado.

-¡No! -gritó Octavia-. No pares. Estás... haciendo... que me corra.

-¡Oh, Dios! -Reyes se atragantó y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Octavia mientras la llevaba hasta el orgasmo. «Te amo.»

Octavia se corrió con un agudo vagido, mientras sus ojos se convertían en un estallido de color y el calor le quemaba la columna vertebral. Con la espalda arqueada y los ojos firmemente cerrados, cabalgó al borde de la eternidad en brazos de su amante.

-Oooh -suspiró Octavia, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Reyes, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro-. Tienes unas manos maravillosas.

Reyes, con su amante en brazos, besó la frente de Octavia, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz.

-Eres preciosa cuando te corres. Ojalá pudiese seguir haciéndolo.

Octavia se rió, temblando.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Sólo... dame un minuto para recuperar el aliento. -Se acercó a Reyes y percibió los latidos descompasados de su corazón bajo su propia mejilla-. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Humm, humm.

Octavia alzó la cabeza y buscó la cara de Reyes. Luego, balanceó las caderas lentamente entre los muslos de su amante.

-¿De verdad?

Con las pupilas dilatadas por la inesperada presión, Reyes contuvo la respiración ante el rayo de placer que la atravesó.

-Ah... eso es estupendo.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Octavia, apoyando la mejilla en la curva que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Reyes-. Me encanta oír cómo te corres.

-¿Sí? -Reyes se quedó inmóvil.

-Pues sí. Muchísimo. -Octavia buscó los dedos de Reyes y los entrelazó con los suyos, deslizando las manos unidas de ambas entre los muslos de Reyes. Acercó los dedos entrelazados a la prominencia del clítoris de Reyes, con el pulso acelerado mientras Reyes gemía débilmente-. Sí -repitió-. Así.

Reyes, con los ojos cerrados, hundió el rostro en los cabellos de Octavia, sujetándola con un brazo mientras la excitación del contacto la llevaba rápidamente a la cima.

-Es estupendo... maravilloso. Quédate ahí...

-Eres preciosa -susurró Octavia a través del nudo que le agarrotaba la garganta. Las manos de ambas se movieron en perfecta sincronía, y Octavia oyó gemir a Reyes-. Háblame. Dime lo que sientes.

-Duele... me gusta... quiero correrme. -Los muslos de Reyes se agitaron con la primera descarga-. Está empezando... -Se le encogió el estómago, sufrió una sacudida y un trueno rugió en su cerebro.

Octavia dejó de respirar, con los sentidos totalmente centrados en el duro calor que rozaban sus dedos y en la tensa quietud del cuerpo de Reyes. Permaneció callada, temiendo estropear el momento, mientras su mente pedía a gritos la rendición de Reyes. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, como si fuera a explotar. Cuando Reyes soltó un grito de sorpresa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la primera conmoción del orgasmo, también Octavia gritó:

-Oh Raven, sí.

-¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! -murmuró Reyes una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a Octavia entre estremecimientos.

-Aahh -exclamó Octavia, suspirando, cuando Reyes se derrumbó sobre las almohadas-. Me gusta más cuando puedo oírte y sentirte. -Dio la vuelta para tenderse junto a Reyes y descansar en brazos de su amante-. Yo también te he echado de menos a ti.

Reyes posó la cara sobre el pecho de Octavia y murmuró:

-¿Cuánto dura esto?

-¿El qué, cariño? -Octavia acarició con ternura la cara de Reyes.

-Esta... increíble felicidad.

Octavia se mordió el labio y estrechó el rostro de Reyes contra sus pechos. Cuando le pareció que no le temblaba la voz, susurró:

-Mientras recordemos lo preciosos que son estos momentos.

Lexa, con un hombro apoyado en el tabique que separaba el dormitorio de Clarke del resto del loft, observaba cómo Clarke deshacía el equipaje.

-¿Seguro que te encontrarás bien?

-Sí -respondió Clarke sin mirarla.

-¿Y para cambiarte de ropa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Esperaré hasta la hora de acostarme para ducharme. La doctora dijo que podía mojar la herida esta noche. -Clarke ordenó las últimas piezas de ropa-. No será muy difícil.

-¿Me llamarás si necesitas algo?

-Estaré bien, cariño. -Clarke se detuvo de pronto y se sentó al borde de la cama, con una pila de camisetas en la mano-. No, no es cierto. Diablos, ya te echo de menos.

-Puedo quedarme -dijo Lexa con voz grave y profunda, apartándose de la pared. «Quiero quedarme. Sobre todo ahora... es duro dejarte.»

-Lo único bueno de estos últimos días es que hemos estado juntas todo el tiempo. -Clarke cabeceó y habló con voz monótona-. Pero aquí es más dificil... no sé por qué; me da la impresión de que te comprometo profesionalmente.

-Eso no viene al caso. -Lexa se apresuró a salvar la distancia que las separaba, se sentó en la cama junto a Clarke y la abrazó por la cintura-. Me encanta estar contigo. Me encanta acostarme contigo, despertarme a tu lado, saber que estás cerca. Me encanta levantar la vista y verte en la misma habitación, concentrada en tus dibujos.

-Yo también adoro todas esas cosas. -Clarke apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Lexa, acariciando el interior del muslo de su amante-. Mi pecho está bien, y no voy a lastimarlo puesto que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de ir al gimnasio. Debo acabar dos o tres lienzos para mediados de la próxima semana si quiero que Zoe los lleve a la galería y los exponga. Tengo montones de cosas que hacer aquí antes de que vayamos a Camp David.

-Y seguramente hay columnas de papeles esperándome sobre mi mesa -añadió Lexa. Besó a Clarke en la comisura de la boca-. Pero eso no significa que no te eche de menos a la hora de acostarme.

-Lo sé -afirmó Clarke con un extraño matiz de desánimo en la voz-. De todas formas, con todo el equipo en el piso de abajo y los periodistas que siempre hacen la ronda, no creo que debamos empezar aún a convivir.

-Tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón -suspiró Lexa, sabiendo también que, cuanto más se demorase, más dificil sería para las dos-. Estaré unas horas abajo; después subiré, antes de ir a mi apartamento.

-Me parece perfecto -repuso Clarke con forzada naturalidad-. Cuando llamé a Zoe desde Washington para contarle el resultado de la biopsia, me dijo que pasaría a verme esta noche.

-Estupendo. -Lexa besó a Clarke y se levantó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y observó a su amante detenidamente. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida-. Prométeme que descansarás un poco esta noche.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza y miró a Lexa, sonriendo.

-Usted también parece bastante agotada, comandante.

En la boca de Lexa se dibujó una sonrisa.

-En mi vida me había sentido tan bien.

-No me digas. -Clarke se rió, se levantó y rozó los labios de Lexa con los suyos-. Será mejor que te vayas porque estoy pensando cómo me gustaría pasar la noche realmente. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor.

Lexa se rió.

-Creo que sólo han pasado dos días.

-Lo que yo decía -afirmó Clarke con voz ronca, deslizando la mano sobre el muslo de Lexa y acariciándola. Cuando la apretó, Lexa jadeó. Clarke esbozó una sonrisa-. Demasiado tiempo.

Lexa puso las manos en la cintura de Clarke e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Procurando no apretar su pecho contra el de Lexa, la besó profundamente hasta que su ávida lengua satisfizo parte del hambre que sentía. Cuando se apartó, en sus ojos entrecerrados había una nube de deseo-. Esta noche no hagas nada, aparte de relajarte. ¿Me lo prometes?

Clarke asintió, acariciando la mejilla de Lexa.

-Te amo. Te has portado de maravilla en todo esto. Gracias...

-Clarke -murmuró Lexa, entrelazando los dedos de Clarke con los suyos y volviendo la cabeza para besar la mano de su amante. Cerró los ojos y frotó la mejilla contra los dedos de Clarke-. No me agradezcas que te ame, cariño. Nada podría hacerme más feliz.

-Sé que lo dices de veras -apuntó Clarke, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para examinar el rostro de Lexa-. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es por qué te hace feliz, pero a mí me haces sentir como si fuese el centro de tu mundo.

-Y lo eres -afirmó Lexa. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Clarke y sobre la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de Clarke-. ¿Te molesta?

-No, por Dios. -Clarke se rió-. A veces me asusta. -Vio que Lexa fruncía el entrecejo y se apresuró a añadir-: No porque no quiera. No es nada de eso. Sino... porque estaría perdida si eso acabase.

Lexa sonrió con ternura.

-No acabará.

-Es extraño -murmuró Clarke antes de besarla-, pero te creo.

A las 23.30 ocho hombres se reunieron en la sala de descanso de oficiales del complejo de Tennessee. Se hallaba presente el general con sus cuatro ayudantes principales. Los tres recién llegados eran hombres que dirigían sus propias facciones paramilitares: una en Carolina del Sur, otra en Nebraska y la última en Michigan. Todas habían aportado su granito de arena al plan de gran envergadura que llevaba tres años gestándose. Habían colaborado antes en la preparación del bombardeo de la sede federal de Oklahoma City. A pesar de que varios miembros habían sido capturados, esa había sido la primera acción de la red patriótica en el país y les había garantizado un gran éxito a la hora de reclutar personal y de recaudar dinero. En ese momento estaba en marcha un plan mucho más ambicioso.

-Estamos preparados para ejecutar nuestra parte de la operación -declaró el general sin rodeos, y miró a sus hombres-. Y estos son los patriotas que realizarán la acción sobre el terreno.

Hubo felicitaciones mientras los hombres se saludaban y se hacían las presentaciones. El general continuó:

-Según el último informe del agente infiltrado, el objetivo ha regresado a la base. En este punto, debemos centrar toda nuestra atención en ella.

-¿Y si surge otro inconveniente como en Francia? -preguntó el escuálido y nervioso tipo de Nebraska-. Esos extranjeros han diseñado un plan muy ambicioso y hay muchas posibilidades de que lo jodan.

-Cierto -admitió el general-. Pero bastará con que al menos una parte de la operación principal funcione. Y al margen de lo que ocurra, en septiembre ejecutaremos nuestra parte del plan. -Miró a los hombres uno por uno-. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

-Muy bien. Que Dios bendiga a América.


	18. Chapter 18

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

 **00:15 26 de agosto del 2001**

Lexa llamó discretamente a la puerta de Clarke. Tenía llave, igual que Marcus y los jefes de equipo. Nunca la había usado y nunca la usaría, salvo en caso de emergencia. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que la mujer que estaba frente a ella, con las piernas desnudas y vestida tan sólo con una enorme camiseta, no era su amante.

-Hola, comandante -saludó la despampanante pelirroja con una sonrisa juguetona en la boca sensual.

-Zoe -respondió Lexa en tono interrogativo.

Zoe se llevó un dedo a los labios, se apartó y señaló el sofá con la cabeza. Lexa entró en el loft, deteniéndose cuando vio a Clarke acurrucada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, cubierta por un chal de algodón de alegres colores. Lexa miró a Zoe con cara de curiosidad y salió al pasillo.

-Se quedó dormida en medio de una frase -explicó Zoe en voz baja mientras entrecerraba la puerta tras ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -En la voz de Lexa vibraba la tensión. Sólo había estado alejada de Clarke unas horas, pero le parecían meses-. ¿Se quejó de algún dolor? No tiene fiebre ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? ¿Está...?

-Eh, tranquila -dijo Zoe en tono inusitadamente amable-. Creo que sólo está agotada. -Ladeó la cabeza; los largos cabellos pelirrojos flotaban alrededor del elegante cuello mientras los ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Lexa de arriba abajo-. Tú también tienes pinta de necesitar una cama. Pensaba quedarme a pasar la noche por si Clarke necesita algo, pero...

-No -interrumpió Lexa-. Quédate. Será mejor que estés aquí por la mañana.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. Seguramente me acribillará a preguntas cuando se entere de que has estado aquí y no la desperté.

Lexa sonrió.

-Limítate a aguantar el chaparrón hasta que yo hable con ella. Le diré que obedecías órdenes y que no tuviste otra opción.

-Me parece bien... aunque preferiría que te achicharrase a ti. -Zoe extendió el brazo, tomó la mano de Lexa, y luego la soltó-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro.

Zoe profirió un sonido de exasperación.

-El rollo machista tal vez le vaya a alguna gente, pero he visto cómo os enamorabais. Y sé lo que Clarke significa para ti-. «Y daría cualquier cosa por tener a una mujer que me mirase como tú la miras a ella.»

Por primera vez Lexa reconoció que estaba cansadísima y muy preocupada.

-Me sentiré mejor cuando tengamos los resultados del examen genético. Por lo demás, estoy bien.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que me llamases, Lexa. El hecho de que Clarke y yo seamos amigas no significa que tú y yo no podamos serlo también. Las dos la queremos.

-Sé que la quieres y me alegro.

La forma en que Lexa lo dijo, como si lo supiese de verdad, dejó helada a Zoe, que examinó los tranquilos ojos verdes, en busca de un mensaje oculto, pero no encontró nada en ellos.

-¿No te molesta?

Lexa se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Clarke es una mujer preciosa. No imagino que alguien pueda amarla sin desearla.

-Ésa es la diferencia entre nosotras, Lexa. Cuando tuve la oportunidad, me dio miedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Pero a ti no. -Zoe se estiró, con un suspiro, y besó la mejilla de Lexa-. Vete a casa. Acuéstate. Tienes una pinta horrible.

-Dile que me llame cuando se despierte. Y.. dile que la quiero.

-Eso, comandante, no es ninguna novedad -dijo Zoe con una risita que borró la tristeza de su mirada-. Pero transmitiré el mensaje.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Zoe tuvo la prudencia de no responder; se limitó a ofrecer una taza de café recién hecho a su amiga y a sentarse a su lado en el sofá. Esperó hasta que Clarke, con gesto malhumorado bajo el cubrecama de algodón de colores paradójicamente alegres, bebiese unos sorbos. La noche anterior había tenido una hora para inventar una historia antes de quedarse dormida.

-Lexa parecía cansadísima. La única forma de enviarla a casa a descansar fue decirle que a mi modo de ver tú tenías que dormir.

Clarke frunció el entrecejo.

-Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, pero aún no he tomado suficiente café para descubrirlo.

-Dijo que te ama y que la llames en cuanto estés en pleno uso de tus facultades.

-No dijo nada de mis facultades. -Clarke entrecerró los ojos-. ¿O sí?

Zoe sonrió con recato, y Clarke se rió.

-¡Qué contenta estoy de tenerte aquí!

-Y yo de estar contigo. -Zoe salvó el espacio que las separaba y acarició con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla de Clarke-. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola todo el día? Puedo quedarme o puedes venir a mi casa.

-No, gracias. Tengo que trabajar, y Lexa vendrá a menudo. Estaré perfectamente.

-¿Me llamarás en cuanto hables con la doctora?

-Sí, claro. Dijo que metería prisa al laboratorio, pero no sé cuándo tendremos los resultados.

-Cuando sea... de día o de noche. -Zoe cogió la mano de Clarke-. Y si quieres hablar de algo en cualquier momento, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo. Clarke se inclinó y besó a Zoe en la mejilla-. Gracias. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.


	19. Chapter 19

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

 **27 agosto 01**

Panther Motel, Deerfield Beach, Florida

Informe - Equipo de Ataque Uno. Confirmados cinco miembros esenciales y el piloto,

Equipo de Ataque Dos, reunión según lo previsto. Establecida fecha de la operación: 11 de septiembre de 2001.

Punto de partida: Boston. Vuelo 11 de American Airlines a Los Ángeles.

Objetivo: Nueva York. Billetes comprados con tarjeta de débito Sun Trust y enviados a un apartado de correos de Hollywood, Florida.


	20. Chapter 20

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 **06:15 27 de agosto del 2001**

-Me gusta el aspecto que tienes cuando te arreglas para trabajar -comentó Reyes, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre las sábanas y un albornoz amarillo de toalla sujeto en la cintura.

-¿De verdad? -Octavia salió del vestidor donde había estado buscando en su joyero de viaje los pequeños aretes de oro que quería lucir ese día. Se había puesto una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalones negros y llevaba la pistolera sobre la cadera derecha. Una chaqueta a juego estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla, junto al armario abierto-. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Reyes se recostó, apoyándose en los brazos, sin importarle que el albornoz se abriese dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

-Tienes un aspecto tan... eficiente... Me gusta. Es sexy.

-¿Sexy? -Octavia cabeceó con una cariñosa sonrisa-. Te diré lo que es sexy. Sexy es que andes por ahí con ese albornoz sin nada debajo, enseñando todo lo que tienes. Vamos, ten piedad... debo irme a trabajar dentro de cinco minutos.

Reyes siguió la mirada de su amante sobre su propio cuerpo y sonrió.

-Si no ves nada...

-Cariño -respondió Octavia en tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a la cama-. No me hace falta ver. Sé lo que hay debajo. Por eso es tan peligroso que me lo recuerdes. -Se inclinó y besó a Reyes en la boca, rematando con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de su amante antes de ponerse derecha.

Reyes, con la mirada borrosa, soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

-No me parece muy bonito por tu parte. Ahora estoy excitadísima.

Octavia se puso la chaqueta y guardó su placa en el bolsillo.

-Estupendo. Piensa en mí hoy.

-Como si pudiese olvidarme -murmuró Reyes. Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la cama, escuchando el suave eco de las carcajadas en Octavia.


	21. Chapter 21

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

 **07:30 27 agosto 01**

Delray Beach, Florida

Informe - Equipo de Ataque Dos. Confirmado punto de salida: Boston. Vuelo 175 de United Airlines a Los Ángeles.

Objetivo: Nueva York. Dos billetes de ida en primera clase que costaron 4.500 dólares cada uno; dirección de contacto: Delray Beach, Florida.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 **09:10 27 de agosto del 2001**

Clarke dejó el pincel al oír que llamaban a la puerta y miró el reloj. Llevaba desde las cinco de la mañana trabajando, vestida con una camiseta desteñida y vaqueros y el pelo recogido con un pañuelo azul. Se quitó el pañuelo y se limpió las manos mientras iba hacia la puerta. Por pura rutina miró por la mirilla y vio a su amante al otro lado. Descorrió los cerrojos rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

-Hola. Llegas pronto.

-¿Aún no sabes nada?- Lexa entró en el apartamento y esperó a que Clarke cerrase la puerta para besarla. -He acabado la reunión temprano... bueno, en realidad la empecé temprano. No quería perderme la llamada de la doctora Saunders.

-De momento nada. Tal vez no tengan hoy los resultados del examen. -Cogió a Lexa de la mano y la llevó a la mesa de desayuno-. Siéntate. Te haré café. ¿Has comido?

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Con el café me basta.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos. Lexa siempre parecía en plena forma, incluso cuando acababa de recuperarse de una herida de bala casi mortal. Pero en aquel momento tenía mal color, en sus mejillas había arrugas de cansancio y el agotamiento empañaba su voz habitualmente vibrante.

-Lexa, ¿has comido algo?

-En realidad, no tengo...

-Apenas hace dos días que regresamos y ya estoy a punto de volverme loca -dijo Clarke con voz grave y crispada-. Si pudiese tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo, seguramente no querría. Pero no tenerte conmigo está minando mi concentración. Y dormir sin ti... -Alzó las manos en un gesto de frustración-. Y para colmo tengo que preocuparme porque no te cuidas.

-Lo siento -dijo Lexa en voz baja.

Clarke se detuvo bruscamente con la jarra de café inclinada sobre la taza de cerámica azul vidriada que estaba en medio del mostrador de la cocina de azulejo blanco.

-¿Qué parte de esto te ha mantenido despierta toda la noche? -«¿Qué es lo que te está destrozando?»

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Lexa.

-No hemos hablado de lo que haremos si las pruebas son positivas -continuó Clarke en tono apagado mientras servía el café y le entregaba la taza a su amante-. No hemos hablado de que, tarde o temprano, es probable que padezca cáncer de mama. -Miró a Lexa a los ojos con tristeza-. No te he preguntado qué supone todo esto para ti. Lo siento.

-Clarke... -dijo Lexa, levantándose.

-No. -Clarke alzó una mano-. Quédate al otro lado del mostrador. Se me nubla la razón cuando me tocas.

Aunque Lexa tenía los ojos velados, sus labios dibujaron una fugaz sonrisa. Luego, tomó aliento mientras la preocupación borraba el humor de su expresión.

-Si los exámenes son negativos, no habrá gran diferencia entre lo que pueda pasarte a ti y a cualquier otra mujer, ¿no? El cáncer de mama es algo en lo que todas debemos pensar. Únicamente tendrás que mantenerte alerta: autoexploración, mamografías frecuentes, chequeos médicos... los procedimientos habituales.

Clarke asintió en silencio, contemplando el rostro de Lexa, muy seria. A Lexa se le daba muy bien mostrarse fuerte. No era una actuación. Pero a veces esa misma fuerza ocultaba su dolor hasta el punto de que ni siquiera Clarke lo notaba.

-Y si los exámenes son positivos -añadió Lexa con firmeza-, haremos lo que tú decidas.

-Ya sabes cuáles son las recomendaciones si tengo los genes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Durante el último día y medio, cuando no estaba trabajando, Lexa había leído todo lo que había encontrado en Internet sobre el cáncer de mama. Se daba cuenta de que con el historial familiar de Clarke, si tenía los genes del cáncer de mama, la probabilidad de que desarrollase la enfermedad era muy alta, seguramente en forma agresiva, antes de los cuarenta años. También se daba cuenta de que muchos especialistas recomendaban mastectomías bilaterales para evitarlo-. Sé lo de la cirugía.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si decidiera hacerla?

-¿Es lo que quieres?

Clarke cabeceó.

-Cuidas tan condenadamente bien de mí que a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Quiero saber cómo te sentirías tú. -Por primera vez estiró el brazo sobre el mostrador y cogió la mano de Lexa, entrelazando los dedos de ambas-. Déjame consolarte igual que tú me consuelas a mí.

En un gesto tan raro que a Clarke se le encogió el corazón, Lexa evitó el contacto visual y bajó la cabeza. Con mano temblorosa se cubrió los ojos.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Clarke, dirigiéndose al otro lado del mostrador. Rodeó con los brazos los hombros de Lexa y con una mano apoyó el rostro de su amante contra su pecho. Luego, la besó en la cabeza-. Cariño, no pasa nada.

Lexa abrazó a Clarke, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, deslizando los dedos sobre los fuertes músculos de la espalda de la joven.

-No sé qué hacer. No soporto la idea de que algo te haga daño.

Lexa habló en voz tan baja que Clarke tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. El corazón de Lexa resonaba contra el suyo, y Clarke sintió cómo la tensión estremecía el cuerpo de Lexa.

-Ahora nada me hace daño. -Introdujo los dedos entre los espesos cabellos de la nuca de Lexa y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado. La pena reflejada en los ojos de Lexa hizo aflorar un mar de lágrimas a los suyos-. Si tengo que operarme, puedo soportar el dolor. Estoy segura de que incluso puedo soportar los... resultados. -Acarició el pelo de Lexa-. Pero no creo que pueda soportar que cambie algo entre nosotras.

Lexa se enderezó de repente, apretando el cuerpo contra el de Clarke, a la que abrazó por la cintura.

-No hay nada que pueda cambiar lo mucho que te amo. -Besó a Clarke tiernamente, pero su cuerpo temblaba con fiera urgencia. Cuando apartó la boca, murmuró con voz ronca-: Ni una cicatriz, ni dos, ni cien harán que seas menos hermosa para mí.

Clarke hundió la cara en el cuello de Lexa, deslizando las manos bajo su chaqueta y adhiriéndose a cada milímetro del cuerpo de su amante. Con voz apagada murmuró:

-Te necesito muchísimo.

-Yo también te necesito. -Lexa besó los mechones de pelo de la sien de Clarke-. Debería haberme quedado contigo este fin de semana.

-Lo sé. Ya buscaremos una solución a eso. -Con Lexa a su lado, con su amor para curar el dolor compartido, Clarke sintió que se le animaba el corazón y añadió, riéndose-: Pero al menos he acabado el trabajo.

-Me alegra oír eso. -Lexa deslizó una mano bajo la camiseta de Clarke y hundió los dedos en los vaqueros de la joven, acariciando el hueco de la base de su columna vertebral.

-Hum. -Clarke besó el cuello de Lexa, la parte inferior de su mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja. Sonrió cuando sintió los acelerados latidos del corazón de Lexa contra su pecho. Con los muslos pegados a los de Lexa, se reclinó en sus brazos-. Pero te eché de menos.

-¿De verdad? -Lexa se movió e introdujo un muslo entre los de Clarke-. ¿Y sufriste mucho?

-La frustración sexual se puede sublimar. -Clarke tiró de la camisa de Lexa y la desprendió de los pantalones; luego, acarició el abdomen desnudo de Lexa. Los músculos se retorcieron bajo los dedos de Clarke y su propio estómago se encogió-. He trabajado muchísimo.

A Lexa se le nubló la visión. El repentino brote de deseo provocó la fiera necesidad de tener a Clarke junto a ella, a salvo, suya. Lexa tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir las apremiantes ganas de derribar, de deshacer (destruir) hasta la última barrera que amenazaba con separarlas. La ropa parecía la más accesible, pero lo intangible, las cosas que no podía tocar ni combatir con su cuerpo eran las que la estaban volviendo loca. Rumores, insinuaciones, opinión pública, y por si no bastase con esas cosas amorfas, el espectro de un asesino letal dentro del cuerpo de su amante la acosaba en sueños y despierta.

-Dios mío, Lexa, estás temblando de arriba abajo. -La pasión cedió ante la preocupación, y Clarke se apartó un poco.

-No -protestó Lexa-. Por favor, no te apartes.

-Oh, cariño -susurró Clarke, acariciando la mejilla de Lexa-. No voy a ningún lado. -Cogió la mano de Lexa y la sujetó con fuerza mientras retrocedía unos pasos-. Ven al dormitorio. Necesito abrazarte. Necesito que me abraces.

Lexa la siguió en silencio; le bastaba el contacto de la mano de aquella mujer para que su universo se centrase. Se desnudaron lentamente junto a la cama, bañadas por un rayo de luz, sin apremios, disfrutando de la paz. Clarke apartó la sábana, se metió debajo y esperó a que su amante se acostase a su lado. Cara a cara, con los cuerpos tocándose, se besaron. Un tierno suspiro, un leve gemido, el retumbar de dos corazones latiendo se perdieron en el aire. Piel ardiente, músculos tensos y la maravilla de pasión hecha carne que unía cuerpo y alma. Adoración, deseo, el dulce dolor de la necesidad que retemblaba mientras los ojos azules se fundían con los grises.

-Tócame -susurró Clarke contra los labios de Lexa, deslizando los dedos sobre el abdomen y entre las piernas de su amante. Esperó a que Lexa la imitase antes de introducir los dedos en el anhelante calor, conteniéndose un instante mientras las caderas de Lexa se alzaban en su mano. La caricia de la mano de Lexa sobre su clítoris la llevó casi al borde del orgasmo y le costó conservar la cordura-. Satisfáceme ahora... todo lo que puedas.

Lexa, aturdida por el olor y la sensación de la excitación de Clarke, la penetró mientras Clarke imitaba el movimiento. El orgasmo surgió al instante y se puso rígida, esforzándose por contener la oleada de placer que ya se había desatado. Clarke se retiró y a continuación empujó más a fondo, y Lexa ya no pudo aguantar. La acometida que brotaba de sus entrañas la sacudió, y sus dedos percibieron la vibración de Clarke. El grito de alivio de su amante desencadenó otro orgasmo y enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de Clarke, gimiendo levemente. Clarke, en pleno orgasmo, se aferró a Lexa y le acarició el rostro con gestos entrecortados mientras susurraba:

-Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Cuando Lexa recuperó la visión y el aliento, se puso boca arriba y acomodó a Clarke entre sus brazos.

-¿Y ahora dirías que eres todo lo que necesito?

-Sí. -Clarke apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Lexa. El borde de la cicatriz, más duro que la suave piel circundante, le recordó que había estado a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba. Le angustiaba que Lexa experimentase aquel horrible dolor por culpa suya. No había respuesta ni protección contra algo así, no podía prometer ni garantizar nada sin mentir. Sólo les quedaba aquel momento y la esperanza de que hubiese más en el futuro.

-Mientras viva, siempre tendrás mi corazón.

-Y tú el mío -susurró Lexa-, mientras viva.

Sonó el teléfono, quebrando la tranquilidad, pero no la paz que impregnaba sus almas. Clarke cogió el auricular y, mirando a Lexa, dijo con voz firme.

-Soy Clarke Griffin.


	23. Chapter 23

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

 **10:00 27 de agosto del 2001**

Clarke dijo sólo unas palabras y escuchó sin alterar la expresión, mientras Lexa, conteniendo la respiración, buscaba la verdad en los ojos de su amante.

-Sí, gracias. Lo haré. No, veré a alguien aquí -respondió Clarke.

«Vera alguien aquí.» El dolor en el pecho de Lexa explotó con más fuerza que la bala que la había atravesado. Aquel día, mientras se desangraba en la acera contemplando el cielo más azul que había visto en su vida, había comprendido en un fugaz momento de lucidez que se estaba muriendo. Pero antes de perder el conocimiento, se había dado cuenta de que arrastraban a Clarke hacia el edificio, apartándola del peligro. Con esa imagen en mente, no había sentido miedo ni dolor. Había cumplido con su deber, y Clarke se hallaba a salvo. Pero en aquel momento, sólo sentía dolor. Lexa se esforzó por serenarse, recurriendo desesperadamente a las reservas de fortaleza que le habían permitido soportar la muerte de su padre, su propio devaneo con la muerte y la pérdida de una agente bajo su mando; y permaneció muy quieta, temiendo que, si se movía, Clarke notaría su temblor.

-Le comunicaré dónde debe enviar mi informe. Gracias otra vez. Se ha portado usted de maravilla. -Clarke apagó el teléfono y sostuvo el auricular sobre el pecho. Miró a Lexa a los ojos, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que los iris azules eran casi tan oscuros como los atribulados iris verdes de Lexa-. Yo... -A Clarke le falló la voz y tragó saliva-... soy negativa. No tengo los genes.

-¡Oh, por Cristo! -Lexa cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego buscó a su amante. Sólo las separaba un milímetro, pero era más de lo que podían soportar. Sin embargo, tuvo en cuenta la reciente operación de Clarke y, aunque deseaba estrecharla contra sí, se contentó con acariciar el cuello y la espalda de su amante-. Dios, cariño, ¡qué feliz soy!

Clarke se rió, nerviosa.

-Me parece increíble. Estaba segurísima de que era positiva. -Cogió la mano de Lexa y la estrechó-. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que todo saldría bien si tenía que someterme a otra operación.

-Y saldría bien. -Lexa la besó en la frente, los párpados y la boca. Acarició con ternura el rostro de Clarke y murmuró-: Fuese lo que fuese, todo saldría bien. Pero me alegro muchísimo de que no necesites operarte.

-La doctora enviará los resultados de los exámenes a mi ginecóloga, y sólo tendré que hacer controles dos veces al año. -Clarke dio un largo y profundo beso a Lexa. Cuando se apartó, el amor y el deseo nublaban sus ojos-. Se ha acabado, cariño. Se ha acabado de verdad.

-Sí. -Lexa se incorporó y puso a Clarke boca arriba. Con mucho cuidado se inclinó y besó el interior del pecho izquierdo de Clarke, al otro lado de donde la habían practicado la biopsia. Luego, levantó la cabeza y besó a Clarke en la boca-. Te amo.

Clarke puso una mano tras la nuca de Lexa y acercó la boca de su amante al otro pecho. Cuando sintió que los labios de Lexa le acariciaban el pezón, murmuró:

-Ámame otra vez.


	24. Chapter 24

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 **10:15 28 agosto 01**

Miami Beach, Florida

Informe - Equipo de Ataque Dos. Piloto confirma compra de billete de ida en el mostrador de United Airlines sin incidentes.

Coste 1.600 dólares. Vuelo 175 UA a Los Ángeles.


	25. Chapter 25

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 **22:30 30 de agosto del 2001**

-Eh, no levantes eso -dijo Lexa bruscamente-. Ya lo hago yo.

-Lexa -repuso Clarke, irritada-. Es un cuadro. No pesa.

-¿Por qué no lo llevo yo? -sugirió Zoe en tono amable, interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres para coger el lienzo de un metro veinte por metro y medio envuelto en papel de burbujas. Dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Lexa y apartó a Clarke, que estaba acalorada y sudorosa, con gesto impaciente-. Mejor os sentáis por ahí y tomáis algo mientras yo superviso el transporte del resto.

-Soy muy capaz de hacerlo. -Clarke estaba cansada, nerviosa y le daba un miedo injustificado la próxima exposición. Había trabajado tres días sin parar, durmiendo muy poco y tomando demasiada cafeína, y tenía los nervios destrozados. No contribuía a la situación el hecho de que Lexa también estuviese muy irritable. Y sobre todo no contribuía que apenas pudiesen disfrutar de tiempo juntas y, cuando podían, las dos se mostraban quisquillosas.

-Claro que sí. Perfectamente capaz, pero ahora los cuadros son míos y los vigilaré yo. -Ignorando las protestas de Clarke, Zoe señaló un montón de cuadros envueltos de forma similar y apoyados contra la pared a la ayudante de la galería y a otro empleado, que entraron acompañados por Raven Reyes-. Jamie, esos son los que van. Llévalos directamente al almacén. No se te ocurra dejarlos en la furgoneta sin vigilancia.

-Hecho -dijo la joven de buena gana y saludó a Clarke-: Buenas noches, señorita Griffin.

Clarke se mesó los cabellos y sonrió:

-Hola, Jamie. ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial. Deseando ver su exposición. -Jamie señaló los cuadros al hombre que la acompañaba-. Deja los más pequeños para el final, Dick. Gracias.

Los cuadros, la culminación de un año de trabajo, desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos. Mientras Zoe se despedía, Clarke contempló el estudio casi vacío con una compleja mezcla de inquietud e ilusión. Se iba a exponer una parte esencial de su alma y ya no podría seguir protegiéndola, defendiéndola ni explicándola. Su arte hablaría por sí mismo. «¿Por qué hago esto? Sería igual de feliz pintando aunque mis cuadros no saliesen nunca de esta habitación.» Durante un instante de locura quiso detener a Zoe en el ascensor y decirle que le devolviese los cuadros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No -respondió Clarke, sobresaltada, mirando a Lexa-. Me parece increíble estar haciendo esto. Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo. -Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Lexa ante el acaloramiento de su propio tono y una llamarada instantánea en sus ojos. Apoyó las caderas en el respaldo del sofá y cabeceó-. Dios, soy una verdadera arpía. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada -repuso Lexa, acercándose a su amante-. Esta última semana ha sido infernal.

Clarke deslizó los dedos sobre el borde de las solapas de seda de Lexa y metió las manos bajo la chaqueta, posándolas sobre su pecho. Una mano acarició la correa de piel que cruzaba el pecho izquierdo de Lexa hasta la pistolera que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-Tampoco ha sido una fiesta para ti. -Jugueteó con la correa, apoyó la frente en el hombro de Lexa y cerró los ojos-. Creí que después de saber que no tenía el gen BRCA me sentiría mejor, pero sigo teniendo un nudo en el estómago.

Lexa acarició el cuello de Clarke y le dio un masaje en los tensos músculos de los hombros.

-Ha hecho renacer en ti muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Eso, añadido a la operación, la presión de ultimar las cosas para la exposición... no me extraña que estés un poco... -Se calló, buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿De mala uva? -sugirió Clarke, riéndose.

-Pues sí, podría valer. -Lexa sonrió.

-De acuerdo, es bastante acertado. Pero ¿y tú? -Clarke rozó la barbilla de Lexa con la yema de un dedo-. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-¿A mí?

-Sí, Lexa. A ti. Nunca te impacientas, pero cuando subes aquí, te dedicas a pasear de un lado a otro delante de mis ventanas.

-Vaya. -Lexa se puso colorada.

-¿Qué?

-Me pone nerviosa el fin de semana.

Clarke parpadeó.

-¿Por qué?

-Clarke. -Lexa cabeceó en un gesto de cariñosa exasperación-. Voy a pasar el fin de semana con mi amante, en compañía de su padre. Por primera vez. Y oh, a propósito, da la casualidad de que su padre es el presidente de los Estados Unidos. ¿No crees que tengo derecho a estar un poco nerviosa?

Clarke se rió, encantada.

-No me lo puedo creer. Es enternecedor.

-Cállate -gruñó Lexa, bajó la cabeza y sin miramientos mordió a Clarke en el cuello.

Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hum, eso está mejor.

-Como nos vamos dentro de unas horas, no tenemos tiempo para más.

-Sí -murmuró Clarke-, pero ahora que ya no tengo que preocuparme por mi salud ni por mi trabajo, puedo concentrarme en lo que he echado tanto de menos. -Desabotonó con habilidad parte de la camisa de Lexa y deslizó la mano debajo. Los dedos de Clarke vagaron sobre el pecho de Lexa y dijo con voz ronca-: O sea, comandante, a usted.

Lexa puso su mano sobre la de Clarke, apretándola contra el pecho.

-No tengo la menor intención de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo cuando estemos con tu padre.

-Bueno, la casa es muy grande. -Clarke deslizó los dedos más abajo y acarició el pezón de Lexa, ronroneando al sentir cómo se endurecía bajo su tacto.

Lexa protestó, entre jadeos:

-No lo suficientemente grande.

-Eso lo dices tú.


	26. Chapter 26

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

 **07:00 2 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa, desnuda, apoyó el trasero en el lavabo del espacioso cuarto de baño y contempló cómo Clarke se secaba con la toalla, observando con satisfacción que el pecho de su amante apenas estaba hinchado.

-¿Cómo va la herida?

-Me pica. Ojalá me quiten los malditos puntos.

-Eres una paciente horrorosa.

Clarke arqueó una ceja.

-¡Mira quién habla! Creo recordar que tenías quemaduras de segundo grado en un brazo y en el hombro y...

Lexa levantó la mano, rindiéndose.

-Vale, vale. Tú ganas. -Se acercó a Clarke, riéndose, y puso la mano bajo el pecho de la joven, alzándolo levemente para examinar la línea de sutura-. Tiene buen aspecto. Es una marca muy pequeña. ¿Crees que debería...?

-Cariño -la interrumpió Clarke-, es mi pecho el que estás inspeccionando.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Lexa, enderezando la cabeza con una mueca burlona-. No me había dado cuenta.

Clarke se puso rígida cuando uno de sus pezones se endureció bajo el dedo de Lexa.

-Mi padre y seis agentes del Servicio Secreto nos esperan para ir a correr. No podré hacerlo si me excito tanto.

-Ay. -Con los ojos centelleando, Lexa inclinó la cabeza y besó el pezón de Clarke. Al oír los rápidos jadeos de su amante, soltó una risita y se apartó antes de que Clarke reaccionase-. Será mejor que me vista.

-Sí, será mejor que lo hagas, porque no me importa que la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor esté en la habitación de al lado. No aguanto mucho más.

Lexa cogió los shorts, una camiseta y un sujetador deportivo de la silla y fue al otro lado de la habitación, vistiéndose mientras caminaba. Desde su llegada, habían pasado casi todo el tiempo con el presidente. El presidente trabajaba parte del día, pero comían con él, salían a hacer ejercicio juntos por las mañanas y después de cenar se relajaban en la sala de ocio. Aunque Clarke y Lexa compartían habitación y cama, no habían hecho el amor en las dos noches que llevaban en Camp David. En realidad, las dos estaban física y emocionalmente exhaustas y les bastaba con dormir abrazadas.

-Dime que no estás a punto -pidió Clarke, sentándose al borde de la cama para atarse las zapatillas de correr. Había cosas con las que Lexa no bromeaba. Se arrodilló junto a Clarke y posó la mano en el muslo desnudo de la joven. Con expresión muy seria, dijo:

-Te he añorado mucho esta semana. Abrazarte por las noches ha sido maravilloso.

-Lexa...

-Pero -interrumpió Lexa, jugueteando con los dedos sobre la pierna de Clarke-... estoy a punto de estallar.

Clarke esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Eso es estupendo. -Se inclinó y dio un rápido beso a Lexa en la boca, luego esquivó a su amante, que seguía arrodillada, y se levantó con gran agilidad-. Vamos, cariño. No hagamos esperar al presidente.

Lexa, riéndose, salió con su amante de la habitación de invitados, y ambas se dirigieron al salón principal. Como hacía por sistema varias veces al día, repasó mentalmente el itinerario próximo. La hija del presidente no tenía viajes previstos durante dos meses, y la inauguración de la exposición en la galería era su única comparecencia pública en el plazo de dos semanas. Eso significaba que afrontaban una etapa bastante tranquila. «Gracias a Dios. Necesitamos un respiro.»

-Buenos días -dijo el presidente con simpatía-. ¿Estáis preparadas?

-Sí, señor -respondió Lexa, situándose junto al presidente en la acera que rodeaba la parte delantera del complejo.

Clarke se quedó atrás para correr junto a Deborah Kling, la única agente femenina del primer equipo de su padre y vieja amiga suya. Cuando el grupo enfiló por un camino de tierra que se internaba en el bosque que rodeaba el complejo, el presidente preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son sus planes a largo plazo, Lexa?

-¿Señor?

-¿Es usted una agente vocacional o ha pensado en trasladarse al sector privado en el futuro?

-La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello, señor -respondió Lexa, mirando por encima del hombro en dirección a Clarke. Su amante estaba pendiente de algo que le contaba la agente del Servicio Secreto que corría a su lado-. De momento no pienso hacer cambios, señor.

-¿Supongo que se refiere a mientras dure mi mandato?

Lexa asintió.

-Muy diplomático por su parte no establecer un plazo de tiempo.

-Estoy segura de que saldrá reelegido...

Jake Griffin la interrumpió, riéndose:

-Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue la hora. Sin embargo, no creo que Clarke quiera que continúe usted más tiempo del absolutamente necesario en este tipo de trabajo.

El tono del presidente era coloquial, y a Lexa no le dio la impresión de que la estuviese examinando por algo personal relacionado con su amante. Sin embargo, dijo en tono neutro:

-No hemos hablado del asunto, pero ella ya ha sacrificado mucho por el bien público. No le pediré que lo haga siempre. Quiere decir que se ha sacrificado por mi carrera, ¿verdad?

-Señor. -Lexa se puso colorada-. No pretendía faltarle al res...

-Soy Jake, ¿recuerda? Y sé que no lo pretendía, Lexa. Tampoco hace falta que se disculpe por amar a mi hija.

Lexa volvió la cabeza y miró al presidente a los ojos.

-Nunca lo haría, señor.

El presidente sonrió y durante un momento pareció mucho más joven.

-Me alegro de que haya venido este fin de semana, Lexa.

-Sí, señor. Yo también.


	27. Chapter 27

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

 **11:00 02 septiembre 0l**

Informe - Equipo de Ataque Tres.

Salida confirmada: Aeropuerto internacional Dulles de Washington. Vuelo 77 de American Airlines.

Destino: Los Ángeles.

Objetivo: Washington DC. Billetes comprados por Internet con tarjeta de crédito. Equipo en ruta por automóvil hasta Silver Springs, Maryland.

Al volver a la habitación, Clarke se quitó la camiseta y los shorts. Intentó hacer lo mismo con el sujetador y torció el gesto. Lexa se acercó a ella inmediatamente y preguntó:

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, no pasa nada -respondió Clarke-. Creo que los puntos se han enganchado.

Lexa apartó con cuidado la prenda del pecho de Clarke y se la quitó por la cabeza. Tras arrojar el sujetador sobre la cama, examinó la incisión.

-Parece normal.

-No sé -murmuró Clarke-. Tal vez me sentiría mejor si me besases.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-De sobra.

Lexa se despojó de los shorts, y luego de la camiseta y el sujetador con un solo movimiento.

-¿Nos duchamos?

Clarke se acercó a ella: sus pezones rozaron los de Lexa y se endurecieron al momento, pero no sintió dolor, sólo la llamada del deseo.

-Me parece un lugar estupendo para empezar.

El agua, muy templada, se le antojó casi fría a la piel recalentada de Clarke. Apoyó los hombros en los azulejos resbaladizos y miró a Lexa, arrodillada entre sus muslos abiertos. Clarke, que se sostenía con la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, metió los dedos entre los marrones mechones mojados de su amante mientras la expectación se anudaba como un puño apretado en el hueco de su estómago. Con los párpados casi cerrados, arqueó el cuello y ahogó un gemido cuando los dientes de Lexa tiraron del anillo de oro que adornaba su ombligo. El rostro de Lexa flotaba ante sus ojos. La oleada de deseo que estalló dentro de la cabeza de Clarke empañó su visión.

-Pon los labios sobre mí -susurró Clarke, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre el agua que caía sobre ellas. Se tensó cuando los dedos de Lexa se extendieron en el interior de sus piernas, abriéndola-. Por favor... chúpame. -Pero la súplica murió en un sollozo cuando se quedó sin respiración. Levantó las caderas y se aferró a los cabellos de Lexa, frotando su sexo contra la mejilla de su amante-. Oh, Dios, necesito tu boca. -Pero Lexa apartó la cabeza y lamió la piel suave del interior del tembloroso muslo de Clarke. El dolor interior era casi una tortura, y cuando los músculos del estómago de Clarke sufrieron un espasmo, empujándola hacia delante y casi doblegándola, gritó de desesperación. Hundió las dos manos bajo los cabellos de Lexa y arrastró el rostro de su amante hasta ella, poniendo la boca de Lexa sobre su clítoris. -Por favor... cariño, por favor.

Lexa rodeó con un brazo los muslos de Clarke e hizo lo que había que hacer, utilizando la lengua, los dientes y los labios para encender la sangre y abrasar las terminaciones nerviosas que latían con salvaje desesperación bajo su boca. Sintió cómo se ponían rígidas las piernas de Clarke, cómo hinchaba el clítoris y que se iba a correr. Y sólo entonces introdujo los dedos, llevándola a un segundo clímax antes de que hubiese terminado el primero. Cuando Clarke gimió y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, Lexa se levantó, con la mano humedecida, y apretó a Clarke contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayese.

-Abrázame, abrázame -rogó Clarke con la boca junto al cuello de Lexa.

-Nunca te dejaré -susurró Lexa.

Clarke la creyó y se rindió al tierno cuidado de su amante.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 28**_

 **06:00 05 septiembre 0l**

Informe - Equipo de Ataque Cuatro.

Salida confirmada: Vuelo 93 de United Airlines desde Newark.

Destino: San Francisco.

Objetivo: Washington DC. Billetes comprados en el Aeropuerto Internacional Baltimore-Washington, pago en efectivo.


	29. Chapter 29

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 29**_

 **07:00 06 septiembre 01**

El general Jaha, solo en un austero despacho del rústico complejo de montaña, entró en Internet y abrió una web de coches clásicos. Navegó por los menús hasta una página en la que se mostraba un Mercury Cruiser del 57 y movió el cursor sobre la imagen hasta que encontró un vínculo html que abrió.

Comunicado final. Cuatro equipos reunidos y enviados: sólo objetivos 1-4 de la Costa Este. Equipos cinco y seis desactivados. Fecha confirmada: 09.00 11 sept 0l. Gloria a los justos.

Jaha soltó un gruñido y ahuyentó una sombra de aprensión. No había vuelta atrás aunque quisiera. Aquellos hombres eran fanáticos y nada los disuadiría. Querían luchar, y sus compatriotas y él aprovecharían el shock y el caos para hacer oír sus voces. Nunca habían tenido una ocasión tan buena para la misión patriótica. Con decisión cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó un número conocido. Recibió respuesta inmediata.

-Hola, agente -dijo Jaha-. Tiene luz verde. Su equipo se reunirá mañana.

-¿Operación confirmada?

-09.00. 11-9.

-Muy bien. -Hubo unos segundos de silencio-. Asumiré el mando del equipo de ataque. Es mejor que no volvamos a comunicarnos.

Jaha dudó, considerando sus opciones y las posibles repercusiones si fallaba alguna parte de la misión. Por encima de todo tenía que proteger a su organización para garantizar el futuro del movimiento en pro de la libertad.

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte y que Dios le acompañe.


	30. Chapter 30

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 30**_

 **05:15 7 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa dio un salto, completamente despierta, al oír el primer timbrazo del teléfono. Cogió el móvil de la mesilla de noche y se sentó, abriendo el teléfono con una mano y apartando las mantas con la otra. Sus pies rozaron el suelo y se levantó, diciendo sucintamente:

-Woods.

Un segundo después se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama.

-No hay problema, Tom. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... Por Dios, estás de broma... No, comprendo... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mientras escuchaba con atención, hizo una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer.

-De acuerdo. Me ocuparé. -Se rió-. No, claro que no facilitan las cosas.

Tras acabar la llamada, miró el reloj. Tenía tiempo de ir a correr antes de la reunión de la mañana. Estaba cansada; cuando no dormía con Clarke, dormía mal. Y a Clarke la esperaba un ajetreado fin de semana, lo cual significaba más trabajo para el equipo y más preocupaciones para ella. Pensó en la llamada sorpresa que acababa de recibir de Washington y cabeceó. Más complicaciones que no le hacían ninguna falta.

-¡Cristo. Qué trabajo!


	31. Chapter 31

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

 **07:00 7 de septiembre del 2001**

-Buenos días a todos -dijo Lexa en tono enérgico dirigiéndose a la cabecera de la mesa-. El itinerario del fin de semana se mantiene. Esta noche a las 20.00 Egret tiene la inauguración privada en la Galería Monroe. Mañana a las 21.00 es la apertura general. Sin embargo, hay un cambio en los turnos de esta noche. Por favor, reúnanse con Marcus a las 09.00 para que les dé detalles.

Marcus se enderezó de forma casi imperceptible, pero su expresión permaneció neutral. No le habían advertido de ningún cambio.

-Aparte de la lista personal de invitados, Egret ha aceptado, a petición de la señorita Monroe, que un pequeño número de marchantes de arte asistan a la preinauguración de esta noche. -No era raro que los marchantes que representaban a clientes ricos o a grandes empresas asistiesen a una preinauguración antes de que una galería abriese una exposición al público. Lexa miró a Marcus-: ¿Has realizado todas las comprobaciones de antecedentes?

-Lo he hecho yo -respondió Niylah Parker, repartiendo información entre los agentes-. Biografías y fotos. Nada anormal.

-Bien -repuso Lexa, abriendo una carpeta. Había visto la lista de nombres y reconoció a dos habituales de las exposiciones de su madre-. Procuren familiarizarse con las... -Hizo una pausa contemplando una foto-... las fotos de los marchantes. -«Dios mío.» El nombre de debajo de la foto: Harper McIntyre. Apoyó los dedos sobre la mesa para controlar el leve temblor-. Seguro que los demás invitados de la lista les suenan.

Lexa realizó el resto de la sesión informativa automáticamente y, cuando acabó, dijo a Marcus:

-Espera un minuto, ¿te importa, Marcus?

-Por supuesto, comandante.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Lexa apartó la silla de la cabecera de la mesa y se sentó en ella, procurando disimular el cansancio.

-Necesito que reorganices los turnos de esta noche. Hay que contar con todo el equipo.

-Todo el equipo, comandante?

-Sí. -Se frotó la cara para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir entre los ojos-. Busca un diagrama de la zona en un radio de dos manzanas, por favor.

Sin decir nada, Marcus enchufó un cable de vídeo a su portátil y pinchó en un icono de la pantalla. En la pantalla mural del fondo de la sala de reuniones apareció un detallado plano callejero. Lexa se levantó y se acercó a la pantalla, sacando un fino puntero láser del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-Llama a la capitán Vie y dile que necesitamos vehículos y patrullas de a pie aquí, aquí y... aquí.

-Hecho -dijo, aunque no le encontraba sentido a la orden. La capitán Maya Vie era el vínculo de seguridad del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York con el equipo de Egret, pero las fuerzas del orden locales sólo se desplegaban en salidas públicas de largo alcance.

-Ahora quiero ver el edificio de la galería al nivel de la calle.

Un segundo después apareció un plano del edificio en el que estaba la Galería Monroe. Semicírculos rojos marcaban las entradas principal, trasera y lateral con la distancia en metros a la calle o travesía más próxima en números de color amarillo brillante. En el interior de la estructura, las salas y los pasillos, así como los conductos de la calefacción y los del gas, agua y electricidad, se distinguían con diferentes colores.

-Pon a dos personas aquí, aquí y aquí -ordenó Lexa, señalando las zonas con el minúsculo puntito rojo brillante.

-Eso nos dejará poca gente para la propia Egret -comentó Marcus en tono aséptico.

-Menos de la que me gustaría -admitió Lexa-. Que Reyes esté conmigo dentro de la galería. Tú ocúpate de la entrada principal. Así estará bien.

-¿Comandante? ¿Hay algún problema que yo deba saber con respecto al itinerario de esta noche?

-No, Marcus. Ningún problema. -«Eso espero, al menos, y de momento no puedo contarte nada.»

Marcus asintió, reservándose las preguntas. Confiaba en la franqueza de Lexa, y aunque no la tuviese, debía obedecer órdenes. Sin embargo, en ocasiones como aquella, era fundamental que Lexa contase con la absoluta confianza de todos sus agentes.

-Me ocuparé de ello.

-Gracias. -Lexa tomó aliento lentamente y exhaló el aire en un suspiro. Luego, regresó a la cabecera de la mesa-. Hay otra cosa.

Su segundo al mando la miró sin pestañear.

-Una de las marchantes de arte -dijo Lexa, buscando el informe que había preparado Niylah Parker-, Harper McIntyre. Necesito saberlo todo sobre ella y lo necesito esta mañana.

-La revisión de antecedentes está ahí, comandante. -Marcus la miró con gesto confundido-. Es muy amplia.

Lexa asintió, pues conocía las revisiones estándar.

-Quiero una revisión a fondo.

-¿Finanzas, escaneos de bases de datos, series de fotos?

-Sí -afirmó Lexa, abriendo el expediente y entregándoselo a Marcus-. Todo.

Marcus miró el expediente.

-¡Jesús! -exclamó, con una extraña falta de contención-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. -Lexa contempló la foto-. Pero tenemos que averiguarlo.

-Hola -dijo Clarke, sonriendo, cuando abrió la puerta a su amante.

Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su mirada era seria.

-Estás preparada -observó, fijándose en la bolsa de gimnasia que había junto a la puerta y en el atavío de Clarke, consistente en una camiseta, pantalones de chándal y zapatillas deportivas.

-Y tú no. ¿No vienes? -Clarke habló en tono desenfadado, pero por dentro sentía un brote de decepción. Lexa era su amante, pero aquel fin de semana era sobre todo su jefa de seguridad. Después de más de una década viviendo bajo vigilancia, Clarke sabía cuántos planes había que hacer antes de un evento público como el de aquella noche. Y también sabía que Lexa lo supervisaría todo personalmente.

-Claro que voy -dijo Lexa-. He dejado mis cosas abajo, en los vestuarios. Pero ha ocurrido algo y tengo que hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. -Clarke dio la mano a Lexa y la condujo a la barra de la cocina. Apoyó una cadera en uno de los taburetes y esperó a que Lexa se sentase frente a ella-. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-No sé si debería tratar el tema en este momento... diablos, o en cualquier momento. -Lexa cabeceó, disgustada ante su propia indecisión-. He pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos intentando decidirme. Y al final pensé que, si no te lo decía, tal vez te cabreases.

-Lexa -Clarke habló en tono firme-. Dímelo de una vez.

-Una de las marchantes de arte que Zoe ha invitado a la preinauguración de esta noche es Chelsey.

-Chelsey. -Clarke frunció el entrecejo; el nombre no le decía nada. Pero no recordaba haber visto a Lexa tan incómoda en su vida. Enfadada, preocupada e incluso, alguna vez, asustada. Pero nunca así. De pronto, Clarke se puso rígida, sabiendo con el sexto sentido de una leona que su territorio estaba a punto de ser invadido por la persona a la que aludía su amante. Con un tono peligrosamente sereno, Clarke repitió-: Chelsey. Tu Chelsey, la del hermoso rostro, el cuerpo elegante y el porte supersofitiscado. Esa Chelsey.

-No es mi Chelsey -corrigió Lexa-. Y..

-Observo que no disientes del resto de mis afirmaciones -comentó Clarke en tono coloquial, pero sus ojos lanzaban chispas como fragmentos de cristal heridos por el sol.

Durante un momento Lexa no entendió el cariz que había tomado la conversión, y luego se rió. No era lo más prudente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Estás de broma? No puedes pensar en serio que miraría a otra mujer cuando te tengo a ti.

-Has hecho mucho más que mirarla. -Clarke no soportaba la idea de que Lexa estuviese con otra mujer, mucho menos saber que había estado con alguien tan guapa y bien dotada. En todos los aspectos. Le daban ganas de romper todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-Eso fue antes de conocerte -dijo Lexa en tono amable-. Ahora sólo estás tú y siempre estarás sólo tú.

Clarke parpadeó.

-Odio que hagas eso.

¿Qué?

-Hacerme olvidar que estoy enfadada contigo.

Lexa se levantó y se colocó entre las piernas de Clarke, apoyando las manos en la cintura de su amante. La besó en la boca y sonrió.

-Te amo.

Clarke hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Lexa.

-Será mejor que lo hagas, porque juro por Dios que no respondo de mis actos si no lo haces.

Lexa se rió, rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Clarke y se apoyó en la barra con Clarke adherida a la curva de su cuerpo.

-Créeme, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? -Clarke miró a Lexa con curiosidad-. ¿Con Chelsey?

-Por lo visto, no es Chelsey. Bueno, sí que lo es o lo era, pero también se llama Harper McIntyre.

-¿Un alias?

-No. -Lexa masajeó suavemente los músculos de los hombros de Clarke-. Según nuestras comprobaciones de antecedentes, es realmente Harper McIntyre.

-¿Y es marchante de arte de verdad?

Lexa asintió.

-Al parecer sí.

-Vaya. ¡Qué mujer más misteriosa! -Clarke prendió los dedos en el cinturón de Lexa y los deslizó bajo el pantalón, acariciando con el dorso de la mano el estómago de Lexa-. Prostituta de alto nivel en Washington, marchante de arte de altos vuelos y mujer fatal que está como una diosa.

-No encontramos nada que indique que es una amenaza -repuso Lexa sin alterarse-. Pero puedo decirle a Zoe que se ponga en contacto con ella y anule la invitación. O puedo ordenarle a Marcus que la detenga en la puerta.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Clarke con curiosidad. Sin darse cuenta desprendió la camisa de Lexa del pantalón para acariciarle la piel.

-Porque se trata de una noche especial para ti, y no quiero que nada te la estropee.

Clarke se apartó para mirar a su amante a los ojos.

-¿Lo harías?

En el rostro de Lexa se reflejó la confusión.

-Claro que sí.

-No me importa que venga. -Clarke pensó en los breves momentos que había pasado una noche bajo un farol con la amante de Lexa, si es que aquella era Chelsey-Harper. Recordaba a una hermosa mujer de ojos profundamente tristes. Reconoció la tristeza producto de la soledad porque ella también la había sentido-. Seguramente ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que estamos allí. Cuando la galería ofrece una exhibición privada a unos cuantos marchantes selectos antes de la inauguración, la artista no suele asistir. Además, si tiene un cliente interesado, no podría renunciar a la invitación. Perjudicaría su negocio.

Lexa se encogió de hombros, sorprendida.

-No me interesan sus motivos, sólo me interesa lo mejor para ti.

-No pasa nada, cariño. -Clarke se levantó, rodeó con el brazo el cuello de Lexa mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su abdomen. Apretó los muslos y la pelvis contra Lexa, moviendo las caderas sutilmente-. Bueno, ¿vas a venir conmigo al gimnasio a boxear?

-Clarke -respondió Lexa con voz ronca-, no sería un combate justo cuando estoy demasiado excitada para caminar.

Clarke soltó una risita.

-En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, comandante.


	32. Chapter 32

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 32**_

 **14:45 07 septiembre 01**

Cinco hombres rodeaban una mesa de comedor, de cristal, en un piso de cuatro habitaciones con vistas a Central Park. Ninguno de ellos contemplaba la vista. Había un plano extendido en el centro de la mesa, y varios de ellos sujetaban las esquinas con las manos.

-El plan es sencillo -afirmó el jefe del equipo, un hombre de pelo castaño, subrayando las palabras con golpecitos sobre el diagrama-. Entradas principal y trasera, aquí y aquí.

-¿Vigiladas? -preguntó un hombre corpulento con voz grave.

El líder, parpadeando irritado ante la interrupción, respondió:

-La trasera no. Generalmente sólo hay un hombre apostado en el vestíbulo principal. El segundo ascensor que conduce al ático tiene una clave -señal, pero el que lleva al resto del edificio no. Al ascensor del ático se puede acceder desde el vestíbulo, el centro de mando, aquí, o desde el mismo ático.

-Por tanto -comentó un joven de lozano aspecto y cabellos muy rubios-, tenemos dos posibles rutas de acceso: desde el vestíbulo con un ataque frontal o, si eso falla, con una maniobra de flanqueo en los pisos superiores.

-Exacto. -El jefe del equipo señaló la puerta de atrás-. Y esta es la única salida, aparte de la del vestíbulo. Lo lógico sería que, en medio de toda la confusión y si actuamos con rapidez, estuviéramos fuera antes de que nadie se enterase de lo ocurrido.

-Entonces, repasemoslo -sugirió el hombre corpulento en tono impaciente-. Sólo nos quedan tres días.


	33. Chapter 33

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

 **15:23 7 de septiembre del 2001**

-Déjame verlo a la luz -dijo Clarke, acercando la mano a la barbilla de Lexa.

-No es nada -se apresuró a decir Lexa, apartando la cabeza. El movimiento le provocó un dolor punzante en la base del cráneo. Tuvo que esforzarse para no torcer el gesto.

-Maldita sea, Lexa, ¿cómo que no es nada? Veo el moretón desde aquí. -Clarke se puso entre Lexa y el único banco del centro de la habitación, impidiéndole así que se moviese en el minúsculo ropero de las mujeres, demasiado pequeño para darle el nombre de vestuario, y situado en un rincón del austero gimnasio en el que Clarke llevaba casi dos años practicando kickboxing-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Te falló el bloqueo por completo.

-Se había acabado el tiempo.

-Tu tiempo nunca se acaba.

Lexa movió la mandíbula de un lado a otro para ver cómo estaba. Le dolía, pero los dientes seguían en su sitio y todo parecía estable.

-No se ha roto. Estaré perfectamente cuando me ponga un poco de hielo.

Clarke miró a Lexa con una mezcla de rabia y preocupación.

-Y antes jamás habías fallado ese bloqueo. ¿Estás fastidiada por Chelsey?

Lexa arqueó las cejas.

-No. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ella.

-Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando? -repuso Clarke-. Porque seguro que no en boxear. Lo único que tenías que hacer para desviar esa patada era arremeter contra mi cuerpo y derribarme... -Se le desorbitaron los ojos. «Arremeter contra mi cuerpo y derribarme. Contra mi cuerpo. Contra mi pecho.» Clarke estampó la mano en el medio del pecho de Lexa y la empujó contra las tres destartaladas taquillas metálicas, con la cara a un milímetro de la de su amante, y la voz grave, controlada y llena de furia.

-Maldita sea, te podía haber roto el cuello, no sólo la mandíbula. Si no querías boxear conmigo porque te preocupa hacerme daño, deberías habérmelo dicho.

-No lo hice adrede -dijo Lexa en voz baja-. Únicamente dudé cuando me di cuenta de que habías recibido el golpe.

-Y entonces dejaste que te diese una patada en la cara. -Clarke acercó los dedos a la hinchazón de la mandíbula de Lexa-. Dios mío.

Lexa abrazó a Clarke por la cintura y la besó en la frente, procurando no mover la cabeza demasiado. El dolor se había convertido en una punzada sorda. La habían pegado antes, y sabía que el daño no era grave.

-Sólo ha sido un accidente. La próxima vez procuraré darte una patada en el culo. Y con fuerza, si eso te hace feliz.

Clarke se rió muy a su pesar, apoyando el rostro en el pecho de Lexa.

-Odio que sufras.

-Lo sé. -Lexa desató el pañuelo rojo que Clarke se ponía en la frente cuando boxeaba. Lo arrojó sobre el banco y entrelazó los dedos en las trenzas mojadas que rozaban el cuello de su amante-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Llevo un sujetador deportivo tan ceñido que casi no me deja respirar. Mi pecho está bien. -Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó el oscuro manchón que crecía en el ángulo izquierdo de la mandíbula de Lexa-. Que es más de lo que se puede decir de eso.

-Hum. Creo que la cosa podría mejorar. -Lexa apoyó la cabeza en la descascarillada taquilla verde, disfrutando del cuerpo de Clarke entre sus brazos. Boxear con Clarke siempre le había entusiasmado porque nunca estaba tan hermosa como cuando mostraba toda su fuerza. Estaba magnífica en el ring, con los musculosos brazos al desnudo, una camiseta recortada que dejaba ver su estómago y las ejercitadas piernas bailando sobre la lona.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -murmuró Clarke, besando el punto que latía en la base del cuello de Lexa-. Tu corazón galopa como loco.

-En ti -respondió Lexa-. Estaba pensando que eres una mujer increíble y que me excitas muchísimo.

La inesperada respuesta y la seriedad de la voz de Lexa derritieron las entrañas de Clarke.

-No te muevas. -Lamió con la punta de la lengua una minúscula gota de sudor prendida en un hueco de la clavícula de Lexa. Ronroneando, se adhirió lánguidamente al cuerpo de Lexa-. ¡Qué bien sabes!

Lexa suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Y tú estás de maravilla.

-Sí, es cierto. -Clarke se echó hacia atrás, con las piernas enredadas en las de Lexa, y se quitó la camiseta.

-Clarke -advirtió Lexa.

-Somos las dos únicas mujeres del gimnasio, Lexa. -Clarke habló en tono sereno, se llevó la mano a la espalda y desprendió el sujetador-. Quítamelo.

Lexa metió los dedos bajo las hombreras y deslizó el sujetador sobre los hombros de Clarke, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Bajó la vista y suspiró al ver cómo los pezones empapados de sudor se endurecían al contacto con el aire.

-¡Oh, Dios!

Clarke sonrió con gesto perezoso, mientras seguía la mirada de Lexa.

-Y ahora, pon las manos encima de ellos. -Cuando Lexa obedeció, moviendo los dedos automáticamente sobre los pezones, Clarke cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda-. Oh, sí.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos -murmuró Lexa con voz ronca.

-Sigue tocándome. -Clarke se movió unos centímetros, colocó las piernas a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Lexa y luego, con un movimiento rápido, le metió los dedos bajo la cinturilla de los shorts e introdujo la mano entre las piernas de su amante. Lexa dio un respingo y gimió, sorprendida.

-Chiss -susurró Clarke mientras rozaba el clítoris de Lexa con los dedos-. No hagas ruido.

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo Lexa, desesperada-. Por Dios, Clarke.

-Apriétame los pezones. -Tras decir eso, Clarke acarició el cuerpo de Lexa, haciendo hervir la sangre de los tensos tejidos con los dedos y jugando con las terminaciones nerviosas que vibraban y se estremecían a punto de explotar. Mientras Clarke arrastraba a Lexa hacia el orgasmo, los dedos de Lexa apretaban espasmódicamente los pechos de Clarke, y los agudos puntos de dolor se convirtieron en dulce placer en sus entrañas-. Así. Así, cariño... sostén mis pechos en las manos mientras hago que te corras.

Lexa, temblando, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se centró en el orgasmo que ascendía rápidamente por su columna vertebral. No podía pensar, no sabía qué estaba haciendo con las manos, no quería hacer nada más que sentir el peso, el calor y la maravilla de los pechos de Clarke contra su piel mientras se corría. Se le doblaron las rodillas y no se cayó gracias a que la sostenía el cuerpo de Clarke abierto sobre el suyo. Gimió, ahogó un grito y se corrió con fuerza contra la mano de Clarke. Clarke contempló el rostro de Lexa mientras el orgasmo la dominaba. «Nunca conseguiré pintar nada tan hermoso como tú en este momento.» Al sentir las caricias de las tiernas manos de Lexa en los pechos y la desbordada pasión de su amante, intentó contener las lágrimas, sin lograrlo. A pesar de la humedad que cubría sus mejillas cuando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa, la embargaba una felicidad absoluta.


	34. Chapter 34

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 34**_

 **19:30 7 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Clarke y miró el reloj. Cinco minutos antes Marcus había confirmado que los vehículos esperaban en la calle. La capitán Vie se había encargado de que su gente estuviese apostada en el perímetro, y el equipo avanzado había llamado desde la galería para decir que todo estaba en orden. Todo normal. Todo tan seguro como Lexa era capaz de garantizar. La puerta se abrió, y Lexa se concedió un minuto para actuar como amante de Clarke. La encontraba atractiva con cualquier cosa, fuesen unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta salpicada de pintura o un elegante traje de noche realzado con diamantes. Aquella noche Clarke había elegido un vestido negro sin mangas, de diseño tan sencillo que ni siquiera parecía de diseño. El brillante y ceñido vestido de seda tenía un escote redondo que dejaba entrever un levísimo asomo de clavícula y desaparecía en un airoso corte que acentuaba la fuerza sensual del cuerpo de Clarke. En las orejas y en el cuello relucían zafiros, del mismo color azul intenso que los ojos de Clarke, y aquella noche, en claro contraste con su estilo habitual en los actos oficiales, llevaba los cabellos sueltos. Los dorados bucles caían por el cuello y los hombros, y Lexa apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de hundir los dedos en ellos.

-¡Dios, qué guapa estás!

-Gracias -respondió Clarke en tono sereno y esbozó una sonrisa fugaz-. ¿Te puedes creer que estoy nerviosa?

-Lo imagino. -Lexa se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, deslizando la punta del dedo índice por el borde de la mandíbula de Clarke-. Pero eres una pintora soberbia, y tus cuadros son muy especiales. Disfruta de la noche, te lo mereces.

-Lo intentaré. -Clarke dio el brazo a Lexa mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Su amante llevaba un traje gris pizarra y una camisa de seda abierta en el cuello, de color carbón, que daba a su cuerpo alto y esbelto un aspecto anguloso y firme-. Tu mandíbula tiene mejor aspecto. Y resultas muy apetecible.

-Se supone que no debo resultar apetecible. Soy tu acompañante y además estoy trabajando. -Lexa llamó el ascensor con el ceño fruncido-. Esta noche se supone que debo ocupar un segundo plano.

-No es trabajo -declaró Clarke, cuya tensión se alivió mientras bajaban al vestíbulo-. Bueno, sí que es trabajo, pero seguramente no como lo habías planeado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y ante ellas apareció Reyes, esperando para acompañar a Clarke al vehículo, Lexa murmuró:

-No empieces. Necesito concentrarme.

Clarke se rió y se olvidó por completo de los nervios.


	35. Chapter 35

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 35**_

 **20:43 7 de septiembre del 2001**

Clarke contemplaba uno de sus óleos con Anya, a la que daba el brazo.

-No sé si la textura de la pintura se adapta al tono de la obra.

-Oh, claro que sí. -Anya ladeó la cabeza, examinando de nuevo el cuadro-. Si fuera más tenue, se perdería el impacto del color.

-Ha sido muy amable de tu parte venir hasta aquí para esto -dijo Clarke-. Sé que estás muy ocupada.

Anya le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa.

-No quería perdérmelo. En primer lugar, me encanta tu trabajo. Y me apetecía estar aquí por ti. -Rodeó la cintura de Clarke con un brazo, en un gesto de afecto-. Sé lo dificil que puede ser desnudar tu corazón y colgarlo en las paredes para que todo el mundo lo vea. Aunque no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-He expuesto cuadros en galerías antes, pero nunca he hecho una exposición en solitario. -Clarke miró la sala y vio muchas partes de sí misma. La mayoría de los presentes eran amigos en los que confiaba, pero aún así, no solía exhibir su alma de esa forma ante nadie. «Sólo Lexa la ha visto»-. Casi será más fácil mañana por la noche en la inauguración pública, con desconocidos. En cierto modo, sus reacciones no me parecen tan importantes.

-Me gustaría asegurarte que te acostumbrarás, pero no es cierto. Cada vez que expongas, te preguntarás si alguien comprenderá lo que veías cuando pintabas, qué fue lo que sentías y qué te impulsó a crearlo. -Anya se encogió de hombros, con expresión distante-. Pero seguirás haciéndolo, porque eso eres tú.

Curiosamente, a Clarke la consoló la reflexión, porque al proceder de Anya, una pintora que admiraba, sus propias incertidumbres parecían mucho menos importantes.

-Es una sensación maravillosa en el momento, ¿verdad? Cuando en mitad del cuadro empiezas a ver cómo las emociones indefinibles adquieren vida en el lienzo.

Los ojos de Anya se iluminaron y se rió.

-No diría que es lo mejor que he experimentado, pero se acerca mucho.

-Sí. -Inconscientemente, los ojos de Clarke buscaron a Lexa, que estaba a unos metros de ellas, con la atención centrada en la concurrencia. A pesar de la expresión ausente del rostro de su amante, Clarke estaba segura de que Lexa sabía dónde estaba ella. «Se acerca mucho, pero no puede compararse con ella.»

-Todo está bien, ¿verdad? -preguntó Anya en tono amable, siguiendo la mirada de Clarke-. ¿La prensa ha dejado de molestaros?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Aún hacen preguntas cada vez que me presento en público, pero no hay mucho que añadir a lo que ya hemos dicho. De momento los cazanoticias se conforman con sus especulaciones.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que se puede esperar.

-Al parecer sí. -Clarke se sobresaltó cuando vio a Zoe hablando con otra mujer al fondo de la sala-. ¿Me disculpas unos minutos?

-Naturalmente. Quiero disfrutar de estos magníficos cuadros a solas.

Clarke besó a Anya en la mejilla y se dirigió a donde estaba Zoe con Harper McIntyre. Por separado, cada una de ellas era preciosa. Las dos eran de piel clara, huesos delicados y belleza clásica e irradiaban sensualidad y confianza. Sin embargo, juntas resultaban imponentes. Zoe emitía el calor dorado del sol. A Clarke su lenguaje corporal y la voz seductora le recordaban a Lauren Bacall de joven. En contraste, Harper (Chelsey) era como Ingrid Berg man. Engañosamente fría y distante en la superficie, pero el hielo también quemaba. En otras circunstancias Clarke habría disfrutado observándolas, especulando cómo una, o las dos, se comportarían con ella en un ambiente íntimo. En aquel momento captó su magnetismo individual y la forma en que su atractivo se magnificaba cuando estaban juntas, pero no sintió ningún impulso ni el menor deseo de experimentarlo personalmente. Las dos mujeres estaban tan absortas en la conversación que no vieron a Clarke hasta que se acercó a ellas.

-Buenas noches.

-¡Clarke! -Zoe le dio un beso en la mejilla y señaló a su interlocutora-. Esta es Harper McIntyre, una de las marchantes de arte que han venido a la preinauguración. Es la primera vez que nos visita.

Clarke miró a Harper a los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano, observando, como no había podido hacerlo en Washington bajo la tenue luz de las farolas, lo penetrantes e inteligentes que eran.

-Clarke Griffin, señorita McIntyre.

-Hola.

-Me alegro de que nos acompañe esta noche -dijo Clarke con delicadeza tras saludar a Harper. El saludo de la otra mujer había sido firme, con una mano cálida y seca. No parecía nerviosa, pero miraba a Clarke fijamente.

-Tengo un cliente que ha visto algunas obras suyas en San Francisco hace poco y está muy interesado en esta exposición.

Clarke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿San Francisco? No he expuesto nada... -Se rió-. ¿El boceto que Anya Casells incluyó en su última exposición?

Harper hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Sí. Al parecer mi cliente quedó completamente fascinado y consiguió persuadir a la señora Casells para que le revelase su nombre. Espero que no le moleste.

-En absoluto. ¿Ha tenido ocasión de echar un vistazo esta noche?

-Acabo de llegar. -Harper sonrió a Zoe-. La señorita Monroe y yo nos estábamos presentando.

A Clarke la sorprendió ver que Zoe se ponía colorada. No recordaba haber visto esa reacción en su amiga nunca.

-¿Le interesa algo en particular?

-Mi cliente tiene unos gustos bastante eclécticos -respondió Harper enfatizando levemente la palabra-. Pensaba echar un vistazo. ¿Le molesta?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Zoe, adoptando su papel de agente de Clarke-. Tómese el tiempo que quiera. Si desea preguntar algo, estaré encantada de explicarle lo que desee, igual que la señorita Griffin. -Miró a Clarke con gesto interrogativo.

-Naturalmente, cuente con ello. -Clarke señaló la pequeña barra del otro extremo de la sala-. Iba a tomar una copa de vino. ¿Le apetece otra?

-Sí, muchísimo.

-Entonces, hasta luego, Zoe -dijo Clarke, mientras Harper y ella se alejaban.

Cuando se internaron entre la gente, Harper comentó en voz baja:

-Lo siento. Esto resulta embarazoso. La invitación decía que se trataba de una preinauguración privada. ¿Quiere que me marche?

Habían llegado a la barra, y Clarke se limitó a decir:

-¿Vino blanco?

Cuando Harper asintió, Clarke pidió a la mujer vestida con un esmoquin que se encargaba de las bebidas dos copas y ofreció una a su acompañante. Condujo a Harper a un lugar apartado antes de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Hay un cliente de verdad?

Las esculpidas cejas de Harper se alzaron.

-Sí. Uno muy rico que estoy segura de que comprará algo.

-Lexa está aquí.

-Sí, ya la he visto.

-¿Ha venido por ella?

Harper sostuvo la mirada de Clarke sin pestañear.

-No.

Clarke bebió un sorbo de vino y asintió.

-Soy una artista, Harper, y usted es marchante. Si Zoe la ha invitado es porque le parece importante que esté aquí. Por tanto, yo también me alegro de que esté.

-Gracias, señorita Griffin. -Harper probó el vino. Era un borgoña blanco buenísimo, mucho mejor que el que solían servir en acontecimientos similares-. ¿Prefiere que no hable con Lexa?

Lexa. Clarke tomó aliento, y luego esbozó una sonrisa con la comisura de los labios.

-Dudo que haya en el planeta una lesbiana inmune a sus encantos, pero confío en que Lexa resista.

Harper se rió y dijo con una bonita voz de contralto:

-¿Puedo preguntarle si se incluye usted en esas legiones?

-Claro que puede -respondió Clarke.

-No, no hace falta que lo haga. -Harper miró un instante por encima del hombro de Clarke y vio a Lexa entre la gente-. Ya conozco la respuesta. Lo que quiero es ver sus cuadros y tengo trabajo que hacer. En algún momento me gustaría saludar a... una vieja amiga.

-Lo comprendo. -Clarke le ofreció la mano-. Por favor, no dude en preguntarme lo que quiera sobre los cuadros.

-Lo haré. Gracias. Encantada de conocerla, señorita Griffin.

Clarke hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita McIntyre.


	36. Chapter 36

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 36**_

 **21:25 7 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa contempló el encuentro con expresión impasible. Clarke y Harper parecían absortas en la conversación, pero no había signos de un inminente derramamiento de sangre. Tampoco esperaba que los hubiese. Si Clarke no hubiera querido que Harper asistiese a la preinauguración, lo habría dicho. Y Harper era demasiado lista y sofisticada para perder el decoro. Y, sobre todo, sabía que Lexa amaba a Clarke y que lo que habían compartido pertenecía al pasado. De hecho, su relación pertenecía a una vida completamente distinta. Lexa miró el reloj. Un minuto. Marcó en el micro el número del canal abierto con todos sus agentes.

-A todos los equipos: que nadie entre en el edificio a partir de ahora, tenga o no invitación. ¿Recibido?

Sonó un coro de afirmaciones mientras Lexa se abría paso entre la gente para acercarse a Clarke.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Hum. -Clarke posó los dedos en el brazo de Lexa-. Sí, estupendamente. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Bien. -En ese momento Lexa oyó la conmoción que había estado esperando y cogió la mano de Clarke-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Confundida, Clarke miró a Lexa y luego al fondo de la galería, donde vio a un afroamericano alto y delgado seguido por otros dos agentes del Servicio Secreto, Abigail Washburn y su padre.

-¡Oh, Dios mío. Mi padre!

El presidente divisó a Clarke y, luciendo una amplia sonrisa, atravesó la sala con su habitual paso decidido, en compañía de Abigail Washburn, y besó a una atónita Clarke.

-Hola, cariño.

-¿Papá? ¿Abby? -Clarke miró a Lexa-. ¿Lo sabías?

-Me he enterado esta mañana. Y juré mantenerlo en secreto -se apresuró a explicar.

-No eches la culpa a Lexa. Quería darte una sorpresa -dijo el presidente-, y ya sabes que no puedo ir a ningún lado sin que lo pregonen. Ni siquiera pudo comunicárselo a su propio equipo.

-Esto es tan... -Clarke rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su padre y lo abrazó. Con voz entrecortada murmuró-: Muchísimas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, cariño -susurró Jake Griffin-. Te quiero.

Clarke lo abrazó de nuevo y retrocedió con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Queréis echar un vistazo?

-¿Qué te parece una visita guiada?

Clarke, flanqueada por su padre y por Abigail, se dirigió a la parte delantera de la galería. Tom Turner, jefe de seguridad del presidente, se puso a su altura, acompañado por los otros agentes.

-Es la exposición de pintura más emocionante en la que he estado -comentó Harper, acercándose a Lexa.

Lexa contempló los familiares ojos marroness con expresión impenetrable.

-¿Has estado en muchas?

-En unas cuantas a lo largo de los años.

-¿Te van bien las cosas? -Lexa seguía a Clarke con la vista mientras hablaba con la mujer a la que en otra época había confiado una parte de su ser, tal vez incluso una parte de su corazón.

-Sí. No hay repercusiones de la situación de Washington.

-Estupendo. -Lexa miró a Harper-. Me alegro.

-Sólo quería saludarte y desearte felicidad, Lexa.

-Gracias. -Lexa sonrió-. Lo mismo te deseo yo, Harper.

Cuando Harper se perdió entre la gente, la mirada de Lexa se había posado de nuevo en Clarke.


	37. Chapter 37

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 37**_

 **10:00 09 septiembre 01**

Informe: El piloto del Equipo Uno y otros seis hombres han abandonado el Hotel Panther de Deerfield Beach, Florida.

Destino: Boston.


	38. Chapter 38

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 38**_

 **10:05 9 de septiembre del 2001**

Al oír pasos, Zoe apartó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo sentada en el minúsculo balcón que daba a Central Park.

-¡Buenos días! No puedo creer que te hayas levantado antes que Lexa.

-Ni yo -repuso Clarke, sentándose en una silla de director de cine frente a su amiga con una taza de café encima de las rodillas-. Tiene que estar totalmente agotada para no haberse levantado a estas horas.

-La recepción de anoche duró casi hasta las cuatro. Y las dos habéis pasado un mes corriendo de un lado a otro como locas.

Clarke, que no llevaba más que una camiseta prestada y la braga, estiró las piernas y bebió el café.

-Lo sé. Y no sólo ha tenido que preocuparse de mi seguridad, sino también de... mi salud.

-Seguro que puede con todo, pero esas horas de sueño extra le vendrán bien. -Zoe bajó la voz por costumbre, y no porque hiciese falta-: ¿Dónde están el resto de tus polis?

-Seguramente en la calle con el coche. Suelen permanecer cerca por si se me ocurre salir a dar un garbeo.

-Apenas lo has hecho en los últimos seis meses -comentó Zoe en tono irónico.

-No. -Clarke sonrió con ternura, pensando que la urgente necesidad de escapar de su propia vida había cesado al enamorarse de Lexa-. Me estoy volviendo muy aburrida.

-Sí, claro -se burló Zoe-. Yo tampoco saldría mucho de casa si tuviera una mujer como la que tienes tú esperándome.

Clarke sonrió; luego, suspiró y se recostó, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerse del sol.

-¡Dios, qué fin de semana!

-Sí -afirmó Zoe, convencida-. Un fin de semana excelente. Entre las exposiciones del viernes y el sábado vendimos un total de seis cuadros, y cuento con vender al menos otros cuatro antes de que acabe la semana. Cariño, eres un éxito.

-Tal vez. -Clarke volvió la cabeza para mirar a Zoe con expresión pensativa-. O tal vez sólo quieran poseer algo pintado por la hija del presidente.

-Querida, la gente no gasta miles de dólares en souvenirs. Confía en mí, conozco a esos compradores. Y ellos saben de arte.

Clarke se puso colorada.

-¿Tú crees?

-Dios, lo sé. -La voz de Zoe era una mezcla de cariñosa exasperación y leve irritación-. El hecho de que sea tu amiga no significa que no conozca mi negocio. Y como lo conozco, no te representaría si no pensara hacerme rica contigo.

-Ya lo sé. -Clarke apoyó un pie descalzo en la barandilla, riéndose.

Zoe preguntó con forzada naturalidad:

-¿Qué te parece Harper McIntyre?

-Oh... bueno, sólo hablé unos minutos con ella.

Zoe arqueó una ceja.

-Que yo recuerde, fueron casi diez minutos. ¿Y te hace falta más de uno para formarte una impresión?

-No, la verdad es que me bastaron treinta segundos... quizá menos. Es guapísima, sofisticada, inteligente y... supongo que muy sexy.

-¿Lo supones?

-De acuerdo, es sexy. -Clarke se enderezó y miró a Zoe-. ¿Se trata de hablar por hablar o hay algo más?

-No lo sé. -Zoe suspiró-. Me fijé en su nombre hace seis meses, por una venta muy importante en otra galería. Representa a un cliente que compra y paga con generosidad. Por eso le envié una invitación.

-Vaya. Eso es el negocio. ¿Y el resto? -Por segunda vez en dos días a Clarke le sorprendió que Zoe se ruborizase-. Oh, aquí pasa algo.

-No -repuso Zoe, cabeceando-. No pasa nada. Me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que la llamase. Se quedará en Nueva York unos días.

Clarke preguntó con cautela:

-¿Y piensas llamarla?

Zoe se volvió en la silla, doblando una pierna enfundada en un pijama de seda bajo el cuerpo, y miró a Clarke a los ojos.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta algo de ella?

-No. -Zoe jugueteó con las esquinas del periódico que tenía en el regazo-. Bueno, sí.

Clarke esperó.

-Me atrae de arriba abajo.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-No, no creo que entiendas. -Zoe pensó en lo intensa que le había parecido desde el principio la conexión con Harper, una mujer a la que apenas conocía. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido ese tipo de sinergia instantánea con alguien-. Ni siquiera sé si lo entiendo yo.

Clarke pensó en lo que sabía, y en lo que no sabía, sobre Harper McIntyre. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que Harper había significado algo para Lexa, y Lexa no habría confiado en una mujer que no lo mereciese. En sus breves conversaciones con Harper ella misma había percibido honor e integridad. «¿Y acaso hay algo más importante?»

-Creo -dijo Clarke con dulzura, dándole la mano a su mejor amiga- que si te ha impresionado tanto, deberías llamarla.

-¿No te parece que... me precipito? -preguntó Zoe.

Clarke se rió.

-¿Y qué más da?

Zoe esbozó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Sí, supongo que no hay nada peor que perder un amor.

-Sí -murmuró Clarke-. Y si no juegas, no puedes ganar


	39. Chapter 39

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 39**_

 **11:15 9 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa salió del cuarto de baño desnuda, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Clarke estaba sentada al borde de la cama con una taza de café. Había otra taza sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Hola -dijo Lexa-. Esta mañana me has abandonado.

-No tuve valor para despertarte. -Clarke puso las piernas sobre la cama y se recostó en las almohadas, contemplando a su amante con una sonrisa de admiración-. Estabas totalmente traspuesta.

-Cuando hacemos el amor duermo como una piedra. -Lexa se inclinó y besó a Clarke en la boca-. Anoche lo pasé genial.

-¿En la galería? -preguntó Clarke en tono burlón.

-Sí -respondió Lexa muy seria, enderezándose-. Y también aquí. Me gustó sobre todo cuando me pediste que... -Se apartó para esquivar una almohada.

-Cuidado, comandante -amenazó Clarke-. Conozco formas de amargarle la vida.

Lexa sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Zoe?

-Ha salido. Ha quedado con alguien para desayunar.

-Ah, siento no haberla visto. -Lexa cogió los pantalones, que había dejado sobre una silla la noche antes-. Supongo que es hora de que me comunique con el equipo.

-Zoe ha ido a desayunar con Harper -añadió Clarke en voz baja.

Lexa se puso los pantalones y subió la cremallera sin alterar la expresión.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Ha sido algo inesperado. -El tono de Clarke era neutral, pero no apartó la vista del rostro de su amante-. ¿Te molesta?

-No por lo que tú seguramente crees -respondió Lexa. Sin ponerse la camisa, se sentó al borde de la cama y cogió la taza de café que Clarke le había llevado-. No siento nada romántico por... Harper. Me cae bien. También me cae bien Zoe. -Bebió el café, mirando a Clarke-. Pero te amo, y Zoe es tu mejor amiga. Eres la única persona que me importa.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-¿Cómo te sentirías si empezaran a verse habitualmente?

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que Zoe no tiene una relación de verdad. Eso puede cambiar las cosas en una amistad, y supongo que debería adaptarme.

-¿El hecho de que estemos juntas ha cambiado las cosas entre Zoe y tú?

-No creo, pero la mayoría de las veces nos vemos las dos solas.

Lexa asintió.

-Zoe no sabe nada del pasado de Harper, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo va a saberlo? Se acaban de conocer. -Clarke suspiró-. ¿Crees que Harper se lo contará?

-No lo sé, pero si lo hace, no hablará de mí. -Lexa dejó la taza a un lado y cubrió con su mano la de Clarke, posada sobre la cama-. Pero tú lo sabes. Y si empiezan a salir, Zoe seguramente querrá que las cuatro nos veamos de vez en cuando. Sería lo más natural.

-Sí, ya lo he pensado. -Clarke miró a un punto lejano, con una imagen de Harper en mente-. La verdad es que me cae muy bien Harper. -Volvió a mirar a Lexa-. Pero es guapa, inteligente y sexy, y no estoy segura de poder comportarme racionalmente si se acerca demasiado a ti.

-Dios mío. Eso podría resultar arriesgado. -Lexa se frotó la frente-. Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué ocurre entre ellas.

-Creo que me vendría bien entrenar el control de mis impulsos -murmuró Clarke.

-Necesito que me creas cuando te digo que no me siento atraída por Harper. Y ella sabe que te amo y lo respeta. -Lexa cambió de postura en la cama y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Clarke, aliviada cuando esta se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura-. Eres la única mujer de mi vida, la única que ocupa mi corazón. Eres la única mujer para mí y lo serás siempre.

-Te creo -afirmó Clarke, frotando la mejilla contra el pecho de Lexa, en busca de consuelo más que de otra cosa-. Pero estoy loca por ti. Y a veces pierdo los nervios.

-No pasa nada. -Lexa besó a Clarke en la cabeza-. Amo esa locura tuya, pero no quiero que dudes de lo que tenemos.

-No dudo. Sólo que de vez en cuando me preocupa perderlo.

-No lo perderás. -Lexa, con un rápido movimiento, se puso encima de Clarke, encajando el muslo entre las piernas de la joven. Con una mano levantó la camiseta de Clarke, dejando los pechos y el abdomen al descubierto. Mientras la besaba, deslizó los dedos por el costado y el muslo de Clarke. Cuando notó que la respiración de Clarke se aceleraba y el cuerpo de su amante se movía para buscar el suyo, Lexa bajó la cabeza y besó el pecho de Clarke. Deslizó la lengua sobre el pezón, agitándolo, hasta que se endureció entre sus labios-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer durante la próxima hora?

-No -respondió Clarke con la voz tomada por el deseo.

Lexa introdujo los dedos bajo la braga de Clarke y se la quitó, levantando las caderas para que Clarke pudiese despojarse de la prenda. Luego, se deslizó en la cama hasta que sus pechos desnudos se posaron entre las piernas de Clarke. Alzó la vista y tropezó con la nebulosa mirada azul de Clarke.

-Estupendo.


	40. Chapter 40

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 40**_

 **09:00 10 septiembre 2001**

Informe: Los pilotos del Equipo de Ataque Uno se dirigen a Portland, Maine. Los restantes miembros de los Equipos Uno y Dos se alojan en hoteles de Boston.


	41. Chapter 41

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 41**_

 **12:30 10 de septiembre del 2001**

-Resulta un tanto perverso salir de la oficina a mitad de la jornada -comentó Octavia Blake recostándose en los brazos de Reyes. Estaban sentadas en la hierba, en un altozano desde el que se veía el estanque de Central Park. Aunque el camino sólo estaba a trece metros de distancia, las protegían de las miradas curiosas los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban uno de los lugares más idílicos del parque.

-Oh, no sé. -Reyes ciñó la cintura de Octavia con los brazos, apoyando el pecho en la espalda de su amante y acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios-. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una hora para comer, incluso los importantes agentes del FBI.

-Sí. -Octavia se rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo el rostro para besar a Reyes en el cuello-, pero no creo que se escabullan para verse con sus amantes en Central Park.

-Podríamos poner en práctica mi idea.

-Sí, claro -se burló Octavia-. Seguro que puedo regresar a la oficina y leer una pila de informes de campo sobre potenciales actividades subversivas después de echar un polvo contigo.

-¿Crees que sería más fácil volver al trabajo dándole vueltas al tema? -Reyes mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Octavia-. ¿Sin haber hecho nada?

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que intentas engatusarme. -Octavia encajó las caderas entre las piernas de Reyes y puso el brazo sobre el muslo de su amante, deslizando la mano sobre la pierna.

-Ya -dijo Reyes con voz ronca-. ¿Y tú no me estás engatusando?

-Pues no. Sólo te demuestro mi afecto.

-¿Podrías demostrármelo con más contundencia?

-No, a menos que quieras arriesgarte a que nos detengan.

Reyes suspiró.

-En realidad, casi lo prefiero. Me haces sentir tan bien que apenas puedo pensar en nada más.

Octavia, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Reyes, miró a su amante con ternura.

-¿Sabes que paso el noventa por cien de mis horas despierta pensando en hacer el amor contigo? Me parece increíble que... me desees.

-Oh, cariño -repuso Octavia-. Estoy totalmente loca por ti.

-Sigo pensando que un día me voy a despertar y descubriré que todo ha sido un magnífico sueño. -Reyes besó la comisura de la boca de Octavia y la estrechó contra sí-. No tenía ni idea de lo maravilloso que era esto.

-Ni yo. -«Y eso que he dejado de soñar.»

-Mañana hará tres semanas que estamos viviendo juntas -dijo Reyes dulcemente, acunando a Octavia entre los brazos.

-A veces parece mucho más tiempo, como si siempre hubiese vivido contigo. -Octavia hablaba en tono sereno e inusitadamente apagado. Con gesto pensativo deslizó los dedos bajo el dobladillo del pantalón de Reyes y le acarició la pierna-. Pero tienes razón. Mañana acaba nuestro período de prueba de convivencia.

-Ajá. -Reyes preguntó con cautela-: ¿Y qué hacemos a partir de aquí?

-Supongo que tenemos que hablarlo.

-Esta noche tengo turno partido. Llegaré tarde.

-Hum, y mañana por la mañana las dos tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar. -Octavia besó a Reyes en el cuello-. Creo que deberíamos salir a cenar mañana, a algún lugar discreto y romántico.

-Eso suena muy positivo. -A Reyes se le aceleró el corazón. «Dime que te quedarás»-. ¿No me vas a dar una pista?

-Oh, no creo. -Octavia dobló el brazo hacia atrás, metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Reyes, obligándola a bajar la cabeza, y susurró junto a su boca-: Recuerda lo estupendo que es cuando te hago esperar.

Reyes cerró los ojos y soltó un leve gemido antes de que Octavia la besara.


	42. Chapter 42

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 42**_

 **23:30 10 septiembre 0l**

El teléfono sonó en la habitación interior de un lúgubre apartamento de Chelsea.

-Sí -respondió el líder de los Patriotas.

-Nuestro objetivo ha regresado al nido. Tenemos luz verde.

-¿Con cuántas fuerzas de oposición debemos contar? -El tipo corpulento hizo una señal de triunfo a sus tres camaradas que, sentados en torno a una mesa baja, limpiaban sus fusiles y los preparaban para el ataque del día siguiente.

-La sesión de trabajo habitual concluirá a las 08.30, y sólo quedará el equipo de día. Tres, tal vez cuatro personas en el centro de mando, y una en el vestíbulo -el agente del Servicio Secreto continuó en tono apagado e inmutable-. Me encargaré de todo arriba mientras elimináis a la persona de la puerta y os ocupáis de las salidas.

-¿Y qué pasa con Woods?

-Procuraré que no esté en medio.

-Mañana es el amanecer de una nueva era en este país -dijo con fervor el hombre alto vestido con uniforme de campaña-. Que Dios nos bendiga a todos.


	43. Chapter 43

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 43**_

 **04:30 11 septiembre 01**

Campamento de los Patriotas, Tennessee

El general Jaha, con un pulcro uniforme caqui en cuyo cuello relucía la insignia de su rango, se sentó tras la mesa y con mano firme abrió un canal satélite predeterminado para controlar en tiempo real los sucesos que estaban a punto de cambiar la historia y de definir su propio destino. Imaginó a un hombre de poblada barba, vestido con ropa basta y sucia y agazapado en las cuevas de su bastión montañoso haciendo lo mismo al otro lado del mundo. No eran compatriotas, sino tan sólo aliados unidos por la necesidad, y aunque sus motivos diferían, su objetivo era el mismo: demostrar al mundo la debilidad y decadencia que anidaban en el corazón de la mayor superpotencia de la historia. Fuese cual fuese el resultado de sus planes de batalla paralelos, la vida que conocían estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.


	44. Chapter 44

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 44**_

 **05:00 11 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa se despertó sin necesidad de despertador, se levantó apresuradamente y cogió una camiseta y unos shorts de la cómoda. Se vistió a toda prisa y se acercó a la ventana que daba a Gramercy Park. Al otro lado de la plaza, sobre los árboles, se veían las ventanas del loft de Clarke. Las luces estaban apagadas en aquel momento, pero habían permanecido encendidas hasta las dos de la mañana, cuando Clarke se había acostado. Supuso que la joven había estado pintando o tal vez leyendo, y como tampoco ella podía dormir, había pensado en llamarla. Pero se contuvo porque a veces escuchar su voz, y saber que estaba tan cerca era más duro de soportar que el dolor de añorarla. Lexa descartó las improductivas ideas con un suspiro y guardó en una riñonera su buscapersonas, el teléfono móvil, el arma y las credenciales. «Después de la sesión de trabajo, le daré una sorpresa a Clarke y la llevaré a desayunar. Por una vez tiene la agenda despejada.» Cuando empezó a correr, pensó brevemente en lo agradable que sería disponer de unas cuantas horas sin prisas con su amante.


	45. Chapter 45

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 45**_

 **05:45 11 septiembre 01**

Informe: Confirmado - Los pilotos del Equipo Uno han superado los controles de seguridad de Portland, Maine. Salida como estaba previsto para el aeropuerto Logan, Boston.


	46. Chapter 46

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 46**_

 **05:50 11 septiembre 2001**

Reyes, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Octavia y los pechos contra la espalda de su amante, enterró el rostro en la piel dulce y cálida del cuello de Octavia.

-¿Qué tipo de acción disciplinaria crees que sufriremos si no vamos hoy al trabajo?

Octavia se puso perezosamente boca arriba y enlazó el cuello de Reyes con los brazos, colocando a su amante sobre ella. Con los párpados entrecerrados por el sueño y los primeros cosquilleos de deseo, murmuró:

-¿Tienes algo en mente, aparte del deber?

-Oh, sí -respondió Reyes, riéndose y encajando las caderas entre los muslos de Octavia-. Primero he pensado empezar con esto. -Bajó la cabeza y mordió la punta de la barbilla de Octavia, luego la lamió, y Octavia se arqueó debajo de ella con un jadeo de placer y sorpresa-. Y luego... -deslizó la lengua lentamente sobre el labio inferior de Octavia-... yo te...

-Cariño -interrumpió Octavia con voz grave y ronca-. Me tengo que ir dentro de media hora.

-Ya lo sé. -Reyes levantó la cabeza con una expresión de perplejidad en la cara-. ¿Y qué ocurre?

Octavia se incorporó, riéndose, y apartó el pelo de la frente de Reyes.

-Me vas a agotar.

-¿Acaso es eso posible? ¿Hay un tope mágico de orgasmos y, una vez que alcanzas el número, ya no puedes tener más?

Octavia levantó las caderas con rapidez y puso a Reyes boca arriba, colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella con un fluido movimiento. Se inclinó hacia delante, con la mano sobre el pecho de Reyes y los pechos oscilando a modo de silenciosa invitación.

-Si lo hay, voy a alcanzarlo enseguida, sobre todo si me acosas de esta forma.

-¡Caray, qué sexy estás cuando te colocas sobre mí! -Reyes alzó las manos y tocó los pechos de Octavia, acariciando los firmes pezones rosados con los pulgares. Octavia, otra vez sorprendida, se arqueó entre las manos de Reyes con un gemido.

-Me encanta cómo me tocas.

-Estupendo -dijo Reyes, con la garganta seca y el estómago agitado por el deseo-, porque no puedo parar.

Octavia se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Reyes, los pechos hundidos en las manos de su amante, y el rostro a milímetros del de esta. Movió las caderas sobre el estómago de Reyes, mojando la suave piel con la cálida y sedosa evidencia de su deseo. La seductora fricción excitó su clítoris endurecido y le temblaron los muslos. Los ojos, empañados por la urgencia del deseo, buscaron los de Reyes.

-No quiero que pares nunca.

Antes de que Reyes pudiese responder, Octavia levantó las caderas y se deslizó hacia arriba en la cama, arrodillándose encima del rostro de Reyes. Le enterró los dedos en los cabellos y bajó la cabeza, acercando los labios a la boca de su amante.

-Un beso.

Con un gemido Reyes abrazó las caderas de Octavia mientras la tomaba con la boca, sedienta de pasión. El salvaje calor y el dulce aroma la abrumaron y cerró los ojos para sumergirse en la maravilla del deseo de su amante. El estómago de Octavia se agarrotó al primer roce de la lengua de Reyes, y cuando el firme contacto de los labios de esta sobre su clítoris abrasó su columna vertebral, se apartó y se derrumbó sobre la cama,

-Vale. Eso habrá que dejarlo para esta noche.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Reyes, poniéndose de lado para mirar a Octavia y deslizando una mano sobre el abdomen de su amante mientras buscaba un acceso entre sus piernas-. Me moriré. En serio. No puedo esperar hasta esta noche.

-Tienes una boca fabulosa -afirmó Octavia, casi sin respiración-. Y me pasaré el día pensando en ella.

Reyes observó con disgusto que Octavia se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño a toda prisa. Medio segundo después se precipitó tras ella, gritando:

-¡Me lo pagarás!

Reyes, enfadada y encantada a la vez, y sobre todo indescriptiblemente enamorada, oyó el hermoso sonido de las carcajadas de su amante.


	47. Chapter 47

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 47**_

 **08:00 11 septiembre 01**

Informe: Equipo Uno a bordo del vuelo 11 de American Airlines que ha salido del aeropuerto Logan con destino a Los Ángeles. 81 pasajeros y 11 miembros de la tripulación.


	48. Chapter 48

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 48**_

 **08.05 11 de septiembre del 2001**

-Eso es todo de momento -concluyó Lexa-. Egret no tiene comparecencias públicas en su agenda durante el resto de la semana y su calendario personal es flexible. Turnos habituales durante el resto de la semana. El sábado tiene un almuerzo con los miembros de la junta de la Asociación Americana de Maestros en Washington. Marcus les comunicará los destinos mañana.

Cuando Marcus y Lexa abandonaron la sala de reuniones para repasar los informes y últimos datos de los servicios de inteligencia, los restantes agentes comenzaron a recoger sus notas. La conversación languideció mientras el turno de noche se preparaba para salir y el de día distribuía el trabajo. Reyes, jefa del turno de día, se dirigió a Niylah Parker.

-Te toca el vestíbulo esta mañana, Niy.

-De acuerdo -repuso Niylah Parker-. Iré a relevar a Green en cuanto tome un café.

A continuación, Reyes miró a Indra y dijo:

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo al gimnasio a hacer ejercicio?

-Adelántate. Iré en cuanto lea mi correo electrónico.

-Claro. Hasta luego. -Reyes aún tenía los nervios agitados por los restos de la excitación y el deseo. Una hora levantando pesas era el antídoto que necesitaba para despejar las ideas.


	49. Chapter 49

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 49**_

 **08:11 11 septiembre 0l**

Informe: Confirmado - Equipo Dos a bordo del vuelo 175 de United Airlines que ha salido del aeropuerto Logan con dirección a Los Ángeles. 56 pasajeros y 9 miembros de la tripulación.


	50. Chapter 50

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 50**_

 **08:15 11 de septiembre del 2001**

-Todo parece rutinario, Marcus -comentó Lexa tras echar un vistazo a los listados de las diferentes agencias de inteligencia-. Voy a ver a Egret. A lo mejor salimos... Te lo comunicaré.

-Claro, comandante. -Marcus se levantó cuando Lexa salió de la habitación y fue hasta la mesa en la que Indra escudriñaba la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Últimamente no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones de hablar -dijo Marcus. Cuando Indra levantó la vista con una mirada interrogadora, Marcus se encogió de hombros-. Sé que no te interesa que haya nada serio entre nosotros, pero ¿qué te parece si quedamos para comer algún día?

-¿De verdad crees que los hombres y las mujeres pueden hacer algo que se limite a la mera amistad?

-No lo sé -respondió Marcus sinceramente-. Ni siquiera sé si querría que lo hubiese en lo que a ti respecta. Tal vez aún albergo la esperanza de que cambies de idea cuando descubras lo encantador que soy.

Indra no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Marcus, eso ya lo sé. -Estudió los ojos de Marcus, su atractivo rostro, la boca amable-. Me parece bien lo de la comida.


	51. Chapter 51

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 51**_

 **08:21 11 septiembre 01**

Informe: Confirmado - Equipo Tres a bordo del vuelo 77 de American Airlines ha salido del Aeropuerto Internacional Dulles de Washington en dirección a Los Ángeles. 58 pasajeros y 6 miembros de la tripulación.


	52. Chapter 52

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 52**_

 **08:22 11 de septiembre del 2001**

-Hola -exclamó Clarke con placer, dando la mano a Lexa y conduciéndola al interior del loft. Cerró la puerta, rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Lexa y se acercó a ella para besarla-. Hum. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!

Lexa ciñó la cintura de Clarke con los brazos y enterró la cara en los suaves y olorosos cabellos. Se limitó a abrazarla en silencio, llenando los vacíos de su interior con el reconfortante contacto de su amante. Clarke olía a rayos de sol y a dulces flores silvestres.

-¿Lexa? -Clarke acarició el cuello y los hombros de Lexa-. ¿Cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -respondió Lexa, irguiéndose. Besó a Clarke una vez más, permitiendo que el suave calor de la boca de la joven aliviase los últimos rastros de añoranza-. Sólo te he echado de menos.

-Pues quédate conmigo, Lexa -dijo Clarke-. No pasa nada.

Lexa sonrió, y las sombras de sus ojos se despejaron.

-Lo sé y lo haré. Sigo tratando de buscar la mejor manera de equilibrarlo todo, nada más.

Clarke asintió, con los brazos en torno a la cintura de Lexa.

-Lo comprendo. Pero yo también te echo de menos cada noche cuando cierro los ojos. A veces lo único que me impide llamarte es saber que sólo contribuiría a ponértelo más dificil.

-Te amo. -Lexa besó a Clarke de nuevo-. Si no tienes nada previsto, ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta y vamos a algún lado a desayunar?

Clarke, encantada, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Me parece perfecto. -Señaló su camiseta y el pantalón de pijama de algodón-. Me ducharé rápidamente y me cambiaré.

-De acuerdo. Te espero leyendo el periódico.


	53. Chapter 53

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 53**_

 **08:35 11 septiembre 2001**

La Administración Federal de Aviación ha alertado al Comando de Defensa Aeroespacial de Norteamérica (NORAD) de que el vuelo 11 de American Airlines ha sido secuestrado.


	54. Chapter 54

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 54**_

 **08:37 11 de septiembre del 2001**

La radio que Lexa llevaba prendida en el cinturón crujió y la voz de Marcus sonó en el tranquilo loft.

-Comandante, creo que debería bajar.

Lexa se levantó de un salto y tiró el periódico, preocupada al escuchar la voz de Marcus.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé, pero acaban de comunicarme que un avión comercial ha sido secuestrado en el corredor noreste.

-Bajo ahora mismo. -Lexa fue al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y dijo-: Tengo que hablar con Marcus. Enseguida vuelvo.

-De acuerdo -respondió Clarke desde la ducha-. Nos vemos dentro de unos minutos.


	55. Chapter 55

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 55**_

 **08:42 11 septiembre 01**

Informe: Confirmado - Equipo Cuatro a bordo del vuelo 93 de United Airlines con destino a San Francisco ha salido del aeropuerto Newark. 38 pasajeros y 7 miembros de la tripulación.


	56. Chapter 56

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 56**_

 **08:13 11 de septiembre del 2001**

En cuanto Lexa entró en el centro de mando, supo por la expresión de Marcus que había un grave problema.

-¿Qué hay?

-Mire esto. -Marcus señaló la pantalla del ordenador en la que leía mensajes cifrados transmitidos por el Departamento de Defensa a un selecto grupo de destinatarios de alto nivel.


	57. Chapter 57

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 57**_

 **08:13 11 septiembre 2001**

La Administración Federal de Aviación (FAA) ha notificado a la NORAD que el vuelo 175 de United Airlines de Boston al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles ha sido secuestrado.

-Ese es el segundo avión -dijo Marcus en tono apagado, carente de emoción. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba rígido a causa de la tensión.

«Dos al mismo tiempo.» Lexa sintió una repentina inquietud y miró la fila de pantallas que mostraban el exterior del edificio, el vestíbulo y las escaleras. No había nada raro: Green y Parker hablaban junto a la mesa del vestíbulo. En el exterior, la calle estaba despejada. Lexa centró la atención en el ordenador cuando apareció otro mensaje.


	58. Chapter 58

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 58**_

 **08:44. 11 septiembre 2001**

El NORAD ha ordenado despegar a dos cazas F-15 de la Base de la Guardia Nacional Aérea de Otis, en Falmouth, Massachusetts, en vuelo de interceptación con destino a Nueva York.

-Sea lo que sea que está pasando, alguien piensa dirigirse hacia aquí. -Marcus tenía los puños crispados encima de la mesa.

-Llama a la capitán Vie a ver si hay información local del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York -dijo Lexa con voz tensa mientras su mente analizaba posibilidades y se esforzaba por encontrar sentido a algo que una mente normal no podía racionalizar.

-Entendido -respondió Marcus, muy serio. Cuando iba a coger el teléfono, Lexa le sujetó el hombro.

-Espera.

Marcus se volvió hacia su consola y, mientras leía, se le heló la sangre.


	59. Chapter 59

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 59**_

 **08:47 11 septiembre 2001**

El vuelo 11 de American Airlines se ha estrellado contra la Torre Norte del World Trade Center.

Había empezado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Marcus, atónito, en voz muy baja. No tenía sentido. Era inconcebible. Demasiado impactante para asimilarlo.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos y se centró en su trabajo, que era lo único que podía hacer a la vista de semejante horror.

-Evacuamos. Ahora. Avisa a Reyes de que llame a los coches.

Marcus por costumbre miró la fila de pantallas que tenía a su derecha.

-¡Comandante!

Lexa siguió la mirada de Marcus con el corazón en un puño. En la pantalla cuatro figuras borrosas irrumpían por la puerta del vestíbulo, portando armas. Niylah Parker salió de detrás del mostrador con los brazos extendidos, saltando mientras disparaba su arma de servicio. El primero en cruzar la puerta cayó. El que lo seguía levantó su arma y del cañón surgió un resplandor. En el fantasmal silencio del retablo en blanco y negro, el cuerpo de Parker se despegó del suelo y cayó hacia atrás, desapareciendo de las cámaras.

-Da la señal de alerta roja y bloquéanos -ordenó Lexa, sacando su automática-. Evacuad por atrás. Usad las escaleras.

Mientras Lexa corría hacia la escalera para subir al ático y llegar hasta su amante, Green salía del ascensor al pasillo que conducía a la puerta de Clarke.


	60. Chapter 60

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 60**_

 **09:00 11 septiembre 2001**

Sarasota, Florida

El presidente de los Estados Unidos ha sido informado por la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca de que un avión se ha estrellado contra el World Trade Center.

Reyes oyó la señal de alerta roja en su radio en el mismo instante en que Marcus irrumpía en el gimnasio. «Alerta roja: un ataque directo contra Egret.» No le hizo falta saber nada más; se levantó y cogió su arma. Indra hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo del gimnasio.

-Reyes, respalda a la comandante en el Aerie -ordenó Marcus con el pálido rostro bañado en sudor a pesar del fresco aire acondicionado del centro de mando-. Indra, tenemos que ir a buscar los coches.

No había tiempo para preguntas ni para explicaciones. No hubo ninguna conversación cuando Indra desapareció con Marcus. Reyes corrió al estrecho pasillo que conducía a la escalera, con el corazón acelerado por la descarga de adrenalina, pero la mente totalmente despejada. Llevaba años entrenándose para aquella ocasión. Entró en la sala de equipamiento y cogió un chaleco antibalas. Sólo podía coger uno, pero no necesitaba más. Apenas treinta segundos después de recibir la orden de Marcus, Reyes llegó a la escalera. Mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, un fugaz rayo de luz se interpuso en su línea de visión y se dio cuenta de que alguien acababa de cruzar la puerta que daba al vestíbulo del ático.


	61. Chapter 61

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 61**_

 **09:01 11 de septiembre del 2001**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Clarke se puso una gorra de béisbol azul marino de los Yanquis de Nueva York, guardó la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros y atravesó el loft a toda prisa. Lexa y ella pasaban juntas tan poco tiempo privado que la inesperada salida la hacía sentirse como una niña. «Tal vez después del desayuno logre convencer a Lexa de salir de la rutina durante unas horas. A Zoe no le importará que le hagamos una visita sin avisar. Dios, sólo han pasado dos días y se me antoja una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas.» Con la mente ocupada por los dulces recuerdos de los últimos momentos en brazos de Lexa y la promesa de nuevos placeres, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.


	62. Chapter 62

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 62**_

 **09:02 11 septiembre 2001**

El vuelo 75 de United Airlines se ha estrellado contra la Torre Sur del World Trade Center, derribando desde el piso 78 a 187.


	63. Chapter 63

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 63**_

 **09:03 11 de septiembre del 2001**

Lexa empujó la pesada puerta metálica de la escalera, situada a seis metros de donde se encontraba Green ante la puerta de Clarke. En una fracción de segundo el tiempo se ralentizó y la visión de Lexa se centró hasta que vio al hombre con el arma en la mano y cómo se abría la puerta del loft de su amante. No había tiempo para analizar nada ni para razonar. Las reglas se habían alterado para siempre a las 08.45 del 11 de septiembre del 2001.

-Green -gritó Lexa, levantando su automática-, ¡tira el arma!

Al oír su nombre, Green dudó a la hora de apuntar al pecho de Clarke Griffin. Giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, de donde procedía la orden, preparado para disparar. Lexa no titubeó. Sólo sabía una cosa, lo único relevante: la pistola automática del agente del Servicio Secreto Green había apuntado a la persona más importante del mundo. Lexa le disparó a la frente, y Green cayó sin hacer ruido. Luego, Lexa corrió, y el grito de Clarke desplazó al silencio que llenaba la mente de Lexa desde que había visto al equipo de ataque cruzar la puerta del vestíbulo y matar a su agente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Lexa! -Clarke estaba en el umbral, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de Green: la sangre manaba de la cabeza y empapaba la alfombra oriental. Con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión, reparó en el gesto serio de su amante. La mirada de Lexa era dura y Clarke nunca la había visto tan turbia-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos han atacado. Vámonos.

En ese momento, Lexa oyó que se abría la puerta de la escalera a su espalda. Empujó a Clarke al interior del apartamento y se volvió hacia las escaleras, agachándose en posición de disparar.

-Comandante, todo despejado -gritó Reyes mientras subía a toda prisa, con la respiración entrecortada pero con voz firme. Con gesto rápido, Lexa le quitó el chaleco Kevlar y se lo dio a Clarke.

-Póntelo. -Se agachó, cogió la pistola automática de Green que estaba junto a la mano derecha inerte del agente muerto y se la entregó a su amante-. ¿Sabes usarla?

-Sí -respondió Clarke, con un levísimo temblor en la voz. Se puso el chaleco, sabiendo que no había tiempo para discutir y que no podía hacerlo. En aquel momento Lexa estaba al mando. Tenía que estar al mando. Sólo podía haber un jefe en circunstancias como aquella.

-Bien -dijo Lexa-. No dudes en disparar, aunque sea a uno de nosotros. Vámonos.

Clarke sujetó la pistola con fuerza, tragando la bilis que subía por su garganta, y asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Con Reyes en cabeza, Lexa cogió a Clarke del brazo y la mantuvo junto a ella mientras corrían hacia la escalera y descendían. Sus pasos resonaron misteriosamente, amplificados por el profundo silencio que reinaba en la escalera después del retumbo del disparo en el vestíbulo. Cuando se acercaban a un rellano, Reyes apuntaba a las puertas hasta que Lexa y Clarke se adelantaban, y luego se ponía de nuevo en cabeza para abrir camino hasta el piso siguiente. El descenso parecía interminable, pero sólo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al sótano, que daba a una pequeña zona de servicio en la parte de atrás del edificio.

-Pégate a la pared -ordenó Lexa, poniendo un brazo ante el pecho de su amante y empujándola contra el cemento-. No salgas a menos que oigas una orden de Reyes o mía. Si no lo tienes claro, sube por la escalera y enciérrate en el centro de mando. -Lexa sostuvo la mirada de Clarke durante un tenso instante, y luego se dirigió a Reyes, que se había situado en el otro lado de la puerta-. A la de tres.

Reyes, que sostenía el arma con las dos manos, la levantó hasta el pecho y asintió. Clarke sabía lo que iban a hacer las dos mujeres. Iban a salir por la puerta, sin saber qué había al otro lado, preparadas para disparar o para que les disparasen. Ninguna de ellas llevaba chaleco antibalas. En cuestión de segundos podían morir. Lo sabía, pero no era capaz de entenderlo. La vida no podía ser tan precaria, ¿o sí? Naturalmente, sí que lo era.

-Te amo.

A Clarke le pareció que había dicho las palabras en voz alta, pero no estaba segura cuando oyó que Lexa empezaba a contar con voz fuerte y firme:

-Uno... dos... tres.

Lexa y Reyes empujaron la puerta juntas: Reyes abrió los brazos en arco a la izquierda, mientras Lexa hacía lo propio a la derecha. El pequeño descansillo estaba vacío. Cuando dos vehículos negros entraron a toda velocidad en el callejón, Lexa oyó un estallido sordo en el interior del edificio y sintió un leve temblor. Regresó al sótano, cogió a Clarke por el brazo y la sacó al exterior, confiándosela a Reyes.

-Acaban de volar las puertas de la escalera desde el vestíbulo. Métela en el coche. ¡Moveos!

Los vehículos frenaron, y de ellos salieron Marcus e Indra. Reyes guió a Clarke hasta la puerta de atrás del coche más próximo. Clarke miró por encima del hombro a Lexa, que cubría la retirada, y percibió un leve movimiento en la puerta.

-¡Lexa! -gritó Clarke a modo de advertencia.

Lexa y Raven, moviéndose como una sola persona, cerraron filas hombro con hombro y se interpusieron entre el edificio y Clarke, mientras Indra sujetaba a la hija del presidente por la cintura y la introducía en la parte de atrás del coche. Luego, el aire se llenó de ruido de disparos y del olor acre de la cordita. El primero en salir del edificio, disparando un fusil automático, cayó al suelo en medio de una lluvia de balas. Lexa vio por el rabillo del ojo que Marcus dejaba su arma y se apoyaba en el otro coche antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo. Disparó hacia el edificio mientras retrocedía hasta el vehículo en el que estaba la hija del presidente. Reyes hizo lo mismo. Casi habían llegado a las puertas abiertas del todoterreno cuando Reyes profirió un grito, se tambaleó y recuperó enseguida el paso. Lexa vació el cargador contra el último hombre y, mientras cogía el cargador extra que llevaba prendido en el cinturón, parpadeó para apartar el sudor de los ojos. Nadie respondió a los disparos. Tenía la visión borrosa y, cada vez que respiraba, el aire le abrasaba los pulmones. Se volvió, temiendo lo que pudiese ver. Reyes estaba apoyada en el coche, protegiendo el interior del mismo con su cuerpo; había una mancha roja en la manga derecha de su camiseta. La tensión del pecho de Lexa se relajó cuando vio a Clarke, arrodillada en el asiento trasero del vehículo, apuntando a la parte de atrás del edificio con la pistola automática de Green.

«Dios mío, se encuentra bien.» Lexa, jadeando, gritó con voz ronca:

-Davis, ¿estás herida?

-No, estoy bien -respondió Indra, dirigiéndose hacia Marcus, que yacía boca arriba, con las manos apretadas contra un costado. La sangre manaba a chorros entre sus dedos, empapando la camisa y los pantalones y formando un charco cada vez mayor bajo su cuerpo. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos vidriosos-. Dios mío, Marcus.

-Davis -ordenó Lexa, deteniendo a Indra en seco-. Sube al coche. Conduces tú.

Evacuar a Egret era su prioridad. Todo lo demás resultaba secundario. Indra apartó la vista del cuerpo de Marcus, con los ojos desorbitados por el shock, cuando Lexa se acercó a ella.

-Ahora mismo, Davis -gritó Lexa. Luego, se inclinó sobre Marcus y le entregó la pistola automática que acababa de cargar-. Marcus, ¿me oyes?

-Sí -respondió con voz hueca, pero con la mirada centrada en el rostro de la comandante.

-Transmitiré por radio tu ubicación. Sólo tienes que aguantar.

-Sí, señora. -Cerró los dedos débilmente sobre la pistola-. Váyanse.

-Permanece despierto, Marcus. -Lexa le apretó el hombro un segundo, y luego corrió hacia el coche, que Indra estaba retirando de donde estaba el otro vehículo que había conducido Marcus. Lexa se arrojó al asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y gritó-: Sácanos de aquí, Davis.

-¿Adónde? -preguntó Davis con voz firme y las manos crispadas sobre el volante.

Lexa miró a su amante.

-Clarke, ¿estás herida?

-No. -Clarke parecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila-. Tú sí. Y Reyes. Estáis sangrando.

-Comandante, ¿plan de huida? -preguntó de nuevo Davis desde el asiento delantero. Conducía hacia el norte por la Quinta Avenida. En el aire resonaban los aullidos de las sirenas. Parecía como si todos los vehículos de urgencias de la ciudad se hubiesen puesto en movimiento.

-Sigue adelante. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad. -Mientras hablaba, Lexa buscó su teléfono móvil y le quitó a Clarke la pistola de Green-. Y Davis, avise a los servicios de urgencias. Que alguien recoja a Marcus. Prioridad Uno.

-Yo lo haré, comandante -repuso Reyes con voz ronca. El brazo derecho le ardía y temblaba, pero no había perdido la sensación de los dedos, y el dolor no era mucho peor que el que sentía en las piernas tras correr quince kilómetros. Puso el teléfono en la palma de la mano derecha y marcó los números con la izquierda. Todos los agentes del equipo de Clarke conocían los números prioritarios a los que había que llamar en caso de emergencias que afectasen a la primera hija.

-De acuerdo -respondió Lexa. Al pensar en la destrucción del World Trade Center, imaginó el caos que debía de imperar no sólo en la ciudad, sino en toda la nación-. Trataré de contactar con Vie y conseguir el apoyo del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, pero tal vez tengamos que arreglárnoslas solas.


	64. Chapter 64

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 64**_

 **09:12 11 septiembre 2001**

La autoridad portuaria de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey ha ordenado que se cierren todos los puentes y túneles del área metropolitana.


	65. Chapter 65

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 65**_

 **09:18 11 de septiembre del 2001**

-Lexa, deja que te mire. -Clarke acercó los dedos a la barbilla de Lexa y movió la cabeza de su amante hacia ella. Se le encogió el estómago al ver la sangre que corría por el lado derecho de su cara-. Necesitas atención médica.

-Estoy perfectamente. -Lexa apretó los dientes mientras sostenía el teléfono junto a la oreja izquierda. La operadora que atendía la línea prioritaria de la extensión de la capitán Vie parecía asustada y al borde del ataque de nervios y había puesto a Lexa en espera-. Davis, enciende el escáner.

-Cariño -insistió Clarke en tono sereno-, creo que te han disparado.

-Una rozadura, seguramente. Ocúpate de Reyes, ¿quieres?

Frente a ellas Reyes daba la dirección de Clarke en tono claro y cortante.

-En la parte de atrás del edificio, agente federal herido. Repito, agente federal herido. ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada? -Su rostro se puso blanco como el papel-. ¿Qué?... Sí. Sí. Recibido.

Reyes cerró el teléfono y miró a Lexa, atónita.

-Me ha dicho que unos aviones secuestrados se han estrellado contra las torres gemelas del World Trade Center.

-Sí, antes del asalto al centro de mando.

-Toda esa gente -dijo Clarke, sin aliento-. Lexa, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Es muy grave? -preguntó Reyes, a quien le tembló la voz por primera vez desde el inicio del asalto. «Octavia. Octavia está allí.» Sintió algo que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en medio de una lluvia de balas. Un miedo angustioso, desgarrador-. ¿Hay noticias de víctimas?

-No tengo detalles. Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que nos han atacado y que la ciudad no es segura. -Lexa se irguió cuando una voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono-. Aquí Pionero Uno. Necesitamos coordenadas de evacuación inmediata. -Dio su ubicación y escuchó-. Entendido. Sí. -Miró su reloj-. Tiempo estimado de llegada, diez minutos. Despeje el camino. -Lexa cerró el teléfono y se inclinó hacia delante para hablar con Davis. Ante el movimiento repentino, la sorprendió una oleada de aturdimiento y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos para evitar el vértigo. Respiró a fondo y se aferró al asiento para sostenerse.

-¿Lexa? -Clarke acarició el hombro de su amante con preocupación. La sangre se había convertido en un reguero, pero Lexa tenía el rostro ceniciento. De pronto, a Clarke se le agarrotó el corazón. Se habían producido muchos disparos, demasiados. Tal vez Lexa tuviese más heridas-. Cariño, por favor. Recuéstate. Deja que te mire.

La voz de Clarke flotó lejos, como un sonido cadencioso que provocó en Lexa ganas de abandonarse a su dulzura y dormir. Parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, pero el movimiento agravó el dolor que sentía tras los ojos y despejó su mente tras la aguda punzada. Con voz ronca ordenó:

-Davis. Ruta de evacuación Bravo. Sin escolta, pero despejarán el puente para que pasemos.

-Sí, comandante. -Indra miró al frente, conduciendo hábilmente el todoterreno entre el congestionado tráfico. Conocía su trabajo. Conocía su deber. Actuaba como la profesional bien entrenada que era, pero en lo único que pensaba era en Marcus. Tal vez estuviese agonizando solo.

«¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido algo así?»


	66. Chapter 66

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 66**_

 **09:26 11 septiembre 2001**

La FAA ha ordenado que no despegue ningún avión no militar y ha cancelado todos los vuelos en Estados Unidos.


	67. Chapter 67

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 67**_

 **09:30 11 de septiembre del 2001**

-Davis, te voy a conectar con el control de tráfico del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York -dijo Lexa-. Ellos nos buscarán una ruta de salida.

Indra se colocó en silencio el audífono NavCom, procurando borrar la imagen de Marcus tendido en el suelo, sangrando a borbotones, y centrarse en las instrucciones que le daba un policía del Departamento de Nueva York saturado de adrenalina. Mientras Lexa observaba la calle, buscando signos de ataque, con el arma confiscada a Green en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra, Clarke se esforzó por despejar su cabeza del caleidoscopio de sonidos e imágenes de pesadilla que se superponían unos a otros. Aún oía los disparos, percibía el olor metálico de las balas y veía el nítido agujero redondo convertido en fuente roja en medio de la frente de Green, así como el cuerpo de Marcus resbalando junto al todoterreno y cayendo al suelo. Por si no bastase con todo ese horror, la asaltaban visiones de los miles de personas del World Trade Center que tal vez estuviesen atrapadas, heridas o muertas como consecuencia del choque de los aviones. Era más de lo que podía asimilar. De pronto, una mano fría estranguló su corazón. «Si estamos sufriendo semejante ataque aquí, ¿qué más puede ocurrir?»

-¡Lexa! Mi pad...

Lexa hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza e inclinó la barbilla para indicar que acababa de recibir una llamada.

-Woods.

Evitó la mirada de Clarke, con el alma encogida al ver el pánico en los ojos de su amante. Quería consolarla, pero no tenía tiempo. Aún no estaban a salvo.

-Egret se encuentra bien, pero nos han disparado. Ha habido bajas. -Escuchó con atención, entrecerrando los ojos para paliar el punzante dolor que sentía en la base del cráneo-. Negativo... Hemos estado bajo amenaza interna... No, en mi opinión no. -Cabeceó y lo lamentó cuando se le revolvió el estómago-. Ningún signo de persecución. Negativo... No voy a transmitir mi posición. Avisaré cuando crea que estamos a salvo. -Cabeceó de nuevo, y la rabia y la frustración eclipsaron el dolor-. Depende de mi autoridad.

Lexa dio por finalizada la llamada bruscamente, apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos un segundo. Por suerte ya no sentía náuseas. Abrió los ojos y miró a Clarke.

-Era el jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca. El presidente se encuentra a salvo. Está en un avión, en un lugar y con un destino desconocidos.

-Gracias a Dios. -Clarke miró a Lexa y reparó en la fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente-. No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Lexa...

Lexa dejó el teléfono a un lado y rozó con los dedos la mano de Clarke.

-Me llevé un golpe de refilón en la cabeza y me duele. Nada del otro mundo.

Clarke se tragó otra pregunta. No lo podía evitar: Lexa tenía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿De qué hablabas con la Casa Blanca?

-Se ha puesto en marcha el protocolo Armagedón, y los muy idiotas no comprenden nuestra situación.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Clarke en voz baja. Nunca había oído a Lexa criticar de aquella forma a sus superiores. Sabía que el protocolo Armagedón era un plan de respuesta orquestado por la administración Reagan con vistas a un posible ataque nuclear o cualquier otro ataque a gran escala que amenazase al presidente o a funcionarios federales de alto rango. Se formaría un gobierno en la sombra, integrado por una lista predeterminada de personas, en una serie de lugares no revelados y seguros hasta que la amenaza pasase. Dicha acción permitiría al gobierno continuar funcionando aunque el presidente, su personal y su gabinete fuesen eliminados.

-En condiciones normales iríamos a una casa segura, pero después de lo de Green... -En la mandíbula de Lexa se tensó un músculo y los dedos que agarraban la pistola del agente muerto, que había apuntado al corazón de Clarke, se tornaron blancos-. Con uno de mis agentes involucrado en el ataque, tengo que asumir que estamos en peligro. No puedo confiar en las casas seguras ni en ningún plan de evacuación. -«Estamos solas en esto.»

-Comandante -interrumpió Reyes en tono urgente-. Miller llama desde la central de mando.

Lexa extendió la mano para coger el otro teléfono.

-Miller -dijo Lexa, cortante-, han herido a Marcus Kane. Está en... sí... sí. ¿Situación?... ¿Y Parker? -Exhaló, con los ojos carentes de emoción-. Evacuen y aseguren el edificio. Notifique al FBI... espere... un minuto. -Devolvió el teléfono a Reyes-. Tengo otra llamada urgente pendiente. Procura proteger el escenario con él. A ver si puede hablar con alguien de la oficina local del FBI. Tenemos que evitar que los medios se enteren.

-Sí, señora. -Pálida, temblando bajo la camiseta y los shorts empapados que se había puesto para hacer ejercicio, Reyes extendió la mano izquierda. Notaba rigidez en el dolorido brazo derecho y lo apoyó en el abdomen para aliviar el dolor. Se esforzó en pensar en la gran cantidad de detalles que había que controlar: ante todo, determinar la identidad de los desconocidos atacantes. Lo que quería desesperadamente era pedir información sobre la situación en el World Trade Center. Su amante estaba allí. Pero Clarke continuaba en peligro, y lo primero de todo era el deber-. De acuerdo, Miller. Escucha.


	68. Chapter 68

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 68**_

 **09:41 11 septiembre 2001**

El vuelo 77 de American Airlines se ha estrellado contra el ala oeste del Pentágono.

-¡Por Dios! -exclamó Lexa al oír aquellas increíbles palabras. Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, miró a Clarke-. Están evacuando la Casa Blanca. Un avión secuestrado se acaba de estrellar contra el Pentágono.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -A Clarke se le desorbitaron los ojos, teñidos de angustia y desesperación-. Esto no puede ser cierto. Oh, Lexa.

-Estamos saliendo de la ciudad, comandante. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? -la voz de Indra a través de la mampara abierta que separaba el asiento trasero de la zona delantera sonaba hueca, con una misteriosa carencia de inflexiones.

Clarke no sabía si Lexa había escuchado la pregunta, pero se daba cuenta de que no había ningún destino oficial determinado previamente que fuese seguro. De pronto, se inclinó hacia delante y habló a Indra en voz baja:

-Conduce hasta Mass Turnpike y dirígete al este. Y necesito usar tu teléfono.

Indra miró fugazmente a Clarke por el espejo retrovisor, y luego se centró de nuevo en la carretera y sacó el teléfono móvil de su sudadera. Se lo dio a Clarke, murmurando:

-Sí, señora.

Mientras lo que quedaba de su equipo de seguridad intentaba coordinar una evacuación segura, la hija del presidente decidió buscar un refugio propio. Había pasado media vida desapareciendo y era algo que se le daba muy bien. Rezando para conseguir una línea abierta en medio del pánico que sin

duda sobrecargaba los sistemas telefónicos, marcó el número de información 4,11. Suspiró aliviada cuando al fin le respondió una operadora, dio un nombre y una dirección y esperó la comunicación. «Responde. Por favor, responde.» Exhaló un suspiro reprimido al oír una voz al otro lado de la línea. Clarke dijo en tono apremiante:

-¿Callie? Soy Clarke. Tengo un problema.

Clarke cerró el teléfono en el momento en que Reyes y Lexa finalizaban sus llamadas. Miró a su amante y a Raven Reyes. Las dos estaban heridas. Como mínimo necesitaban que les curasen las heridas o asistencia médica profesional. Indra aguantaba el tipo, pero parecía traumatizada. Lo que estaba a punto de decir sólo serviría para agravar el dolor de los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Con voz seca como la yesca, repitió lo que le acababan de contar:

-La Torre Sur del World Trade Center se ha derrumbado.

-¡No! -Reyes se echó hacia delante, con los ojos desorbitados-. Eso es imposible. Hay cincuenta mil personas en ese edificio-. «¡Octavia! ¡Octavia está allí!»

-Raven -dijo Clarke en tono amable.

-Escuchen -interrumpió Indra bruscamente desde el asiento delantero-. Tengo algo en el escáner.

El vehículo se quedó en silencio y se oyó una voz incorpórea:

-«El vuelo 93 de United Airlines se ha estrellado en Shanksville, Pensilvania, se cree que cuando se dirigía a un blanco de Washington, capital».

-¿Es el número cuatro? -preguntó Clarke con una voz tensa, tomada por la incredulidad-. No puede ser. De ninguna manera.

Lexa dio la mano a Clarke mientras Reyes se hundía en su asiento, demudada.

-Ahora debemos mantener silencio de radio. Nadie puede hacer llamadas, excepto yo.

-Octavia está en la Torre Sur -dijo Reyes con voz temblorosa-. ¿Puedo llamarla?

-Lo siento, pero no. -El tono de Lexa no reveló pena-. No sabemos quién está detrás de estos ataques, cuánto saben ni cuál será el próximo objetivo. No podemos arriesgarnos a radiar nuestra localización.

-Lexa -dijo Clarke en voz baja, con el corazón angustiado-. Una llamada más no importa, ¿o sí?

-A estas alturas ya no sé qué importa. Pero no puedo arriesgarme. -La decepción del rostro de Clarke era palpable, y Lexa formuló la pregunta con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía-: ¿Con quién has hablado?

Clarke, sorprendida, la miró y captó una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Lexa antes de que recuperasen la inexpresión. El breve destello de la pena de su amante disipó su propia furia. Notó la pierna de Lexa rígida bajo las manos entrelazadas de ambas. El único signo visible de la terrible tensión que estaba soportando era el tono grave y crispado de su voz. Sin embargo, en las profundidades de los ojos verdes no había más que reflejos de obsidiana, lo más impenetrable que Clarke había visto en su vida. «Oh, cariño. No acierto a imaginar lo mucho que te está costando esto.» Clarke respondió en tono amable:

-Con una vieja amiga del colegio. Podemos ir allí: es un lugar tan seguro como cualquier otro. Seguramente más.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Fuisteis amantes?

Clarke parpadeó.

-No creo que eso importe en este momento.

Lexa cabeceó con impaciencia y reprimió un gruñido de dolor.

-Pues sí, porque si lo fuisteis, probablemente está en los archivos. En algún lugar, alguien lo apuntó en un expediente, y no sabemos qué agencias de inteligencia se hallan comprometidas.

-Dios, ¿crees que algo de hace tanto tiempo...?

-No lo sé, Clarke. Jesús, he perdido a un agente...

-¿Marcus? -gritó Indra.

-No -se apresuró a responder Lexa-. Parker. Miller ha dicho que Marcus estaba inconsciente pero vivo cuando llegaron junto a él. Consiguió que un coche patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York entrase en la calle para llevar a Marcus al Hospital de la Universidad de Nueva York. -En un tono más suave añadió-: Eso es todo lo que sé, y que Marcus es muy duro.

Clarke acarició con gesto ausente el muslo de Lexa.

-Callie nunca fue mi amante. Y vive en una zona bastante remota. Le dije que íbamos hacia allí.

Lexa analizó las opciones, clasificándolas según los posibles riesgos de seguridad. Hasta que tuviese más información sobre el carácter y el alcance de los ataques, no podía saber si las instalaciones federales o militares eran seguras. Con toda probabilidad Green había transmitido todos los detalles de sus rutas de evacuación interna a los que estaban al frente del ataque. Tuvo que reconocer que estarían mejor escondiéndose en un lugar civil.

-De acuerdo. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A Torres Island.


	69. Chapter 69

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 69**_

 **10:05 11 septiembre 2001**

Los cielos de Estados Unidos están vacíos. Durante casi un minuto reinó un silencio absoluto en el vehículo. Indra condujo en dirección este, hacia Mass Turnpike, a una velocidad constante de ciento cinco kilómetros por hora. Reyes se apoyaba en la puerta, con el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla y los ojos empañados. Temblaba de forma incontrolable.

-Lexa -dijo Clarke en voz baja, señalando a Reyes-. Necesita asistencia médica. Y tú también.

-Aún no quiero parar. -Respondió en voz baja por costumbre, aunque en realidad las únicas personas en las que podía confiar de verdad eran las que iban en el coche con ella. Aparte de Marcus, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos en aquel momento-. No creo que nos persigan, pero no sé si hay otro equipo de ataque buscándonos o en una ruta de interceptación. Lo que me faltaba es que fuésemos a un hospital y todo el mundo se enterase por televisión de dónde estás.

-¿Y no podemos dejarla en algún hospital?

Una breve y triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lexa.

-¿Crees que ella querría? Además, no puedo perder a otro agente. La necesito.

-¿Puedes reunir al resto del equipo en cuestión de horas cuando estemos en casa de Callie?.

-No, no puedo. -Lexa se frotó los ojos-. Green formaba parte del ataque, Clarke. Ya no puedo confiar en ningún agente. Todos son sospechosos.

-De acuerdo -admitió Clarke. Se trasladó con cuidado al otro asiento, se arrodilló mirando hacia atrás y buscó algo en el maletero. Revolvió hasta que encontró el botiquín de urgencias, lo cogió y lo puso en el suelo. Luego, continuó buscando y unos minutos después dio la vuelta con una pila de ropa en brazos-. Los todoterrenos son feos como el demonio, pero están muy bien equipados. Aquí tengo los omnipresentes polos azules y pantalones caqui de talla única. Por lo menos Indra y Raven pueden cambiarse la ropa mojada.

-Davis -dijo Lexa-. Para en la primera desviación que veas y aparca lejos de otros coches.

-Sí, señora.

Diez minutos después, Davis dirigió el todoterreno a un área de descanso, fue hasta el fondo del estrecho aparcamiento y se detuvo. Clarke se sentó junto a Reyes.

-Raven -dijo en tono amable, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Reyes-. Quítate la camiseta para que pueda verte el hombro. Tengo una camiseta seca para ti.

Reyes, con la mirada un poco descentrada, se volvió hacia el rostro de Clarke, parpadeando.

-Gracias. No necesito nada. Ya me ocupo yo. Debería atender a la comandante.

-Sí, lo haré. Pero tú primero. -Clarke esperó pacientemente. Tras unos segundos de duda, Reyes levantó la camiseta con la mano izquierda, pero no consiguió alzar la derecha. -Deja que te ayude -dijo Clarke, manipulando la prenda y sacándola lentamente sobre el brazo derecho herido de Reyes. El sujetador deportivo que llevaba debajo estaba empapado de sudor y sangre-. Quítate el sujetador.

Reyes se puso colorada.

-No pasa nada, Raven.

Reyes miró a Lexa, que tenía los ojos fijos en la ventanilla trasera y observaba a los restantes vehículos con el arma preparada. Ver a la comandante tan firme y centrada infundió valor a Reyes. «Tengo que reaccionar. La comandante necesita respaldo.» En voz baja le dijo a Clarke:

-¿Me ayuda, por favor?

-Naturalmente.

Tras ayudar a Reyes a quitarse la ropa interior, Clarke limpió la herida de bala del deltoides de Reyes con peróxido, aplicó una pomada antibiótica y la vendó. Durante el proceso, Reyes permaneció quieta y callada.

-Te voy a dar una camisa seca.

Mientras Reyes se ponía con cuidado la camisa, apareció otra noticia en el escáner.


	70. Chapter 70

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 70**_

 **10:28 11 septiembre 2001**

La Torre Norte del World Trade Center se ha derrumbado. Con un gemido aterrador, Reyes abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Cuando Clarke hizo ademán de seguirla, Lexa dijo:

-Déjala.

Clarke perdió la paciencia.

-Por amor de Dios, Lexa. Aquí no hay peligro, y Reyes lo está pasando mal. No quiero que sufra sola.

-Necesita estar sola. -La voz de Lexa no manifestó el menor asomo de enfado, sólo tristeza-. Necesita digerirlo y lo hará. Dale un minuto.

-¿Es eso lo que os enseñaron? -preguntó Clarke en tono crispado-. ¿A enterrar el dolor aunque os esté matando?

-No lo enterramos, Clarke. Sólo lo apartamos.

La pena que se reflejaba en el rostro de Lexa hizo aflorar lágrimas en los ojos de Clarke.

-Oh, Lexa. Lo siento. -Se apresuró a salvar el espacio que las separaba y se acurrucó junto a Lexa, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su amante y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. Lo siento muchísimo. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto y lo único que haces es protegerme. Lo sé, pero me fastidia lo que este trabajo te obliga a hacer.

Lexa besó los cabellos de Clarke y cerró los ojos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por no perderte.

-Lo sé. -Clarke alzó el rostro y besó el cuello de Lexa-. Te amo. -Retuvo a Lexa un momento, y luego se apartó-. Es hora de curarla, comandante.

Cuando Clarke acabó de curar la herida del cuero cabelludo de Lexa, Reyes regresó con expresión hueca y palidísima.

-Todo bien, Reyes? -preguntó Lexa.

-Sí, señora. -Reyes tenía la voz ronca y rasposa por el esfuerzo de contener la bilis que había estado a punto de vomitar al escuchar las noticias. Tenía que creer que Octavia seguía viva. No le quedaba otra opción. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad-. Estoy preparada.

-Davis -dijo Lexa-, la señorita Griffin te indicará cómo llegar a Torres Island. Llévanos lo más rápido que puedas.


	71. Chapter 71

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 71**_

 **13:44. 11 septiembre 2001**

Los portaaviones USS George Washington y USS Jonh F. Kennedy, junto con cinco buques de guerra, han partido de la base naval de Norfolk, Virginia, hacia Nueva York.

-Gira aquí -indicó Clarke, mirando por la ventanilla las verjas de hierro de tres metros de altura abiertas entre dos elevados muros de piedra, casi completamente ocultos bajo la densa vegetación de la zona.

-¿Este es el extremo de la isla? -preguntó Lexa. Se había fijado en la topografía y en la distribución de la población desde que habían cruzado el puente elevado que unía la península con Torres Island. Daba la impresión de que vivían muy pocos residentes en la isla, aunque divisó un puerto deportivo en la punta sur que parecía muy animado. La aislada ubicación era una ventaja, pero también suponía un problema estratégico. Resultaba difícil encontrarlas pero, si las descubrían las fuerzas enemigas, apenas tendrían ocasión de escapar.

-Sí, la finca Torres ocupa toda la mitad norte de la isla. -Clarke se mesó los cabellos con gesto cansado y miró a Reyes, hundida en el compartimento de atrás. La joven agente tenía los ojos abiertos, pero tan inexpresivos que a Clarke le pareció como si estuviese durmiendo. Se inclinó hacia Lexa-: Tenemos que vigilarla.

-Ya lo sé. -Lexa acarició la mano de Clarke-. Pueden pasar doce horas o tal vez veinticuatro hasta que pueda establecer comunicación segura con Washington y tener una valoración adecuada de nuestra situación. Hasta entonces estaremos en un bloqueo de comunicaciones. Lo cual incluye a los hospitales.

-¿Y si Callie llama a un médico para que venga aquí? -insistió Clarke, ya que tanto Reyes como Lexa necesitaban asistencia médica. Les había limpiado las heridas, pero Reyes mostraba todos los síntomas de hallarse en estado de shock, y resultaba evidente que Lexa sufría un tremendo dolor de cabeza y tal vez algo peor.

-Dame unas horas para valorar la situación, y luego te comunicaré mi decisión.

-De acuerdo. -Clarke estrechó la mano de Lexa-. Gracias.

Cuando el coche aminoró la marcha, surgió ante ellas un gran edificio de piedra rodeado de terrazas escalonadas, fuentes y caminos enlosados. Davis detuvo el todoterreno en una glorieta circular, frente a las amplias escaleras que conducían al espacioso porche. Lexa miró a Clarke con cara de sorpresa. La joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Esto es Torres Island y eso es Torres Manor.

En ese momento apareció la Torres reinante en la puerta. Torres era de la edad de Clarke, pero morena y musculosa, mientras que Clarke era rubia y esbelta. Aunque no era tan alta como Lexa, transmitía un aire similar de confianza y mando, incluso con los pantalones náuticos color caqui desteñidos por el sol y una camisa vaquera de manga corta. Se acercó al vehículo; los ojos negros bajo unas cejas espesas y casi rectas y los cabellos morenos le conferían un inquietante parecido con James Dean. Por protocolo, Lexa abrió la puerta de atrás mientras Indra daba la vuelta. Clarke salió entre ellas, seguida de cerca por Reyes.

-Clarke -saludó Callie Torres con evidente afecto, adelantándose y besando a Clarke en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo estás?

Por primera vez desde que aquella pesadilla se había abatido sobre ella seis horas antes, Clarke sintió todo el peso del horror, no sólo su miedo y su propio trauma personal, sino el que personas inocentes de Nueva York, Pensilvania, Washington y el resto del país debían de estar sufriendo. Se acercó a Lexa, le dio el brazo y se apoyó en ella, buscando consuelo y cariño.

-Estamos hechas polvo, pero bien en líneas generales. Callie, esta es mi amante, la comandante Lexa Woods. Mi equipo de seguridad, Indra Davis y Raven Reyes.

Callie saludó con un gesto a las agentes y ofreció la mano a Lexa.

-Comandante.

Los ojos de ambas se observaron con el mismo interés.

-Señorita Torres, me gustaría que Clarke entrase en la casa, si no le importa -dijo Lexa-. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos dejar el todoterreno sin que sea visible desde el aire?

La mirada de Callie no se inmutó, pero su expresión denotó un respeto inmediato.

-Naturalmente. Por favor, entren. La cocina está al fondo, y nuestra ama de llaves, May, estará encantada de prepararles algo para comer. Me encargaré de llevar el coche al garaje. Mi madre... -Callie tragó saliva-, mi madre se ha ido a Washington este fin de semana, así que su coche no está aquí.

-Gracias. -Lexa hizo un gesto a Reyes y a Davis. Vamos.

Una vez dentro, el grupo se acercó a un televisor encendido en el gran salón que daba al océano. Sin embargo, nadie dedicó ni un instante a la impresionante vista panorámica. Sintonizaron la CNN en el televisor de alta definición empotrado en la pared, y a los pocos segundos la imagen y la voz superpuesta serpenteaban entre la catástrofe de Manhattan, la de Washington y la de un campo próximo a Pittsburgh, Pensilvania. Un famoso presentador repitió el mensaje que llevaba toda la tarde transmitiendo:

«El alcalde Giuliani ha prometido que los equipos de rescate trabajarán sin descanso hasta encontrar a todos los supervivientes. En este momento se desconoce el número de policías, bomberos, personal de urgencias y civiles que pueden hallarse atrapados bajo los escombros de las torres gemelas».

No hubo ninguna alusión a un atentado contra la vida de Clarke. Mientras continuaba la letanía de la destrucción y la desolación, en el salón resonaba la respiración irregular de Raven y las atenuadas manifestaciones de incredulidad de Davis. Clarke, muda a causa del shock y del horror, contemplaba la pantalla mientras la mente de Lexa se rebelaba ante la idea de que se hubiese planeado y ejecutado un ataque de tanta envergadura en su país. «¿Por qué no nos enteramos de lo que ocurría?» Por fin, Lexa rompió el silencio que se había impuesto sobre el grupo.

-Clarke, creo que Davis y Reyes deberían comer algo. Y tú también.

-¿Y tú? -Clarke se daba cuenta de que era inútil señalar que Lexa estaba blanca como una sábana y que sombras de dolor y fatiga surcaban sus ojos. Sabía que su amante se sentía tan mal como indicaba su aspecto. Pero no lo reconocería ni siquiera ante sí misma.

-Si puedo, tengo que establecer una conexión segura con Washington.

-No me servirás de nada en una situación de crisis si te encuentras demasiado débil o enferma para pensar, y mucho menos para pelear. -Clarke se acercó para que no la oyesen Indra o Reyes, las cuales estaban sentadas en el sofá pendientes de las noticias-. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible! No sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos estar aquí. Tampoco sabemos cuánto tardará en llegar un equipo de relevo. Todas necesitamos comer, ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Además, quiero que Callie llame a un médico. -Cuando Lexa hizo ademán de protestar, Clarke cabeceó enérgicamente-. Estoy segura de que puede hacerlo discretamente. No pienso ceder, Lexa.

-Yo... -Lexa frunció el entrecejo cuando vibró el teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla, pero no reconoció el número. Lo abrió y dijo: -Woods. Sí, señor. -Ofreció el teléfono a Clarke-. Tu padre. Dos minutos, cariño. No podemos arriesgarnos más.

-¿Papá? -se apresuró a decir Clarke-. ¿Te encuentras bien?... Yo, estoy perfectamente. Sí, en serio. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Clarke miró a Lexa, que comprobó su reloj y le indicó que continuase-. Me encuentro a salvo, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella. Cuídate. Te quiero.

-Señor -dijo Lexa-. Creo que estamos seguras. En este momento opino que nadie debería conocer nuestro paradero. Prefiero informarle personalmente, señor, en cuanto la situación se calme. -Escuchó atentamente y asintió-: Sí, señor, eso sería estupendo. Gracias.

Lexa cortó la comunicación y dijo en voz baja:

-Permaneceremos aquí veinticuatro horas. Eso dará a la CIA, el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional y el FBI tiempo para hacer una valoración inicial de la presente amenaza. Hasta entonces, estaremos más seguras aquí que en ningún otro sitio. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí. Me gustaría estar con mi padre, pero supongo que no es posible en este momento. -Clarke procuró disimular el miedo-. ¿Crees que se encuentra bien de verdad?

-Sí -respondió Lexa, abrazando a Clarke por la cintura y besándola en la sien-. Si hubieran podido atentar contra él, lo habrían hecho. Por eso fueron contra ti.

Clarke percibió la amargura y la pena en los ojos de Lexa.

-No se te ocurrirá pensar que tienes culpa de algo.

Lexa desvió la vista.

-Lexa -dijo Clarke, apoyando la mano en el pecho de Lexa-. No.

-Green era uno de mis hombres -afirmó Lexa. «Y hoy ha estado a punto de matarte.»

Antes de que Clarke pudiese protestar, Callie entró en el salón.

-Les enseñaré sus habitaciones y, cuando estén instaladas, en el comedor tienen un bufé que ha preparado May. Sírvanse lo que quieran. -Metió los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón y se balanceó ligeramente sobre los talones. Miró primero a Clarke y luego a Lexa-: ¿Tenéis idea de lo que está pasando?

-No -respondió Lexa, con serenidad-. No más de lo que cuenta la televisión.

Callie suspiró.

-Esta mañana recibí una llamada de diez segundos de Arizona... -Miró a Lexa-. Mi amante, Arizona Robbins. Es capitán de un navío fondeado cerca y dijo que le habían ordenado confinarse y que no sabía cuándo podría volver a llamar. Fue lo último que supe.

Lexa vio la inquietud en los ojos de la otra mujer y se compadeció de ella. Estaba segura de que la misma historia se repetía por todo el país, especialmente a lo largo del corredor noreste. El caos reinaba en las líneas de comunicación, y nadie sabía si los ataques habían acabado. Aunque su prioridad esencial era la seguridad de Clarke, se daba cuenta del nerviosismo y la preocupación que se sentía al no conocer la situación de los amigos y los seres queridos y al no tener forma de comunicarse con ellos.

-Si sé algo que pueda comunicar, se lo diré.

Callie se enderezó y adoptó una expresión resuelta.

-Por supuesto. Por favor, permítanme que las ayude a instalarse.

Clarke observaba en silencio cómo el médico examinaba a Lexa.

-Sufrió una grave herida en la cabeza hace apenas seis semanas. Estuvo inconsciente y no debería haber vuelto a trabajar tan pronto.

-¿Le hicieron un TAC? -preguntó el hombre rubio y delgado mientras estudiaba la retina de Lexa con un oftalmoscopio.

-Sí. Era normal.

-¿Ninguna evidencia de edema o hemorragia cerebral?

A Clarke se le encogió el estómago y se le secó la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha encontrado algo raro?

El doctor Anthony Wade se volvió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Son preguntas rutinarias. Hasta el momento todo parece estar bien.

-Oh. -Clarke no pudo reprimir una exclamación de alivio-. ¿Y qué hay de... la herida de bala?

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo con los primeros auxilios. Afecta sobre todo al cuero cabelludo y, aunque puedo suturarla, a estas alturas el riesgo de infección es muy bajo. -Miró a Lexa con gesto de reproche-. Si está tranquila y no se lleva más golpes, se pondrá bien.

-Gracias -repuso Lexa en tono irónico-. ¿Y cómo se encuentra mi agente Raven Reyes? -A pesar de las objeciones de Clarke, Lexa había insistido en que el médico examinase a Reyes antes que a ella.

-Quería inmovilizarle el brazo derecho para aliviar el dolor. La herida penetró hasta el nivel fascial, pero no violó el compartimento muscular. Le he puesto una sutura cutánea, pero no aguantará si participa en algún tipo de altercado físico.

-Esperemos que no sea necesario.

El médico torció el gesto.

-Me informó de que no podía inmovilizar el brazo con el que maneja el arma y, por tanto, se negó muy educadamente a obedecer mis instrucciones.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Lexa mientras Clarke soltaba una exclamación de disgusto.

-Me encargaré de que descanse todo lo posible.

El médico recogió su instrumental con un suspiro, y luego miró a Lexa y a la hija del presidente.

-Por desgracia, no creo que nadie pueda hacerlo de momento, ¿o sí?

Lexa no dijo nada. No podía decir nada que hiciese más soportable la verdad.


	72. Chapter 72

_**ADAPTACIÓN. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, está adaptado por Martasnix.**_

 _ **Capítulo 72**_

 **18:54 11 septiembre 2001**

El presidente ha regresado a la Casa Blanca en el helicóptero Marine Uno.

-Reyes-dijo Lexa-. Te necesitaré en el primer turno de la mañana. Duerme un poco.

-Estoy bien, comandante. Sin mí no tiene personal suficiente para patrullar el perímetro.

-Nuestro perímetro es seguro en tres lados a menos que haya una aproximación por mar, y la oiríamos con tiempo suficiente. Davis y yo cubriremos la parte delantera.

Parecía como si Reyes quisiese protestar, pero Lexa se volvió y se dirigió a la otra habitación, en la que estaba Davis, sin darle ocasión para quejarse.

-Raven -insistió Clarke en tono amable-, necesitas descansar.

Reyes, sentada en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas, mecía la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y, cuando habló, el dolor impregnaba su voz.

-Me temo que Octavia ha muerto. -Miró a Clarke con ojos llenos de tristeza-. Dios. Toda esa gente.

-No puedes pensar eso. -Clarke se levantó de la silla en la que fingía leer el periódico y se acercó al sofá. En un gesto inconsciente, abrazó a Reyes por la cintura-. Es una agente del FBI que se halla en el epicentro del ataque terrorista. La conoces: trabajará sin parar durante días. Además, allí reina el caos y sabe Dios cómo están las comunicaciones. No hay forma de que pueda llamarte, aunque encontrase un minuto libre para hacerlo.

-Su despacho estaba en la Torre Sur. -Reyes se estremeció. Al oír la noticia del derrumbamiento de las torres, no había podido pensar en nada, salvo en que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Con voz rota susurró-: No creo que pueda soportarlo.

Clarke sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Reyes. Ella había estado a punto de perder a Lexa y nunca superaría el terror de aquellos días en los que Lexa estaba en el hospital conectada a una máquina. Abrazó a Reyes y le dio un beso en la frente-. No puedes renunciar, ¿me oyes? Tienes que aguantar. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?

Reyes se quedó callada porque era incapaz de mentir. No sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Clarke la consolase. Durante un instante le bastó la firmeza del corazón de Clarke latiendo junto al suyo.

Clarke estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza superior, escuchando el oleaje y contemplando el baile del claro de luna entre las olas. El mar era casi tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno. Se volvió al oír que se abrían las puertas de cristal detrás de ella y reconoció la silueta de Callie iluminada por

las escasas luces encendidas en la casa.

-Hola, creí que te habías acostado.

-No, estoy demasiado cansada para dormir.

-Yo también -admitió Clarke.

-¿Te molesta la compañía? -preguntó Callie.

-No. -Clarke contempló a Callie a la luz de la luna-. No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo. Lo siento.

Callie cabeceó.

-No es buen momento para cotillear.

Clarke contempló el vigoroso perfil de Callie, plateado bajo el resplandor de la luna.

-Pareces... más mayor.

-No sé cómo interpretar eso -repuso Callie con una breve carcajada.

Clarke también se rió.

-En realidad, no es que parezcas más mayor, sino... más tranquila. Incluso en medio de todo lo que está pasando, se te ve asentada.

-Mi vida aquí es como yo quiero, cierto.

-¿Conseguiste escabullirte de las garras de la temida Corporación Torres?

-Voy varios días al mes a las oficinas, pero paso casi todo el tiempo dirigiendo el puerto deportivo. Arizona está destinada cerca, y la isla es nuestro hogar.

-Hablas como si eso te sentase bien.

Callie sonrió, pensando en la nueva dirección de su vida en los últimos años.

-Ni siquiera soy capaz de explicarte lo estupenda que es... mi vida ahora... trabajando en la isla y viviendo con Arizona. Todo.

Pensando en cómo había cambiado su propia vida en menos de un año y en Lexa, Clarke dijo:

-Aunque no lo creas, puedo imaginarlo. -Se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita-. Nunca creí que acabaría diciendo algo así, pero estar con Lexa... es lo que mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida.

-Vaya, me has dejado sin habla.

-Sí, a veces también yo me quedo sin palabras. -Clarke suspiró. Parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que Callie y ella eran jóvenes, rebeldes y, a pesar de todas sus penas juveniles, deliciosamente ingenuas-. ¿Sabes algo de Arizona?

-No. -Callie se encogió de hombros y con gesto distraído se pasó la mano por los espesos cabellos negros-. Seguro que es absurdo, pero me sentiría muchísimo mejor si pudiese escuchar su voz.

Clarke se acercó a Callie y le acarició la mano apoyada en la barandilla, rozando el fino anillo de oro que Callie lucía en el dedo anular.

-Me fijé antes en esto. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias. -Callie alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos un instante, preguntándose si la vida volvería a ser igual alguna vez-. Tampoco puedo comunicarme con mi madre en Washington. Su marido es capitán de la Marina y trabaja en un despacho del Pentágono.

-Oh, Callie. Dios. Debes de estar preocupadísima, y yo ni siquiera te había preguntado. Lo siento. Hoy me has salvado la vida y...

-No te disculpes. -Callie golpeó el hombro de Clarke con el suyo-. No sé qué te ha sucedido en Nueva York esta mañana, pero dado que dos de los miembros de tu equipo de seguridad están heridas de bala, supongo que tienes otras cosas en qué pensar.

-Parece un sueño. -Clarke se estremeció, más por los recuerdos que por el frío del aire del océano-. Un sueño terrible, espantoso.

-Lo sé. -Callie tomó aliento, reprimiendo la melancolía y el miedo-. He intentado llamar a mi madre, pero no lo he conseguido. Por lo que deduzco de los informativos de televisión, podrían pasar horas o días antes de que se restablezcan las comunicaciones telefónicas.

-En este momento -dijo Clarke con pena-, ni siquiera hay forma de que yo pueda hablar con alguien de Washington para preguntarle por lo que te interesa. Lo siento.

-Lo comprendo y, de todas formas, no te pediría que lo hicieras. -Callie dio la espalda al mar, apoyó las caderas en la barandilla y miró hacia la casa. A través de las puertas de cristal vio una sombra en la franja de luz que salía del salón-. ¿Lexa e Indra se van a quedar toda la noche levantadas haciendo guardia?

-Seguro que es lo que tienen pensado -respondió Clarke, muy seria-. Pero no lo van a hacer. Todas hemos sufrido mucho, y a Lexa le han disparado. Esta noche va a dormir, se ponga como se ponga.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte dijo Callie, apartándose de la barandilla con gesto resuelto-. Voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Lexa estaba junto a las ventanas emplomadas que daban a la curva del camino de acceso a Torres Manor. A la luz de la luna el paisaje parecía virgen, casi de ensueño. Costaba trabajo creer que más allá de los límites de aquel aislado y protegido lugar el mundo vivía sumido en el caos. Clarke rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Lexa desde atrás y apoyó la mejilla en la espalda de su amante.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Lexa entrelazó los dedos con los de Clarke y, con gesto ausente, metió la mano de la joven bajo la chaqueta y la acercó a su estómago. El calor de la mano de Clarke sobre su cuerpo alivió el dolor que agobiaba su corazón.

-Me preguntaba qué ocurrirá ahí fuera esta noche. Intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que ha sucedido hoy.

-Ven a la cama, Lexa.

-Callie ha llamado al equipo de seguridad de su empresa -dijo Lexa, ignorando la sugerencia de Clarke. -Según ella, no preguntarán nada y hacen el trabajo con la misma eficiencia y eficacia que la policía militar. De hecho, algunos fueron policías militares.

-¿Y no la crees? -Clarke frotó el abdomen de Lexa con la mano y se apretó contra su espalda; necesitaba el contacto más de lo que había pensado.

-Sí, la creo. Estoy segura de que conoce perfectamente las capacidades de su gente. -Lexa suspiró-. No como yo.

-Lexa...

Lexa se volvió, sin soltar la mano de Clarke, con una sonrisa compungida.

-Debería disculparme. No suelo caer en la autocompasión.

-Cariño, no. -Clarke alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Lexa-. Al menos espera hasta que sepamos qué ocurrió con Green. Si hay que repartir culpas, sé que aceptarás la responsabilidad que te toque. Pero hasta entonces, no te tortures. Por favor.

-¿Cómo me conoces tan bien? -Lexa apoyó la frente en la de Clarke. «¡Dios, qué cansada estoy!»

-Porque te amo. -Clarke tiró de la mano de Lexa y, con enorme alivio, comprobó que Lexa la seguía y se dejaba guiar hasta el dormitorio que ambas compartían-. Duerme conmigo unas horas, y luego si es necesario, puedes bajar. Pero ahora te necesito.

-Yo también te necesito. -Lexa se desnudó, cayéndose de puro cansancio, y arrojó la ropa en un montón sobre la cama. Dejó el arma enfundada en la mesilla. Clarke y ella se metieron en la cama al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron. Clarke se acurrucó en la curva del costado de Lexa, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante y una pierna y un brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?

Lexa besó a Clarke en los labios antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Mejor.

-Cuando volvamos a casa -a Clarke le falló la voz, pero continuó tras tomar aliento-, quiero que te traslades a vivir conmigo. No quiero esperar. Te amo y deseo que formes parte de mi vida. A tiempo completo, todo el tiempo.

-¿Es por lo de hoy?

-En parte sí. Pero desde que regresamos de Europa, he estado esforzándome para acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada seguro en la vida y que lo más importante de la mía eres tú.

-¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te amo! -Lexa se puso de lado y acogió a Clarke entre sus brazos, de forma que nada se interponía entre los cuerpos de ambas. Puso la mano tras la nuca de Clarke y la besó, primero suavemente, y luego a fondo. Cuando apartó la boca, susurró-: Si te perdiese, me moriría.

Clarke soltó un gemido y se aferró a Lexa. Hundió la cara en su cuello y le acarició la espalda y los hombros hasta que enredó los dedos en los cabellos de su amante.

-Nos cuidaremos la una a la otra. Estaremos juntas, ¿me oyes? Vamos a estar juntas. Te lo prometo.

Por fin Lexa se durmió, sintiéndose segura en el consuelo de los brazos de su amante.

Lo primero que vio fue a Parker, tendida boca arriba con los brazos estirados. Tenía los ojos abiertos, vacíos, velados por esa inexpresión especial que sólo otorga la muerte. El estallido carmesí en el medio de su pecho no significaba nada después de ver aquellos ojos. Dio la vuelta corriendo; le ardía el aliento en el pecho y le temblaban los músculos de las piernas, que amenazaban con fallarle antes de que pudiese llegar... Estuvo a punto de tropezar con una pierna extendida en el descansillo de la escalera. Aferrándose a la barandilla metálica con la mano libre y con el arma en la otra, miró hacia abajo. Reyes yacía inmóvil con un círculo granate entre las pobladas cejas. Un río de sangre brotaba del minúsculo cráter y se empozaba en el borde del ojo antes de desbordarse por las mejillas en forma de lágrimas rojas. «¡Oh, Jesús. Voy a perderlas a todas!» Con el corazón desbocado y el estómago hundido, alzó la vista hacia el último tramo de escaleras que conducía a la sólida puerta metálica del ático. Al otro lado de aquella puerta estaba lo único que le importaba en la vida. No podía mover las piernas. Tampoco podía subir las escaleras. No podía llegar, nunca llegaría arriba a tiempo. Cayó de rodillas y el arma se deslizó entre sus dedos insensibles. Apoyándose en la fría piedra, se levantó de nuevo y logró avanzar paso a paso. Cuando por fin llegó a fa puerta, no había manilla. «Es demasiado pesada. No puedo abrirla. Por favor. Por favor. Tengo que entrar.» Introdujo los dedos en la estrecha grieta del borde y abrió la puerta unos milímetros, pero tenía las manos ensangrentadas y heridas. Aún de rodillas, pasó al otro lado y al fondo del largo túnel del pasillo vio el cuerpo ante la puerta abierta. Cada milímetro que avanzaba le costaba sangre, cada bocanada de aire le abrasaba los pulmones, y el terror le desgarraba el vientre con garras afiladas como cuchillos. Una eternidad después, con la visión nublada por el sudor y las lágrimas, acercó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla fría y pálida. Una gota de sangre, como el rocío en la rosa, se posaba cual beso olvidado sobre los labios de su amante. «¡Clarke. Oh, Dios. Clarke!»

Lexa se despertó sobresaltada, ahogando un grito, saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y pasado la cerradura, cuando se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas, vomitando. El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo, por su corazón, mientras las imágenes se precipitaban en su cerebro. Se le revolvió el estómago y continuó sufriendo arcadas cuando ya no le quedaba nada dentro, más que pena. Oyó un grito sordo a lo lejos y sintió la leve vibración de la puerta del baño que alguien sacudía. Parte de su cerebro comprendió que, si no se levantaba y abría la puerta, Clarke la echaría abajo. Pálida y aturdida, se incorporó apoyándose en el lavabo y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Puso las manos bajo el grifo y se echó agua en la cara hasta que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas.

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa! ¡Abre la puerta!

Las palabras sonaban claras, como los incesantes golpes en la puerta. Lexa parpadeó para despejar la visión, abrió el armario que estaba sobre el lavabo y cogió la botellita de enjuague bucal. Se enjuagó la boca, sintiendo arcadas de nuevo, hasta que al fin consiguió lavarse.

-Un minuto -gritó con voz ronca. Tomó aliento, se incorporó y abrió la puerta.

Clarke entró con ojos desorbitados. En su voz temblaban el miedo y la rabia.

-No vuelvas a encerrarte cuando necesites ayuda.

-Clarke -dijo débilmente-, yo...

-Dios mío, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Clarke, enmarcando con manos temblorosas el rostro de Lexa-. ¿Te encuentras mal? Lexa... oh, Lexa. -Las lágrimas brotaron de sus pestañas y apretó a Lexa contra sí, deslizando las manos sobre los hombros y la espalda de su amante, con una desesperada necesidad de protegerla, de curarla.

-Un sueño -acertó a decir Lexa, rodeando con los brazos la cintura de Clarke y apoyándose en ella-. Dame un minuto.

-De acuerdo, cariño. No pasa nada. -Clarke buscó la mano de Lexa, la estrechó y la condujo al dormitorio y a la cama. Tenía el corazón a punto de estallar y el estómago encogido por el miedo y el pánico que se habían apoderado de ella cuando la despertó el aterrador sonido de los gemidos de Lexa. Nunca había visto derrumbarse a Lexa. La mera idea del enorme dolor que su amante debía sentir para llegar a semejante extremo le rompía el corazón. Esforzándose por mantener la voz firme y tranquila, abrazó a Lexa y la acarició tiernamente.

-Cariño, ¿quieres contármelo?

-Sólo fue un sueño. Un sueño horrible -respondió Lexa con voz más fuerte cuando el terror nocturno la abandonó-. Vi a Parker... estaba muerta. Y luego Reyes... también ella. -Lexa hundió la frente en el hombro de Clarke y cerró los ojos-. Oh, Dios... y después tú.

-No -la consoló Clarke, deslizando los dedos entre los cabellos de Lexa y apretándola contra sí-. No, cariño. Yo no. Reyes tampoco. Estamos aquí. Las dos nos encontramos bien.

Lexa se estremeció.

-No podía llegar hasta ti. No podía salvarte. -Levantó la cara con los ojos bañados por la pérdida-. No pude salvar a Parker, y eso no fue un sueño.

Clarke sostuvo la mirada de su amante.

-Lo sé y lo siento. -Besó a Lexa en la frente, y luego en la boca con ternura-. Si hubiera alguna forma de que pudieses evitar lo que ha ocurrido hoy, sé que lo harías. -Sintió que Lexa se ponía rígida y se apresuró a añadir-: Sí, es cierto. Hoy le han sucedido cosas trágicas y horribles a muchas personas. Cosas que seguramente nadie podría haber evitado. Tal vez algún día sepamos quién fue, por qué lo hizo y cómo, pero de algo estoy segura: si no hubieses estado allí, ahora yo estaría muerta.

-Estaba tan jodidamente aterrada que no pude mantenerte a salvo. -Las palabras abrasaron la garganta de Lexa.

-Sí que lo hiciste. -Clarke besó de nuevo los labios de Lexa. «Olvido, todos olvidamos, cuánto te cuesta.» Acercó la mano de Lexa a su pecho, deseando que nunca se apartase, y murmuró-: Ahora estamos juntas, y no voy a dejar que nadie cambie eso. Nunca.

El sonido del teléfono de Lexa las despertó poco después de las cinco. A Lexa le dolía la cabeza, pero era un dolor limpio y agudo, sin los mareos de la noche anterior. Clarke estaba a su lado, desnuda, cálida y viva. Sintió que el mundo se asentaba cuando dio la vuelta para coger el teléfono.

-Woods. -Estiró una mano, y Clarke se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Lexa apoyó automáticamente la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Clarke-. Sí señor, estamos seguras. No hay problemas ni preveo ninguno. Sí, señor.

Lexa le tendió el teléfono a Clarke.

-Tu padre otra vez.

-Hola -dijo Clarke-. ¿Estás en la Casa Blanca? ¿Todo bien?... Sí, de acuerdo siempre que Lexa lo crea conveniente. -Clarke se rió, frotando el pecho de Lexa-. Sí, papá, ya sé que eres el presidente. Pero ella es mi jefa de seguridad.

-Clarke -susurró Lexa en tono apremiante.

Clarke miró a Lexa.

-Bueno, lo eres.

-Y me gustaría seguir siéndolo. Dile que sí.

-¿Papá? Puedes enviar el helicóptero.

Cuando Lexa entró en el salón para informar a Indra Davis de los planes de partida, se sorprendió al ver a Raven Reyes haciendo guardia ante los ventanales delanteros.

-¿Dónde está Davis?

Reyes apartó la vista del jardín y de la distante verja con expresión sombría.

-La relevé a las cuatro de la mañana.

Lexa asintió, pensando que si no se hubiese quedado dormida después de la pesadilla y sus secuelas, debería haber sido ella la que relevase a Davis. No podía culpar a Reyes por ser responsable, aunque le había ordenado descansar.

-Muy bien. -Cuando Reyes reanudó su silenciosa vigilancia, Lexa se acercó a ella-. Evacuamos. Hora estimada de partida: 07.30. Cuando Egret se encuentre a salvo, puedes llamar a Octavia.

-Seguro que en este momento está agobiadísima por el trabajo -respondió Reyes en tono apagado-. Imagino lo que será estar allí... -Le tembló la voz y exhaló un profundo suspiro-. Allí será una de las agentes principales. Probablemente ni siquiera responderá al teléfono.

-No, claro -concedió Lexa, porque la valoración era exacta desde el punto de vista técnico y cualquier otra posibilidad resultaba inaceptable. Habría tiempo para pensar en lo impensable si Blake no respondía tras un intervalo razonable. «¿Y quién sabe qué es ahora un intervalo razonable?»-. Seguramente no tendrá descanso hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas por lo menos.

Reyes asintió, con rígida atención, la mandíbula crispada y los ojos inexpresivos.

-Sí, eso es lo que imagino.

En un raro gesto, Lexa acarició el hombro de Reyes brevemente.

-Avisaré a Davis para que te releve.

-No hace falta, comandante. Estoy bien.

-Sí, ya lo sé. -Permanecieron en silencio, contemplando cómo la brisa marina borraba del cielo los últimos trazos de nubes nocturnas. Al fin, Lexa dijo sin tocarla-: Hay café en la cocina. Toma uno, y luego dúchate. Vamos a Washington.

Reyes dio un respingo, sobresaltada. «¡Pero Octavia está en Nueva York!» Con gran esfuerzo logró responder en tono sereno:

-Sí, señora.

Lexa quería añadir alguna palabra de consuelo, pero apreciaba demasiado a Reyes para mentirle. Las dos conocían las probabilidades de saber (o no saber) algo de Octavia. Antes de irse, dijo:

-Ayer hizo un trabajo estupendo, agente Reyes.

-Fue un honor, comandante.

Ambas se miraron con firmeza, sin titubear. Lexa asintió y dejó que Reyes continuase con su tarea. Poco después se reunió con Clarke en la cocina para tomar café. Indra entró con cara de cansancio, pero serena.

-El equipo privado de seguridad acaba de abrir la verja para dejar pasar a un coche.

-Gracias -dijo Lexa, dejando la taza de café sobre la encimera-. ¿Tenemos identificación?

-No; sin vínculo de comunicación no tengo forma de recibir esa información. -Indra no parecía muy contenta. Después de la emboscada del día anterior, en el equipo nadie volvería a juzgar las cosas por las apariencias-. Supongo que será alguien que conocen, pero...

«También conocíamos a Green y orquestó un atentado que estuvo a punto de ejecutarse.» Lexa se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Callie esperaba al borde de la calzada circular. Un sedán negro se detuvo delante de ella y del vehículo salió una rubia alta y delgada con un arrugado uniforme de la Marina. Callie fue a su encuentro y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cansada -respondió Arizona Robbins, besó a Callie y le acarició la mejilla mientras escudriñaba sus ojos-. ¿Y tú?

-Ahora mucho mejor. -Callie deslizó los dedos sobre el brazo de Arizona y le dio la mano-. Me alegro de tenerte en casa.

-¿Has sabido algo de Constance y de Tom?

-Acaban de llamar -respondió Callie, aliviada tras haber hablado con su madre-. Se encuentran bien.

-Estupendo. -Arizona rodeó la cintura de Callie con un brazo-. ¿Por qué hay vigilancia en la puerta?

-Tenemos visitantes inesperadas.

Al oír pasos en el porche, Arizona apartó los ojos de su amante y se fijó en las mujeres que estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Ya veo. -Reconoció a Clarke Griffin, aunque se habían visto sólo unas cuantas veces. Las otras eran fácilmente identificables como agentes del Servicio Secreto por su forma de comportarse y porque la observaban con atención educada pero inexorable-. Visitantes especiales. ¿Por qué están aquí?

-No lo sé. Clarke llamó ayer poco después de... los ataques. Dijo que necesitaba un lugar seguro.

¿La hija del presidente necesita una casa segura?» El corazón de Arizona se aceleró mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Dios mío, ¿están solas?

-Sólo ha venido Clarke con tres agentes. -Callie bajó la voz, aunque nadie podía oírlas-. Se encuentran un poco abatidas.

Esa información, unida a los preparativos de guerra que se habían tomado en la base, hizo que Arizona desease haber llevado un equipo de seguridad. Clarke Griffin estaba en su casa en medio de una crisis nacional sin apenas protección. No tenía sentido. Pero nada de lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas tenía sentido.

-¿Llamaste a tu propia empresa de seguridad?

-Estaba un poco nerviosa.

Arizona se rió.

-Ya entiendo el motivo. Me pregunto si puedo reunir algunos policías militares...

-No creo que haga falta -informó Callie a Arizona mientras cruzaban la calzada y subían las escaleras-. Clarke me ha dicho hace un rato que se marchan dentro de poco.

-Y yo sólo tengo dos horas antes de volver a la base. Siento no poder quedarme contigo más tiempo.

Callie apretó el brazo de Arizona.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Te echo de menos y me preocupo por ti. Pero lo comprendo.

Arizona suspiró y rodeó a Callie con el brazo, permitiéndose el consuelo de apoyarse en el sólido cuerpo de su amante.

-¡Dios, qué maravilla estar en casa!

A su vez, Callie abrazó a Arizona por la cintura y juntas subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaban Clarke, Lexa e Indra. Reyes salió por la puerta principal cuando llegaron al porche, y las seis mujeres formaron un pequeño círculo. Reyes y Indra se mantuvieron a cierta distancia a ambos lados de Clarke, que se adelantó con Lexa y ofreció la mano a Arizona.

-Hola, Arizona. Siento lo del comité de bienvenida. Seguro que no contabas con nosotras.

Arizona sonrió y estrechó la mano de Clarke.

-Me alegro de verte. Ojalá fuese en otras circunstancias.

-Sí, claro. -Clarke señaló a Lexa-. Arizona Robbins, mi compañera y, jefa de seguridad, Lexa Woods.

Lexa estrechó la mano de Arizona.

-Capitán.

-Encantada. -Arizona sonrió con cara de cansancio-. ¿Han desayunado?

-Sí, Callie y May nos han cuidado de maravilla... -Clarke se calló al oír un ruido cada vez más cercano.

Lexa se apartó del grupito, miró al cielo, y luego se dirigió a Clarke:

-Parece que nuestro transporte ha llegado.

Todas se volvieron y vieron al Marine Uno, el helicóptero presidencial, aterrizar en un extremo del jardín. Salieron cuatro infantes de Marina, con las cabezas gachas para evitar las sacudidas de las aspas en movimiento, y corrieron hacia la casa.

-Me temo que vamos a comportarnos groseramente -dijo Clarke, mirando a Arizona y a Callie-. Ojalá no nos hubiésemos reunido por este motivo. Os echaré de menos a las dos.

Callie cogió la mano de Clarke y la acarició.

-Yo también. Cuando las cosas... se calmen, volved. Lexa y tú, volved y pasad algún tiempo con nosotras.

-Me encantaría. -Clarke se inclinó y besó primero a Callie en la mejilla y luego a Arizona. Lexa, Indra, Reyes y la escolta militar esperaban para acompañarla al helicóptero. Durante un momento pensó en decirle a Lexa que quería quedarse. Torres Island era un oasis en medio de un mundo enloquecido, y sabía que, en cuanto regresase a Washington, estaría a salvo, pero no sería libre. Miró a Lexa, que la observaba con atención.

«Quédate aquí conmigo. Que el mundo siga girando sin nosotras.»

Pero era la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, y en medio de una crisis nacional su lugar estaba junto a su padre. Se volvió, con una última mirada a sus viejas amigas, bajó las escaleras y enseguida la rodearon los guardias. Cuando estaban en el aire, Lexa pidió al capitán, que estaba sentado junto a ella, una línea de comunicación segura. Clarke estaba al otro lado del pasillo, con Reyes y Davis en asientos enfrentados. El ruido de los rotores impedía cualquier intento de conversación. Con los audífonos apretados contra los oídos, Lexa solicitó una conexión con el centro de mando de Manhattan. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando respondió Finn Collins, pues sabía que, a falta de órdenes concretas, el equipo debía concentrarse allí.

-Soy Woods. ¿Qué se sabe de Marcus? -gritó, y luego escuchó atentamente, inclinada hacia delante-. De acuerdo... bien... estás al mando de la investigación local. ¿El FBI ha estado ahí?... ¿Lo repites? -Incapaz de descifrar la respuesta, cabeceó con un gesto de frustración y miró el reloj-. Te llamaré de nuevo a las 11.30. Sesión completa.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada, Clarke cogió a Lexa por el brazo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está Marcus?

-Según las últimas noticias se encuentra en la UCI, pero estable.

El corazón de Clarke se liberó de uno de los muchos temores que lo abrumaban. Al menos uno de sus amigos ausentes se recuperaría. Ojalá supiesen algo de Octavia. Cuando Lexa se inclinó hacia delante para comunicar la noticia a Reyes y Indra, Clarke cerró los ojos con la mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Lexa. Después de que aterrizasen, ambas se sumirían en las obligaciones oficiales, y necesitaba aquellos escasos momentos finales de contacto.

Abigail Washburn las recibió en el Ala Oeste. Lo primero que hizo fue dar un beso a Clarke en la mejilla.

-Tu padre se alegrará mucho de verte. En este momento está en una reunión de seguridad, pero pidió que lo esperases aquí.

-De acuerdo. -Clarke miró a Lexa-. ¿Me acompañas?

-Tengo que presentarme. Debo informar a Gustus de lo sucedido ayer. -Rozó la mano de Clarke con los dedos-. Tardaré lo menos posible. Procura dormir un poco.

Clarke ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Y usted, comandante, debería seguir su propio consejo.

-Entendido, señorita Griffin. -Lexa se inclinó como para darle un beso, pero se limitó a susurrar-: Por favor, no te marches sin mí.

-No -murmuró Clarke mirando a Lexa-. No iré a ningún lado sin ti. No te preocupes.

Abigail carraspeó.

-Tenemos que irnos, Clarke. La agenda de todos es muy ajustada.

Clarke se apartó de Lexa y miró a la jefa de gabinete con una expresión fría y serena.

-Sí, claro-. Se dirigió de nuevo a Lexa-: Hasta luego, comandante.

-Señorita Griffin -repuso Lexa mientras veía alejarse a su amante. A continuación, se volvió hacia Reyes y Davis-. Las dos quedáis relevadas... temporalmente. Hasta que conozca los planes de Egret, necesito que estéis disponibles. Reservad habitaciones en el hotel habitual para que pueda localizaros enseguida. -Dudó, y luego añadió-: Lo siento. Comprendo que las dos preferiríais regresar a Manhattan. En cuanto reúna un equipo seguro, os daré descanso.

-¿Podemos revelar nuestra localización ahora? -preguntó Reyes. Se sentía como si llevase veinticuatro horas colgada al borde de un precipicio en medio de una tormenta de viento y lluvia. Tenía las manos adormecidas, resbalaba y estaba a punto de desplomarse. Necesitaba a toda costa escuchar la voz de Octavia.

-Sí, claro. -Lexa miró a Indra-. Collins está al frente del centro de mando. Seguro que tiene noticias sobre la situación de Marcus.

-Gracias. Hablaré con él, con su permiso.

-Estupendo. Dormid un poco. Sois el primer equipo hasta nuevo aviso.

Las dos mujeres asintieron con gesto cansado y tomaron juntas un taxi para ir al otro lado de la ciudad. Lexa salió del Ala Oeste y se dirigió al Edificio del Tesoro. Tenía que comunicar a sus superiores que el equipo de seguridad de la hija del presidente se hallaba gravemente comprometido y que no sabía si los restantes agentes eran de fiar. Había perdido a una agente, tenía a otro en estado crítico, y la hija del presidente se había salvado por los pelos de un intento de secuestro o de asesinato. En ese momento no estaba segura de qué había sido. Dado el nivel de penetración de los infractores, era muy probable que al final del día ya no fuese jefa de seguridad de la hija del presidente. En algunos aspectos eso les facilitaría la existencia: sus vidas personales y profesionales no estarían en conflicto permanente. Sin duda, Clarke sería más feliz, cosa importante para ella. Pero no había cumplido con su deber ni lo cumpliría hasta que llevase ante la justicia a los hombres y mujeres que estaban detrás del ataque contra Clarke. Conservase o no su posición en el equipo de Clarke, de forma oficial o extraoficial, procuraría encontrarlos. Alguien había intentado asesinar a la

hija del presidente; alguien había intentado asesinar a su amante. Quería venganza y deseaba dejar bien claro a quien quisiese planear otro ataque que Clarke Griffin no era un objetivo terrorista.

Reyes llamó al número de Octavia por séptima vez y escuchó el mismo mensaje grabado. Sin servicio. «Según todas las noticias las líneas de telefonía móvil están sobrecargadas o inutilizadas. No significa nada.» Comprobó su buzón de voz personal. No había nada de Octavia. Colgó y marcó de nuevo el número de su casa.

-¿Cariño? Octavia, si enciendes el contestador y escuchas este mensaje, llámame al móvil o al sitio de siempre en Washington. ¿De acuerdo? Te amo, cariño.

Finalizó la llamada y permaneció inmóvil, sentada al borde de la cama, mirándose las manos. Estaban temblando. Toda ella estaba temblando. Era como si en su interior todo se desmoronase. No sabía qué hacer, así que se acostó vestida y se acurrucó. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no iba a dormir, y esperó a que sonase el teléfono.

Gustus Carlisle, subdirector del Servicio Secreto y supervisor inmediato de Lexa, se levantó en cuanto Lexa entró en su despacho.

-Por Dios Todopoderoso, el edificio en el que vive Egret está sembrado de cadáveres. ¡Hay un agente muerto en la mismísima puerta! No me digas que alguien intentó matarla.

Lexa tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, agravado por la falta de sueño, la necesidad de una comida en condiciones y el interrogatorio inmediato. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había ocurrido en el país el día antes, comprendió que ninguna persona al servicio de la ley iba a dormir o a comer mucho durante los meses siguientes. Por tanto, ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía detrás de los ojos, se sentó en la silla habitual frente a la mesa de Carlisle y esperó a que este se calmase.

-El agente fallecido es Monty Green y...

-Ya sé quién es -le espetó Carlisle-. Lo que no sé es qué le ocurrió.

-También es una de las personas que intentaron asesinar a Clarke Griffin.

-Joder. Jesús. ¿Estás segura?

Los músculos del cuello de Lexa se pusieron rígidos, pero respondió con voz firme.

-Positivo.

-Y acabó muerto... ¿Cómo?

-Le disparé yo.

Carlisle se recostó en el sillón y exhaló un prolongado suspiro.

-Pues tenemos un problema de órdago.

Lexa sonrió con pena.

-Coincide con mi valoración.

Lo primero que hizo Clarke cuando Abigail la dejó en el despacho privado de su padre fue llamar a Zoe.

-Hola. Soy yo.

-¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Llevo veinticuatro horas llamándote sin parar. -La voz de Zoe sonaba tensa, fría y cortante, cargada de acusaciones-. Como no me contestaba nadie, fui a tu casa. Había alguien del FBL..

-¿Octavia? ¿Octavia Blake? La recuerdas, una muy mona...

-Ya... No. Era un tipo, un individuo con cara de pocos amigos al que le importaba un bledo quién era yo ni lo que quería. Dios... ¿estás bien? Lo único que se me ocurrió es que te habían llevado a un silo de misiles de Montana o a algún lugar por el estilo.

-Lo siento -dijo Clarke en voz baja.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En Washington. Me quedaré aquí un tiempo... aún no sé cuánto.

Zoe debió de notar el tono inusitadamente apagado de Clarke porque sus palabras siguientes fueron amables:

-Pero ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Aquí... todo es irreal. Pero... me las arreglo. -Zoe suspiró-. Me alegro de que la madre de Lexa se marchase a California el lunes.

-La llamaré después. El fin de semana, la exposición en la galería... parece como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, no sólo unos días.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo que colgar, Zoe -dijo Clarke, de pronto agotada en cuerpo y alma-. Te llamaré pronto. Te quiero.

-Oh, Dios. -A Zoe le tembló la voz-. Te quiero. Cuídate... y cuida a Lexa.

-Sí. Lo haré.

Tras hablar con Anya y asegurarle que tanto Lexa como ella no habían sufrido daño alguno, Clarke recostó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

-Clarke -murmuró una voz suave.

Clarke se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de pronto al sentir una mano sobre el hombro. Miró a su padre y parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Papá?

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo el presidente en tono dulce-. No pretendía asustarte.

Clarke cabeceó, apartando el pelo con una mano.

-No me has asustado. Sólo... ¿qué hora es?

El presidente miró su reloj.

-Las tres de la tarde.

-Creí que Lexa habría vuelto.

-Todos los agentes disponibles de todas las secciones policiales federales están agobiadísimos en estos momentos intentando controlar lo que ocurrió ayer. -El presidente se sentó al lado de Clarke y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros-. Estoy seguro de que ella no es diferente y, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en tu edificio ayer, va a estar muy ocupada. -El presidente apretó a su hija contra sí y la besó en la mejilla.

A pesar de la sorpresa ante la inusitada manifestación de afecto, Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Después de los secuestros... de todas las cosas horribles que han ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas... lo que me pasó a mí es una insignificancia.

-No -murmuró el presidente Griffin-. Lo que te ocurrió a ti podría haber sido lo peor de mi vida. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

-Y yo me alegro de que tú no estuvieras en Washington ayer.

El presidente abrazó de nuevo a Clarke y se levantó.

-Me gustaría que te quedases aquí una temporada, hasta que conozcamos el grado de posible amenaza.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Clarke con cautela.

-Una semana. -La miró a los ojos-. Como mínimo.

-No puedo vivir aquí, papá. -Clarke sostuvo la mirada de su padre-. Tengo una vida propia. Tengo una amante que me necesita, y aquí no podemos estar juntas.

-Lexa puede estar en la Casa Blanca contigo -se apresuró a decir el presidente.

Clarke se rió y cabeceó.

-Papá, por favor. No vamos a malgastar recursos conteniendo a la prensa en este preciso momento, y dudo que Lexa estuviese conforme. Le da... mucha importancia... al protocolo.

El presidente sonrió.

-Eso debe de volverte loca.

-Más de lo que tú crees. -Pero el tono de Clarke era amable y su mirada tierna.

-El Consejo de Seguridad y el Servicio Secreto, y ahora seguramente también la CIA y el FBI, querrán saber qué ocurrió ayer en tu apartamento, Clarke.

-¿Lexa tiene problemas? -Ante el silencio de su padre, Clarke se puso rígida-. ¿Y por qué? Me salvó la vida.

-No sé si se tiene problemas. En este momento ni siquiera sé muy bien dónde se centrarán las investigaciones, no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar. Pero a Lexa le harán preguntas difíciles.

-La protegerás, ¿verdad, papá?

-Si puedo -respondió con voz firme y segura. Nunca mentía a su hija.

Clarke asintió en silencio. Ella protegería a su amante, pasase lo que pasase.

Reyes se puso boca arriba y abrió los ojos, desorientada y confusa. Apenas había luz en la habitación. «¿Es de noche? Sí, deben de ser las ocho.» Estaba en una habitación desconocida, en el hotel. Se encontraba sola y se sentía totalmente vacía por dentro. Por fin registró lo que la había despertado. Miró la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando. Alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-¡Oh, Jesús!

Reyes saltó de la cama, casi cayéndose. Le temblaban las piernas, no sabía si de hambre, fatiga o esperanza, pero logró atravesar la habitación extraña tropezando sólo con un escabel en su loca carrera. Ni siquiera notó el punzante dolor en la espinilla. Al llegar estaba tan distraída que no había corrido el cierre de seguridad, así que sólo tuvo que poner la mano en el pomo y abrir. Abrió la puerta de golpe con el corazón desbocado. No percibió el brote de dolor en el hombro herido cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que estaba en el pasillo.

-Oh, gracias... Dios mío, gracias.

-Sí. Oh, cariño, sí.

Se abrazaron, sin importarles que la puerta entreabierta chocase contra sus espaldas, hablando a la vez mientras movían las manos frenéticamente, buscando seguridad y consuelo.

-Todo fue una locura... los ataques...

-Creí que estabas en el edificio... No nos hablaron de las víctimas.

-No pude comunicarme contigo... los teléfonos, el bloqueo de seguridad... Oh cariño, estaba asustadísima.

-No sé qué habría hecho...

-Lo único que se me ocurrió es que te había perdido.

-Te amo muchísimo.

-Te amo. ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te amo!

-No te vayas.

-No, no lo haré. Nunca.

Por fin, Reyes fue capaz de apartarse y de mirar a Octavia a los ojos. La fuente de dolor que había en sus profundidades le rompió el corazón. Con dedos temblorosos acarició la mejilla de su amante, y luego la llevó a la habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrase sola tras ellas.

-Dime qué hago. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Octavia, con la cabeza temblando, hundió la cara en el cuello de Reyes y se apoyó en ella. Su voz era un frágil susurro:

-En cuanto supimos que la torre había sufrido un impacto, iniciamos la evacuación. Literalmente arrojamos los expedientes de Prioridad Uno a las trituradoras de papel al salir. A la media hora estábamos en la calle, aunque no teníamos ni idea de qué ocurría. Nuestras comunicaciones de radio funcionaban, pero reinaba el caos. Ninguno de los mensajes que llegaban tenía sentido. Luego... -le tembló la voz- ... recibimos una llamada urgente de Maya Vie sobre un ataque armado contra Egret. -Levantó la cabeza y contempló la cara de Reyes, cuya expresión era una mezcla de incredulidad y terror-. Vie dijo que había muertos y heridos en el centro de mando. Creí... Oh, Dios... lo primero que pensé fue que te había perdido. Y dentro de mí todo... se detuvo.

-Y yo creí... cuando me enteré de lo de las torres... y no pude comunicarme contigo... -Reyes enmudeció, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. No podía dejar de acariciar la espalda de Octavia, sus brazos, la cara; temiendo que desapareciese en cualquier momento, acercó la mejilla a la de su amante-. Te amo muchísimo. Creí que me moría sin ti.

Octavia gritó y abrazó más estrechamente a Reyes.

-Lo siento, cariño. Oh, Dios, lo siento. No podía llamarte, ni siquiera debería estar aquí en este momento. Pero cuando escuché tus mensajes telefónicos, supe que tenía que verte. -Acarició el rostro de Reyes, su cuello, el pecho, sin despegar el abdomen y los muslos de los de su amante-. Tenía que tocarte, no sólo hablar contigo. Oh, Raven, te amo. Te amo.

Volviendo a la rutina, porque tratar de encontrar sentido a lo ocurrido en las últimas treinta y seis horas era imposible, Reyes preguntó con voz temblorosa:

-¿Estáis investigando el ataque contra Egret?

Octavia asintió.

-En principio, éramos el equipo más próximo y ahora... todos los agentes de campo disponibles están trabajando en la Zona Cero. -Dio la mano a Reyes, resistiéndose a apartarse de ella, y la llevó hasta la cama. Luego, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla antes de tumbar a Reyes a su lado encima de las mantas-. De momento no se puede decir mucho de los ataques, de ninguno de ellos. No sabemos gran cosa.

-Mejor -se apresuró a decir Reyes, poniéndose de lado y abrazando a Octavia por la cintura-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo quiero acostumbrarme a que estés aquí y a que estés bien. -Se apartó y miró a Octavia con repentina intensidad-. Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Ayer no te hirieron?

-No -respondió Octavia-. Ya nos habíamos ido todos antes de que... las cosas se pusiesen feas.

Reyes asintió, aliviada y sintiéndose culpable a la vez.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó Octavia, deslizando los dedos sobre el brazo de Reyes-. Cuando vi a una agente muerta en el vestíbulo y a otro ante el apartamento de Egret, y luego a Marcus... Dios, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. -A Reyes se le puso un nudo en la garganta y parpadeó para borrar las imágenes de Marcus sangrando en el suelo y el recuerdo de las balas silbando en el aire a su alrededor-. Por un pelo.

Octavia dio un respingo.

-¿Por un pelo? ¿Te hirieron?

El pánico de la voz de Octavia despejó la mente de Reyes de las telarañas de cansancio y horror mejor que ninguna otra cosa. Apretó a Octavia contra sí y con los labios sobre su frente murmuró:

-Estoy bien. Una descarga me rozó el hombro. No es nada.

-Quiero verlo.

Ignorando la petición, Reyes preguntó en tono amable:

-¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?

-Debo regresar esta noche. Todo el mundo está en la oficina central... Dios, todo el mundo en todas partes exige información. No creo que nadie pueda dormir en el futuro inmediato.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo irme de aquí. No sé cuánto tardaré en regresar a casa.

-No pasa nada. Yo estaré allí. -Octavia deslizó la pierna entre los muslos de Reyes y la besó, masaieándole la espalda con manos firmes mientras sus labios se sumergían en la boca de Reyes. Poco después se apartó, sin aliento-. Lo único que importa es que estemos juntas para siempre.

-Sí, es cierto -susurró Reyes, acarició el muslo de Octavia y desprendió la blusa de su amante de los pantalones. Deslizando los dedos sobre las planicies cálidas y lisas del abdomen de Octavia, confesó-: Te necesito. ¿No puedes quedarte una hora? ¿No puedes quedarte y dejar que te toque?

-Sí. Oh, sí.

Lentamente, sin lastimar las cicatrices del cuerpo y el alma, deslizaron labios y dedos sobre la piel que iban desnudando a medida que se desprendían de la ropa. Cuando al fin se corrieron juntas, pecho contra pecho y vientre contra vientre, sus leves gritos expresaron añoranza, amor y gratitud. Fundieron pasión y promesas, sosteniéndose mutuamente en el único lugar inalcanzable que les quedaba: dentro del santuario de sus propios corazones.

Clarke cogió el teléfono de la mesilla al primer timbrazo.

-¿Sí?

-Soy el oficial de guardia, señorita Griffin. Siento molestarla, pero la comandante Woods dice...

-¿Está ahí? -Clarke se incorporó, apartando el pelo de la cara con una mano mientras miraba qué hora era: las dos y veinte de la madrugada. Otra vez se había quedado dormida sin querer. La ducha la había relajado cuando su intención era, en realidad, tenderse en la cama para descansar unos minutos. De eso hacía cuatro horas-. Por favor, acompáñela hasta aquí.

-Sí, señora.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Clarke se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal de fino algodón. Abrió la puerta para que entrase su amante, dio las gracias al oficial y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Lexa, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dio un prolongado beso. Luego, se apartó y la examinó con gesto crítico.

-Estás agotada.

-Sí, un poco molida.

El mero hecho de que Lexa reconociese que estaba cansada indicó a Clarke lo cerca que estaba de desmoronarse y dio la mano a su amante.

-Vamos. Dúchate y acuéstate.

-No creo que me quede. Sólo quería...

-Pues claro que te quedas.

A través de una bruma de cansancio, Lexa percibió la dureza del acero en la voz de su amante. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que quería era acostarse junto a Clarke, posar la cabeza entre sus pechos y dormir.

-De acuerdo, pero si no te molesta el sudor, prefiero ir directamente a la cama.

Clarke sonrió.

-Un poco de sudor me parece sexy, siempre que sea tuyo. Vamos, comandante. -Mientras guiaba a Lexa por la habitación, le preguntó en el tono más intrascendente que pudo-: ¿Ha ido todo bien durante el informe?

Lexa torció el gesto al quitarse la chaqueta.

-No había mucho de que informar. Aún no se ha constituido la comisión de investigación formal. Me limité a darle a Gustus una idea general.

-Entonces, ¿habrá más preguntas? -Con movimientos ágiles Clarke desabrochó las tiras de cuero de los hombros de Lexa y le quitó la pistolera. Como si fuera algo instintivo, dejó la funda y el arma sobre la mesilla del lado habitual de Lexa en la cama.

-Montones -gruñó Lexa, quitándose el cinturón. Luego, tras descalzarse, dejó que los pantalones cayesen al suelo-. Seguramente empezarán mañana. -Se despojó de la braga y se sentó en la cama para desabotonarse la camisa.

Clarke se inclinó hacia ella, apartó las manos de Lexa y le desabotonó la camisa ágilmente. Se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza?

Lexa se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con un gemido.

-He estado peor. -Extendió un brazo hacia Clarke-. Acuéstate a mi lado. Te he echado de menos.

-Hum, yo también. -Clarke se acostó y abrazó a Lexa por los hombros, apretándola contra sí-. Te amo.

-Gracias a Dios. -Lexa enterró el rostro entre los pechos de Clarke. Con un suspiro de cansancio murmuró-: A partir de ahora todo será distinto, cariño. El mundo entero va a cambiar.

A Clarke se le encogió el corazón, pero dejó el miedo a un lado. Lexa estaba allí, en sus brazos, sólida y real.

-Estaremos bien mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra.

-Sí -dijo Lexa débilmente, rindiéndose al agotamiento en el círculo protector de los brazos de su amante-. Juntas... te lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Este es el capítulo final de este libro, y como suelo hacer siempre, en pocos minutos subo el primero del libro siguiente, el cual se llama "Honor Reivindicado". Espero que les esté gustando esta historia.  
**_ _ **Gracias por leer y comentar :D Se que por lo general no respondo los comentarios, pero los libros los leí hace bastante y no recuerdo mucho, así que cuando esté al día comenzaré a responder, lo prometo.  
**_ _ **Una vez más, gracias a quienes leen y comentan!**_


End file.
